Forever and Always
by LizBrandon
Summary: Secuela de Todo Comenzó en una Fiesta de Cumpleaños. Las mentiras son un arte que no cualquiera puede dominar. La universidad parecía ser una buena idea y lo fue hasta que éstas los separaron. ¿Podrán volver a estar juntos años después? E/B, A/J, Em/R.
1. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

**Summary: **Secuela. Las mentiras son un arte que no cualquiera puede dominar. La universidad parecía ser una buena idea y lo fue hasta que éstas los separaron. ¿Podrán volver a estar juntos años después? E/B, A/J, Em/R.

**Atención:** Esto es una s_ecuela_ del Fanfic Todo Comenzó en una Fiesta de Cumpleaños pero **no** es _absolutamente_ necesario haberlo leído para entenderla. Cualquier pregunta no duden en consultarme.

* * *

><p><em>We almost never speak, I don't feel welcome anymore<em>...

~Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Hogar, dulce hogar<strong>

Dejó caer su taza de café sobre la mesa de la cocina. Los rayos de sol entraban a través de las viejas y amarillentas cortinas. Debía recordarse comprar unas nuevas.

El aroma a cafeína que inundaba el ambiente le daba un aire acogedor. Aunque ella sabía que el último adjetivo que describiría su apartamento era acogedor. No era muy grande pero tampoco muy chico. Tenía el tamaño perfecto para una mujer soltera en Seattle.

Había atado su cabello en un moño poco elegante; su pantalonera gris y su camiseta no eran exactamente el atuendo para una gala. No le importaba. Planeaba pasar el resto del día deshaciéndose de esas molestas cajas que ocupaban su sala. Esas cajas que contenían cada fragmento de su vida que ahora se desarrollaría en Washington.

Otra vez.

Era como si Nueva Jersey hubiera ocupado únicamente una corta etapa de su vida, aunque decisiva. Un capítulo cerrado que había insistido en dejar su huella. Su hogar siempre habían sido las húmedas calles de Washington. Haber nacido en Phoenix no cambiaba nada. Aunque se negara a reconocerlo había anhelado por mucho tiempo aquella claustrofóbica ciudad que la había visto crecer.

Había echado de menos Forks.

Tenía todo el fin de semana para desempacar para que el lunes comenzara su nueva vida. Sin embargo, poco después de tomar el desayuno se dio cuenta de que el orden jamás había sido una parte muy rigurosa en su vida.

Tomó la pequeña maleta que había llevado consigo en el avión, metiendo en ella sus objetos personales. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión bajó al estacionamiento del bien ubicado edificio y se apresuró a su auto ajustándose la chaqueta.

Condujo hasta la primera salida para tomar la carretera, ignorando un par de luces rojas. Se llamó idiota a si misma por tomar decisiones tan precipitadas. Últimamente no hacía más que eso, llevando su ya complicada vida a caer en picada.

Sus emociones eran un caos.

Respiró profundo, dándose el lujo de cerrar los ojos un segundo. Se permitió pensar que no iba tan mal. Volver a Forks, tal vez le reconfortara; o quizá le trajera tantos recuerdos que la hiciera querer volver a encerrarse en sí misma para soportar el dolor, que tan difícilmente había estado evadiendo. Trataba de pensar positivo. Si bien no llevaba mucho dinero, estaba segura de que en alguna parte de su billetera estaba su tarjeta de crédito.

No necesitaba ver los anuncios esparcidos por las orillas del camino, el espesor de la vegetación iba aumentando, indicándole que se acercaba a cada segundo. Se descubrió a sí misma apretando el acelerador más de lo usual; incluso había superado sus estándares personales.

Rebuscó en su bolso, el cual descansaba sobre el asiento del pasajero, su teléfono móvil. No retiró la vista del camino ni un instante. Tecleó los números que conocía de memoria para luego sostener el móvil con el hombro y cerrar la cremallera de su bolso.

Contó los timbrazos, ansiosa.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Al cuarto, iba a colgar, pensando que su llamada no sería atendida. La detuvo la voz cantarina que, aunque con pesar, decía:

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Mamá? —llamó, con un sonrisa dibujándosele en los labios.

— ¿Bella? No esperaba tu llamada, hija —explicó. Su humor pareció animarse de inmediato.

—Solo quería saber si estabas bien —suspiró, esperando que a Renée se le escapara un sollozo y entonces comenzara a faltarle la respiración también.

—Lo estoy —contestó compungida. —Me siento bien.

— ¿En serio?

—Me siento algo sola, sí, pero estaré bien —trató de tranquilizarla. Ambas sabían que su intento había sido en vano. Un auto pasó a su izquierda, demasiado rápido. Bella se distrajo un momento, mirándolo. Era un Volvo. Éste hizo sonar el claxon, como si ella no estuviera conduciendo ya sobre el límite. — ¿Estás en la calle?

—En realidad, estoy en la carretera pero eso no me importa ahora. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti la semana pasada. Te juro que traté pero yo… —quería desesperadamente explicarle por qué no había estado en Forks antes pero las palabras se atoraban unas con otras, inclusive antes de salir de su boca.

—Lo sé —la interrumpió —. Estabas trabajando—había un deje de reproche en su voz que no había dejado pasar, haciéndola sentir la peor hija sobre la Tierra. —Debo colgar.

—¡No! —exclamó. No quería sentirse de esa forma el resto de camino, tenía dos horas por delante para darle vueltas al asunto. —Mamá, de verdad traté. Quisiera arreglarlo.

—No discutiré contigo mientras estás en la carretera. ¿Qué clase de madre crees que soy? —murmuró con un poco de humor. —Hablaremos después, Bella.

—Te quiero, mamá —se despidió, agradecida. —Adiós.

Hablarían; hablarían todo el tiempo necesario sin pensar en la cuenta del teléfono; hablarían en menos tiempo del que Renée podía imaginarse. Divisó el Volvo maniático, como había nombrado internamente, delante de ella. No moriría si, por una vez, desobedecía las leyes de tránsito.

— ¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó al aire. —Juguemos.

Piso el acelerador una vez más, haciendo que la aguja de su velocímetro alcanzara una altitud alarmante. Quizá tardaría menos de dos horas…

No se deshizo del Volvo hasta hubieron entrado en Forks. Ella viró en la tercera calle sobre la avenida y éste siguió adelante. Tal vez se volvieran a encontrar.

No había absolutamente nada distinto. Sustancialmente, todo seguía siendo verde.

Reconoció un par de tiendas y casas que, si su memoria no le fallaba, eran exactamente iguales. Se sintió una adolescente de nuevo, recorriendo esas calles que bien podrían coincidir con el camino hacia el instituto. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor y se rió de sí misma. Forks podía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto, pero ella sí lo había hecho.

Ya no era la niña con sueños imposibles que había viajado a una universidad al otro lado del país, en pos del deseo de una vida utópica. Ya no era la chiquilla asustada porque había un clan italiano siguiéndole la pista para asesinarla. Todo eso era pasado, en su cabeza ya no entraban los cuentos de hadas. Conservaba su torpeza, aunque había logrado moderarla. Pero sobretodo, ya no era la ingenua que creía en el amor eterno. Incluso, en ocasiones, se preguntaba a sí misma si creía en el amor.

Su respuesta la obtenía cuando, después de una tormentosa ola de recuerdos, pensaba en cuánto había amado ella y entendía que, aunque no estuviera destinado para sí, existía. Existía en un lugar muy lejano a ella.

El asfalto estaba húmedo y el cielo de ese gris tan único. La nostalgia la invadió cuando aparcó afuera de la casa de los Swan. Detestaba tener esas memorias tan vívidas. Era como si volviera a tener cinco años y viera esa casa por primera vez.

Caminó a paso lento, sin importarle que sus zapatos viejos se mojaran en el lodo. Se detuvo un segundo a pensar si debía entrar sin avisar o llamar al timbre. Nunca había tocado el timbre, apenas podía recordar la forma en que repiqueteaba por toda la planta baja.

Tocó el timbre con timidez. Escuchaba las insistentes voces de la televisión, diciendo tanto y tan poco a la vez. Los pasos de su madre eran tranquilos y ligeros, casi imperceptibles.

—Volviste a perder tu llave, A… Bella —se sorprendió Renée. —Oh, por Dios. ¡Bella!

Arrojó sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las estaturas de ambas oscilaban entre el uno sesenta y el uno sesenta y cinco, lo que le permitía a su madre enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello sin ninguna dificultad. La jaló por la cintura, haciéndola entrar en la casa, cálida e iluminada.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —musitaba más para sí misma que para Bella. Negaba con la cabeza esbozando una media sonrisa.

La hizo pasar de inmediato, guiándola por los conocidos pasillos hasta la cocina donde le pidió que se sentara en la mesa y le ofreció una taza de té.

—Gracias.

—Sé que no es tan bueno como el de Charlotte…

La oleada de sentimientos fúnebres la abrumaron. Había sido todo tan rápido… No había logrado dejar de llorar por la pérdida de su esposo, añorarlo cada noche y soñar con él cuando Charlotte había seguido su mismo camino.

¡Ella se veía tan saludable! Tal vez había sido su experiencia la que le había permitido ocultar cualquier clase de malestar, pero era esa misma actitud que extrañaría por mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que pudiera dejar el egoísmo a un lado y aceptar que ahora estaría mejor.

—Mamá, —dijo Bella con dulzura —estamos juntas. Sé que te duele pero es irremediable. Charlie no hubiera querido que sufrieras por él —la instó a regalarle una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

—Empiezas a hablar como tu padre —suspiró; sus ojos se había perdido en algún punto de la pared reluciente, reviviendo algún recuerdo. Ese aspecto soñador que Renée parecía haber perdido renació, volvió a tener esa mirada chispeante por un par de segundos.

—De verdad lamento no haber estado cuando Charlotte se fue—se disculpó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su madre. Éstos estaban helados y, aunque aparentemente ella no estuviera prestándole atención, se ciñeron alrededor de los delgados dedos de Bella. —Era necesario—agregó— y por eso estoy aquí. Pedí que me transfirieran.

—¿Qué? —olvidó su llanto por un segundo y la miró. Sus arrugas eran más notorias ahora que hace semanas atrás, en el funeral de Charlie. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Te encanta tu trabajo! Debes volver… —comenzó a darle todo un discurso acerca de que debía hacer lo que más le gustara donde más le gustara, sin sentirse atada a esa vieja casa en la que había crecido, eso era pasado.

—Mamá, está bien —sonrió mostrando ligeramente sus dientes blancos. —Te extrañaba. A ti, a Esme, a Lilian; extrañaba mi casa.

—No puedo permitirlo —reafirmó con terquedad —. Tenías un buen puesto, ni se diga de tu sueldo. Irás a otro lado, sabrá Dios qué te encontrarás ahí y empezar de nuevo no es fácil, lo sabes.

—De hecho, —la miró, complacida de lo que iba a decir —me ascendieron. Pedí que me transfirieran lo más cerca posible de Washington. Viviré en Seattle.

—¿Seattle, de verdad?

Bella asintió, contenta de que pudiera estar más cerca de su madre. La necesitaba. Ella era independiente y tenía la esperanza de que las cosas en Seattle fueran bien. Una parte postergada de su mente le gritaba que era _ella_ quien necesitaba a Renée; necesitaba volver a ser simplemente Bella Swan, la pequeña hija de Renée Swan, quien la protegía de cualquier peligro, por poco evidente que pareciera. Pero Bella nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.

—Quería estar cerca de ti, mamá —expuso, tratando de no hacer una escena lacrimógena —. Créeme, no es un sacrificio.

Se puso de pie con cuidado de no tropezar y besó la mejilla de su madre. Ésta estaba húmeda por las lágrimas que no había podido contener, fría y suave; el roce le brindó exactamente la sensación que anhelaba, su hogar.

El aroma que se arremolinaba en la cocina era uno que no había tenido el placer de aspirar en largos meses que, demasiado pronto, se habían convertido en años. Canela, limón y lavanda. Se preguntó si su antigua habitación aún tendría ese olor a fresas. Ella aún lo conservaba.

—Me quedaré todo el fin de semana —dijo Bella, tan seria que Renée podía asegurar que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

—Renée, volviste a dejar la puerta abierta —regañó Alice quitándose su impermeable. Caminó hasta la cocina, que había sido el refugio de ésta desde la muerte de su esposo. — ¿Renée? —el aire se atoró en su garganta, observándolas —. Dios…

Bella la miró, reconociendo su voz. Esbozó la sonrisa más grande que había dibujado en sus labios en mucho tiempo. Creyó que volvía a tener diez años, compartiendo esas miradas que decían mucho más que las palabras con su mejor amiga.

— ¡Estás aquí! —chilló. No cabía en su asombro, y vaya sorprenderla era algo muy difícil de lograr. —Oh, por Dios, ¡de verdad estás aquí! —repitió con lentitud. Su corazón se había acelerado y sus labios se habían abierto tan sólo un poco. No se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. La distancia jamás había ido un obstáculo para seguir con su amistad, había sido la forma en que Bella se había exiliado a sí misma por los últimos años. —Es increíble.

—Estoy aquí —rió. —Y no me voy a ir de nuevo.

Alice besó las mejillas de Bella. En su mente creía que en cualquier momento despertaría y descubriría con decepción que no había sido más que un sueño. Sin embargo, no quería despertar de éste. La había extrañado tanto… El sentimiento de fraternidad no se había deteriorado ni un ápice. Ella siempre había sido su compañera de travesuras, paño de lágrimas, su confidente y su hermana.

—Por favor, —contestó a su afirmación —nunca vuelvas a dejarme por tanto tiempo.

Arrancó de los cabellos cafés de Bella la cinta que lo sostenía recogido. Cayó por ambos lados de su cabeza, completamente despeinado, con cada rizo en una dirección diferente.

—Oye, no hagas eso—dijo Bella inconforme, aunque no lucía enfadada sólo divertida. Si antes se veía desaliñada, ahora tenía el aspecto de una vagabunda.

— ¡Tu cabello! —gimió—. Está tan corto…

—Ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo corté —aseguró. Cerró los ojos recordando el día en que había despertado con la resolución de cambiar de estilo de vida. Había comenzado con su imagen, cortando su cabello por arriba del hombro. El súbito brío que había surgido en ella se desvaneció en un par de días, a diferencia de su cabello, que jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Habían pasado meses después de su muestra de gallardía y agradecía al cielo que hubiera crecido de nuevo. Lo llevaba aproximadamente quince centímetros bajo el hombro. Se veía diferente, pero iba acorde a su personalidad. Le daba una presencia mucho más madura. Aunque ella seguía extrañando su antigua larga cabellera.

—Me encanta —.Alice pasó sus dedos por el cráneo de Bella, comprobando que conservara la misma suavidad. Lo alborotó disfrutando de la frustración impresa en la expresión de su amiga. —Lo hiciste bien sin mí —aceptó. Se sentía sedoso entre sus dedos. Escudriñó su vestimenta y, entornando sus ojos verdes, agregó—: Pero hay que seguir trabajando, querida.

—Siempre tan Alice —soltó una risilla tan dulce que parecía flotar en el aire. La envolvió en sus brazos, constatando que su cuerpecito era tan fino como antes.

—Subiste de peso —criticó con tanta gracia y de una forma tan educada que era imposible sentirse ofendido. —Estás diferente, ¿qué te pasó? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

—_Crecí_ —confirmó lo evidente. —Ya no tengo trece años.

—Puedo apreciarlo —juzgó, mirándola de pies a cabeza —. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

Bella pudo observar que ella no había cambiado en nada. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada risa era exactamente igual a sus recuerdos, aunque éstos no le habían hecho justicia.

—Renée, —dijo Alice, con cierta nota de enfado — ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendría?

Alice había formado uno de sus adorables gestos, frunciendo los labios y juntando el entrecejo; su mirada suplicante era sólo un truco más para que cayeras a sus pies. Y todos lo hacían.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —juró —.Creí que no la vería hasta mi cumpleaños.

—Lo dicen como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años —resopló por la forma en que su madre y Alice se unía y exageraban las cosas hasta un punto increíble.

—Bella, —atrajo su atención —la última vez que estuviste aquí, sin un motivo aparente, fue en Navidad de hace tres años —. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso. Si Charlie no hubiera muerto no habría estado ahí un par de semanas atrás. Alice tenía razón, apenas podía recordarlo—. Viniste con mi hermano. Jamás te vi tan enamorada como ese día.

—Lo recuerdo —la interrumpió con brusquedad —.Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo.

Alice denotó las emociones en los ojos de Bella. Oscilaban entre la decepción, la furia y el sufrimiento. No lo dejó pasar, pero era claro que ella no hablaría sobre eso, así como que su cúmulo de sentimientos no se debían al tiempo que había estado lejos.

— ¡Esme estará feliz de que estés aquí! —exclamó Alice —. No puedo esperar a llevarte con ella.

—Bueno, yo… —vaciló un segundo, ansiaba ver a Esme pero no estaba segura de si era lo correcto. No sabía qué pensaría Esme después de todo lo ocurrido en su vida, relacionado con su hijo. —No quiero dejar a mi mamá sola y…

—Estarás aquí todo el fin de semana —excusó Renée haciendo cálculos, ya que aquél día era miércoles. —Si estás fuera unas horas no hará daño. A Esme le encantará.

—¡Vamos, Bella! —suplicó —. Mi madre te adora…

—Solo un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —accedió, temiendo lo que se le vendría encima si Esme sabía más de lo esperado.

A través del tiempo había aprendido a vivir con el dolor latente en su alma; el deseo de lo que no fue se había apaciguado, pero no significaba que no tuviera esos días terribles en los que no hacía más que anhelar el pasado. Pero el pasado se había quedado atrás y con sus interminables sueños no lo traería de vuelta. Sabía lo que era vivir con recuerdos amargos y con la eterna pregunta de por qué habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y por qué precisamente a ella. Pero lo que no podría soportar, aún con años de entrenamiento para resistir el dolor, era ver a Esme decepcionada. Quizá le sería indiferente o, peor aún, estaría asqueada. Era perfectamente consciente de que Edward Cullen no era cualquier niñato; Edward era, en cierta forma, el hijo favorito de Esme.

Alice besó la mejilla de Renée para luego arrastrar a Bella hacia afuera. No se sorprendió al observar el auto de Alice; no era el mismo, por supuesto, pero era muy similar. Llamaba la atención, era poco común y no por eso menos sofisticado, igual que Alice.

Suspiró mirando el camino. Era tan conocido y olvidado al mismo tiempo. Podría recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados sin problema alguno; el problema estaba en sus dudas acerca de si quería hacerlo o no. No volver a ver las calles húmedas, rodeadas de árboles y arbustos permanentemente verdes, podría ayudarle a olvidar; regresar era como caminar hacia atrás.

La sensación de inquietud que se había instalado en su estómago le anticipaba que nada bueno saldría de aquella decisión, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Alice parloteaba acerca de lo mucho que la había extrañado y de todo lo que harían ese fin de semana.

—En serio —dijo segura de sí misma —no me iré. Viviré en Seattle.

—Será fabuloso —asintió, con una sonrisa pícara formándose en sus labios.

—Estás maquinando algo macabro en esa cabecita peluda tuya —aseveró —y ten por seguro que cualquier idea corrompida que tengas no se hará realidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, escondiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas aunque parecía no importarle que la hubieran descubierto.

—Emmett está en casa —mencionó, llevando el tema de conversación a uno completamente diferente. —Hará un escándalo cuando sepa que llegaste.

El trayecto se le antojó demasiado corto. La casa de los Cullen era incluso más imponente ahora que la última vez que había pisado las costosas baldosas adornando el suelo de ésta. Imaginó que se sentiría muy vacía viviendo ahí únicamente el matrimonio.

Los pasos de Alice eran veloces y demasiado largos para una persona de su tamaño. Conservaba esa energía imparable que la caracterizaba; Bella no encontró nada para compararla más que un niño después de haber comido cientos de dulces.

Atravesó el umbral, presurosa de encontrar a su madre y decirle las buenas nuevas; como si tuviera un juguete nuevo y estuviera ansiosa por mostrarle al mundo cuán increíble era.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó repetidas veces. No tardó demasiado en averiguar en qué habitación se encontraba y, como un huracán, cruzó el pasillo que la llevaba al comedor. —Mira quién vino conmigo.

—Alice, estoy ocupada —protestó en un gruñido irritado. Levantó la mirada del cuaderno sobre la mesa en el que garabateaba un par de notas. —Bella —murmuró soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Se puso de pie en un lento y cauteloso movimiento para acercarse a ellas. Una tímida sonrisa se asomaba por los labios de Bella, la cual Esme correspondió con alegría. —Has vuelto.

Bella pudo afirmar que los verdísimos ojos de Esme estaban humedecidos.

Estar entre los brazos de Esme era similar a estar con Renée. Ella había sido su madre también desde que tenía memoria; siempre tan preocupada por ella, se inmiscuía en su vida tanto como en la de sus hijos. Era una sensación agradable.

—Te lo dije —susurró Alice, complacida de que pasara lo que había predicho.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! —murmuró Esme contra su oído. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo…

—Lo sé —admitió avergonzada. —Pero no pasará nunca más, lo prometo.

Localizó detrás de Esme una joven que no podría identificar; ella era ajena a la imagen que tenía sobre la casa de los Cullen. La chica la miraba con interés, reconociendo cada una de sus facciones, con cierta calidez dibujada en los ojos.

La muchacha definitivamente era alguien desconocido para ella. No pasaría de los quince o dieciséis; tenía una mirada azul penetrante aunque con la dulzura de su inocencia implícita.

—¿Recuerdas a Bree, Bella? —dijo Alice, a modo de presentación. El torrente de recuerdos hizo mella en su memoria. La persona que tenía frente a ella no era en absoluto la niña que habitaba su memoria.

_Bree_ no era la pequeña niña con cáncer, de cabello corto y rostro demacrado; por el contrario, parecía emanar vida por los poros. Cualquier parecido con Alice había desaparecido. Su rostro se había alargado y había dado un estirón tremendo.

Su cuerpo tampoco era parecido al de una niña. Era una adolescente como cualquier otra, esbelta y una figura envidiable.

La chica que se hacía llamar Bree, de pie frente a ella, era la auténtica antítesis de la chiquilla en sus pensamientos. Ella era bastante más voluptuosa de lo que Bella había sido a su edad.

—Estás de broma —objetó Bella, sin creer aún lo que decía. —Ella _no_ puede ser Bree.

_Bree_ soltó una risilla traviesa, haciendo eco en las paredes. Incluso su voz había cambiado.

—Edward ha dicho lo mismo cuando me vio —dijo Bree, mirándola a los ojos como si tratara de convencerla.

—¿Edward —trató de disimular la forma en el nombre se atoró en su garganta al pronunciarlo—está aquí?

—Oh, sí —dijo Esme, complacida de que todos los niños que había visto crecer se hubieran reunido en su casa por casualidad. —Llegó hace un rato. ¡Emmett apenas lo vio y lo arrastró al jardín trasero! —Su última oración la dijo con cariño, aunque enfadada. Era comprensible, hacía mucho que no veía a su hijo predilecto, como decía Alice.

Esme no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que observó la expresión angustiada de Bella. A pesar de que su hijo vivía en Seattle desde hacía bastante tiempo no era usual verlo por ahí; sus llamadas era tan frecuentes como le era posible, a diferencia de sus visitas. No estaba muy segura de la situación en la que pudieran encontrarse él y Bella.

—Edward vaciló en decirle la verdad—susurró Alice. —Bueno, en realidad nunca nos ha dicho _toda _la verdad a nadie, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decirle a mamá.

—Un día vino, sin que lo esperáramos —explicó Esme, ignorando los intentos de Alice porque no escuchara su conversación. —«Rompimos, mamá» fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a reunirse con Carlisle; irónicamente, tenía miedo de romperme el corazón.

Bella tuvo que reprimir un bufido. ¡No quería romper el corazón de Esme! Pero jamás le importó si rompía el de ella. Agradecía que Edward fuera lo suficientemente valiente de enfrentar a su madre, pues ella no lo hubiera sido. Pero hubiera sido injusto estar engañando a una mujer de tan buenos sentimientos como Esme. Tenía el presentimiento de que había sido la última en saberlo.

—Esme, —vaciló un segundo antes de continuar—no sé qué más te habrá dicho Edward pero creo…

—No dijo nada más, Bella —la interrumpió; su mirada conservaba el aire maternal que siempre había tenido. Tontamente, había creído que Edward habría hablado mal de ella a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, él no lo hizo.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero volvió a cerrarla, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Tomó una bocanada de aire para relajarse, pero no lo logró. La voz aterciopelada y recriminatoria de Edward irrumpió en la habitación haciéndola estremecer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió, borrando la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro un segundo atrás. Sus cejas fruncidas enmarcaban su rostro enfadado y, aún así, sereno.

Él era capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos, dibujarlos en su rostro, sin perder la compostura. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron con rencor, hiriéndola mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—Edward —saludó con frialdad. —Cuánto tiempo.

—Respóndeme —demandó con desdén, mirándola por entre sus espesas pestañas. — ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

Detrás de él estaba Emmett, seguido por Jasper. Sus rostros desencajados no eran más que un mohín comparados con la sorpresa esbozada en Esme.

—¿Cómo te atreves _tú_ a hablarme así? —desafió. Alzó el mentón, con el orgullo emergiendo desde lo más profundo. No permitiría que le faltara al respeto. —¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a _mirarme_?

—¿Qué haces en _mi_ casa? —repitió con severidad, ignorándola olímpicamente.

—Te aseguro que no vine a verte _a ti_ —dijo Bella con un gesto agrio.

Edward escudriñó su rostro; su mirada hostil pesaba como si tratara de inculparla de algo. Ella, sin embargo, no bajó la mirada en ningún momento. No intento romper su contacto visual en ningún momento. Ambos sabían que ella solamente estaba tratando de salvar su orgullo y de demostrar que no cabía la debilidad en ella.

No pudo evitar sentirse humillada de cierta forma. La mayoría de las mujeres no estarían cómodas si se reencontraran con su ex después de un largo tiempo mientras que usaban una vieja pantalonera, zapatillas de deporte cubiertas de lodo y una camiseta holgada. Y, sólo para acrecentar su vergüenza, recordó que Alice había deshecho su improvisado peinado.

Sus labios eran una línea tensa, en una lucha interna por no sacar a relucir el inquietante miedo que la envolvía y morder sus labios, como lo hacía cuando era menor. Había dejado ese hábito hacía mucho tiempo y no lo retomaría; no frente a él.

Dentro de su _análisis_, Edward pudo darse cuenta de muchos detalles. Ella estaba tan desarreglada como siempre había preferido estarlo.

— ¿Por qué debería peinarme? —solía decir por las mañanas. —A mí me gusta cómo se ve —agregaba señalando su cabello. — ¿Y a ti?

Si volviera a preguntárselo le diría, una vez más, que era parte de su encanto. Podía ver que las manos de Bella picaban por retorcer sus largos cabellos castaños como signo de nerviosismo. Y aún cuando podía ver cómo ella moría por salir corriendo de ahí, no se movió ni un centímetro, acusándolo con la mirada, haciéndole frente a la imputación no dicha. Entre el torrente de emociones que podía denotar en ella, extrañamente, no encontró el arrepentimiento.

—Bella, ¡qué alegría verte! —intervino Rosalie rompiendo el mutismo denso. Ella había estado en el piso superior, ajena a su discusión. No se dio cuenta de su intromisión hasta que observó su posición defensiva.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, rompiendo el contacto visual con Edward por primera vez. Recibió gustosa el cálido abrazo de Rosalie. Edward relajó sus hombros y sus manos, que había convertido en puños en medio de la tensión.

En algún momento, muchos meses atrás, había decidido no hablar con nadie respecto a Bella; la había enterrado en sus recuerdos, reservándolos para los momentos en que se sintiera profundamente miserable. Había comenzado a creer que todo lo que había pasado no era más que producto de su desagradablemente creativa imaginación.

Pero ella estaba ahí.

Estaba de pie a escasos metros de él, obteniendo aparatosas ovaciones por parte de su familia; recibía abrazos fuertes, besos en las mejillas y palabras alentadoras que, tiempo atrás, le hubiera enorgullecido fuera merecedora. Ahora, sólo era una intrusa inmiscuyéndose en su vida que, poco a poco, había tratado de reconstruir. Eventualmente, lo haría. Pero el tiempo no había sido suficientemente benévolo con él.

Ella, Bella Swan, estaba mucho más cerca de él de lo que había estado en dos larguísimos años. Estaba ahí como prueba de lo tangible que era cada suceso en su vida; y cada uno era tan palpable como ella. Ella había vuelto como un recordatorio de que hay cosas que uno simplemente no puede olvidar. Hay cosas que ni el tiempo puede borrar.

Emmett había rodeado a Bella con sus brazos. Ella siempre había sido menuda, pero al lado de Emmett era infinitamente minúscula. Parecía que si él ejercía solo un poco más de fuerza, podría romperla. Era como una muñeca de cristal en sus traviesas manos.

Por su parte, Jasper, no dejaba de mirarla, emitiendo una paz infinita. Era introvertido, pero eso no significaba que Bella no lo conociera lo suficiente para no _sentir_ la alegría que le daba verla. Aun conociendo los estándares de Jasper, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, olvidándose de la timidez de él. Lo estrechó entre sus diminutos brazos y él se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza. Estaba abrazando por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su amigo, a su pequeño hermano Jasper.

—Debo irme —le susurró Edward a Esme. Si bien no soportaría ridículas y amorosas escenas de reencuentro, tampoco sería él quien les diera fin. Podía entender que sus hermanos, sus amigos e incluso sus padres la hubieran extrañado. ¡Maldición! Él la había extrañado mucho más que ellos. Pero no estaba dispuesto a presenciarlo; mucho menos a aceptarlo.

—Cariño, acabas de llegar —suplicó Esme, también a susurros.

—Volveré más tarde, madre —afirmó sonriéndole torcidamente. —Te lo prometo.

Prefería desaparecer en el anonimato y, cuando pudieran notar su ausencia, él ya estaría de regreso. Ya inventaría una excusa. Aunque no pudo permanecer en la incógnita mucho tiempo. Bella había escuchado su corta conversación con Esme y sabía que era tiempo de partir. Se sentía ella misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sí, pero respetaría la casa de Edward. Después de todo era _su_ casa.

—Estoy tan feliz de verlos —admitió. Repasó cada una de sus caras, demorándose unos segundos en cada una, tratando de memorizar cada rasgo de cada uno de ellos. Volvió su mirada a Esme y añadió: —Pero debo irme. Le prometí a Renée estar en casa pronto.

Súbitamente, sintió que tenía diecisiete años, tratando de disculparse con Esme por no poder quedarse a cenar. Algo le decía que esos momentos en los que volvía a su adolescencia se repetirían cada vez más.

—Vendré mañana —prometió. Sus ojos no se habían despegado de la figura de Esme; ella asentía ligeramente, comprendiendo la forma en que se sentía. —O podrían ir a casa de mi madre, estoy segura de que le encantaría la idea.

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió Alice el repentino murmullo que se había alzado a su alrededor. —No atosiguen a Bella. Vamos, —dijo, asiendo su mano como cuando eran pequeñas —te llevaré a casa.

Bella estaba aliviada de que tanto ella como Edward hubieran tenido la madurez para evitar un enfrentamiento más dramático del que habían tenido. Tenía que habituarse a sus constantes encuentros si quería vivir ahí.

Se dirigió al auto de Alice, despejando su mente. Imaginaría que no lo había visto; no había tenido tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para verlo una vez más; no estaba lista para enfrentar su imponente presencia. No estaba preparada para que viera cómo se le iba el aliento con sólo tenerlo cerca. No se había puesto a pensar que, si no había vuelto antes, era para no estar cerca de él. Ni de él ni de _nadie _que se le relacionara. Maldita sea, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que _ella_ hiciera acto de presencia.

No pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de su ausencia.

Miró sus pies, concentrándose en el sendero por el que caminaba. Alice había quedado un par de pasos atrás, pero de todas maneras sabía que no entablarían conversación. Alzó la mirada y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba de pie a un lado de su propio auto. Milagrosamente, no fue él quien llamó su atención, sino su auto. Era un Volvo plateado.

—Fuiste tú —susurró tan bajo que sólo ella pudo escucharlo. — ¡Fuiste tú! —repitió alzando su voz. —Sigues siendo tan estúpido como la última vez que te vi—gritó acelerando sus paso hacia él. Demasiado pronto, estuvo a escaso medio metro de distancia. — ¡Siempre has sido tú!

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? —inquirió confundido. Apenas habían intercambiado palabras en las que habían dejado muy claro que no les era grata la presencia del otro y ahora ella venía a gritarle por algo que no comprendía.

—Eras tú el maniático de la carretera —le echo en cara. —¿Eres idiota? ¡Pudimos habernos matado!

—Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que inició todo ese estúpido juego —dijo con amargura. A ella no le pasó inadvertido que su oración tenía un trasfondo.

—¿Por qué siempre intentas culparme, Edward? —.Su respiración se había acelerado y su rostro de había teñido de rojo, desde la base de su cuello hasta el final de su frente. — ¿Qué es lo que hice para parecer culpable todo el tiempo?

—Me parece que la respuesta es muy evidente —contestó fríamente. Se había acercado un par de pasos a ella y ahora hablaban con sus rostros con solo un palmo de distancia.

—Eres tan cobarde —resopló Bella. Sus manos se habían convertido en puños y sus uñas se enterraban en la suave piel de sus palmas tan fuerte que estaba segura que empezaría a sangrar de un momento a otro, pero era la única forma de contenerse de golpearlo. —Lo que me recuerda, ¿dónde está _Heidi_? —pronunció su nombre con asco y rencor. Instintivamente llevó su mirada a las manos de Edward, pero no encontró en ella lo que hubiera esperado. —No la veo por ningún lado.

El rostro de Edward se desencajó. Dentro de sus expectativas, esa era la última pregunta que creyó posible.

—No he visto a Heidi desde hace mucho —explicó; su semblante se había suavizado ostensiblemente. Bella no estaba segura de la razón. Quizá el recuerdo de ella le parecía grato, tal vez la sorpresa había sido desmedida. —Tuvimos un malentendido que nunca arreglamos pero supongo que… ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto?

— ¿Un malentendido? —rió secamente. —No parece la clase de persona que se diera por vencida por un _malentendido_. Evidentemente, me equivoqué; así como lo hice contigo.

— ¿Por qué nunca sé de lo que hablas? —bufó exasperado. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, formando una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo. Ella ignoró la urgencia de pasar sus dedos dulcemente y deshacerla. —Ni siquiera llegaste a conocerla.

—Sé de ella mucho más de lo que piensas—dijo bajo su aliento.

Se alejó de él pisando con furia el pasto bajo sus pies hasta llegar al refugio que le brindaba el Porschede Alice. Ahí, entonces, regularizó su respiración y pidió a Alice tan amablemente como pudo ir a casa lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Un par de lágrimas de rabia se escaparon de sus ojos. Él era tan estúpido… Pero ella lo era aún más. Era la _tercera_ vez que se humillaba a sí misma frente a él.

—Bella, tranquila —pidió Alice, preocupada. —No estoy segura de qué fue lo que pasó hace unos minutos pero sé que tiene solución. Sólo relájate.

—No, no tiene solución —gimió. Abrazó sus rodillas sin importarle que pudiera ensuciar la reluciente piel del asiento del coche de Alice.

—Vamos, Bella, anímate. Estoy segura de que es una confusión —le sonrió palmeando su hombro. —Heidi es una chica agradable.

En ese momento, Bella se convenció por completo de que _no_ había una solución.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas noches.<em>

_Whoa, es raro actualizar en una historia diferente. A todos aquellas hermosas personas que han decidido leerme quiero decirles: **Bienvenidos**. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta sera nuestra nueva gran aventura. Antes que nada quisiera agradecer y dedicar absolutamente cada letra de este capitulo como de los que vienen a **nevermissme**_, _mi mejor amiga. Sé que me matarás por tomar tu penname, pero no importa, esto es para ti, cielo. Compartir cuatro años de una vida con alguien como yo se dice fácil, ¿uh? Bueno, en realidad no se dice ni lo es, pero tengo que agradecerle a ella por ser mi inspiración para escribir e idear esta historia. Tú inspiraste, creaste Heidi, corazón, y creo que lo sabes. _

_Bien, basta de sentimentalismos. Este es mi nuevo (no tan nuevo...) proyecto y estoy muy contenta de volver a Fanfiction. Tuve un apoyo extraordinario con la primera parte de esta historia y me gustaría obtener el mismo o superarlo. Dos largos años y más de 1250 reviews... ¿Podemos? Yo pienso que sí..._

_Sobre la historia, creo que lo habrán adivinado. Ellos realmente arruinaron todo en el pasado y es mi trabajo hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos (aunque yo los separé pero ignoraremos ese detalle). No se quieren cerca el uno al otro, sí, blah, blah, blah. Tienen dos años separados o un poco más. Y, vamos, quiero oír sus conjeturas. Ya me han dicho varias ideas que bueno, están bastante alejadas de la realidad. Quisiera resaltar la de mi amiga **Kitzia**. Lo siento, cariño, Edward no va a cambiar a Bella por una despampanante chica muchos años menor que él (entiendase Kitz). _

**_Forever and Always_**_ es una historia que tiene todo mi corazón y realmente espero que lo disfruten. No saben cuan reconfortante es volver a decir:_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_LizBrandon_

* * *

><p><em><strong>30.07.11<strong>_


	2. Reflexión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><em>I've grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms...<em>

_~Christina Perry_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Reflexión<strong>

Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Comenzaba a creer que no había sido muy buena idea volver a casa. Sentía una mezcla de rabia y pesar arremolinándose en su estómago haciéndola querer gritar.

Desde aquel lejano día que había abandonado Massachusetts con el corazón roto, vacío y sintiéndose completamente desesperanzada no había vuelto a pensar en Edward.

O quizá sólo un poco.

Tenía que reconocer que no había otra cosa en su mente más que él, entre otros hechos trascendentes. Pero nunca tuvo el más mínimo contacto. Llamaba a Emmett y a Esme esporádicamente; Alice incluso había volado hasta su apartamento tan pronto como se enteró. Pero le había prohibido terminantemente pronunciar su nombre.

Eventualmente, se prohibió a sí misma pensar en él; ocupó su mente y se prometió a sí misma no dejarse caer de nuevo. Nunca más.

Alice la contemplaba desde el otro lado del corredor, justo al pie de la escalera. Sus facciones se fruncieron en una mueca preocupada. Bella se veía más consternada de lo que quería mostrar. Una oleada de culpabilidad la golpeó: ella sabía que su hermano estaría en casa.

—Alguien está enfadado—canturreó Renée. Llevaba un par de prendas en las manos. Lucían sucias por lo que Bella dedujo que el molesto traqueteo que se escuchaba a lo lejos era la vieja lavadora de su madre. La miró fijamente, escrutándola. Su madre tenía una expresión completamente tranquila, incluso había una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios. —No me mires así —pidió con un suspiro. —Te conozco, Isabella.

Bella bufó con ganas. Enterró los pies en la alfombra que cubría los escalones. No podía creer que tenía veinticinco años y estaba haciendo una pataleta como una niña. Se estaba comportando como una tonta. Una tonta inmadura. ¡Pero él era el culpable! La sacaba de sus casillas, ponía su mundo al revés como se le antojaba sin perder ese semblante imperturbable.

Necesitaba una ducha. Aclararía sus pensamientos y se relajaría por un segundo. Con su mente apaciguada podría levantar los muros que la protegían de cualquier daño, una vez más. Esta vez se aseguraría que ni la sorpresa de encontrar a Edward por casualidad —si es que presentarse en su casa por voluntad propia podía nombrarse c_asualidad_ —pudiera derrumbarlos.

Tuvo que soltar una bocanada de aire al observar que su madre había, no sólo llevado su maleta a su habitación, sino que se había tomado la libertad de acomodar su contenido en el cuarto. Había olvidado cuán atenta aunque ilógica podía ser Renée. Lo confirmó al ver su cepillo de dientes sobre el escritorio. Pensó que debería agradecérselo más tarde; por ahora tenía una cita con la ducha.

Cuando sus dedos se arrugaron por permanecer tanto tiempo debajo del agua decidió que era tiempo de volver a la realidad. El agua tibia golpeando sus hombros siempre había sido la mejor forma de desconectarse del mundo. Tenía otro plan en mente, pero éste involucraba una tarde nublada en _su_ prado razón por la cual quedaba completamente descartado.

Sonrió al ver que su vieja bata de baño seguía colgada en la forma en que ella la había dejado la última vez que la uso. Se envolvió en ella bajo el pensamiento que no había traído más que su pijama, unos pantalones y una camiseta.

Salió del baño con la intención de encontrar algo decente que usar en su armario. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando se encontró con Alice, tendida sobre su cama, leyendo una maltratada revista.

—¿Disfrutaste tu baño? —preguntó con cierta ironía, apenas despegando la vista de su lectura. Desvió su mirada hacia su muñeca, adornada con un pequeño reloj. Alzó las cejas, sorprendida de su descubrimiento y añadió: —Tu muy largo baño.

—Creí que te habrías ido —murmuró amablemente.

—Y yo creí que te haría falta algo de compañía —dijo firmemente. Aventó la revista a algún lugar sin siquiera fijarse en donde caía. Miró con el ceño fruncido cómo Bella descolgaba un par de pantalones de mezclilla del closet. —Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Cierra la boca, Alice —ordenó juguetonamente. —Me gustan y eso es suficiente para mí.

—Si es que entras ahí —señaló la prenda en su mano.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres decir pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

—Bella, son talla _dos_ —suspiró compasivamente.

—Creo que podré lidiar con la soledad un rato —dijo soltando una risilla. Lanzó el gancho hacia su amiga pero ésta fue lo suficientemente ágil para cubrirse con un cojín.

Ella, con cierta desconfianza, se puso los pantalones y miró a Alice con una sonrisa burlona mientras pasaba el botón por el ojal. Buscó cualquier camiseta que estuvo a su alcance, sin dejar pasar la mirada fija de Alice.

—Sabes que no me iré, ¿cierto? —se aventuró a decir fijando su mirada en los ojos de Bella. Lucía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable. Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo de esa forma que ya era parte de ella. Trataba de esconderlo debajo de esa coraza inquebrantable que la resguardaba. Pero por más dura que fuera su máscara, seguía siendo transparente.

—Sé que no harás nada que creas que pueda herirme —asintió. —Pero no estoy segura del por qué estar sola por un momento debería hacerlo.

—Un momento, un día, un mes —enumeró con nostalgia. — Tus momentos se convirtieron en años, ¿lo has notado?

—Todavía no sé adónde quieres llegar —farfulló temerosa, cual niño desamparado.

—Recuerdo el día en que dejamos Forks por primera vez para ir a la universidad —dijo con un deje soñador. Había una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios que iluminaban su rostro. De pronto, se volvió seria y pensativa. —Creo que esa fue la primera y única vez que vi a Charlie llorar. Me hago una idea de cuánto lo extrañas —añadió comprensivamente. Entrelazó sus manos, dejándolas reposar sobre su regazo con un aire sabio. —También yo lo extraño.

» ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije, supongo, pero estaba asustada. Estaba asustada de no ser lo suficientemente madura como para estar tan lejos tanto tiempo. Estaba eufórica porque iría a Nueva York; sería publicista y haría lo que quería. Sería independiente y autónoma. Pero cuando abordé el avión no tomé en cuenta la posibilidad de que no estaba lista para ninguna de las dos.

»Era irresponsable y descuidada. Era tonta, ingenua. Era una niña, pero no me di cuenta a tiempo. Recién llegué a Nueva York conocí a un par de chicas con quienes tendría que convivir los siguientes años. Eran realmente agradables y estaba sumamente agradecida por eso. Pero había algo en ellas que no terminaba de gustarme. Tardé un poco en descubrir qué era lo que estaba mal con ellas. Ellas no eran como Rosalie o como tú.

»Dejé parte de mi vida aquí pero no quise verlo hasta que me hizo falta —admitió con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas. Bella podía escuchar el nudo en su garganta con el sonido de su voz. —Me sentí _sola_. Estaba _sola_ en medio de una universidad con cientos de estudiantes. Completamente sola.

» Podía llamarte en cualquier momento y sabía que me escucharías aún cuando tuvieras prioridades; podía llamar a mis hermanos o a Rosalie. Sabía que Jasper estaría en Nueva York en el momento en que le dijera lo miserable que me sentía. Pero simplemente no podía. No podía pedirles que abandonaran sus propias vidas sólo porque yo me había equivocado con la mía. Y después supe que no era un error, aunque pague muy alto tardar tanto en llegar a esa conclusión. Tiempo desperdiciado, lágrimas y noches enteras en vela.

» Durante las vacaciones, volvía a casa y me rodeaba de ustedes, de mi familia. Entonces podía volver a ser sólo Alice. Fueron años difíciles porque a pesar de que yo disfruté cada minuto que estuve ahí, siempre había un lugar en mi mente ocupado por todos ustedes. Me preguntaba si aún eras adicta al café y si Emmett haría reír a sus amigos con sus bromas sin gracia.

» Cada día me recordaba que estábamos haciendo lo que habíamos deseado, aunque me doliera. Por una vez, no era por mí, era por ustedes. Por quien solíamos ser cuando estábamos juntos.

» Cuando creí que tenía la madurez suficiente para seguir adelante, anhelando el momento de volver a verlos, llegaron más problemas. Apenas solucionaba uno y se me venían tres más encima, cada uno tan importante como el otro. Jasper era uno de esos problemas.

»Todos piensan que Jasper es alguien tímido y reservado; y tú sabes que lo es. Tuvimos tantos problemas, tantas discusiones… No creo que nadie pueda hacerse una mínima idea de cuantas dificultades y cuantas trabas hubo para poder llegar a donde estamos. Fue tan duro estar con él mientras él estaba en otro estado… Supongo que nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena.

» Cuando me gradué estaba tan feliz. Verdaderamente, no creí que lo lograría. Luego Rosalie me invitó a compartir su apartamento en Seattle. Emmett había conseguido trabajo ahí y yo sabía que Jasper no tardaría en seguirlo. Estaba segura de que Edward se nos uniría en algún momento, y tú lo seguirías hasta la Luna si fuera necesario. Él tardaría un poco más en volver a casa; Edward siempre ha sido una persona muy inteligente y sé que su profesión conlleva mucho tiempo y dedicación. Y, no satisfecho con los interminables años en la universidad de mi hermano, tú decidiste continuar después de graduarte.

» No dudé un solo segundo en apoyarte el día que me lo contaste. Supe que detrás de tu falsa emoción por la beca que habías obtenido, estaba la esperanza de estar con mi hermano. Sería un paso más para ti y, al término, tú y él estarían juntos. Siempre creí que Edward y tú estaban destinados —la observó por un segundo, viendo un par de lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, en una trayectoria muy similar a la que seguían las propias. —Y tal vez hice mal; tal vez debería disculparme contigo. Alimenté tus esperanzas, te incentivé a creer cosas que, quizá, nunca tuvieron ni pies ni cabeza. Y _sé_ cuánto te lastima ahora haber confiado en mis palabras.

Tomó un suspiro. Trataba de hablar tan claro como le era posible. Tenía que concentrarse en que el nudo en su garganta no se apoderara de su voz. Aún tenía mucho por decir.

—Quería que volvieras —continuó, como si la confesión fuera terriblemente embarazosa. —Cuando escribí aquella nota en el álbum, estaba segura de que tú siempre estarías en mi vida, porque yo deseaba que lo estuvieras —sollozó. —Y justo cuando creí que se haría realidad, Edward llamó. Él haría su internado ahí y tú te mudarías a Boston. No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero estaba bien para ustedes.

»Recuerdo que me desconcerté totalmente cuando Hilary llamó. Había hablado con Edward unos días atrás y todo parecía estar bien. Pero Hilary se escuchaba tan desesperada. Esa compañera de cuarto tuya siempre me pareció algo extraña, pero era agradable. No podía entender cómo de un día para otro las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

» —No sé qué le pasa —había lloriqueado al teléfono. —Desde que volvió de Boston no ha dicho ni una palabra. Tienes que venir —imploró desesperada.

»Sé que no te gustaría recordar esos días. Estabas tan deprimida… Me sentía tan culpable y tan impotente. — Se detuvo nuevamente por tan sólo un instante para tomar aire y tranquilizar su respiración. A esas alturas su rostro estaba empapado y sus ojos rojísimos. —Creí que no te recuperarías jamás. ¡Ni siquiera hablabas! Cada vez que te miraba a los ojos no veía nada. Y era exactamente eso a lo que le temía. No había nada, estabas vacía. Sólo suplicabas y preguntabas al cielo por qué. No podía explicarme a mí misma qué podía haber pasado. Quise asegurarme que estarías bien antes de volver y parecías mejorar un poco. Regresé a Seattle esperanzada de que pudieras seguir adelante.

»Y luego nada. Despareciste del mapa. Si te llamaba no contestabas el teléfono; si te mandaba un correo electrónico ni siquiera creo que los hayas leído. Te negabas a escuchar los mensajes que le daba a Hilary. No te confundas, no estoy reprochándotelo. Cada día la duda de si estarías bien me consumía.

»Sé lo que es sentirse sola, Bella —afirmó rotundamente. —Sé lo que es sentir que no hay nada ni nadie que pueda aferrarte a este mundo. Sé lo que es ver a tu alrededor y que todo parezca oscuro. Te aislaste de nosotros por mucho tiempo y creo saber por qué, pero eso ya no importa. Sobreviviste sola por todos estos meses. ¿Sabes? No dejaré que pase de nuevo. Ya fui lo suficientemente cobarde para abandonarte una vez y no lo volveré a hacer. Y _esa_ es la razón por la que no me iré.

Bella tragó en seco, con cierta incomodidad almacenada en el estómago. Había tantas cosas que podía decir y tantas que _debía _decir. De pronto vio los últimos años de su vida desde otra perspectiva, una más noble y desinteresada. Una visión libre de egoísmo y del dolor taladrante que aún atravesaba su pecho.

Alice miraba sus manos con interés, jugueteando con sus diminutos dedos. Su cabello corto caía sobre su frente. Parecía estar esforzándose mucho para guardar silencio.

—No hay una razón por la que yo quiera que te vayas —murmuró Bella en respuesta. Su voz irradiaba cariño y agradecimiento. Ver la forma en que Alice luchaba por salir adelante le hacía pensar que, posiblemente, ella no había dado lo mejor de sí. Pero seguiría intentando. —Ya no.

La brisa ligera flotaba en el aire mezclado con el aroma a sal. El agua arremetía en contra de las rocas y los acantilados con furia. La arena se colaba entre sus pies descalzos mientras caminaba por la orilla del mar.

El oleaje la hacía sentir relajada, un sentimiento hogareño la envolvía en una extraña sensación de calidez. Conocía, dentro de ella, que todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor le traería grandes consecuencias que quizá nunca pudiera revertir. Pero aceptar el riesgo era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo.

Aunque los recuerdos que había tratado de evadir por tanto tiempo se acumularan uno tras otro mientras recorría la pequeña ciudad, nada podía compararse con el olor a pino rodearla. Era como si la transportara a otro mundo. Washington era otro mundo.

El permanente tono grisáceo del cielo era inigualable. Ni siquiera en los días más oscuros de Nueva Jersey le habían brindado esa sensación familiar. Quizá hubiera nacido en Phoenix, pero ella había crecido ahí y pertenecía ahí.

Forks era su hogar.

First Beach no era una playa con miles de turistas revoloteando de un lado a otro, gozando del agua tibia, disfrutando del sol broncear sus pieles. LaPush era, por lo general, un lugar solitario. Era perfecto.

Casi no podía ver sus pies hundidos en la arena mientras caminaba. Respirar ese aire era lo que ella tanto había necesitado y no se había dado cuenta. Un aire puro y fresco; uno que pudiera limpiar su alma con sólo tomar un respiro. Podía sentir las memorias deslizarse frente a ella con el viento que acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con sus cabellos sueltos. Pero ahí, en medio de la costa, parecían no doler. Pasaban frente a sus ojos como una vieja película, en la cual sólo puedes ver los hechos pero no queda nada que sentir. Su cabeza era un lío. Alice le había dado mucho en qué pensar.

Estar en aquel lugar la hacía desear con todo su corazón volver a ser una niña. Una niña tonta y perdidamente enamorada que creía que su vida sería fácil. Quería recuperar su inocencia e ingenuidad. Quería creer que el mundo era un lugar menos cruel; quería olvidar tantas cosas. Quizá no hubiera tenido la mejor infancia o la más sencilla, pero estaba segura de que habían sido tiempos mejores.

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero ésta era una lluvia torrencial e incesante.

Caminaba a paso ligero, con tranquilidad. Le gustaba pensar que, a cada paso, dejaba atrás una preocupación más. Ya pensaría en ello después. Ahora sólo quería desahogarse consigo misma el cúmulo de sentimientos almacenados dentro de ella.

Un grito jubiloso llamó su atención. Una penetrante voz gruesa chillaba eufórica inundando el ambiente con su eufonía. Bella pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de alguien que se había arrojado desde un acantilado hacia las violentas aguas. Su cuerpo esbelto penetró la superficie del mar en un ángulo perfecto, removiendo las olas a su alrededor. Tardó larguísimos segundos en emerger desde el fondo y soltar una carcajada. Fue hasta entonces que Bella se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado.

Bella se sorprendió de no haberlos visto antes pues eran alrededor de nueve personas con una constitución de, por lo menos, el doble de su menudo cuerpo. Los observaba desde lejos con interés. Todos lucían parecidos: de una estatura muy arriba del promedio, con sus marcados bíceps agitando el agua en medio de un infantil juego y sus anchos torsos acercándose a cada paso. Sus pieles rojizas chorreaban al igual que sus oscurísimos cabellos y, a pesar de la brisa, no parecían inmutarse.

—Miren, —gritó uno de ellos con voz traviesa — ¡es Cullen!

Tontamente, Bella miró hacia sus lados buscando a alguien de esa familia. Un segundo después, cayó en cuenta que estaba hablando de ella. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Se prometió a sí misma golpear a cualquiera que la hubiera bautizado con ese apellido. Ella _no_ era parte de los Cullen.

Entonces, cada uno de los enormes hombres aceleró el paso haciendo una revolución en el mar tan fuerte que ni un huracán se hubiera comparado. Corrían unos detrás de los otros, como si de una carrera se tratara; una estampida inigualable se aproximaba a ella con una velocidad alarmante, desconcertándola por completo.

Cuando el chico que encabezaba el grupo —uno de los más grandes—rosó la costa Bella por fin pudo distinguir su rostro. Era uno que no olvidaría, aún cuando hubiera cambiado con el tiempo. Conserva la inocencia de sus ojos y la forma de su nariz; tenía una curveada sonrisa y sus pómulos eran más sobresalientes, aunque era imposible no reconocerlo.

Sin darle tiempo ni de terminar de esbozar una sonrisa rodeó su cintura con sus gruesos brazos y la estrechó entre ellos delicadamente, inundándola de su calidez. Una pequeña parte de la mente de Bella registró que el agua debía estar más que helada, sin embargo, él transmitía un calor agradable y reconfortante.

—¡Jacob! —exclamó ella con alegría. —Qué gusto.

—Bella Swan —dijo él con seriedad separándose de ella. Le sonrió tan radiante que parecía poder iluminar una habitación sólo con su sonrisa. —No quiero pensar qué es lo que te trae por aquí —bromeó. Le tomó las manos cariñosamente, sosteniendo sus delgados dedos con sus pulgares e índices.

—Sólo caminaba —intentó explicar antes de verse rodeada por incontables pares de brazos a su alrededor.

Todos ellos, empapados, la apretaron en sus brazos haciéndola sentir como un pequeño ratón enjaulado. Estaba estupefacta por tal recibimiento. Jacob había sido su amigo desde hacía años pero su relación con los otros quileutes era escasa, aunque si habían compartido un par de fogatas.

Para el momento que pudo volver a respirar su ropa estaba húmeda de pies a cabeza. Saludó con timidez, tratando de esconder el hecho que había nombres que no podía recordar. Miraba a su alrededor, confirmando sus pensamientos anteriores: eran muy parecidos y muy diferentes entre ellos.

—¿Has venido con Edward? —preguntó el que reconoció como Seth con ingenuidad.

Bella se tensó casi imperceptiblemente. Le dio una sonrisa helada disimulando su descontento. Seth había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto; su rostro se había alargado y su nariz había perdido su redondez propia de un niño, aunque conservaba esa mirada infantil que lo caracterizaba. Al parecer, también su admiración por Edward se había mantenido.

Detrás de él, un hombre mucho más alto que él y visiblemente mayor rodó los ojos con impaciencia. Bella estaba casi segura que se trataba de Sam. Creyó escucharlo decir algo como que la prudencia no era un don que se le había otorgado a Seth.

—De hecho, vine sola —explicó incómoda.

—Jake, aún tienes oportunidad —dijo Seth, risueño. —Aún no lleva un anillo en el dedo —agregó señalando su mano.

El corazón de Bella se oprimió un segundo. Tuvo una incómoda sensación en el estómago que subía hasta su garganta. Abrió la boca un par de veces, aunque no fue capaz de decir nada. Jacob la miraba curioso a su lado. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se armó de valor para poder hablar.

—Edward y yo terminamos —confesó. Decirlo en voz alta resultaba más espantoso de lo que había sido. Esa era, probablemente, la primera vez que lo hubiera admitido en años, fuera de su mente.

Seth tragó en seco, comprendiendo su imprudencia. Su rostro se ruborizó fuertemente, pero Bella no lo culpaba. Él no podía saberlo… Jacob la miraba con ojos desorbitados, le faltaba poco para dejar caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

—Ha sido un gusto verte, Bella, pero es hora de irnos—murmuró Sam con una sonrisa de disculpa dibujada en su rostro. —Tendrás mucho que hablar con Jacob.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar los amigos de Jacob ya había emprendido la marcha por la playa, jugueteando unos con otros, como si fueran hermanos. Reían de vez en cuando y más de uno cayó rendido en la arena. Se alejaron tan pronto como habían venido.

Bella no movió sus labios ni un milímetro en un largo rato. Ambos se echaron a andar por la orilla del mar en silencio, rozando sus hombros de vez en cuando. Ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en la arena que se hundía bajo sus pasos, dejando una profunda huella amorfa.

No cruzaron palabra hasta que Jacob se detuvo en seco, pensando que sería un buen lugar para hablar a solas. Se sentó sobre la arena con gracia, dándole una invitación silenciosa a acompañarlo. Su torso estaba casi seco, a diferencia de sus piernas que, con su humedad, se tapizaron de los finos y suaves granos de arena. Ella, finalmente, lo imitó, sentándose con un sosiego que sólo Jacob podría brindarle.

—Lamento la indiscreción de Seth —murmuró. Encogió las piernas y las cruzó una sobre la otra, de una forma que Bella creyó imposible. —No tenías por qué responderle.

—Está bien —admitió pasando los dedos por su cabello. —Todo está bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que va mal? —preguntó, directo aunque con tacto. Arrastraba las palabras intentando que no sonaran tan severas.

Ella se permitió respirar varias veces antes de contestar, predispuesta a hablar con la verdad. Necesitaba contestárselo a sí misma y Jacob la entendería. Él no tendría prejuicios o represalias contra nadie. Él sería imparcial. Él era la clase de persona que ilumina tus días más oscuros con es brillante sonrisa.

—Nada va mal —respondió segura de sí misma. Clavó su mirada en el mar, viendo sin ver. —¿Por qué debería estar mal?

—Terminaron una relación de años —dijo, mirando su rostro fijamente aunque ella no le devolviera la mirada. —Algo debe estar mal.

—Eso fue hace dos años, Jacob —explicó. Abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su rostro en ellas, mirándolo directo a sus ojos negros. —Ya pasó mucho tiempo para que las cosas estén mal.

—Pero todavía cuentas los días —adivinó. —Todavía lo extrañas como el primer día, ¿verdad?

—No creo que esa sea la forma correcta de describirme…—contradijo.

—Lo es —la interrumpió bruscamente. —Lo puedo ver —añadió, viendo su rostro por primera vez. —En realidad, creo que todos pueden. Te apuesto que incluso él lo ve.

—¿Y qué es lo que ven, Jake? —Se rindió. Él era mejor descifrándola de lo que lo era ella misma.

—La forma en que tu voz se quiebra ligeramente, casi inaudiblemente, cuando dices su nombre; o lo mucho que te costó admitir que habían terminado. Desde que te vi, mientras estaba dentro del mar, pude notar que tú sonrisa no era la que yo recordaba. Te conozco y no necesito pasar mucho tiempo contigo para saber cómo te sientes.

—¿Cómo me siento? —preguntó con la voz completamente quebrada. El nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el habla. —Juro que ya no lo sé.

—¿Por qué terminaron? —le respondió tras unos minutos. —Si no es indiscreción.

—Es complicado —aceptó, apoyando su frente en sus dedos índice y cordial mientras su codo descansaba sobre su rodilla nuevamente extendida. Su cabello rizado caía frente a ella, rozando su ombligo con la punta. —Supongo que no había razones para estar juntos; quizá nunca las hubo.

—¿Nunca las hubo? —dijo Jacob contrariado. —¿Nunca las hubo? —repitió ahora con un deje de enfado. —¡Dejé que me rompiera la nariz para que luego tú vinieras a decirme que nunca hubo razones para que estuvieran juntos! —gimió, mirando al cielo como si le suplicara algo. —Mírala, aún está un poco torcida —señaló su cara con movimientos rudos y una mueca de indignación.

—Aún lamento eso —dijo avergonzada.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que él no! —resopló. —¿Sabes por qué? Porque si de hay algo que sé es que él te amaba. Que las cosas hayan cambiado no significa que no hayan tenido algo de verdad.

—No estoy segura de eso —admitió, mirándolo apesadumbrada. —Ya no estoy segura de nada acerca de lo que nos pasó. Fue tan repentino y humillante; tan decepcionante.

—Lo odias, ¿cierto? —inquirió consternado. Bella parecía tener una lucha interna sin fin antes de contestar cada pregunta.

—No, no lo odio —murmuró. —Aunque me gustaría, no puedo simplemente borrarlo de mi vida y de mis recuerdos porque está presente en todos ellos. No puedo odiar a alguien que me hizo sentir en la forma en que Edward solía hacerlo—dijo en voz baja, descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, que habían estado escondidos tanto tiempo. —No puedo odiarlo porque el odio es un sentimiento y yo sencillamente no quiero sentir nada por él —añadió convencida.

—Hay una diferencia entre querer y hacer —respondió él con tranquilidad. —Y me parece que tú sólo cumples la parte de «querer».

—Si las cosas se hubieran dado de una forma diferente, quizá lo hubiera aceptado —musitó jugando con sus cabellos. —Créeme que, a pesar de todo, me gustaría que fuera feliz. Quizá sólo necesita a alguien mejor que yo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. Ella no había cambiado nada. Su autoestima seguía siendo débil y prefería sufrir antes que los demás. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había pasado. Aunque Bella estuviera _ligeramente _confundida, él sabía que Edward siempre había sido sincero.

Ellos se amaban y no se traicionarían el uno al otro. Ambos eran demasiado cobardes como para arriesgarse a perder lo que tenían. Lo poco que Bella le contó no sonaba como algo que Edward haría. Ahí había algo extraño, estaba seguro. Y tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas noches, gente :)<em>

_Que semana tan larga, ¿no lo creen? Pero bueno, estoy de vuelta. Personalmente creo que este capitulo es especialmente aburrido... Hay unos con más acción x) Quiero agradecerles todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos. Recibí más de lo que esperaba. Todas, o la mayoría, me ha leído antes en TCEUFDC —rayos, tienen razón, hastal a abreviación es larga...— saben que yo contesto cada review e incluso he contestado dos veces el mismo porque olvido si ya lo hice LOL. Aprecio cada critica y cada conclusión a la que llegan y de verdad que con cada review me siento especial :) _

_Como lo manejabamos antes estaré actualizando cada fin de semana y, si me es posible (seamos sinceras, muy rara vez lo es) entre semana y el sábado nos vemos otra vez por aquí. _

_Yo sigo pensando que quedó algo extraño pero **Nevermissme** insistió en que lo subiera así que es su crédito. No se apresuren, todas las dudas las voy a aclarar poco a poco, mientras, me gustaría seguir leyendo sus conjeturas._

_**¿Reviews?**_

_¡Espero leernos pronto!_

_Besos_

_LizBrandon_

* * *

><p><em><strong>06.08.11<strong>_


	3. Charlotte

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything and everybody believed in you?<em>

_~Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Charlotte<strong>

Caminó por la acera con aire pensativo. El sueño que la había despertado aquella mañana fría de noviembre había sido un tanto perturbador. Se sentía real. _Demasiado_ real. No había tenido esa clase de sueños en meses, creyó que se habían ido para no volver. Pero ahí estaban, inundando su cabeza, torturando su frágil corazón.

Aunque quería pensar en ello como una pesadilla, no podía evitar recordar lo plácido que había sido. Era como si estuviera viviendo aquellos momentos en los que su corazón estaba sano y aun conservaba la cordura.

Su pecho se inundaba de alegría con semejantes recuerdos, más los caracteres que le añadía su imaginación. Pero cuando despertaba era como un balde de agua fría, se sentía más débil que nunca y aún así debía levantarse de la cama.

Una corriente de aire helado azotó su espalda haciéndola estremecer y abrazarse a sí misma tratando de buscar calor en su abrigo de lana que se ajustaba a su cintura y la envolvía en su calidez.

El edificio delante de ella era alto, aunque no tanto como los otros. Las paredes exteriores eran de un tono gris aburrido que hacía juego con las nubes en el cielo. Bella se estaba acostumbrando a ellas de nuevo. Las puertas de cristal estaban tan limpias que si no tuvieran una manija plateada hubiera seguido caminando como si no estuvieran ahí.

La temperatura interior era reconfortante, como si hubiera un sol ahí dentro que derritiera el frío que le calaba los huesos. Los pulcros pisos brillaban bajo la incandescente luz blanca desprendida por una lámpara que colgaba del techo, meciéndose imperceptiblemente.

Una mujer mayor tecleaba con una velocidad increíble datos en una computadora como si el teclado tuviera un imán que atrajera sus dedos sin dejarla despegarse un segundo.

—Buenos días —saludó amablemente a la mujer. Ésta despegó la vista de la pantalla, pero continuó presionando las teclas con la misma cadencia. Le sonrió de la misma forma y saludó:

—Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, querida? —respondió con una calma hasta cierto punto maternal.

—Tengo una cita con el señor Divett —murmuró rápidamente. Su lengua se enredaba en sí misma debido al nerviosismo y sus manos sudaban a pesar del frío. La mujer soltó una risilla disimulada. —Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

La mujer dejó de teclear instantáneamente y dirigió su completa atención hacia ella. La escrutó de pies a cabeza evaluando desde la punta de sus zapatos hasta el último de sus cabellos. Había vestido tan formalmente como había podido y arreglado su cabello de manera en que éste cayera graciosamente sobre su espalda.

Captó la atención de la mujer detrás del escritorio el hecho de que no llevara capas y capas de maquillaje y, aun así, su rostro fuera sorprendentemente hermoso. Su piel pálida contrastaba con el negro de sus ropas y podía ver sus ojos cafés brillar con antelación.

—Soy Heather Miller. La oficina del señor Divett está en el séptimo piso —anunció con calidez. —No creo que te sea difícil encontrar su oficina. Apresúrate; estoy segura de que te está esperando.

Bella agradeció en un susurro ininteligible y se dirigió al elevador cuyas puertas se abrieron cuando ella se acercó, como si le dieran la bienvenida. Mientras subía, vio su reflejo en las puertas metálicas de este. Se sintió como si fuera la primera vez que solicitaba un trabajo; aunque la verdad era que no iba a _solicitarlo _exactamente.

Cuando llegó al séptimo piso, comprendió las palabras de la señora Miller, todo el piso estaba dedicado a la dirección de la editorial. Estaba alfombrado y los muros estaban combinados en tonos beige y café dándole una presencia elegante y formal. Había cuadros dispersados por las paredes. Había varias puertas en las cuales se indicaba a qué estaban destinadas aquellas habitaciones, pero sin duda no podías dejar de reparar en la oficina del señor Divett.

Se anunció con una indiferente secretaria varios años menor que ella que la miraba con cierto rencor. Parecía que le molestaba cualquiera que la hiciera levantarse de su lugar. Bella no se tomó la molestia de aprender su nombre.

La oficina era incluso más sorprendente que el pasillo. Era espaciosa, lujosa y llena de luz. Detrás del gran escritorio que ocupaba ese hombre de cabello ralo y blanco. Había un enorme ventanal a sus espaldas que cubría casi la totalidad de la pared, permitiéndole ver el cielo gris y la ciudad moviéndose muchos metros más abajo. Tenía un mobiliario extraordinariamente limpio y bien acomodado. Había fotografías por todas partes, distribuidas estratégicamente en las que sonreían un par de chicas que, quizá, tendrían la edad de Bella. Se preguntó si eran las hijas del señor Divett.

El hombre levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa acogedora. Se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio con un paso lento pero firme y se apresuró a tomar entre sus regordetes dedos la minúscula mano de Bella.

Estaba usando un traje que, seguramente, le habría costado más de lo que ella ganaría en un mes. Su rostro era amigable y la invitaba a confiar en él. Su piel blanca tenía un tono rojizo en ciertas áreas de su rostro, rodeando sus ojos azules. Era un hombre grande, por lo menos dos o tres veces el tamaño de Bella. Su barriga, sus gruesos brazos y su cuello que comenzaba a parecerse más a una papada lo hacían lucir como un mullido cojín.

Bella se preguntó si también tendría esa textura.

Su nariz ganchuda se fruncía ligeramente cuando sonreía tan alegremente. La falta de cabello hacía notar sus orejas, probablemente demasiado pequeñas para su cabeza. Parecía carecer de pómulos, con esa cara tan redonda como la de un bebé.

—Señorita Swan —saludó tiernamente. —Qué gusto que esté aquí.

—Igualmente, señor Divett —respondió con timidez.

Él le pidió sentarse con cortesía. No sólo su rostro se asemejaba al de un bebé —si ignorabas las evidentes arrugas—también su risa. Su risa era suave y despreocupada, increíblemente alegre.

—Llámame Matt —insistió con un gesto dócil. —Hannah me habló tanto sobre ti.

—La señora Schwartz tiende a exagerar —dijo con modestia, completamente avergonzada. Su antigua jefa era una mujer aparentemente fría, pero el tiempo que Bella había trabajado para ella la había hecho sentir como parte del equipo.

—Conozco a Hannah desde hace mucho y nunca la había oído hablar tan bien de alguien —comentó mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio. Se acomodó un par de gafas redondas sobre la nariz y agregó: —Sus razones tendrá, ¿no lo cree, señorita Isabella? ¿Puedo llamarla Isabella?

—Bella —murmuró automáticamente. —Sólo Bella.

—Muy bien, Bella —dijo mirando las carpetas sobre su escritorio. Ella distinguió que la que había tomado en sus manos tenía escrito su nombre en la pestaña. —¿Cómo han estado sus primeros días en Washington, cansados?

—A decir verdad fueron bastante interesantes —aceptó más para sí misma que para su nuevo jefe. —Bastante ajetreados.

—Al menos no se ha aburrido —dijo él con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Sus anteojos se deslizaron por el puente de su nariz cuando agachó a mirada para leer las solicitudes y el currículo que Bella había hecho. — ¿Qué le ha parecido la ciudad?

—Bueno, yo crecí en Forks. Está cerca de aquí —señaló con amabilidad. —Quizá haya estado ahí.

—Oh, claro —asintió. Frunció el ceño como si tratara de hacer memoria. Finalmente, restableció su sonrisa y la miro por encima de sus lentes. —Pintoresco lugar. Aunque aquí dice que nació en Phoenix, Arizona. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Nací en Phoenix pero sólo viví un par de años ahí —explicó. —Mi vida está en Washington.

—La noto nerviosa, Bella —dijo, deslizando sus ojos por los papeles. —No debería estarlo. Esto no es una entrevista; es sólo que me gusta conocer algunos detalles de las personas con las que trabajo.

Bella no dejó pasar el detalle que él mencionaba su relación de trabajo como si fueran colegas y no como si ella fuera su subordinada.

—Este es su expediente—indicó con paciencia. —Pero no está muy actualizado. Me gustaría que me confirmara algunos datos. —Suspiró y volvió a repasar la información básica. —Isabella Marie Swan nacida el trece de septiembre de 1985. Supongo que eso no cambia —rió. — ¿Soltera?

—Sin planes próximos para cambiar eso —dijo con cierta resignación.

—No trates de predecir el futuro —aconsejó, tomándole más atención de lo que Bella hubiera creído. —Nunca sabes qué te espera mañana. Cada día es una maravillosa sorpresa.

—No creo que siempre sea «maravillosa» a diario. ¿Usted sí? —debatió ella con incredulidad.

—Al final, ya no importa todo lo desafortunado o doloroso que hayas vivido —comentó. Pequeñas arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus párpados como si sonriera con sus ojos. —Sólo recuerdas los mejores momentos de tu vida.

Él siguió confirmando datos como si sus palabras no le hubieran dado más en que pensar a Bella. Preguntó su dirección, su teléfono y a quien debería llamar en una emergencia. Bella se preguntaba por qué no dejaba que todo ese procedimiento tan tedioso lo hiciera su secretaria. Ella le dio el número de la casa de su madre y el de Alice, esperando que no se molestara.

Contestó a cada pregunta con afabilidad. La voz del hombre, gruesa y fuerte, era tan dulce que resultaba irónico. Bella estaba segura de que la señora Schwartz había intercedido por ella para que recibiera semejante bienvenida.

—Casi terminamos —murmuró el señor Divett, observando su cansancio. —Sólo… Me gustaría que me explique algo, si no le incomodo. —Bella accedió de buena gana. Sus preguntas eran tan personales y poco privadas a la vez y las formulaba de una forma tan correcta que no podía evitar responderlas con toda sinceridad. —Sé que usted solicitó un puesto en otra editorial mientras trabajaba en nuestra compañía en Nueva Jersey. También sé que era un mejor empleo, mejor remunerado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Así fue, señor —asintió ligeramente. Nunca creyó que alguien fuera a preguntarle sobre eso; había sido una decisión un tanto estúpida pero había sido lo mejor.

—Era una mejor opción en todos los sentidos, aunque me cueste reconocerlo —dijo entredientes. —Por mera curiosidad: ¿por qué no aceptó?

—Porque tenía que mudarme a Boston —concluyó sucinta.

—Pero eso usted lo sabía desde el momento en que solicitó el empleo —dijo, sin entenderla. —¿Por qué buscar trabajo en otra ciudad, obtenerlo y después rechazarlo por la distancia?

—Lo rechacé por asuntos personales —aseveró con voz más fría de lo que pretendía. Observó lo embarazoso que resultaba para su jefe la situación y suspiró. Él sólo sentía curiosidad. —Iba a renunciar y mudarme a Boston por esos días. Había _alguien_ por quien yo debía estar ahí pero, antes de que pudiera aceptar el puesto que me ofrecían, esa persona dejó de importarme.

—Lamento la indiscreción —murmuró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Bella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. —Una cosa más. Su informe médico es muy bueno, Bella. Tiene usted una excelente salud. Aunque Hannah mencionó que estuvo hospitalizada un tiempo hace poco más de dos años; me aseguró que estaba mejor que nunca, pero me preocupa un poco las secuelas que pudo haber dejado un accidente de tal mesura.

—No fue tan grave—aseguró. —Precisamente estaba en Boston cuando sucedió. Dejó algunos daños irreparables, pero no hablo de mi salud. No de mi salud _física._ Estaré bien, señor Devitt. Gracias por la preocupación.

Mathew Devitt decidió cambiar de tema drásticamente. Aquella joven parecía tener un pasado que prefería esconder, dejarlo atrás. Podía ver el sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro cuando hablaba de Boston. No quiso torturarla más y le habló de sus obligaciones con la editorial y sus honorarios.

Le pidió que fuera a firmar el contrato más tarde en el departamento de Personal. Pero, por ahora, le daría un recorrido por el edificio. Bella realmente le agradaba; estaba altamente recomendada y parecía una chica sencilla, sin muchas pretensiones.

Omitió un par de pisos que le parecieron innecesarios y prosiguió con los que serían su área de trabajo. Ella era la nueva Editora en Jefe del área de Literatura. Le presentó a algunos de los editores que trabajarían junto a ella y a su secretaria. La condujo por múltiples pasillos, cada uno tan elegante como los demás.

Paredes altas decoradas con majestuosas obras de arte y jarrones de jaspe adornaban las esquinas en perfectamente combinados con las tonalidades del entarimado. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la nueva oficina de Bella el señor Divett miró su reloj de mano. El elegante reloj de plata marcaba más de las once. ¡Era tardísimo!

Como si el cielo se hubiera apiadado de él, a su lado pasó una de sus colegas favoritas: la Editora en Jefe del área de Textos Escolares. Tomó su brazo con amabilidad para llamar su atención y ésta lo saludo con gusto.

—Buenos días, señor Devitt —dijo la mujer.

—Un gusto, Charlotte —asintió él. —Charlotte, ella es Isabella Swan; Bella, ella es Charlotte Evans —las presentó educadamente. —Bella, siento mucho no poder quedarme pero tengo una cita importante. Pero estoy seguro de que Charlotte te ayudará a sentirte como en casa. ¿O no, Charlotte?

—Claro que sí —dijo ella dulcemente. Extendió su mano y envolvió la de Bella con ternura, observándola con curiosidad. —Está en buenas manos —aseguró.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla —se despidió de Bella con un apretón de manos. Besó la mejilla de Charlotte con amabilidad y murmuró un incomprensible «con permiso». Parecía imposible que un hombre tan grande se moviera con tanta prisa. Le costó apenas un par de segundos alcanzar el elevador y desaparecer ahí dentro.

—Tenía prisa, ¿eh? —rió Charlotte.

Ella captó por primera vez la atención de Bella. Era ligeramente más alta que Bella y muy delgada. Se preguntó cómo era posible que los hombros de su chaqueta no se deslizaran por sus brazos teniendo ese tórax tan angosto. Su piel era blanca, sin una sola imperfección. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros en un corte moderno, rodeando su cuello que era largo, dándole un aspecto sofisticado y con clase, aunque su sonrisa contrarrestaba cualquier rastro de presunción. Sus labios finos rodeaban una dentadura blanca y saludable. Tenía una nariz respingada, aunque perfecta para su cara angulosa. Sus cejas cafés estaban ligeramente arqueadas bordeando esos ojos chispeantes de un azul profundo, casi acuoso.

—¿Ya te mostraron tu oficina? —preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Bella negó con su cabeza, temerosa de decir una estupidez. —¿Qué te parece si te la muestro y después vamos a almorzar? ¡Muero de hambre!

Charlotte hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Caminó delante de Bella por el pasillo, dando pasos sordos sobre la madera que cubría el suelo. Le indicó cuál era su propia oficina y si necesitaba algo no dudara en recurrir a ella. Unos metros más adelante Bella visualizó a la joven que el señor Divett le había presentado como su secretaria. Se sintió ligeramente intimidada por el título: nunca había tenido una secretaria.

—Megan, —dijo Charlotte alegremente — ¿tienes las llaves de la señorita Swan?

Megan levantó la mirada de su lectura y sonrió. Aparentemente, Charlotte era la clase de personas que le agradaba a todo el mundo. No había visto a una sola persona cruzarse en su camino sin que la saludara o, por lo menos, le sonriera.

—No las pierdas si no quieres pasar una mañana entera aquí afuera —le advirtió Charlotte mientras le entregaba dos llaves doradas, exactamente iguales entre ellas además de una más pequeña del mismo color. Las dejó caer sobre su mano sin que hicieran un solo ruido. —Hablo en serio; lo he sufrido más de una vez —añadió burlonamente.

Su oficina era… bonita. Era mucho más pequeña que la del señor Divett pero daba una sensación de calidez que la reconfortó. Era completamente impersonal. Había persianas de un extraño color que Bella no supo definir si era beige o gris, cubriendo una alta ventana con una vista casi tan buena como la que había mirado con anterioridad. El escritorio de madera tenía cajones y una hendidura en la que, obviamente, debía entrar la tercera llave que le había dado Charlotte.

Detrás de éste había una silla que lucía bastante cómoda, negra y con un par de reposabrazos. Había un librero que cubría casi la totalidad del muro este. Cada mueble era exactamente del mismo tono que el anterior, sencillos pero juntos daban un aspecto formal y serio.

—Lo sé —dijo Charlotte interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. —Es fea y masculina. La mía también lo era pero un poco de color hará que se vea genial. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres…

—Gracias —respondió Bella alzando la voz por primera vez. —Creo que me vendría bien tu ayuda —concedió tratando de sonar amable. Le sonrió y añadió: —¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

Sintió una cómoda familiaridad con Charlotte. No tardó en descubrir lo abierta que era y que era casi tan parlanchina como Alice. Hablaba de cosas tan banales como interesantes. Era imposible no escucharla. Te miraba con esos ojos deslumbrantes y te persuadía de cualquier idiotez que se le pasara por la mente. Tenía una mente hábil e inocente. Parecía inofensiva y alguien con quien podrías distraerte fácilmente.

Ella sugirió a Bella un restaurante a sólo unas cuadras del edificio, aunque la verdad era que no le había dado ninguna otra opción. Parloteaba sin parar rodeándola de ideas enlazadas entre ellas aunque, al final, no había nada que uniera una conversación con la otra.

Charlotte se deshizo del molesto mesero, que las miraba lascivamente para seguir hablando. Había ordenado ensalada y limonada. Bella se preguntó si lo único en su dieta era lechuga para mantener su complexión.

—Entonces eres de Nueva Jersey, Isabella —quiso saber jugueteando con la pajilla en su vaso de cristal. —Nunca he estado ahí; debe ser bonito.

Bella pensó con cansancio que, seguramente, más de uno volvería a hacerle esa pregunta.

—Crecí en Washington —contradijo. —Me mudé a Nueva Jersey cuando fui a la universidad.

Charlotte observaba sus gestos tímidos y reservados. Parecía poder predecir sus movimientos y adaptarse a ellos. Ella le agradaba. Empezaba a pensar que era la clase de amiga que le estaba haciendo falta.

—¿Por qué regresarías a Washington? —preguntó retóricamente. —Estoy segura de que Nueva Jersey es un lugar mucho más interesante.

—No estaba en mis planes volver —aceptó cabizbaja. —Aún no sé si hice lo correcto. Pero _tenía_ que regresar —declaró poniendo énfasis, como si fuera una obligación. —Mi padre murió hace poco y mi mamá estaba muy sola. Ella es un poco… irresponsable. No sé qué es lo que podría hacer aquí sin nadie por aquí.

— ¿Te refieres a dañarse a sí misma? —murmuró vacilante.

—Oh, no. ¡Claro que no! —objetó aterrada de la sola idea. —Ella es muy impulsiva y olvidadiza. Mi padre era su opuesto; supongo que se equilibraban el uno al otro.

—¿Dónde vive tu madre? —inquirió cuando el mesero se volvía acercar a ellas con su comida. Agradeció con una sonrisa helada y volvió toda su atención a Bella.

—En Forks —informó. —Ahí es donde crecí.

—Nunca he estado ahí —musitó Charlotte clavando su tenedor en un trozo de pollo. —Pero conozco alguien que vivía ahí. Falleció hace poco, pobrecilla —suspiró lastimosamente. —Era algo así como mi tía abuela. Visitaba a mi madre de vez en cuando, era una mujer muy dulce. De hecho, de ella heredé el nombre —soltó una risilla. —Excepto que su apellido era Smith.

Bella estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su bebida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que conoces a Charlotte Smith?

—Me alegra saber que me prestas atención —dijo con cierta ironía.

Bella lo observó por unos segundos. Su primer recuerdo de Charlotte, de _su_ Charlotte era una mujer de edad con el cabello encanecido y el rostro arrugado. En cambio _esta_ Charlotte era joven, se atrevería a decir que era menor que ella. Su rostro delgado era muy diferente pero, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía la misma sonrisa de _su _Charlotte.

—Creo que estás hablando de mi niñera —comentó para la sorpresa de su acompañante.

—¿Tu eres Ella? —averiguó boquiabierta.

—_Bella_—corrigió. —Nadie me llama Isabella.

—Entonces, Bella, creo que tenemos más en común de lo que pensé…

Hizo que le contara cada detalle en el que hubiera estado presente _la otra _Charlotte. Bella relataba sus travesuras de niña y los fabulosos tés que preparaba. Soltó una que otra lagrimilla al recordar su fallecimiento, en las que _esta_ Charlotte la acompañó.

Bella se sorprendió de la confianza que le estaba ofreciendo su nueva compañera, al parecer dispuesta a ser su amiga. Narró toda su historia desde que tenía dieciocho. Tal como Bella había predicho, era un año menor que ella. Charlotte tenía una historia de amor interesante, aunque trágica. Ella era, sin duda, una mujer que tomaba riesgos. Ella había hecho lo que Bella temía.

Como la mayoría de los jóvenes, había ahorrado para ir a la universidad. Pero ella, en vez de dejar escapar a la persona que amaba, se casó con él. Bella tuvo que forzarse a no abrir la boca como una estúpida. Se preguntó qué hubiera pensado Charlie si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Evidentemente, a Charlotte no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella.

Descubrió que su recién adquirida amiga tenía un hijo pequeño, llamado Peter igual que su padre. Charlotte se expresaba de ellos como si no hubiera más personas en su vida. Ambos eran todo lo que ella necesitaba. Hasta que Peter se fue.

Había muerto sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que él estaba enfermo. De pronto Charlotte había pasado de llevar una vida normal y feliz, a ser viuda con un pequeño bebé.

Era algo irónico la alegría con la que contaba su vida. Ella parecía ser feliz, a pesar de todo. Charlotte aprovechaba su vida y apreciaba lo que tenía. No desperdiciaba días y días compadeciéndose por un dolor irremediable. Reconocía que había sufrido cuando él se había ido, pero ella no lo había hecho. Ella seguía ahí. Ella estaba viva e iba a seguir adelante.

—Un día seré como tú —bromeó Bella cuando estaban por terminar su almuerzo. —Soy más de las que sufren en silencio.

—¿Cómo está el vaso, medio lleno o medio vacío? —murmuró mirando hacia su plato. —Siempre hay un lado positivo, por oscuro que parezca todo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —aseguró Bella, pensando que no tenía idea de cuánto meditaría esa frase.

—He hablado tanto sobre mí que ya no sé qué más decir —admitió ligeramente avergonzada. Había un rubor natural en sus pálidas mejillas que la hacían lucir ingenua. —Dime algo sobre ti. ¿Tienes novio?

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Todos parecían haberse confabulado para recordarle su fallida y, ahora, prácticamente nula vida amorosa.

—No —dijo con sequedad. —Y no creo tener uno en un largo tiempo.

—Lo lamento. ¿Tema difícil?

—Algo así —se resignó. —No tiene importancia; él era un imbécil —agregó, debatiéndose entre contarle o no la verdad. Nadie sabía la verdad _completa_, ni siquiera Hilary que vivía con ella por aquellos días y no se sentía capaz de decirla ahora.

—No tienes que decir nada —tranquilizó. —Pero a veces es más fácil olvidar las cosas cuando dices cómo te sientes. Tal vez suene loco porque te conocí hace un par de horas pero puedes confiar en mí, lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo honestamente. —No será hoy ni mañana, pero un día sabrás sobre eso.

Le estaba haciendo una promesa más para sí misma que por complacerla. Un día, no sabía cuando, pero un día tendrían que decir la verdad. No podían dejarlo en la incógnita para siempre. Pero no sería ahora. Sería cuando Bella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo; cuando hubiera olvidado el dolor y el sufrimiento. Entonces, estaría lista para decirlo en voz alta y, quizá, perdonarlo. Pero sabía que primero tenía que perdonarse a sí misma.

El trabajo era sorprendentemente agradable. Lo disfrutaba por completo. Ella y Charlotte habían entablado una especie de amistad exprés que se fortalecía con el día a día. Almorzaban juntas a diario y, en ocasiones, salían a cenar. Aún no había tenido oportunidad, pero estaba segura de que pronto conocería al pequeño hijo de Charlotte. Sentía una extraña ansiedad almacenada en el estomago pensando en el niño. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que le gustaban.

Extrañaba su antiguo puesto. Aunque su salario era menor, podía trabajar desde casa sin nadie presionándola. No podía quejarse, no tenía un horario de nueve a cinco de lunes a viernes pero no le agradaba la sensación de claustrofobia que le brindaba el estar muchas horas seguidas en la oficina. Era afortunada, ni siquiera tenía un horario.

Debía aceptar que Charlotte era la única razón por la que le interesara ir a trabajar. Tenía la teoría de que pasaba más tiempo en la oficina de Bella que en la propia. Charlotte era una persona curiosa. Interrumpía sus conversaciones en los momentos más inesperados para llamar a su madre y asegurarse de que Peter estuviera bien. Bella había visto más de una vez la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en los labios cuando el niño se ponía al teléfono.

Aquel día era uno de esos que no tenía la menor intención de salir de casa, menos de ir a trabajar. Podía resolver sus pendientes por teléfono y correo electrónico. Bendijo la tecnología internamente.

La lluvia azotaba los cristales de sus ventanas. Las gruesas gotas casi rebotaban contra el vidrio para después hacer un recorrido hacia abajo. Cerró con ahínco sus nuevas cortinas a juego con la alfombra de la sala para no ver el deprimente panorama. El golpeteo del agua caer era relajante.

Tomó su tercera taza de café por las cinco de la tarde, en un intento de mantenerse caliente. El calefactor estaba encendido entibiando el ambiente, pero no era suficiente para mantener sus pies calientes, aun cuando éstos estuvieran enfundados en sus acolchadas pantuflas.

Había terminado de desempacar todas sus pertenencias hacía un par de semanas y se había permitido comprar lo que hacía falta para poder llamar a su apartamento su hogar. Claro que había cosas que uno no puedo comprar, como la compañía.

Su madre había llamado, como lo hacía cada semana, esperando encontrar algún factor que volviera la vida de Bella más feliz. Después de Charlotte, no había habido uno nuevo. Bella siempre sonaba falsamente entusiasmada y rápidamente le cambiaba el tema para saber cómo estaba Renée. Recién había cortado la llamada cuando alguien llamó al timbre, sobresaltándola un poco.

Caminó con parsimonia hacia la puerta, curiosa de descubrir quien la había llamado. Seguramente sería uno de sus vecinos. No conocía a nadie tan estúpido como para visitarla cuando el cielo se estaba cayendo ahí afuera.

O tal vez sí.

No supo si reír o preocuparse cuando se encontró con Rosalie esperando por ella pacientemente. Su ropa estaba más que empapada, pegándosele al cuerpo. Una sombrilla rota colgaba de su brazo, escurriendo al igual que su cabello oscurecido por el agua.

—¿Puedo pasar? —tartamudeó, con sus dientes castañeando.

Bella se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar. No dejó pasar la satisfacción que esbozó su rostro al sentirse rodeada del calor del apartamento. Caminaba a pasos cortos e inseguros, con las piernas completamente entumidas por el frío. Su nariz estaba rojísima y sus labios congelados.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué haces aquí? —preguntó con tono serio. Rosalie suspiró a medias, sabía que le iba a dar un sermón por ser tan irresponsable.

—Pasaba por aquí… —se excusó.

—¿En medio de una tormenta, Rose? —reclamó con preocupación.

—Olvidé un sobre en la oficina y lo necesitaba —explicó. Alzó un sobre amarillo, tan mojado como ella, con su mano izquierda. Dejó caer la sombrilla rota y trató de desentumirse. —Supongo que fue en vano —agregó señalando el membrete con la tinta corrida y la fragilidad del papel. —Estaba caminando de vuelta a casa cuando comenzó a llover y pensé que podría venir contigo.

—Dios, estás chorreando —lamentó. —Tienes que ducharte ahora mismo —ordenó sin dar lugar a réplicas. —Toma algo de mi ropa; prepararé café.

Rosalie se quito sus zapatos altos y caminó de puntillas por el pasillo. Parecía incapaz de apoyar toda su planta en el suelo. Nunca se había visto tan pálida. Prepararía algo caliente para Rosalie, pero no sería café. Sabía que ella lo odiaba. Buscó bolsitas de té instantáneo pero no encontró ninguna. Rebuscó cada cajón por varios minutos hasta que se dio por vencida y se decidió por chocolate caliente.

Tuvo que reír cuando la vio entrar a la cocina con unos pantalones demasiado anchos para sus piernas y una sudadera holgada. Gruñó por lo bajo, quejándose de la vieja costumbre de su amiga de usar ropa varias tallas más grandes. No lo diría en voz alta, pero le resultaba cómodo.

Ató su cabello en una coleta improvisada y tomó asiento frente a Bella, quien le ofreció una taza de humeante chocolate.

—Creí que moriría de hipotermia —bromeó mientras daba un sorbo a su taza. —Salvaste el día, Bella.

—No sé cómo se te ocurrió salir —dijo con fingida decepción. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron cálidamente haciéndole saber que estaba feliz que estuviera ahí.

—Quería verte de todas maneras —puntualizó. Enderezó la espalda, mirándola directo a los ojos y añadió: —Necesito tu ayuda.

—Suena como algo que Alice y tú han estado tramando —adivinó. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, expectante de lo que Rosalie pudiera decir.

—Algo así —admitió con una mirada traviesa. —Quiero que seas mi dama de honor.

A Bella le costó por lo menos un minuto comprender a lo que se refería.

— ¿Que sea tu qué? —murmuró estupefacta. Sus cejas se fruncieron hasta el punto que parecían una sola; su quijada cayó en el momento en que se cortó su respiración. —Pero tú… Emmett… Creí que habían peleado.

—Hace unas tres semanas discutí con Emmett, sí —declaró rodando sus ojos con impaciencia. —Lo saqué del apartamento y le dije que no quería saber nada de él. Estaba dramatizando las cosas. Él, muy maduro, fue con Alice y Jasper—dijo, omitiendo la parte en que Alice terminaba completamente fastidiada y lo enviaba al apartamento de Edward. — Creí que iría a casa al día siguiente y me pediría disculpas. Pero esta vez en verdad estaba enfadada y no estaba dispuesta perdonarlo.

»Pero no fue. No apareció tampoco el día siguiente a ese, ni el que le seguía. ¿Puedes creerlo? Incluso me pasó por la mente ir a buscarlo; sólo para saber que estaba bien, claro. No lo vi en toda la semana y la siguiente fue lo mismo. Recién lo vi hace tres días de nuevo. No le digas, por favor, pero lo extrañé tanto…

»Estaba saliendo de la oficina y ahí estaba, esperándome. Estaba muy serio. Me preguntó si quería cenar con él y lo rechacé. Lo ignoré y caminé por la calle como si no lo hubiera visto.

»—No te robaré mucho tiempo —gritó detrás de mí. —Será la última vez, Rosalie. Por favor.

»Estaba haciendo una escena. La gente que pasaba a nuestro lado se nos quedaba mirando; las personas que salían de la oficina me miraban a mí, como si estuvieran pendientes de mi respuesta.

»—Sólo quiero pedirte algo y luego podrás irte —me aseguró. Caminó los pasos que nos distanciaban y añadió suplicante: —Sólo eso.

»—Puedes pedírmelo ahora —desafié. Estaba avergonzada de que las personas nos rodearan, como si fuéramos un espectáculo digno de ver. —Tienes un minuto, Emmett. Habla ahora.

»—¿Estás segura de esto? —inquirió, señalando a las personas arremolinándose a nuestro alrededor.

»—Sí —dije con seguridad. Él dudó un instante, lo suficiente para acabar con mi paciencia. Bufé exasperada y me di la vuelta. Ignoré los murmullos que se oían entre la gente. Ya nadie tiene vergüenza, ni siquiera disimulaban que nos estaban mirando. No tenía idea de lo que quería decirme pero poco me importaba. O eso fue lo que le hice pensar. Me tomó desprevenida lo que dijo a continuación:

»—Cásate conmigo —casi gritó.

—Supongo que le dijiste que sí —interrumpió Bella su relato. Rosalie respondió asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. —Me alegro por ti.

—Pero no puedo casarme si no estás ahí —determinó. —¿Qué dices?

—¿Debo usar un vestido feo y organizar todo? —quiso saber entornando sus ojos. Rosalie vaciló:

—Sí, algo así —aceptó. —Pero prometo que será…

—Sí quiero —la cortó. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se tiró a sus brazos entusiasmada. —Muchas felicidades, Rose —dijo aferrando sus dedos en su cabello. —Serás muy feliz —afirmó separándose de su abrazo para mirarla a la cara.

Tomó su mano izquierda para observar su anillo. No tardó en corroborar que era el anillo de la familia de Carlisle. Era el que le habían dado a Emmett desde que era un adolescente. Se suponía que sería un secreto entre Carlisle, Emmett y Edward pero era muy bien sabido que los secretos entre ellos no eran muy duraderos

Lucía en sus estilizados dedos como la joya más valiosa que hubiera visto nunca. A nadie se le vería mejor que a Rosalie. Ella no era la persona más expresiva que conociera pero podía ver su euforia casi desprenderse de su piel mientras amas lo observaba destellar ligeramente bajo la luz de la cocina.

Un sonoro estornudo interrumpió su emocional escena. La nariz de Rosalie se tomó un tono escarlata, al igual que su contorno. Se sobó las sienes con incomodidad, tratando con dificultad de respirar por la nariz.

—El dolor de cabeza me está matando —gimió. Se recargó contra la pared tratando de respirar pausadamente. — ¿Tienes un analgésico?

—En el baño hay un botiquín —indicó Bella. —Busca algo, te llevaré agua.

Rosalie caminó por el pasillo. Se sentía realmente mal. Debió haber predicho que mojarse de esa manera le traería consecuencias pero nunca hubiera imaginado que tan dolorosas. Se introdujo en la habitación de Bella y siguió su camino hasta el botiquín que se encontraba detrás del espejo. Rebuscó en las repisas del éste algo que pudiera servirle. Un pequeño frasco captó su atención. Tenía escrito en una etiqueta lo que contenía, la fecha y el nombre de Bella. Obviamente había sido prescrito por un doctor. Rosalie nunca había visto esas palabras antes:

«Prozac. Fluoxetina»

—Suena como si fuera efectivo —murmuró para sí misma. Vio por el espejo que Bella había entrado a la habitación también. — ¿Esto es un analgésico?

Rosalie abrió el frasco para tomar una de las capsulas dentro. Vació unas cuantas pastillas verdes en su mano, esperando la respuesta de Bella.

—¡No! —exclamó ella arrancando el pequeño frasco de sus manos. —Es un antibiótico —murmuró con su voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—Bella, estoy resfriada —señaló su nariz y, como si hubiera sido deliberadamente, estornudó estruendosamente.

—Pero… Tienen muchos efectos secundarios —terció haciendo un mohín. —Te sentirás adormilada por el resto del día. No, no tomes eso.

Bella dejó sobre el lavamanos el frasco anaranjado y le tendió una caja de aspirinas. Rosalie la miró extrañada, pero lo dejó pasar, aparentemente. Se preguntó qué tan efectivo sería para que Bella reaccionara de esa forma. Algo estaba escondiéndole.

—Te agradezco todo, Bella, pero creo que es hora de irme. Emmett me está esperando—comentó, observando el nerviosismo de su amiga. —Te llamaré luego para comenzar los preparativos.

—Sí, es mejor que te vayas —dijo Bella son una sonrisa falsa. —Quiero decir, Emmett estará preocupado —se disculpó. Se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan idiota y obvia, además de grosera.

Rosalie recogió sus cosas con cuidado, observando los ademanes de Bella. Se puso su propia ropa, ahora seca, y volvió a agradecer a Bella.

—_Confía_ en mí —le dijo antes de irse. —Todo saldrá bien.

—Sí, tu boda será perfecta —declaró.

—Sí, sí, la boda…

Rosalie salió a las calles mojadas de Seattle, dispuesta a tomar un taxi hasta su apartamento. Investigaría lo que Bella escondía, de eso estaba segura. Y encontraría la respuesta con un experto. Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número indicado antes de llamar.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando Esme le indicó que Carlisle no estaba en casa y tenía guardia nocturna. No podía interrumpirlo para preguntarle algo que, quizá, fuera una estupidez. Pero tampoco podía esperar.

Subió a un taxi tan pronto como pudo para resguardarse del frío. Dio al hombre la dirección de su apartamento, pensando en otra solución. Mirando por la ventana una idea iluminó su cabeza. No estaba segura de que fuera la mejor opción pero se aseguraría de ser discreta.

Marcó un nuevo número y esperó que atendieran el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —dijo una voz cansada aunque musical a través del teléfono.

—¿Edward?

* * *

><p>Buenas noches<br>Sé que dije que estaría actualizando los sábados y mantengo ese dicho, a pesar de que hoy sea domingo. Tuve problemas personales y, vamos, muchas lágrimas, lamentos pequeños episodios de depresión (?). Lo bueno del asunto es que encontré a mi propia persona a quien decirle: "Y no hay razón por la que yo quiera que te vayas". ¿Recuerdan eso? Capitulo 2 x) Además mañana es mi primer día de clases, ¿qué asco? Lo sé, lo es. Bueno, a todas las que inician clases mañana, les deseo suerte. Y hablando del capitulo... Yo sé que quizá sea cliché, dramático... Pero es el punto, ¿o no? ME gustaba la idea de Charlotte. El personaje en TCEUFDC me gustaba, siempre sabía qué decir y hacía buenos tés. Entonces, ¿les gusta mi nueva Charlotte? Ella es alguien importante. Como pueden ver hay muchos personajes creados por mí, pero son sin importancia, sólo necesito un nombre y una personalidad no muy compleja, son personajes ambientales, sólo eso. Emmett/Rosalie... ¿les gusta la idea? Aw, a mí sí. Ellos son como todo lo opuesto y son una pareja tan linda 3

Una vez más lamento no haber estado aquí el sábado pero trataré de que no serepita.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Vamos en 47, cuanto creenque falte para llegar a los 100? Yo pienso que no mucho. Me harian muy muy feliz si me regalan uno de sus fabulosos reviews. De verdad me gusta leerlos y ustedes saben que los respondo todos :)

¡Que tengan bonita semana!

Besos

Liz


	4. Fluoxetina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

_I barely recognize my own reflection; scared of love, scared of life alone._  
><em>Seems I've been playing on the safe side, baby; building walls aroud my heart to<em>  
><em>save me...<em>  
><em>~Lady Antebellum<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro: Fluoxetina<strong>

Todo estaba en penumbra cuando Rosalie entró al apartamento. Las cortinas de la sala estaban corridas y a través de la tela a pena se filtraban un par de rayos de luz de Luna. Dejó sus llaves sobre el mesón que adornaba la entrada y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero.

Supuso que Emmett estaría dormido por lo que trató de no hacer demasiado ruido. Se quitó los zapatos y colgó las correas entre sus dedos para evitar en el molesto tamborileo de los tacones contra la madera del suelo. Sus piernas dolían y algo le taladraba las sienes con tal fuerza que creyó que moriría. Odiaba ese maldito resfriado.

Cuando entró a su habitación se sorprendió de ver a Emmett despierto. Estaba sentado en la cama, iluminado únicamente por las lámparas de noche a cada costado de la cama. Usaba únicamente los pantaloncillos de su pijama, haciendo a Rosalie preguntarse si no tendría frío. Leía pacientemente unos documentos en sus manos, fijando la vista detrás de sus gafas de descanso.

—Buenas noches, Rose —dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Garabateó algo sobre el documento impreso y cerró la carpeta. La puso sobre la mesita de noche, a un lado de sus anteojos para dedicarle una mirada por primera vez. —Te ves mal —admitió observándola. Sus gruesas cejas se fruncían con preocupación sobre sus ojos.

—Gracias —respondió con cierta ironía. —Tú siempre tan prudente, cariño.

—No te casas conmigo por mi prudencia —le recordó señalando su anillo. Se puso de pie, rodeando la cama, para poder envolverla en sus brazos. —Te extrañé —afirmó besando su nariz roja. Ella la frunció en respuesta, no quería iniciar una nueva ronda de estornudos.

—También yo —murmuró por lo bajo. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías hablado con Edward?

—Porque es mi hermano y hablo con él todos los días —explicó con confusión. —No sabía que tenía que decírtelo.

—No me refiero a eso —suspiró. Se alejó de él, con paso cansino mientras se quitaba la blusa. Lo único que quería era ir a dormir. Rebuscó en el cajón del buró su pijama y se enfundó en ella rápidamente.

El calefactor estaba encendido pero los dedos de sus pies estaban tan helados que necesitaría más de uno minutos ahí para descongelarlos. Cuando se hubo cambiado se dejó caer en la cama, rendida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Emmett la siguió y se recostó a su lado. Apagó la lámpara, dispuesta a sumirse en la negrura junto a él.

—Le pediste que fuera nuestro padrino —murmuró Rosalie en medio de la oscuridad.

—Y él aceptó —concluyó Emmett. —Creí que habíamos hablado sobre esto y estabas de acuerdo.

—Lo estoy —se apresuró a añadir. —Pero no le explicaste lo que implicaba, Emm.

—No podía permitir que se negara. —Su pecho vibró en una risilla traviesa que a Rosalie la hizo sonreír.

Debajo de las mantas podía sentir la calidez de Emmett, que era exactamente lo que le había estado haciendo falta todo el día. Lo abrazo cariñosamente, con claras intenciones de dormir, aunque sabía que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar antes de lograr conciliar el sueño.

La luz del sol aún iluminaba vagamente la ciudad, estaba a punto de desaparecer detrás de las montañas. El taxi se detuvo frente al concurrido restaurante que Edward había sugerido por teléfono. Sabía que estaría ahí antes que Edward, pues se hallaba muy cerca cuando acordaron verse, pero así tendría tiempo de aclarar sus ideas y actuar con cautela.

Una mesera bajita y morena la condujo hasta una mesa para dos, en un rincón del local. Las voces de los otros clientes armaban un revuelo discreto aunque, para el silencio que Rosalie esperaba, era desesperante. Reían, conversaban e incluso discutían temas que a ella no le interesaban.

Tomó asiento con un nerviosismo atravesándole el estómago mientras esperaba a Edward. Miró dentro de su bolso el pequeño frasco cilíndrico de color naranja traslucido que contenía aquellas píldoras. Lo observó cuidadosamente. No había nada que le diera una pista de qué eran esas diminutas pastillas.

Repasó con calma lo que había visto en el apartamento de Bella. Decía con una caligrafía un tanto rebuscada el nombre de Bella, el nombre del producto y finalmente la fecha. Había sido recetado en 2009, pero la tinta estaba corrida lo que le impedía saber el mes. Sólo sabía que la primera letra era «M».

Los minutos pasaban lentos y no había nadie conocido en todo el lugar. Miró su reloj y todavía faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada cuando vio, a lo lejos, a Edward entrar al establecimiento.

—¿Bella es idiota? —pensó en voz alta. —Es atractivo, rico, dulce y puntual. Si no me fuera a casar con su hermano me casaría con él…

La misma mesera morena lo guió hasta la mesa donde Rosalie aguardaba por él. La saludó a distancia con una sonrisa cansada. Se sintió culpable, pensando que había interrumpido sus pocas horas de sueño. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, no le permitió ponerse de pie y se inclinó para besar su frente.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —se disculpó con elegancia.

—Llegué hace poco —le restó importancia.

Lo contempló mientras se sentaba frente a ella y él le devolvía la mirada. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta que estaba esperando que ella ordenara primero. Su aspecto le preocupaba. Parecía no haber dormido en días; sus sonrisas eran pobres y parecía no tener ánimo de estar ahí. Rosalie estaba segura de haber visto lo mismo antes cuando observó su mirada vacía.

—Me sorprendió que llamaras —aceptó Edward cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Hay muchas cosas que me sorprenden de ti a diario, Edward—murmuró adoptando la misma posición.

—Suenas como mi madre. —Negó con la cabeza, sin establecer un contacto visual con ella.

—Me preocupo por ti tanto como ella —concedió Rosalie.

—Pero no me llamaste por preocupación —discrepó astutamente. —No por mí.

—En cierta forma sí —dijo cariñosamente. —Aunque tienes razón, hay un par de cosas de las que quiero hablarte.

—Soy todo oídos, Rose. —Hizo un ademán con sus manos incitándola a hablar pero ella no lo hizo. Pensó muy bien sus palabras mientras observaba su rostro demacrado que, increíblemente, conservaba una belleza deslumbrante.

—Trabajas demasiado, Edward, mírate —dijo en un reproche ligero. —No era lo que querías hace unos años; no así.

—Hace unos años pensaba algo diferente —contestó con calma. —Estoy muy bien, sólo un poco cansado.

—Un poco —repitió Rosalie para sí misma. —Necesito saber algo, Edward y sé que tú eres la persona indicada para responderme. —Edward la miró interrogante, viendo cómo la camarera se acercaba para servirles su comida. Rosalie finalmente suspiró—: Estoy enferma. Y, bueno, hablando con alguien, me recomendó tomar un medicamento pero no quise hacerlo sin saber qué era.

—¿Me estás diciendo que querías verme para una consulta? —la interrumpió Edward. Escondió su irritación, escondiéndola detrás de la curiosidad acerca del tema.

—Si digo que sí, ¿tendré que pagarte? —indagó, pensando en qué forma hablar para no revelar más de lo necesario. Edward rió por lo bajo pero movió la cabeza negativamente. —Excelente. No me he sentido muy bien y quisiera saber si me recomiendas eso —mintió con descaro sin que él lo notara.

—¿Cómo se llama el medicamento? —preguntó, jugueteando con su tenedor.

—El nombre… —pensó en voz alta. No se había puesto a pensar en ello, era un nombre muy complicado para recordarlo. Echó una rápida ojeada dentro de su bolso que a Edward no le pasó desapercibida. —Prozac —murmuró, no muy segura cómo pronunciarlo. —Es algo con _fluotexina_

—_Fluoxetina_, Rosalie, no _fluotexina_ —corrigió haciéndola rodar los ojos. Era exactamente lo mismo. —No sé quién te habrá dicho eso pero probablemente quiera dañarte.

—¿Dañarme? —tartamudeó perpleja.

—Bueno, creo podría ser inofensiva, pero las dosis son determinantes —señaló pensativo. Rosalie pensó que Edward hablaba tan extraño como Carlisle. —Rose, dime algo. ¿Necesitas un antibiótico o tratamiento psiquiátrico?

—Qué amable —se quejó con sarcasmo. —Y sólo estoy resfriada. ¿O luzco como si sufriera un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo?

—Acumular cosas que no necesitas es parte del trastorno —dijo, con la clara intención de hacerla enfadar. —Entonces _sí_ deberías usar Prozac.

—¿Para qué sirve? —interrogó. —¿Es muy fuerte? ¿Qué tan común es? ¿Tiene muchos efectos secundarios? —Las preguntas salían una tras otra de su boca sin detenerse siquiera a tomar aire.

—¿Tengo cara de científico? —la detuvo, abrumado por tantas preguntas. —Soy pediatra, Rose, no químico.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que deberías de saberlo? —resopló por la falta de información. —Tienes muchos libros, los que son gruesos y letras pequeñas como los que le gustan a… —Cerró la boca sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra más. Edward suspiró resignado. Tenía que aprender a vivir con eso.

—Dilo, no me importa —la instó. —Como los que le gustan a Bella.

—Lo siento, Edward, no quería molestarte—farfulló avergonzada. —Háblame de la… —miró una vez más a su bolso — fluoxetina.

—Es un Inhibidor Selectivo de la Recuperación de Seratonina —contestó rápidamente.

—Qué bonito hablas —lo felicitó con inconformidad. —Ahora en cristiano, por favor.

—Es un antidepresivo —suspiró.

—Depresión—musitó Rosalie para sí misma, analizando sus palabras.

—Qué observadora, Rose —se burló. —Pero no sólo se usa contra la depresión, aunque sí es uno de sus usos más frecuentes. También se prescribe para personas con desórdenes de ansiedad, como el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo o los trastornos alimentarios.

»También sirve para tratar algunas fobias, trastorno por déficit de atención… La lista es larga. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que _tú no_ deberías usarlo. Te prescribiré algo para el resfriado —prometió. —Consigue mejores compañías, Rose. Quien te haya recomendado eso, no es tu amigo.

—Sí, lo haré —contestó, sin prestarle mucha atención. Evaluaba las opciones. Según Edward, cualquiera de esas era tan posible como otra. — ¿Por qué no debería consumirlas, específicamente yo?

—Bueno… —trastabilló. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, que a Rosalie le traía recuerdos de cuando eran niños. —Emmett me dijo que estabas tratando de embarazarte.

—Sí —confirmó confundida. —¿Qué hay con eso?

—Deberías tener cuidado con lo que tomas, en general —advirtió. —Si estuvieras embarazada podrías dañarlo irreparablemente.

—No me había puesto a pensar en eso —aceptó. —Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.

—¿Puedes mostrarme las píldoras? —dijo amablemente.

—¿Qué píldoras? —se desentendió.

—Las que llevas en tu bolso. —Sonrió complacido por la mueca de horror de su amiga. —Muéstramelas —insistió.

—No llevo nada, Edward. Alucinas —bufó. Miró su comida, tratando de olvidar el tema.

—Hazlo —pidió. —Sólo quiero evitar que te suicides o algo.

—No lo haré —se soliviantó.

—Entonces sí las llevas —la encerró en su juego de palabras.

—No te mostraré nada, Edward. No tiene importancia.

Rosalie acomodó su bolsa de mano en una de las sillas desocupadas, fuera del alcance de Edward. Pensó en un tema de conversación que le hiciera dejar esto de lado. Sin embargo, fue Edward quien rompió el silencio:

—Emmett me dijo que aceptaste —dijo, contemplando fijamente el anillo en su mano izquierda. Su voz profunda parecía melancólica. —Felicidades. Me alegro por ustedes.

—Supongo que no había forma que pudiera decirle que _no_ —admitió. Casi desbordaba orgullo y su sonrisa era tan grande que parecía ocupar la totalidad de su rostro.

—También me pidió que fuera su padrino —agregó tímidamente. —Si estás de acuerdo con eso…

—No me casaría si no lo fueras —le aseguró. —No creí que accederías tan fácilmente pero me alegra que hayas entendido que…

—¿Por qué no? —indagó curioso. —Emmett es mi hermano, haría lo que fuera por él. Y por ti.

—Lo sé —dijo con seriedad. —Y te lo agradezco. Creí que te molestaría que tu pareja fuera…

—¿Pareja? —preguntó. —Tengo a _alguien_ en mente pero no sé si sea buena idea.

—Emmett no te lo dijo —suspiró ella. ¿Por qué siempre debía ser ella quien dijera las _malas_ noticias?

—¿Qué debería decirme?

Rosalie tomó una bocanada de aire. ¿Cómo debía decirlo? Podía ser rápida y precisa o lenta y concisa. Quería plantearlo de la mejor manera y que él no pudiera negarse. Ella realmente deseaba que fuera su padrino.

La camarera volvió a interrumpir su charla, asegurándose de que no les hiciera falta nada. Edward aprovechó el cortísimo segundo que Rosalie se distrajo para contestar cortésmente para, en un solo movimiento, obtener el frasco de cápsulas.

—Edward, suelta eso. _Ahora _—rogó. Sabía que no debía llevarlo consigo, debía haberlo dejado en su lugar. —Edward, por favor.

—Sólo es curiosidad —rió. — ¿Quién está deprimido?

—Edward, no —imploró en un intento inútil de arrancar el frasco de sus manos.

—«Prozac. Fluoxetina. Fecha: 2009. Isabella Marie S…» —dejó que la frase incompleta flotara en el aire. Estaba completamente boquiabierto.

Hacía algún tiempo había estudiado el medicamento y había estado tratando de evitar recordar todo. Había muchas cosas que Rosalie no entendería y no le iba a explicar punto por punto. Además estaba seguro de que a Rosalie no le interesaba. Pero, de pronto, todos esos datos hicieron mella en su memoria. Pasaban por su mente como si estuviera leyendo una vez más uno de sus gruesos libros de farmacología.

Y hubo un pequeño dato que encajó en sus pensamientos, inundándolo de esa rabia que no había sentido en más de dos años. Fue entonces cuando se recordaba _por qué_ no estaba junto a _ella_; _por qué_ su interior repudiaba cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con ella. Ella no era quien aparentaba, incluso cuando los demás no quisieran reconocerlo. Ella era la persona más cruel que había conocido. Isabella Swan era la persona que más daño le había hecho, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Rosalie frente a él. Observaba cómo su rostro se tinturaba de un rojo profundo y cómo su mirada pasaba del vacío a la rabia. —¿Edward?

—Tengo que irme —espetó apretando sus puños, aún con el frasco en su mano derecha.

—Edward, pero aún no te he dicho quién es tu pareja —exclamó, angustiada. Su frase captó la atención de su compañero, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Parecía fuera de sí.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

—¡¿Que Edward qué?! —chilló Bella. —De ninguna forma. Rosalie no mencionó nada ayer.

Su voz fuerte retumbó en las paredes de su recientemente redecorada oficina. Llovía ligeramente, no lo suficiente para causar un ruido trascendente, pero si coloreaba el cielo de gris.

—Es lo que Rosalie quiere, a mí no me mires —dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos. —Prometí que haría que todo fuera perfecto y lo será. Sólo será un día, no morirás si finges que se soportan por diez minutos.

—Alice, tú no lo entiendes —insistió ella. La contemplaba vacilante, a la expectativa de su respuesta. Alice era parte de su familia por lo que no podía entender los deseos que Bella sentía de poder borrarlo de su vida para siempre.

—Entiendo que no confías lo suficiente en mí para _decírmelo_ —dijo. Aunque no se lo recriminaba, no parecía contenta del todo. —Entiendo que el estúpido de mi hermano hizo tu corazón un confeti. Pero no vas a arruinar la boda de Rosalie por eso —advirtió, adquiriendo un aire amenazador.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —dijo retóricamente. —¿Charlar de lo fabulosas que son nuestras vidas desde que dejamos de interponernos en la vida del otro? No lo creo.

—Vamos, sólo tienes que caminar al lado de él en la iglesia —suplicó. —Ni siquiera tienen que sentarse juntos.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir con Jasper? —resopló.

—Porque es antinatural que _yo_ vaya con Edward porque él es mi _hermano_—explicó lentamente, dejando un espacio entre cada palabra.

—No lo haré —afirmó. —No con él.

—Está bien —accedió. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Bella, sentada detrás del escritorio. Levantó el teléfono que reposaba en su base y se lo tendió a Bella. —Entonces, llama a Rosalie y dile que no lo harás.

—Eres tan chantajista —negó con la cabeza. Tomó el teléfono y lo volvió a poner en su lugar con cuidado, pensando dos veces lo que haría. —No lo haré y tampoco la llamaré.

—Date cuenta de lo que haces —alegó. —No quieres hacerlo, de acuerdo. Nadie te obligará. Pero si vas a desertar lo menos que puedes hacer es decírselo a Rosalie con antelación para que ella consiga a alguien que _sí _quiera.

—No se trata de si quiero o no estar junto a Rosalie —explicó. —Es que no entiendes lo que es tener que pasar tiempo con Edward.

Alice iba a responder cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina. Sin esperar a que alguien hablara Charlotte se adentro en la habitación alegremente. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la vergüenza y la poca comprensión cuando vio a Alice. No creía haber conocido nunca a alguien tan especial como la chica parada junto a Bella.

—No sabía que estabas ocupada —farfulló cabizbaja. —Lo siento —trastabilló.

—No importa —intervino Alice. —Yo ya me iba. Tengo una dama de honor que encontrar.

—Seré su dama de honor, con todo lo que implica —dijo Bella finalmente. —Alice, ella es Charlotte; Charlotte ella es Alice.

Alice la escrutó veladamente. Ella le parecía conocida y sabía que ese presentimiento no auguraba nada bueno. Sin embargo, haba oído a Bella hablar de Charlotte en varias ocasiones y ella sabía cuando alguien era importante para Bella y la mujer frente a ella parecía serlo; esa era la única razón para guardarle alguna clase de cariño.

—Charlotte Evans —confirmó alzando su brazo hacia Alice. Ella, dudosa, lo tomó.

—Alice Cullen —murmuró con orgullo. —Es hora de que me vaya, disculpen. Bella, piénsalo. Tampoco quiero que hagas lo que no quieres. Aunque las dos sabemos que hay más de una razón para no querer estar cerca de él.

—Y, ¿cuál es esa razón? —preguntó confiada de que no podría atraparla esta vez.

—No quieres darte cuenta de cuánto lo quieres porque eso sería incluso más doloroso — dijo con nostalgia. —Y estoy muy segura de que mi hermano aceptará.

—¿Una predicción? —dijo Bella con burla. Charlotte intercalaba miradas entre una y otra sin comprender una palabra.

—Una corazonada.

Dejó el edificio caminando con calma por la acera. Tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para lidiar con una más. Le angustiaba pensar que ese par de cabezotas arruinaran su trabajo. Ellos siempre habían encajado muy bien el uno con el otro, incluso antes de ser pareja. Se ajustaban entre ellos sin decir una palabra y siempre tenían la respuesta a las preguntas del otro. Ellos eran perfectos juntos, no entendía cómo podían estar separados.

No presionaría a Bella y mucho menos a su hermano. Ya había ido una vez a exigir que le dijera que le había hecho a Bella y como resultado no le había hablado en meses. Podía ser ciega en muchos temas con respecto a ellos, pero el único que era completamente claro era que trataban de rehuir del otro para no martirizarse. No podía encontrar una razón válida para que terminaran de esa forma.

Caminaba despreocupadamente cuando escuchó el repiqueteo del móvil. Era Rosalie, no necesitaba ver el número para saberlo. Últimamente la llamaba todo el día.

—¿Sí?

—Alice, estuvo en depresión —gimió la rubia a través del teléfono, sin siquiera saludarla.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Bella —urgió. —Estuvo en depresión. O tuvo bulimia… O un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo.

—¿Perdiste la cabeza? —dijo incrédula. Antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta de Rosalie alguien chocó contra su hombro, haciendo que su teléfono cayera al suelo.

—Lo lamento —dijo la chica.

—No importa —contestó distraída. Levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente antes de agregar—: No te preocupes, _Heidi_.

Buenas noches, una vez más.  
>No tengo idea de porque siempre actualizo a esta hora... Bien, como habrán notado, es domingo. Tuve una primera semana de clases interesante... Bien, no tuve mucha inspiración y eso lo escribí como en cuatro horas. Las que escriben saben que cuatro horas es un tiempo muy, muy corto para escrbir un capitulo... Son nueve hojas, el pasado fueron catorce, sé que es mucho menos pero es importante y no lo podía omitir y tampoco alargar.<br>Estoy realmente triste porque desde que empecé a escribir es la primera vez que digo Liz... que poquitos comentarios tienes. Sé que algo va mal conmigo pero noes para tanto xd. Tengo una etapa personal algo dura y quizá se esté reflejando un poco aquí. No se supone que sea TAN deprimente... pero bueno, quizá sea más interesante así. Quizá no.

Hay cosas que me gustaría aclarar y la primera es que Bella no es drogadicta. O sea, yo sé que la gente se hace dependiente dde los fármacos y eso es una drogadicción pero Bella no es adicta a nada —excepto quizá al café. Y otra es que esta historia la clasifiqué como T porque hay un tema más adelante que no estuve segura si se podía clasificar como K+, incluso consideré clasificarlo como M, pero creí que era inadecuado. Lo que quiero decir es que es T por este tema que les digo, no hay violencia, ni agresiones, ni groserías y por supuesto, nada de sexo. Me preguntaron si lo iba a incluir y mi respuesta fue: claro que por supuesto que desde luego que NO. Siento decepcionarlas pero yo no quiero eso para Forever and Always ni para mis historias, así que no lo haré. Yo respeto mucho su opinión porque ustedes son quienes me leen y quienes piden y todo eso pero no puedo esta vez.

Creo que se perdería lo que yo dejo de mí, ¿me siguen? Ya no sería algo de LizBrandon.

Pero bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Por qué está enojado Edward? ¿Ustedes también creen que cuando se enoja es sexy? Yo concuerdo con Rosalie. Demonios, yo sí me casaba con él... Y apareció por quien todas lloraban: Heidi :) ¿No es un personaje genial? nevermissme me reclama por haber publicado que ella inspiró a Heidi. Le contesté: Hey, tenía que culpar a alguien si quería seguir viva. Heidi no es tan mala como parece ;)

Amo a Emmett/Rosalie y tenía que poner algo sobre ellos. Son tan... aww 3

Bien, las dejaré y nos vemos el próximo sáb... fin de semana. Trataré de tenerlo para el sábado pero las cosas no están saliendo muy bien para mí pero seguro que el finde tiene capitulo :)

Muchas gracias a todas

¿Reviews?

Besos

Liz

* * *

><p><strong>21.08.11<strong>


	5. Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>I know I can't take one more step towards you,<p>

'cause all is waiting is regret

~Christina Perry

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Navidad<strong>

—Te vas a helar aquí afuera —reprendió Renée. La calidez que envolvía su voz le hacía recordar sus vagos regaños cuando era menor.

Diciembre había traído insufribles vientos y un par de nevadas. El hielo se expandía por toda la calle, creando sobre ella una peligrosa capa brillante. El vaho brotaba de sus bocas a cada respiración. La temperatura no dejaba de bajar, empañando los vidrios hasta no permitir la visión en absoluto, congelando cada miembro desnudo de su cuerpo.

Estaba sentada cómodamente sobre una colcha extendida en el suelo del balcón. Veía los ligeros copos caer de cuando en cuando. Entre sus manos enguantadas se encontraba un viejo ejemplar de uno de sus libros favoritos.

Vestía una chaqueta gruesa sobre una sudadera, los pantalones de franela de su pijama y más de un par de calcetines. Había amarrado su cabello en una coleta improvisada y llevaba un gorro tejido verde botella. Encontraba especialmente grato aquel lugar; era relajante y hogareño.

Acomodó el separador en la hoja que había tratado de leer por lo menos tres veces, pero no lograba concentrarse. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su madre, escrutándola.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió curiosa.

—Sólo quería pensar—aceptó encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. —Y leer un poco —añadió mostrándole el libro en su mano derecha. —Me hacía falta.

—Supongo que lo último que haces a diario es leer, siendo editora —concedió Renée sarcásticamente.

—Me refería a pensar, mamá —corrigió con tranquilidad. —Hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo coherentemente.

—Pensar trae muchos problemas —comentó con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios delgados. —Esa es la razón por la que no lo hago con frecuencia.

—Lo he notado en los últimos veinte años —asintió Bella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Esme quiere que le ayude con las decoraciones de Navidad —mencionó casualmente. —Creo que le haría muy feliz que estuvieras ahí; como antes.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de eso, madre.

—Alice está aquí—insistió. —No has pasado mucho tiempo con ella los últimos meses. Se lo debes.

—Iré —accedió con cierto pesar. Se preguntó si era tan manejable como para que todos la persuadieran de hacer lo que ellos querían. Tenía que empezar a trabajar con su voluntad. —Dame veinte minutos.

No pasaría la misma vergüenza del primer fin de semana que volvió a Forks. Se aseguraría de que su ropa estuviera completamente limpia y presentable. No era como si le importara, Alice la había visto en sus peores condiciones; pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que acostumbrarse a esa imagen.

Podría conducir a la casa de los Cullen con los ojos cerrados sin temor a perderse. Pero si cerraba los ojos, temía que hubiera pensamientos abrumadores que encerraran su mente.

La casa, tan imponente como hermosa, parecía sacada de una postal. El jardín delantero era una extraña combinación entre el verde y el blanco. La escasa nieve que aún estaba ahí acumulada le daba un toque navideño que ninguna clase de decoración podría mejorar.

Volvió a sentir esa incomodidad al pararse frente a la puerta. ¿Debía tocar el timbre? No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Edward siempre estaba con ella cuando visitaba esa casa y él, por obvias razones, no necesitaba llamar antes de entrar.

Para su suerte, en ese momento la puerta fue abierta por Esme. Sonreía abiertamente, con sus ojos chispeantes de alegría, como los de Alice. Parecía llena de energía y con una absoluta disposición para trabajar en la decoración todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Esme amaba la Navidad.

—Sabía que vendrías —casi la felicitó cuando se hizo a un lado para que entraran.

Renée había estado muy callada todo el camino, como si quisiera hacer uso de toda la prudencia dentro de ella y no importunar a su hija. Pero todo se terminó en cuanto vio a Esme. Se enfrascaron en una conversación interminable de temas tan diversos que Bella no lograba seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Agradeció al cielo cuando Alice apareció, salvándola de la conversación ajena. Detrás de ella, estaba Bree. Lucía más pálida de lo que Bella recordaba pero, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, su rostro perdió el color por completo. Se disculpó y desapareció de la habitación tan rápido como había venido. Era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó Bella en voz baja, para que solo Alice escuchara. —Parece enfadada.

—Qué va—resopló. —No está molesta—le aseguró caminando detrás de su madre, aunque sin seguir su rumbo. —Pero no sabe cómo mirarte a los ojos, está avergonzada.

—No comprendo —dijo ella, con su ceño completamente fruncido.

—Es Edward —explicó Alice. Bella no pudo contener un bufido: Edward era la causa de todos sus problemas. —Pero no es lo que tú piensas. Bree es muy discreta y no está muy enterada de la relación que mantienes con él…

—Yo no tengo ninguna relación con él —contradijo apresuradamente.

—Lo sé—suspiró. —Lo que quiero decir es que ella cree que la odiarás por tener un enamoramiento con mi hermano —expuso riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Un enamoramiento? —preguntó atónita. —¿Bree está enamorada de Edward?

—No está enamorada —corrigió, negando con la cabeza, repetidas veces. —Sólo tiene un enamoramiento pasajero. No sabe cómo enfrentarte. Entiéndela, ella creció con la idea de que ustedes estaban juntos, no le es fácil creerlo.

—Para mí tampoco lo es —dijo para sí misma.

—Le facilitarías las cosas si le haces saber que no te molesta —sugirió cortésmente. —Porque no te molesta, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —declaró con rapidez. —Pero es extraño saberlo.

—Lo es.

Recorrieron casi toda la planta baja, hablando entre ellas. Intercambiaron experiencias recientes y cortas anécdotas, riéndose una de la otra. Sabían que Renée y Esme no las necesitarían por un rato. Paseaban por el pasillo cuando el recordatorio de por qué no debía ir a esa casa se detuvo frente a ella.

—Creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a verte por aquí —dijo con resignación.

—Hola, Edward —suspiró de la misma forma. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí, no tenía que trabajar?

—Si me disculpan, vuelvo en un segundo —se excuso Alice, incómoda entre ambos. Ella no iba a ser quien los detuviera de decirse cuanta idiotez se les ocurriera; no iba a estar en medio.

—Me iré pronto —murmuró Bella a modo de promesa.

—Supongo que mi madre te pidió que vinieras, ¿no es así? —predijo. No necesitó una respuesta para proseguir: —No seré yo quien le robe la esperanza que le traen las fiestas.

—¿Debería agradecer por tu cortesía?

—Deberías decirme cómo lo haces —contestó observándola fijamente, hasta el punto de perturbarla.

—¿Cómo hago qué, Edward? —inquirió con hastío. No quería iniciar una discusión carente de sentido.

—Para que todos crean tus mentiras —murmuró sin malicia, sino con genuina curiosidad. — ¿Cómo puedes parecer lo que no eres?

—No soy lo que tú crees —confirmó. —No soy tan idiota como piensas.

—Hablé con Rosalie —comentó casualmente. —Está preocupada por ti. Bien hecho, la convenciste de que eres la víctima.

—No estoy entendiéndote —musitó. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle, debido a su descaro. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños fuertemente apretados.

—Lo haces —aseguró. —Y yo no estoy para darte explicaciones.

—Edward, no entiendo y, sinceramente, me importa un comino lo que sea que quieres decirme —puntualizó con seriedad. —Pero será mejor que dejes de agredirme si no quieres arruinar la boda de tu hermano.

—Entonces aceptaste —dijo en un susurro. Dentro de él había albergado la esperanza de que no lo hiciera, pero quizá ella había pensado lo mismo sobre él. —Qué placer, ¿no lo crees?

—Vete al infierno —le espetó, a punto de perder la paciencia. —Iremos a la maldita boda juntos, nos guste o no. Así que, ¿por qué no aprendes a cerrar la boca y nos haces esto más llevadero?

—Como gustes —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque ella veía el sarcasmo en sus ojos.

Como le era costumbre ya, decidió que era tiempo de huir. Siguió el pasillo por donde Alice había desaparecido. Éste la condujo hasta la sala, donde ella, Renée y Esme charlaban tranquilamente. Parecían estarla esperando.

—Hace falta comprar un par de cosas para el Árbol de Navidad —puntualizaba Alice. —Y será mejor darse prisa antes de que se terminen las esferas.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Bella? —preguntó Esme con cautela. Parecía ser consciente de que había protagonizado una nueva y pequeña discusión con su hijo. —No tomará mucho tiempo.

Bella no sabía qué responder. Esa casa ya no le brindaba la seguridad que le daba antes; ya no era ese lugar confortable donde pasaba días y días sin importarle nada. Se sentí ajena, una intrusa. Asintió ligeramente con una media sonrisa. Tomó asiento fingiendo poner atención a la discusión que mantenías acerca de qué objetos precisamente debían comprar. Ella daba vagas y neutras opiniones pretendiendo estar al corriente.

Pensaba seriamente en la boda de Rosalie. ¿Cómo saldría viva? Tendría que ir del brazo de Edward de un lado a otro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, saludando personas que no conocía así como viejas amistades que los atosigarían con preguntas. Casi podía escucharlos: ¿Siguen juntos? ¿Cuándo se casan? ¿Están comprometidos? La gente era entrometida y sólo lograrían meterla en una bochornosa situación.

Estaban por dirigirse al centro comercial cuando algo sorprendió a Bella.: a sus oídos llegaron las suaves notas del piano. Los acordes inundaron el aire en una melodía pacífica y cadenciosa. Pudo distinguir la pieza como aquella que Edward había compuesto para Esme hace tantos años.

Conocía esa sinfonía de memoria. Amaba que Edward tocara para ella y él insistía en enseñarle a tocar. Aunque nunca aprendió, podía distinguir las notas en el aire. Pero también se daba cuenta que el compás era más lento de lo que debería y torpe.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió pasmada.

—Es Bree —explicó Esme rebuscando sus llaves dentro de su bolsa. —Le gusta practicar por las tardes.

—¿No viene con nosotras?

—No —intervino Alice. —Está resfriada y ha tenido fiebre estos días. Hay que cuidar su salud —especificó dándole una mirada que le daba a entender las razones. Bree era muy pequeña cuando había superado el cáncer, pero siempre debía tener precauciones. Quizá exagerara pero era mejor así…

La canción era triste, melancólica, mezclada con una especia de calidez que envolvía tu cuerpo con cada nota, inspirándote.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con ella? —volvió a decir Alice. —Quizá sea una buena oportunidad para que hables con ella.

Bella no lo pensó dos veces. Quizá Bree, tan ajena e inmiscuida en su mundo al mismo tiempo, podría distraer los pensamientos tormentosos que arremolinaban su cabeza. Era consciente de que en alguna parte de la casa estaba Jasper, probablemente mirando el televisor y, cerca, también se hallaba Edward.

Se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba el piano. Se detuvo en el umbral súbitamente, tomando una bocanada de aire. Había vivido tantas cosas maravillosas en esa habitación… Estaba ligeramente atemorizada de que todas sus memorias la golpearan con fuerza, una vez que se encontrara adentro.

—Bree —llamó. —Alice me dijo que estarías aquí.

—Hola —susurró, desalentada, con un tono tan deprimente que era contagioso.

Estaba sentada frente al viejo piano de cola. El ébano, reluciente, brillaba bajo la suave luz del candelabro. Su espalda delgada estaba perfectamente recta; su cabello caía hacia abajo dividido en dos partes, dándole una apariencia simétrica. Rozaba con sus dedos las teclas de marfil, impecables. Ella estaba sentada elegantemente, digna de cualquier pianista respetable.

Desde que se habían ido a la universidad, la casa de los Cullen había sido privada de los largos conciertos espontáneos proveídos por su hijo menor. Él había dedicado parte de sus cortas estancias en Forks para enseñarle a la pequeña Bree a tocar. Sin embargo, esta vez sus dedos no produjeron un solo ruido. Acariciaba las teclas como si estuvieran hechas del más fino cristal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Bella, adoptando una actitud maternal. —Creí que estarías feliz de ayudar a decorar todo por Navidad.

—Estoy algo preocupada —confesó, aún sin mirarla.

—Las preocupaciones van y vienen—comentó. —Esme está realmente alegre de que colabores; ella ama decorar el Árbol de Navidad. Cuando era niña, Alice, Rosalie y yo pasábamos horas haciéndolo.

—No sé si sea una buena Navidad—contestó en voz baja. Bella no dejó pasar que su voz se había cortado en un par de ocasiones. —Mi madre no se ha sentido bien.

—Oh, Bree, sólo es una gripe estacional —prometió. —Las madres nunca paran. Siempre están preocupadas porque todo esté funcionando correctamente y se olvidan de ellas mismas. Pero son fuertes.

—Se ha desvanecido —informó, con el pesar embargando su voz, transmitiendo su preocupación a cada letra articulada. — ¡Se ha desvanecido, Bella!

Entonces fue cuando Bella notó la gota cristalina que adornaba las teclas marfiladas y que era acompañada por unas cuantas similares, y próximamente rodeada de las indetenibles venideras.

Cualquiera pensaría que Bree era paranoica. Pero, ¿cómo culparla? Su infancia había sido truncada por una enfermedad que podría haberla llevado a un destino muy diferente al que vivía. Su niñez, a partir de los siete años, había estado llena de desmayos, sangrados frecuentes, visitas al hospital incesantes… Había tenido que seguir adelante con el optimismo de que, quizá, el día siguiente volvería abrir sus ojos.

—Oye, ella estará bien —animó, aunque con cierta inquietud presionando su pecho. —Esme estaría muy triste si supiera que estás tan preocupada. Ella siempre consiente a todo el mundo a su alrededor y le enferma ver que los demás sufran.

» Vamos, además cuentas con Carlisle. Ellos te adoran y no permitirían nada que te hiciera sufrir. ¿Crees que Carlisle dejará que algo le suceda a tu madre? Pienso que lo conoces mejor que eso; él es una persona compasiva, ama a su familia más que a él mismo. Y tú eres parte de ella. Por Dios, nunca vi que una persona amara a otras de la forma en que él lo hace.

«Sólo a Edward» pensó, pero desechó el pensamiento inmediatamente. El hecho de que su nombre viniera a su mente le recordó un comentario de Alice.

No fue hasta entonces que reparó en que Bree se negaba rotundamente a mirarla a los ojos, aún cuando estuvieran cara a cara.

—Mañana estará como si nada —afirmó. —No tienes idea de la forma en que los Cullen protegen a quien quieren.

—Son muy unidos —admitió ella, fingiendo que la miraba, aunque en realidad su mirada estaba perdida.

—Y muy atractivos —agregó Bella, bajando su rostro hasta quedar a su altura. — ¿O no?

—Bue… Bueno, —trastabilló un segundo —nunca me había puesto a pensarlo. —Hablaba apresuradamente, como si quisiera abandonar el tema lo más pronto posible.

—He visto cómo miras a Edward —mintió, instándola a hablar, con una sonrisa pícara. Le alegraba haberle hecho olvidar el asunto de su madre. —Él es realmente guapo.

—Yo no sé adónde pretendes llegar —evadió el tema una vez más, con su rostro completamente tintado de un escarlata profundo.

—Oh, vamos, no creerás que estoy enfadada o algo…

—¿No lo estás? —se sobresaltó. Ella esperaba un sermón acerca de la edad y la relación que alguna vez mantuvieron.

— ¡Claro que no! —rió. Quizá se hubiera sentido celosa, sin derecho alguno, si se hubiera tratado de alguien más. Era lógico que se tratara de un enamoramiento platónico. —En realidad, la mitad de las mujeres que conocen a Edward lo encuentran irresistiblemente atrayente.

—¿Te incluyes? —dijo, intentando bromear.

—¡Demonios, sí! —exclamó. El ambiente se había relajado, haciéndolas sentirse cómodas la una con la otra. —Edward es aparentemente perfecto.

—¿Aparentemente?

—Bueno, es humano, se equivoca —aceptó, dándole ventaja y olvidando por un segundo cada lágrima que había derramado por él. —Es excesivamente sobreprotector; y agradablemente celoso. Demasiado posesivo; puede llegar a ser tan arrogante que quisieras romperle su hermosa cabeza con un florero. En ocasiones, puede ser demasiado conservador, tú entiendes —movió sus cejas de forma sugerente, tal como Emmett lo hubiera hecho. Soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro desencajado de Bree y agregó—: Sólo bromeaba. De la misma forma, puede ser el hombre más dulce del planeta; es condenadamente empalagoso cuando está de buen humor, pero es genial. Es detallista, jamás olvida tu cumpleaños o el aniversario. Si se lo permites, te compraría un país entero. Tiende a exagerar.

»Edward es un buen tipo. Es la clase de chico que no importa si todos sus amigos tienen planes, prefiere quedarse en casa contigo, haciendo cualquier cosa que tú quieras hacer. Es muy inteligente. ¡Dios! No creí que la combinación fuera posible porque, también, es muy guapo.

—Parece que lo conoces bien —dijo ella, impresionada de la seguridad con la que hablaba, aunque jamás se nombró a sí misma en la descripción. —Es lastimoso…—no se atrevió a continuar, temiendo herir sus sentimientos, pero Bella captó el mensaje.

—Quizá—concordó. —Pero siempre pienso que era lo mejor.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó, pero Bella la cortó.

—¿Por qué rompimos? Bueno, conozco cada milímetro de Edward, y no estoy hablando físicamente. Estuvimos juntos por… ¿siete, ocho años? Siempre funcionó muy bien; peleábamos continuamente, no lo voy a negar. Pero yo iba corriendo a llorar con mi madre y al día siguiente él aparecía en mi casa con un lindo ramo de flores, disculpándose y diciendo que era un tonto. Funcionó por un tiempo incluso cuando estábamos muy lejos el uno del otro. Pero las relaciones requieren de ambas partes, cuando una de ellas deja de cooperar todo se va al demonio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo fracasó cuando uno de nosotros dejó de amar al otro. Después de tantos años, es obvio que no fue de la noche a la mañana. Simplemente uno de los dos tenía un tiempo deseando cortar de raíz todo y aquí estamos.

—¿Lo odias?

—Oh, claro que no —bufó, recriminándose a sí misma por externar tantos sentimientos. —No estoy lista para confesar lo que sucedió y, tal vez, nunca lo esté. Pero sé que no me arrepiento de nada a pesar de todo. No puedo. Edward fue mi mejor amigo cuando éramos niños y fue de verdad el mejor novio que pude haber tenido. No estoy enfadada contigo, es imposible no caer bajo sus encantos —le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

—No es exactamente lo que tú piensas —explicó, aún abochornada. —Él me pone nerviosa.

—A todas, Bree —rió. —Y lo más importante, —agregó acercándose a ella, a modo de secreto aunque sin bajar la voz— es excelente besando.

Bree la acompañó en sus risas. Se sentía aliviada de saber que Bella no estaba enfadada. Ella, en un gesto dulce, limpio los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Es es la razón por la que no viniste el día de Acción de Gracias, ¿cierto? —se aventuró a preguntar. —Y por la que Edward cambió.

—¿Lo hizo? —inquirió. Era obvio que su actitud hacia ella no era la más educada, pero ellos eran un caso especial.

—No es la persona que recuerdo —señaló Bree. —No lo he visto tocar el piano desde hace años. Creo que evade venir a casa, como si no estuviera cómodo.

—¿No toca? —dijo impresionada. —¿Nunca? Pero… No lo entiendo.

—Creo que nadie lo hace —murmuró en voz baja. —Quizá te extrañe —sugirió con ingenuidad.

—Sinceramente no lo creo —aceptó. Soltó una risa involuntaria. ¡Sonaba tan ridículo! Tanto que nunca se lo había planteado.

—Yo sí—discrepó. —La forma en que te mira... Tal vez quisiera que estuvieras con él.

—Él _no _me mira —discutió. No necesitaba que una niña le metiera ideas en la cabeza. —Se acabó, Bree. No hay forma en que pueda olvidar, aunque pudiera perdonarme a mí misma. Ya nos hicimos suficiente daño.

—Y aún así irás con él a la boda de Rosalie —señaló. —Muy inteligente.

—Lo sé —bufó. Decidió dejar el tema, ya tenía muchos enredos en u cabeza para darle la oportunidad de confundirla más. —¿Por qué no llamas a tu madre y te aseguras de que esté bien? . —le sugirió—. Dile cuanto la quieres y, estoy segura, será más que suficiente para que ella se mejoré.

Bree le sonrió comprensivamente, le dio un abrazo que, aunque corto, fue sincero. La estrechó apenas un segundo para salir del salón en dirección a las escaleras. Bella volvió a sentarse en el banquillo, dándole la espalda al piano.

Masajeó sus sienes, cerrando los ojos, aún sin creer todo lo que había dicho. Se sentía mejor con ella misma después de haber hablado con Bree. Había requerido decirlo en voz alta para aceptarlo ella misma.

—Así que soy bueno besando —la interrumpió la voz aterciopelada que conocía tan bien.

—Olvidé mencionar esa mala costumbre que tienes de escuchar conversaciones ajenas —objetó, sin abrir los ojos.

—Tú me enseñaste —contraatacó. Por primera vez desde hace tiempo no le hablaba con frialdad. Atribuyó dicha actitud a que había alimentado su ego. Ella podía recordar perfectamente cada ocasión que habían escuchado—a escondidas— a Charlie y a Renée hablar.

—No fue exactamente de ese modo…

No tenía mucho más que decir así que no volvió a abrir la boca. Sentía su mirada, escudriñando cada movimiento, prediciéndolo. Tenía la necesidad de romper ese silencio tan tenso que la abrumaba así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

—Solía funcionar bien, ¿no lo crees? —murmuró mirando a sus pies. Elevó sus ojos, tratando de augurar su reacción. Sin embargo, cuando él le devolvió la mirada, le pareció demasiado penetrante así que volvió a bajarla.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en casarte conmigo? —inquirió en respuesta, serio.

— ¿Es una propuesta, Edward? —inquirió, escondiendo su decepción. —Creí que eras un poco más romántico.

Él rió amargamente, apenas despegando sus labios, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Ella jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Definitivamente no es una propuesta.

Ella sabía que no lo era y que jamás escucharía esas palabras salir de sus labios. Nunca lo había pensado hasta el día en que todo terminó; todos aquellos meses la pregunta le había atormentado: ¿por qué nunca se habían interesado en el matrimonio? Pero no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que nunca se preguntó si ella hubiera aceptado.

—Contéstame —la instó, con genuina curiosidad; ella podía escucharla en su voz, desde que nacía en su garganta hasta que su muerte en el aire.

—Si me lo hubieras pedido, quizá hubiera aceptado—susurró, tamborileando sus pies contra el entarimado. —Entonces era lo suficientemente estúpida para creer en ti.

—Y yo para pedírtelo —concordó.

—Creo que justo ahora rompería tu cabeza con un florero —amenazó; era una conversación que preferiría no tener. Creyó que volverían a sumirse en el silencio pero él no lo permitió:

—Tampoco puedo odiarte —confesó con inseguridad.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Tú me hiciste saber que no me odiabas —declaró. —Me parece justo que tú también lo supieras.

Llevaba un caro pantalón de cachemir color negro acompañado de una camisa azul marino. Aún no se habituaba a verlo vestido de esa manera tan formal. El azul le sentaba perfecto, al igual que el corte de sus pantalones. Él usaba esos zapatos que ella odiaba, pues hacían parecer que sus pies eran demasiado grandes.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —admitió. Ella se sorprendió y sus ojos volaron hacía los de Edward, para confirmar que no lo había soñado. —Cuando uno de los dos dejó amar al otro todo se fue al demonio. Lo que me ha confundido es la forma tan lastimosa en que lo has dicho.

—¿Quién dice que fue lastimoso?

—Estuvimos juntos por… ¿siete, ocho años? —repitió sus palabras.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente a quién de los dos me refería —le desafió sacando a flote su orgullo. —Y en realidad fueron siete años y nueve meses.

—Tampoco me arrepiento —agregó, bajando su mirada. —No me arrepiento de nada. —Se acercó a ella y, para su sorpresa, depositó un beso en su coronilla. —Absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Buenas tardes.<br>No tengo mucho tiempo justo ahora pero quería subirlo antes de que se me fuera el día en nada. No estoy muy segura de qué tan bueno sea pero quería dejar algunas cosas claras... Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos... A las uqe no he contestado, sólo esperen un poco, lo haré. Todas sus dudas y opiniones  
>son bienvenidas.<br>Me gusta la actitud de ambos al final, porque bajan la guardia solo un segundo. No significa que tengan alguna clase de tregua, sólo fue una debilidad momentá que les guste, el siguiente capitulo CREO que se llamará Compromiso y quizá lo divida en dos porque tengo dos escenas muy importantes ahí. Una de ellas, de hecho, fue lo primero que escribí.  
>Muchas gracias a todas por todo, una vez más.<br>Besos

Liz


	6. Amor Fraternal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what to be without you around;<em>

_I can't breathe without you, but I have to._

_~Taylor Swift._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Amor Fraternal<strong>

El cansancio era abrumador. Comenzaba a pensar que Rosalie tenía razón y trabajaba demasiado. Pero era la única forma de mantener su mente ocupada y, los escasos ratos en que no estaba en el hospital, los pasaba durmiendo. No tenía excusas —ni tiempo— para pensar en algo diferente a sus minúsculos pacientes.

Los diminutos rostros de cada niño que hacía una visita al hospital le distraían, animaban, aunque no podía evitar sentirse melancólico. Sus facciones redondas y pueriles se contraían de dolor cuando tenía que inyectarlos y las lágrimas corrían por sus regordetas mejillas cuando cualquier clase de dolor los aquejaba. Cada uno de sus sollozos rompía su corazón haciéndole desear poder detenerlos.

Después, cuando su atormentado llanto cesaba, sus madres los cobijaban con sus brazos, consolándolos con paciencia. A veces deseaba ser uno de esos niños y poder esconderse bajo los cálidos y consoladores brazos de Esme. Pero él no era un niño para nada. Él tenía que manejar con cualquier obstáculo por sí mismo, como el hombre que era.

Tenía que seguir respirando aunque el aire se atorara en su garganta en cada exhalación. Tenía que sobrevivir, aunque eso no significara tener vida. Él había aprendido que eran conceptos muy diferentes.

Ansiaba llegar a su cama y dejarse caer en ella sin importarle su entorno. Al menos no por las siguientes diez horas. Pero tenía más de un impedimento que se interponía entre su amada cama y él. El primero era el rugir de su estómago. Apenas podía recordar la última vez que había comido algo decente; y con decente quería decir algo preparado en casa por completo. Quizá hubiera sido hace dos semanas, durante la cena de Fin de Año que había preparado su madre.

A primera instancia parecía que el Año Nuevo no le traería precisamente la vida perfecta. Había oído las doce campanadas, una por una, resonar lentamente contra sus oídos. Su corazón había insistido en latir al compás de éstas, esperando dejar atrás el año viejo. Moría poco a poco, aferrándose a los últimos instantes del treinta y uno de diciembre. Los segundos parecían ser especialmente largos esta vez.

Sostenía su copa en la mano derecha, afianzando firmemente la mano de su hermana con la izquierda. Ella sonreía rebosante de alegría. Alice lo miró por un segundo. Podía ver en su rostro la esperanza y la ilusión que sentía transmitida en su sonrisa imperturbable. Había cariño en su mirada, un amor fraternal incomparable. Justo antes de que sonaran las doce campanadas ella miró al frente, haciendo que él siguiera la dirección de su mirada.

La última campanada repicó gravemente en el instante en que pudo enfocar lo que Alice había contemplado un segundo antes. Vio de soslayo que ella se había envuelto en un cariñoso beso con Jasper, pero lo ignoró. Lo primero que había visto este año era a ella. Y ella lo miraba a él.

Bella le sonrió ligeramente, en una de esas sonrisas suyas que podía iluminar el mundo. Estaba a metros de distancia, pero eso no le impidió mirarla a los ojos. Alzó su copa hacia ella y articuló:

—Feliz Año Nuevo.

—Feliz Año Nuevo —respondió ella de la misma forma, sin que un solo sonido saliera de sus labios.

Se maldijo internamente por no poder sacarla de su mente. El hilo de sus pensamientos siempre desembocaba en ella. Cada objeto que le rodeaba le hacía recordar cada experiencia, cada beso, cada sonrisa que ella le había dado. Y lo que más le hería era pensar era que había sido una mentira. No sabía en qué momento todo había dejado de ser real, pero sabía que así había sido. Se decía a sí mismo que, en un principio, ella en verdad lo había amado.

Uno simplemente no puede mentir a tales dimensiones. El aroma de la carne que estaba cocinando lo trajo de vuelta a su apartamento. Ésta escocía sobre el sartén eliminando cualquier rastro de estar cruda. Tenía que admitir que cocinar se le daba bien. Una vez más, suspiró bajo el pensamiento de que había sido Bella quien le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Su estómago gruñó una vez más, exigiendo algo comestible. Se apresuró a poner la mesa, en la que, como siempre, cenaría solo. Sabía que la otra razón por la cual no podía ir a dormir plácidamente estaba por llegar.

Sabía muy bien que a ella no le importaría verlo en pijama. Sería bastante ilógico que le molestara. Esperaba que su visita no fuera muy larga. En cuanto saliera por la puerta caería rendido en la primera superficie que estuviera disponible.

Se sentó en la cama, acomodándose entre las almohadas y tomando el libro que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. No podía encontrar el separador que, estaba seguro, había puesto junto al libro que comenzaría a leer esa noche. Rebuscó en el cajón, ansioso. Pero lo único que logró hacer fue crear un lío entre todos los objetos ahí contenidos. Sus dedos palparon la suave caja cuadrada de terciopelo que estaba escondida en un rincón del cajón.

Tenía que sacar eso de ahí. No podía seguirse torturando cada vez que necesitara algo de la gaveta. Abrió la diminuta caja, en la que reposaba el brillante anillo de su abuela. Era elegante y sencillo. Los diamantes relucieron bajo la luz de su lámpara, tan brillantes como la última vez que los había contemplado.

—Si me lo hubieras pedido, quizá hubiera aceptado—había declarado Bella, para su sorpresa.

Ella hubiera dicho que sí. Ellos hubieran tenido un futuro muy diferente si no se hubiera empeñado en arrasar con todo lo que los unía, sobreponiendo su egoísmo, su vanidad. No podía comprenderla, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Los hechos era claros y no había nadie en este mundo que pudiera cambiar el pasado. No es como si ella lo hubiera cambiado, de todas maneras.

Dios sabía cuánto tiempo había tenido ese anillo en su poder. Y sólo Él sabía que desde el momento en que Elizabeth Masen se lo había entregado, cuando tenía diecisiete, había estado destinado a pertenecerle a Bella. O eso era lo que él había querido.

Suspiró con enfado. Ella no lo merecía; nunca había merecido nada de lo que él había hecho por ella. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella y ella no tuvo la decencia de decirle la verdad de frente. Ella era mala. Era cruel e insensible. Escondía todos esos sentimientos, fingiendo una ingenuidad e inocencia cautivadora. Pero todo seguía siendo mera actuación. Y descubrir cada mentira lo derrumbaba un poco más.

Ella había convencido a los demás de su inexistente sufrimiento. Había hecho falta sólo un poco de falso sacrificio y arreglar los hechos para quedar como la víctima. Pero todo estaba calculado, y él lo sabía. Pero ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para pretender demencia.

—Otra vez con eso, Edward —suspiró Alice recargada en el umbral. —Hola, hermano —añadió con dulzura, dándose cuenta de su sobresalto.

—No es nada —declaró. Cerró la caja de terciopelo y la depositó con cuidado en el cajón. —Me alegra verte.

—No parece —reprochó, mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas con ternura. —No te levantes —pidió al ver sus ademanes.

Caminó con gracia por la habitación, como si rebotará sobre cojines mullidos. Se recostó junto a él, sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse los zapatos. Se arrastró por la cama hasta poder abrazarlo por la cintura y recostarse contra su pecho. Ya había olvidado la última vez que lo había abrazado únicamente por el placer de tenerlo cerca.

—Estaba esperándote —murmuró mirando directamente a la pared. Le devolvió el abrazo rápidamente, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de su hermana. —Te he extrañado.

—No creo que sea a mí a quien extrañas —dijo en un hilo de voz. —No es por mí por quien sufres, hermano.

—No sufro, Al —prometió. —No por quien no lo merece.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos. La piel de Alice estaba helada. Desenfundó sus delicadas manos de sus guantes de lana y los guardó en su bolso. Él le brindaba más calor que cualquier prenda.

—Yo pienso que sí lo merece —desacordó. —Si sólo le dieras una oportunidad…. Si dejaras de ofenderla todo el tiempo, se acercaría a ti. Y entonces te darías cuenta de cuánto te quiere.

—¿Por esto querías verme? —inquirió, decepcionado.

—Quería saber si estabas bien —contraatacó. —Aunque no te vea muy seguido, tú y Emmett son mis hermanos favoritos.

—No creo que vayas a casa de Emmett a interrogarlo sobre Rosalie —compitió una vez más.

—Eso es porque él y Rosalie están muy bien juntos.

—Oh, claro —bufó sarcásticamente. —Les doy una semana antes de que ella lo saque del apartamento _otra vez_.

—Pero esa es su forma de quererse —puntualizó. —Emmett es impulsivo e inmaduro en algunos aspectos. Él le demuestra a Rose cuánto la ama con cada sonrisa de disculpa. Tú… Tú eres su opuesto. Yo creo que tú puedes amar a alguien de una forma más convencional. Pero estoy segura de que lo haces incondicionalmente. Es la forma en que la amas a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te conteste? —preguntó cansinamente. —Dímelo, Alice. ¿Quieres que te diga que la amo? Bien, la amo. ¿Quieres que te diga que no sé cómo he sobrevivido sin ella? Bien, no sé cómo; y no sé cómo haré para estar sin ella el resto de mi vida. Porque ella era mi vida entera. Si lo que quieres que te diga es que soy un idiota enamorado de la mujer inadecuada… Está bien, lo soy.

—Bella me dijo que hablaron —comentó tímidamente. —Parecía aliviada de que no la odiaras.

—Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo —lamentó. —Un día ella leyó en voz alta uno de sus libros; dijo que debías amar algo de verdad antes de poder odiarlo Supongo que todavía no puedo terminar con la primera etapa. No entiendo cómo podría odiar cada centímetro de nuestro pasado, juntos.

—Hoy es uno de esos días, ¿cierto? —adivinó Alice. —Uno de esos en los que todo hiere con más fuerza que los demás; uno en el que cada simple objeto te trae montones de recuerdos que duelen.

—Hoy ha sido un mal día —confirmó. —Un muy mal día —añadió con un suspiro resignado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con preocupación. —¿Más problemas?

—Hoy hubo un accidente de tráfico en el centro —anunció con pesar. —Quizá lo hayas escuchado. Dos hermanos resultaron heridos: un niño y una niña. Eran como tú y yo cuando éramos pequeños—comparó dolorosamente. —Murieron unas horas después de haber ingresado al hospital, con apenas unos minutos de diferencia. Murieron bajo mi cuidado, entre mis manos. Era mi trabajo sanaran sus heridas y, en su lugar, fallecieron.

—No sé qué decirte —enunció impactada. —No son los primeros ni los últimos niños cuyos males no puedas curar. Verlo en el periódico o en la televisión es lastimoso; pero no creo que se compare con verlos dar su último aliento cuando deberían vivir más que nosotros. Lo siento tanto, entiendo que sea duro para ti. Pero no dejes que te afecte, tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Hoy fue un día terrible. Pero sigo teniendo la esperanza de que mañana será mejor, en todos los sentidos. No es como si fuera a desperdiciar el resto de mis días pensando en lo que no fue. Sería algo deprimente, ¿no lo crees?

—Absolutamente —suspiró. —Creo que sabes que eso es exactamente por lo que Bella atravesó: depresión.

—No puedo creer que también tú creas eso—resopló. —Ella miente constantemente y lo hace tan bien que ni siquiera tú podrías darte cuenta.

—Ella no me lo dijo—arguyó, levantando la mirada para toparse con la mandíbula tensa de su hermano. Tuvo que aceptar para sí misma que discutir con él era tiempo perdido.

—¿No lo ven? —preguntó al aire. —Ese es su juego. Quiere que saques tus propias conclusiones para que te apiades de ella. Pero créeme cuando te digo que ella no es la buena del cuento.

—¿Y quién lo es? —lo apremió con indignación. —No soy estúpida, Edward. Puedo ver cuando alguien quiere verme la cara. Puede que haya muchas cosas que no sé; pero sé que ella sufre más de lo que nosotros imaginamos. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué tanto habrá resistido en silencio para que use antidepresivos?

—Maldición, Alice —bufó con exasperación. Se incorporó, enderezando la espalda y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de buscar una calma que, por ahora, no existía dentro de sí. —Ella _no_ estuvo en depresión.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Hastiado, tomó el puente de su nariz entre su pulgar y su índice. Su hermana podía ser tan obstinada. Pero ella tenía razón: había muchas cosas que no sabía. Y no lo haría nunca, al menos no por su boca. Su vago conocimiento de la situación le impedía formarse un criterio genuino, pero él no estaba para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Se inclinó hacia un lado, abriendo una vez más el mismo cajón del buró. Tomó el frasco que, inconscientemente, había llevado consigo después de abandonar el restaurante donde había visto a Rosalie.

—Marzo 2009—señaló él con la voz más sosegada que pudo emitir. —No estoy involucrado en esto, o no de la forma que tú crees. Confía en mí, esto tiene más _efectos_ de los que podrías imaginar.

—No puedo pronunciarlo y tú quieres que imagine sus efectos —gruñó incrédula. —La fecha no es muy significativa, además.

—Lo es—contradijo, sintiéndose victorioso. —Bella y yo rompimos en abril; es decir, aún estábamos juntos cuando adquirió esto. Y estoy bastante seguro que no lo usaba contra la depresión.

—Entonces, ¿para qué? —indagó Alice. Algo le decía que se estaban acercando a la verdad y tenía que obtener cuanta información le fuera posible antes de que cambiara de tema radicalmente.

—Es complicado—se excusó. —Pero cuando Bella estuvo en el Hospital General de Massachusetts, Heidi…

—Espera un segundo—interrumpió con brusquedad. —¿Bella estuvo en el hospital?

Edward suspiró profundamente. Eso era algo que, en definitiva, no debería haber dicho.

—Tuvo un accidente —explicó escuetamente.

—¡Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste! —exclamó con indignación. Se irguió en la cama, sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas para poder ver a su hermano a la cara. —Esto no es un juego, Edward; y ella no es un objeto inanimado.

—No sé qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió —dijo, tratando de defenderse. —Era de noche. Salí a algún lado, no recuerdo adónde, y Heidi llamó. Estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer. Ella iba a mi apartamento y, cuando estaba cerca, vio que una chica era arrollada por un estúpido conductor ebrio, en la calle adyacente al Sheraton. Estaba tan nerviosa que olvidó que ella podía hacer algo por la chica.

»Pidió una ambulancia al hospital donde ella había conseguido una plaza recientemente, después de que cortásemos la llamada. Me había rogado que la auxiliara. Estaba bastante sorprendido ya que Heidi siempre fue muy capaz. Me reuní con ella antes de que la ambulancia llegase. Heidi estaba llorando incesantemente con un deje de culpabilidad que lo atribuí a la impotencia que sentía. Estaba tan seguro de mí mismo; sabía que yo podría manejar el estrés de la situación y ayudar a la niña.

»Pero después me di cuenta de que no se trataba de una niña. Era Bella. Era _mi _Bella quien yacía en el suelo, con su pulso casi inerte. Era ella quien estaba muriendo ahí sin que nosotros pudiésemos hacer algo.

»Heidi y Bella no se conocían —comentó dando un suspiro. —Bueno, Heidi había visto algunas fotografías, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarlas. Cuando ella parecía haberse calmado y entrado en razón, fue cuando yo entré en crisis. No podía creer que fuera Bella. Quiero decir, no se suponía que ella le pasara algo como eso nunca. ¡Y menos ahí! Ella debería haber estado en Nueva Jersey. Habíamos hablado unos días antes y dijo que me daría una sorpresa. ¡Y qué sorpresa!

»No pude hacer nada por ella —suspiró con pesar. —Una vez en el hospital Heidi fue quien se hizo cargo. Fueron largas horas de incertidumbre, rogándole al cielo que se mantuviera con vida. Después… bueno, no importa lo que pasó después. Gracias a Heidi ella sobrevivió. Es gracias a Heidi que Bella vive y, aún así, es lo suficientemente cínica para juzgarla. Luego de que la dieran de alta no la volví a ver hasta el funeral de Charlie.

—Heidi… —murmuró Alice, organizando sus ideas —Heidi, entre los seiscientos mil habitantes de Boston, fue quien encontró a Bella. Precisamente a Bella, con quien tenía una relación indirecta y que, en circunstancias comunes, no debería de encontrarse ahí. Y entre todos sus conocidos, amigos, familiares y colegas te llamó a _ti_. ¿No crees que sea una casualidad demasiado grande?

—Quizá fue un milagro —puntualizó. No iba a poner en tela de juicio la buena voluntad de Heidi, si lo único que había hecho era tratar de ayudar.

—No le veo lo milagroso —dijo Alice. —Heidi está aquí, en Seattle.

—Eso no es posible. —Edward negó con la cabeza, aunque su ceño se frunció ligeramente. —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—La vi —aseguró. Entrelazó sus ojos verdes con los de su hermano, retándolo a contradecirla. —No necesito saber sus intimidades para reconocerla. La he visto una vez en mi vida, cuando la llevaste a casa de mis padres, pero no es una mujer fácil de olvidar. Tropecé con ella y tuvimos una pequeña conversación en la que, por cierto, me pidió que no te dijera que estaba aquí.

—Y aquí estás, cumpliendo tu palabra —asintió Edward sonriéndole a su hermana traviesamente. —¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Odia Washington, eso es evidente —afirmó disconforme. —Pero vino porque quiere hablar contigo, reanudar lazos. Quiere arreglar las cosas. Captó mi atención algo que dijo pero no puedo recordarlo textualmente… Murmuró que había cosas que no tenían arreglo.

—En realidad fue una estupidez por la que dejamos de hablarnos —aceptó Edward. —Pero entonces creí que era lo acertado y lo reafirmo. Aunque ahora, quizá, podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

—Y, ¿cuál fue esa estupidez? —interrogó Alice. —Si no es indiscreción.

—Para ti no lo es, hermana —admitió. Lucía más animado, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y su expresión no era tan decaída como al principio de la conversación. — Ella tenía intenciones románticas conmigo y yo le dejé claro, de la forma más cortés que encontré, que no le correspondía. Ella pensó que podría obtener algo de mí, pero no es exactamente como si yo estuviera desesperado por compartir con alguien más mi vida. Creo que he tenido suficiente por un tiempo.

— A mí no me parece una estupidez —resaltó Alice. —Es bastante serio, de hecho. No puedes botar a una mujer y esperar que siga teniendo buenos sentimientos hacia ti. Deberías de saberlo.

—Sólo se sintió atraída. No es como si estuviera enamorada de mí —aseguró con firmeza. — Sería risible.

—No creo que lo sea —objetó. —Pienso que sabes que no es la única a quien le atraes —dijo, disimulando una risilla. —Por lo que sé, me parece que escuchaste cierta conversación con Bree.

—«La pongo nerviosa» —dijo, a la vez que rodaba los ojos. —Es completamente ridículo. Ella es once años menor que yo. Tiene quince, ¿cierto?

—Cumplirá dieciséis pronto—secundó Alice.

—Como sea. Tanto ella como Heidi no tienen ni siquiera una razón para que yo les atraiga. Soy bastante antipático, de hecho. Pero no quisiera herir los sentimientos de Bree, por lo que trataré de ignorar el hecho. Ella es indiscutiblemente adorable, pero en la forma en que una niña lo es.

—Qué sabio eres —farfulló con sorna. —Y, a decir verdad, sí podrías hacer algo para mejorar tu carácter. Trata de ser un poco más optimista —instó amablemente.

—No ha habido muchos detalles positivos últimamente —discrepó, pensando en los pequeños que habían muerto frente a él aquel día.

—Sí que lo hay —afirmó esbozando una sonrisa feliz. —Te compré un traje. Seguramente lo enviarán mañana, espero que te guste.

—Gracias, Al —murmuró confundido. —Pero yo ya tengo muchos trajes. ¿Para qué quiero uno nuevo?

—Para la fiesta de compromiso de Emmett y Rosalie —soltó, incrédula. Apenas le cabía en la cabeza que lo hubiera olvidado

—Pero, Alice, para eso es…

—En una semana —le recordó, alzando sus cejas amenazante. —Si faltas Emmett _nunca _ te perdonará —advirtió. —Apuntalo en tu agenda, señor Ocupado.

—Asistiré —prometió. —Aún con lo que eso implique.

—No seas melodramático —regañó, bridándole un suave golpe en el hombro. —Si a lo que te refieres es si Bella estará ahí, sí, lo estará. Y tienes que pasar tiempo junto a ella pero debes recordarte que no es por ti ni por ella, es por Emmett.

Alice miró el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche con preocupación. Era tarde. Era hora de marcharse antes de que Jasper entrara en pánico. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan paranoico como él.

—Alice —llamó su hermano con timidez, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. —Gracias.

—Si necesitas hablar con alguien, sólo tienes que llamarme —lo alentó. —Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta y no voy a descansar hasta traerlo a mí.

—Es bueno hablar de vez en cuando —admitió. —Había olvidado lo buena amiga que eres.

—También yo había olvidado un poco esto —confirmó. Tomó su mano suavemente, dándole un débil apretón. —Aquí no hay lados, Edward. Ella es mi amiga y siempre lo será. Pero tú nunca dejarás de ser mi hermano; y esa es la única razón que necesito para apoyarte. Recuérdalo.

—Te están esperando, ¿cierto? —observó Edward, contemplando su repentina inquietud.

—No; pero no quiero que esté preocupado por mí—alegó con cierta nostalgia. Le gustaría quedarse ahí, en su dormitorio, como cuando eran niños y se protegían entre ellos. Quería arrancar del pecho de su hermano aquello que lo hería día a día y se negaba a externar.

—Me preguntaba… —comenzó dubitativo. —Me preguntaba si tú… Dios, hace tanto que no digo esto que ya no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Querrías quedarte?

A Alice le sorprendió que él se sintiera de la misma forma. Tal vez aún quedaran los restos de la inexorable conexión que solían tener. Esperaba poder reconstruir lo que ambos habían contribuido a echar abajo. Su fraternidad había mermado con el tiempo y ninguno había hecho nada para detenerlo.

—Leíste mi mente —concedió. Le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, prometiéndole que todo iría bien en silencio. Todo iría bien porque él era su hermano y lo protegería hasta el último de sus días. No permitiría que nadie lo dañara más. Ya no.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas tardes, jóvenes amigas.<em>

_Sé que debí actualizar ayer pero tuve contratiempos... En fin, sonarán a excusas idiotas así que no daré muchas más explicaciones que estuve un poco enferma y una semana especialmente larga. _

_Primero quisiera decir que por aburrido y corto que se vea este capitulo, es importante. Y esta pequeñaconversación abarca nueve hojas de Word y me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo. Sé que suena bastante patético pero... bien. Leí todos sus reviews y me pareció que era importante introducir un poco más aparte de Bella. No es como si aquí mi amado protagonista sea un_ **reprimido, sin vida social**_ sólo tuvo un mal día. _

_Qué más, qué más... Me siento mal por lo que sucedió en Monterrey, el incendio del casino. Creo que vamos de mal en peor, así que les pido a todas las que no son de mi querido México, rueguen por nosotros. Esto va muy mal. _

_Para las que no lo sepan el Sheraton Hotel es un hotel. No sé por qué puse esos, sólo fueron los primero que pensé, sin plan de publicidad o algo (?)._

_El siguiente capítulo ahora SÍ será "Compromiso". Creo que tienen una idea de lo que se trata. Me gustan las fiestas de comprommisos. Es como una oportunidad previa para arruinar las bodas..._

_Gracias por la paciencia, _

_Nos leemos_

_Liz_

_P.D.: Amo a Edward y a Alice._

* * *

><p><em><strong>04.09.11<strong>_


	7. Sólo un baile

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><em>Lying here with you so close to me it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe.<em>

_Caught up in this moment; caught in your smile.  
><em>

—_Lady Antebellum_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Sólo un baile<strong>

Bella tomó sus cosas del escritorio guardándolas rápida y descuidadamente dentro de su bolso. Era tarde. El reloj rodeaba las cinco y media y aún le quedaban un par de aburridas horas de carretera. Si se apresuraba, quizá podría llegar a Forks cuando su madre aún estuviera despierta.

—Toc toc —murmuró Charlotte asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Casi termino —agradeció con una sonrisa dulce—. Debería haberme ido ya.

—¿Ansiosa por ver al bastardo? —preguntó ella mientras entraba y tomaba asiento en un sofá ubicado en una esquina. —Estará ahí, ¿cierto?

Bella tuvo que rodar los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia. Charlotte nunca había tenido la confianza suficiente para preguntar directamente qué era lo que _él_ había hecho y Bella tampoco se lo había dicho; pero sabía que cada vez que se encontraban era muy desagradable para ambos.

—Sí, estará ahí —confirmó. —Por el amor de Dios, es la boda de su hermano. Pero no tengo las más mínimas intenciones de verlo.

—Creí que era tu pareja —arguyó cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la otra. —No me has dicho su nombre.

—Es mi pareja; pero eso no significa que tengamos que revolotear de aquí para allá tomados de la mano—resopló con impaciencia. —Y no viene al caso mencionar su nombre.

Charlotte observaba sus movimientos rápidos y precisos, con un deje nervioso. Ambas sabían que nunca le había dicho _su _nombre porque parlotearía todo el día sobre él sin darle un minuto de descanso a Bella. No entendía su afán por recordarle su existencia, si ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo por eliminarlo de su mente.

—Tendrás un fin de semana interesante —apostó Charlotte. —Y con algo de suerte, también yo.

—No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas mientras no estoy —advirtió. —Estoy segura de que Peter estará muy agradecido de que mamá se quede en casa con él.

—Sólo es una cena esta noche, ni siquiera llega a clasificarse como cita—explicó con un suspiro. —Aunque me gustaría —agregó resignada. —¿Cuándo regresas?

—Mi madre querrá que esté en Forks por lo menos hasta el domingo —declaró. —El lunes por la noche estaré en Seattle, seguramente.

—Significa que desayunarás conmigo el martes —casi ordenó. Bella apenas le dedicó una mirada y asintió. De todas formas comía con ella cinco veces a la semana.

—¿Quién es él? —abordó nuevamente el tema.

—El hombre más atractivo que he conocido —exclamó soñadoramente. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, ligeramente alterada. —Y Peter lo adora; fue gracias a él que lo conocí. De verdad tengo que comprarle algo a mi hijo.

—Así que saldrás con un hombre que conociste por casualidad gracias a tu hijo porque es atractivo —caviló en voz alta. Por fin era libre de irse cuando quisiera. Apagó el computador y se levantó con premura. —Esa es definitivamente una decisión muy madura.

—Suena horrible si lo dices así —acusó. —No es exactamente como tú piensas.

—Pero me aproximo —aseguró Bella mirándola a los ojos con confianza. Se enfundó en su abrigo y tomó su bolso. —Te lo ruego, Charlotte Evans, no hagas nada idiota o incoherente.

—Lo mismo para ti —dijo con cariño. — No dejes que te lastime, Bella. No mereces eso.

—Trataré de ignorar cualquier cosa que diga o haga —prometió para ella y para sí misma. Caminó hacia la puerta con rapidez, preocupada por la hora.

—¿Y cómo ignorarás lo que tú sientes? —inquirió Charlotte. La pregunta se quedó en el aire, flotando hasta sus oídos, taladrando su cerebro. Esa era, sin duda, una pregunta que llevaría en su mente por un tiempo. Intercambió una mirada con Charlotte pero no dijo nada. No había nada que decir.

Pasó horas conduciendo sobre el límite de velocidad. El asfalto húmedo hacía incluso más estúpido el hecho, pero no tenía tiempo para las leyes de tránsito. Tenía que dormir. Rosalie estaría muy enfadada si no estaba a primera hora en casa de los Cullen. Sabía que, aunque se negara, se vería obligada a pasar horas y horas frente al espejo y a usar un vestido elegido por la novia que ella ni siquiera sabía el color. Malditas amigas controladoras.

Tal y como pensaba, su madre estaba despierta cuando llegó a Forks. Eran casi las diez y ella, usualmente, ya estaría envuelta en sus sábanas, dormida. Pero ahí estaba, sentada tomando un desabrido té de limón. Era risible lo mullido que lucía su cuerpo menudo, debajo de tantas capas de ropa. Hacía un frío endemoniado allá afuera.

Bella se preguntó si no sería en esa época cuando su madre extrañase más a Charlie. Su padre, por seco e introvertido que pareciera, solía tener mucho cariño dentro de él. Es sólo que nunca lo decía en voz alta. Bella estaba segura de que era él y la calidez de su cuerpo lo que hacía que Renée quisiera permanecer en la cama hasta tarde. Ahora, seguramente, sería muy duro para ella enfrentarse a una cama sola y fría por las noches. Bella reprimió un sollozo nostálgico; la ausencia de su padre estaba impregnada en cada pared de esa casa. Estaba internamente feliz de no vivir ahí, no podría manejarlo tan bien como su madre.

Su antigua habitación era acogedora. La rodeaba de recuerdos agradables y un pasado libre de dolor. A diferencia de su apartamento, ahí tenía una apariencia más joven de sí misma, más inmadura; incluso, probablemente, más feliz. Veía en los rincones lugares perfectos para el juego del escondite y en una de las paredes colgaba un cuadro que Rosalie había pintado para ella. Casi podía ver a Alice sentada en el suelo viendo fotografías. Los ecos de las risas de Emmett y los comentarios alentadores de Jasper seguían ahí. Y finalmente estaba Edward. En cada centímetro de la habitación se encontraba él, con sus sonrisas torcidas y miradas deslumbrantes; estaban sus palabras cariñosas y sus abrazos reconfortantes. Y es que ahí no dolía recordar, porque tenía diecisiete una vez más y el tiempo no había transcurrido; su corazón estaba entero y su alma tenía la tranquilidad de estar en buenas manos.

No iba a atormentarse por recuerdos tan felices; no iba a añorar un pasado muy pisado. Tomaría lo bueno y desecharía lo malo. Agradecería las bendiciones que su vida le había proporcionado y no las que le habían sido arrancadas. Saldría de su agujero y caminaría al futuro.

Las manos de Esme, tersas aunque nervudas, sujetaron las de Bella con delicadeza matronil. Había entrado al lado de Emmett a la casa de los Cullen, la cual sufría cambios drásticos desde tempranas horas. Removían muebles y se lustraban los pisos, nunca había visto los candelabros tan brillantes; había mesas por todos lados, destinadas a algún lugar del jardín. Había hombres trabajando de un lado a otro, dirigidos por la dulce voz de Esme. Era paradójica la firmeza de sus órdenes, considerando su tamaño y el timbre de su voz.

Había interrumpido sus trabajos para recibir a su hijo y a Bella. Miraba a Emmett con orgullo y admiración. Peinó su cabello acomodando sus rulos, alzando sus brazos lo más que podía para alcanzar la cabeza de su hijo. Emmett rió satisfecho y besó la frente de su madre. Esme veía, detrás de su mentón cuadrado y fuerte, su gran estatura y la madurez de sus facciones, al niño que ella había criado.

—Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, mamá —murmuró Emmett en voz baja. — No hay forma de que Rose y yo podamos compensar todo lo que has hecho.

—Lo hará si está contigo el resto de su vida —comentó Esme. —Viviste aquí dieciocho años y te aseguro que no es un reto fácil vivir contigo, hijo.

—Creo que Rosalie sabe eso, Esme —secundó Bella. —Pobre chica.

—Llegas tarde, Isabella —exclamó Rosalie desde las escaleras. Bajaba con gracia escalón por escalón; su cabello atado en una coleta bailaba con cada paso apresurado. Lucía tensa y estresada.

Bella tuvo toda la mañana ocupada. Ayudaba aquí y allá, afinando detalles para que todo fuera como lo habían planeado. Aún no comprendía por qué Rosalie quería una fiesta de compromiso si tarde o temprano la gente se enteraría de su boda. Cuando se lo preguntó a Emmett él tampoco supo explicarlo. Dijo que si era lo que ella quería, entonces lo haría.

No sabía donde cabrían todas las personas que había invitado. Rosalie había tenido la fabulosa idea de invitar a cada uno de sus compañeros de preparatoria. ¡Cómo si hubieran forjado tan buenas amistades! Tenía la sensación de que su intención era demostrarles a los demás que, después de todas sus habladurías, ella sí llegaría al altar con Emmett Cullen. Rosalie tenía un ego tan grande como el jardín de los Cullen.

Rosalie parecía estar a punto de explotar. La hora fijada se aproximaba más y más y su cabello aún era un desastre y no tenía idea de donde estaba su vestido. Bella pensó para sí misma que ella ni siquiera sabía _cómo _era su vestido.

Todo era un caos. Las personas corrían en direcciones opuestas, arreglando detalles que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente. Veía un borrón pequeño de cabello oscuro correr tan rápido que si fuera a las olimpiadas, traería el oro a casa. Alice tenía más energía de lo normal. Jasper, por su parte, trataba de seguirle el paso pero, evidentemente, no era del todo posible.

La habitación de Alice se había convertido en un gran vestidor. Había maquillaje por todas partes; las pinzas para el cabello se amontonaban sobre el tocador y bolsas de vestidos colgaban del clóset llamativamente. Bella había traído consigo su pequeño alhajero y no fue hasta que lo sacó de su maleta que se dio cuenta que había tomado también un estuche

Lo reconoció de inmediato y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había llegado ahí. Lo abrió con discreción observando su hermoso contenido. La caja resguardaba celosamente su más grande tesoro. No era su valor monetario—porque estaba segura de que era bastante costoso—, sino sentimental lo que lo hacía invaluable. Sobre el terciopelo del estuche reposaba la pulsera de plata que Edward le había regalado cuando cumplió diecisiete años. El corazón cristalino que colgaba de ésta brilló a contraluz.

Aquél había sido el peor cumpleaños que hubiese tenido nunca. Entonces, había demasiadas preocupaciones que agobiaban su mente, con Alice inconsciente y un secreto que no tardaría en develar. Y, aún así, Edward había aparecido con una sonrisa en el instituto con ese estuche asegurando que no le había costado ni un centavo. Él, literalmente, le había dado su corazón. Después de ese día nunca se había quitado la pulsera, para el placer de Edward. Pero cuando había vuelto a Nueva Jersey con el alma hecha pedazos sin desear un solo recordatorio de él, la había guardado en lo más profundo de su armario.

No iba a usarla, por supuesto. Era maravillosa a la vista e inconfundible. Pero era por lo mismo que nunca volvería a ponérsela. Ahora carecía de significado y, si él la viera, la reconocería al instante. Esa era una humillación que no estaba dispuesta a vivir. Puso el estuche sobre el tocador, tratando de olvidarse de él y concentrarse en su cabello.

No estaba muy segura de saber cómo usar las ardientes tenazas; le aterraba quemarse los dedos o las orejas. Alice le había mostrado un par de veces cómo rizar su cabello pero lucía más sencillo de lo que en realidad era. Finalmente, tras varios intentos calientes y fallidos, logro asirla correctamente. Le tomó casi una hora arreglar su cabello correctamente, formando sinuosos rizos que caían por su espalda formando una cascada curvilínea. Veía por el espejo a Rosalie maquillar su rostro cuidadosamente, milímetro a milímetro; mientras, Alice se enfundaba en un sedoso vestido tan largo que casi rozaba el suelo aun cuando estaba usando los zapatos más altos que Bella nunca hubiese visto.

Se ignoraban entre sí, ocupadas en ellas mismas. Bella estaba orgullosa de lucir suficientemente decente para la ocasión sin haber necesitado ayuda. Quizá Alice tuviera razón y había aprendido bien a través de los años. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Rosalie abandonó la habitación, seguida por Alice. Ellas tenían una lista muy larga de pendientes todavía, sin importar la hora.

Cuando llegó la hora de buscar su vestido, se encomendó al cielo, rezando porque fuera medianamente aceptable. Podía esperar desde un espantoso tono coral hasta un impúdico escote frontal. Suspiró agradecida al descubrir que era mucho más hermoso de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. El violeta mate contrastaría con su piel y parecía haber sido hecho a las medidas exactas de su cuerpo.

Se enfundó en él, comprobando la suavidad de la tela fina. Le sentaba bien, acentuando sus atributos y disimulando sus puntos débiles. El problema comenzó cuando descubrió que el broche se encontraba exactamente en el único centímetro de su espalda que no lograba alcanzar. Estiró sus brazos cuanto pudo en un vano esfuerzo de cerrar el vestido pero le fue imposible. Rendida, dejó caer sus brazos adoloridos a sus costados. La parte superior del vestido cayó en su regazo, sosteniéndose únicamente de sus caderas. Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Estaba de pie, tratando de averiguar la forma de terminar con esto de una buena vez, comenzando a fastidiarse. Pegó un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente.

—Alice, Esme te necesita en… —dijo Edward amablemente, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, ofuscado.

Bella siseó, cubriendo su cuerpo con el vestido. La sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas haciéndole a él querer soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo.

—Alice no está aquí; si no importa trato de vestirme —espetó alzando su mentón, en una lucha perdida por recuperar su orgullo. Estas cosas sólo le pasaban a ella.

—Fallidamente, por cierto —observó él.

Entró en la habitación contra la voluntad de su acompañante. Bella conocía sus intenciones que, por buenas que parecieran, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlas cumplir. No iba a dejar que le tocara un solo cabello. Asió con fuerza la tela de su vestido, enterrando sus dedos en su tersura mientras daba un paso atrás.

—No seas ridícula —resopló. —No voy a hacerte daño —agregó mirando la forma desesperada en que mantenía la tela pegada a su cuerpo, avergonzada de que la hubiese visto en ropa interior. —Vamos, Bella, no es como si fuera a ver algo nuevo.

—No necesito tu ayuda —dijo por lo bajo. Sin embargo, dejó que él se detuviera detrás de ella y cerrara el puñetero broche y subiera la cremallera que sus dedos no alcanzaban. Era eso exactamente lo que quería evitar: sus dedos. Sus dedos dulces y delicados contra su piel en una caricia implícita. —Gracias —se vio obligada a decir cuando él se hubiese alejado de nuevo.

—De nada —dijo con simplicidad. Dio un paso adelante cuando un objeto en especial en el tocador llamó su atención. Bella no necesitó seguir la dirección de su mirada para saber qué era lo que veía con tanto interés.

Tomó su maquillaje discretamente para llevarlos a su maleta. Con toda la discreción que le fue posible, tomó el estuche y quiso llevarlo a un lugar seguro pero su misión no llegó a su término.

— ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió curioso.

—No te incumbe, Edward —respondió con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Por la expresión en su rostro, supo que había arruinado su momentánea buena voluntad hacia ella. Su negativa sólo había despertado el irrefrenable deseo de saciar su curiosidad. Estúpida caja que arruinaría su ya estúpida vida.

—Yo he visto eso antes —murmuró para sí mismo. —¿Qué es? —insistió, ahora demandante.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar tomó la caja de sus manos con tosquedad. Usaba esos movimientos ásperos, propios de él cuando ella estaba cerca.

—No es importante —replicó tratando de recuperar el estuche. Su semblante serio e imperturbable no era más que una máscara que caería en cualquier momento. El miedo corría por sus venas, como agua helada, tensándola de pies a cabeza.

Debía evitar a toda costa que abriera la caja. No solo su orgullo estaba en juego; no tenía idea de qué pensaría si descubriera su contenido. Quizá se reiría o la acusaría de nuevo con injurias sin sentido, atacando directamente su corazón. Ese corazón que le había costado tanto juntar los pedazos y, aún así, se mantenía roto tras las murallas que había construido a su alrededor, como una coraza inquebrantable; ese corazón que lo amaba con tanta intensidad como hacía muchos años atrás.

Él levantó el estuche por encima de su cabeza, riendo por sus vanos intentos de recuperarla. Sus carcajadas eran tan sinceras que no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días en el prado. Ésos, en los que reían de cualquier cosa; aquéllos lejanos días de primavera que bromeaban entre beso y beso; ésos en que él le susurraba en el oído cuánto la amaba.

Sin embargo, esa nota cínica que le partía el alma estaba presente, burlándose de ella. Sus risas habían dejado de ser compartidas, para ser dirigidas a ella. Su sonrisa encantadora, deslumbrante había dejado de pertenecerle hace mucho, ni siquiera ella podía saber exactamente desde cuándo; sabía que había sido antes, tal vez semanas, quizá meses, antes de _aquél_ día. Aquél en que su mundo entero se había derrumbado como un huracán que llega repentinamente y arrasa con la costa.

Y, sin importar aquello, ella le seguía perteneciendo, centímetro a centímetro.

— ¿Qué escondes, regalos de todos tus enamorados_?_ —insultó con sutileza, sabiendo que iría directo a su orgullo. La caja suave y tersa le era familiar pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

—Ya te dije que eso no te importa. Devuélvemela. Es mía.

—Tómala—desafió, sabiendo que su estatura era insuficiente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?

—Tal vez gasté demasiados contigo —la diversión en su voz se desvaneció. La amargura salió a flote instalándose en su rostro para no abandonarla otra vez.

Fue un golpe directo a su pecho, traspasando su caparazón y abriendo una enorme grieta en su corazón. Mas logró disimularlo. Su rostro no se movió ni un milímetro, manteniendo su careta. Por un segundo se preguntó si valía la pena seguir fingiendo, al fin y al cabo, él conocía cada rincón de su piel, sin dejar un solo secreto de su cuerpo sin desvelar.

—Eres un… —se cortó a sí misma sin tener la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

—Un, ¿qué? Anda, dilo. No está mi madre por aquí que pueda escuchar lo que en realidad eres.

—Un traidor —musitó después de unos instantes.

El falso odio que destilaba trataba de lastimar tan siquiera una milésima parte de lo que ella había sido lastimada. Se recriminaba cada noche pensando si en verdad sus palabras herirían a Edward; se maldecía, pensando en la estúpida que era por dañar a un hombre como él.

Después volvía a insultarse por caer en los juegos de ese hombre que la había engañado y ahora pretendía ser inocente culpándola a ella.

—¿Traidor? —indagó Edward con una sonrisa torcida. El comentario le parecía cómico o interesante forma de describirlo. —¿Por qué, por no consentir tus crueles deseos? ¿Por no permitir que me mintieras? ¿O por no caer en tus embustes? Eres una gran actriz, Isabella pero yo no soy idiota.

Bella pensó en su fuero interno que sí lo era, y mucho. La expresión de Edward vagaba entre la seriedad y el entretenimiento, formando una sonrisa jocosa intermitente, aunque ambas actitudes con ese aire de sufrimiento que disfrazaba tras el sarcasmo.

—Eres un traidor, o al menos así denominaría yo a alguien que miente y lastima de la forma en que tú lo hiciste.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes cómo denominaría yo a lo que tú hiciste?

— ¿Debería importarme, _amor_? —remarcó el apelativo con la misma dulzura que solía usar años atrás.

Él la ignoró. Se negó a reconocer la daga que había incrustado en su torso con esa ironía; cuánto había deseado que ella repitiera eso sintiéndolo de verdad, tanto como lo sentía él.

—Asesinato —farfulló con tanto resentimiento que su rostro se volvió más duro de lo que jamás lo había visto. El rencor era visible en sus pupilas y el tono de su voz. Tan palpable como su rabia. Esa sencilla palabra había sido lo suficiente para soltar el antifaz que había llevado con tanto empeño. Sus ojos chocolate se humedecieron ante el recuerdo, pero trató de ignorar el dolor taladrando su pecho. — ¡Ahora finges que te duele! Por favor, a mí no me vas a engañar. Los dos sabemos exactamente cómo sucedió y la decisión fue completamente tuya.

—Tú no sabes nada. ¡No fue mi elección! Fue un accidente que no hubiera ocurrido si _tú_ no hubieras estado burlándote de mí.

— ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba ahí, por el amor de Dios! Si no fuera porque Heidi me telefoneó yo…

— ¡Cómo tienes el descaro de nombrar a _esa_ frente a mí! No me interesa qué clase de relación tengas con ella pero, ten claro, Edward, que no ella _no _es mejor que yo. Si yo soy una mentirosa ella…Ella es una cualquiera.

—No te permito que hables así de ella —gruñó.

—Oh, discúlpame, es que ella es tan buena… —exclamó con sarcasmo.

—Ella es una mujer de verdad.

—Ella te tiene en sus manos y tu eres tan imbécil que no te das cuenta —gritó con furia, dejándose llevar por los celos que la embargaban.

—Lo que no entiendo, _amor_ —usó el mismo tono que ella había usado con aquel sobrenombre — es por qué no se lo contaste a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera a Renée! Ella hubiera dado todo por ti, ella y Charlie te hubiera apoyado hasta el final. No les hubiera importado lo despreciable que fueses.

—Ya te he dicho que no sabes nada. Si no le conté a mi madre fue porque no quería verla sufrir, pero claro, tú no sabes lo que es evitarle un dolor a alguien que amas.

—¡Qué dulzura, así no sabría la clase de persona que eres!—el desdén en su voz era insoportable. Quería tirarse al suelo y abrazar sus rodillas y así evitar desmoronarse de nuevo; quería suplicarle que aclararan todo y que le permitiera amarle abiertamente.

Pero el orgullo pudo más. Levantó su palma dispuesta a abofetearlo pero él sostuvo su muñeca apenas unos diez centímetros alejados de su mejilla.

—Cuidado con lo que haces —bramó.

—Cuidado con lo que dices. Si no te gusta mi presencia, bien, la puerta es muy ancha —. Zafó su antebrazo de su fornido agarre y señaló la puerta de la habitación.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaban cara a cara de esa forma, sin reservaciones.

—Te has olvidado de un insignificante detalle, _cariño _—le acarició la mejilla melosamente y acercó su rostro al suyo como si fuera a besarla. Ella tuvo que resistir el impulso de recargar su cara contra su amable mano; tuvo que luchar contra el recuerdo de aquellas manos vagando y recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, exponiendo cada enigma que escondía su ser. —Ésta —habló con suavidad y frotó sus narices, dejándola completamente hipnotizada —es _mi_ casa.

Dio un paso atrás inmediatamente, su prudencia se había ido a la basura. Tenía que aceptar que aún cuando trataba de disimularlo la atracción que sentía hacia a él era ineludible. Por un segundo había creído que iba a disfrutar del placer de sus labios.

—¿Lo es? —intervino la voz gruesa de Emmett.

—Emmett, ten la amabilidad de no meterte en donde no te llaman —reprendió su hermano como si le hablara a un niño pequeño

Bella se recordó a sí misma darle un enorme abrazo por salvar su dignidad.

—Yo no veo ninguna de tus cosas aquí, hermano —murmuró dando un sorbo a su copa de vino. —Que yo sepa, es la casa de nuestros padres.

—Pero… —él iba a replicar inteligentemente, pero Emmett se le adelantó.

—Que yo recuerde, los tres —señaló a Edward, después a Bella y por último a sí mismo — compartimos mucho tiempo en esta casa y Esme ama a esta mujer como si fuera su hija. Así que, ¿por qué no sería su casa?

Nadie habló por unos minutos. El silencio tenso llenaba el ambiente solo interrumpido por la incesante música que había comenzado a sonar unos minutos atrás en el piso de abajo. Bella tenía el impulso de reír incansablemente pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien había puesto al íntegro Edward Cullen en su lugar.

—Bella. —Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió con una calidez que le recordó a Carlisle — ¿Por qué no vas abajo y disfrutas de la fiesta? Apuesto que Rosalie se sentirá hostigada por los empalagosos invitados y eso que recién llegan.

Ella asintió, contenta de que la liberaran de aquel desagradable momento. Emmett le guiñó un ojo y le abrió la puerta. Volvió a cerrarla con suavidad y dio media vuelta para encarar a su hermano.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? —vociferó furioso mirándolo, fulminándolo.

—Estabas escuchando —reprochó Edward enfrentándolo sin muestra de intimidación alguna.

—Ese no es el tema, Edward. ¿Por qué le haces esto? ¡Por qué! ¿No te das cuenta del sufrimiento que le causas o lo haces deliberadamente?

—Sufrimiento —repitió esa palabra que conocía tan bien y soltó un bufido. —Tú le crees. Estás cayendo en sus mentiras, Emmett, así como yo caí.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? Ella es exactamente la misma persona que conocí cuando tenía siete.

—Ella nunca fue lo que creímos.

—¡Nos engañó a los seis años! ¿No merece un Óscar? —la ironía con la que hablaba era humillante. No daba ni daría ningún crédito a las palabras de Edward.

—No sabes lo que estás hablando —gimió, sintiéndose solo. Deseó no estar en aquella situación y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Bella pero los recuerdos invadían su mente impidiendo que la perdonara; odiándola por impedir algo que había deseado tanto. —No puedo creer que confíes más en ella que en mí, que soy tu hermano.

—Tú no has confiado en mí —contraatacó. Le sorprendió la determinación con la que hablaba Emmett, no era usual en él. Era bien sabido que él bromeaba hasta que la seguridad y la estabilidad de su familia fallaban. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba tan directamente lo sucedido. Le dio la espalda, escondiendo las lágrimas que se habían anegado en sus ojos.

—Ella hizo lo más ruin, lo más mezquino que puede hacer una persona. Hizo lo único que no podría perdonar.

Su voz no se quebró, pero su garganta amenazaba con soltar un sollozo. Emmett puso una de sus pesadas manos sobre su hombro. Lo último que deseaba era que Edward pensara que le daría la espalda por ella, pero tampoco iba a permitir que continuara actuando de esa forma tan cruel.

—Bella es la persona menos egoísta que conozco. Creía que por eso te habías enamorado de ella. Ella es diferente.

Él estaba siendo tan comprensivo como debía ser un hermano mayor. Pero había algo que no le permitía confesarle la verdad. No era vergüenza, no se sentiría expuesto con su hermano pues siempre se habían brindado un apoyo mutuo inexorable. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo esa complicidad con ella, ese acuerdo silencioso de no revelar su secreto. Si ella no lo había hecho, él tampoco lo haría. Sería lo último que haría por ella; el último misterio que compartirían y sería el hito de su ruptura; el último símbolo de confianza y amor que le brindaría.

Bella se apresuró al piso de abajo, caminando con cuidad de que sus zapatos permanecieran en su lugar. La casa estaba repleta de personas enfundadas en finas ropas fingiendo sonrisas entre ellos. Había más gente de la que podría imaginar. El personal de servicio que asistía el evento iba de un lado a otro, llevando y trayendo bocadillos, atendiendo amablemente a los invitados. Sólo Rosalie estaría complacida con semejante parafernalia.

Vio a su madre hablando en voz baja con Esme, dirigiendo miradas al piso de arriba. Ellas lo sabían. Siempre se preguntaría cómo era que ellas podían saber el momento preciso en que algo trascendente estaba sucediendo. Renée la miró directamente a los ojos, a pesar de la distancia. La profundidad de sus ojos azules buscaban cualquier clase de emoción en su hija; una emoción que no encontraría. Edward tenía la razón en algo: había aprendido a actuar. Disimularía el resto de la noche y después correría a casa de su madre para desmoronarse sin testigos.

Tomó asiento en el jardín trasero, dispuesta a pasar el resto de la noche sentada ahí, quizá acompañada de una copa de champaña. Las horas eran largas, contabilizando minuto a minuto de tedio. Rogaba porque la noche terminara tan pronto como fuera posible, aunque sus deseos no eran exactamente fáciles de realizar. La luna estaba en su apogeo, redonda como un plato, destellando reflejos plateados sobre el jardín. El bullicio crecía embotando sus sentidos. Miraba su reloj de pulsera de cuando en cuando, agradeciendo cuando el minutero ya había dado la vuelta entera.

La música era suave, se deslizaba en el aire acariciando los oídos de los presentes. Rosalie estaba radiante. Había algo más que una sonrisa en su expresión. Ella era la viva representación de la dicha absoluta. Saludaba a los invitados con cortesía y le dedicaba tiempo a cada uno, como si fueran los únicos en todo el lugar.

Inconscientemente, lucía su anillo en cada saludo, en cada fotografía. Al final de la noche no habría un solo invitado que no hubiera sido cegado con el brillo de su anillo de compromiso. Aunque su tamaño no dificultaba mucho su tarea. Era sofisticado, elegante y exquisito. Era el anillo indicado para Rosalie. Parecía que hubiera sido hecho para ella, aunque la realidad era que había pertenecido a la familia Cullen por muchas generaciones.

Bella la observaba desenvolverse entre la gente. Lo hacía de maravilla. Había una sonrisa amable en todo momento, aunque Bella podía notar los momentos exactos en que se volvía hipócrita. Dio el último sorbo a su copa. No debería beber más si no quería arruinarle la noche a su amiga. El sabor dulzón del champán atravesó su garganta, irritándola un poco.

Acomodó un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja. Estaba cansada de estar ahí, pero no podía simplemente irse como si nada. Ella era la madrina. Debería saludar a los invitados junto a Rosalie y disfrutar del baile. Pero no podía. No se sentía con ánimos de fingir con desconocidos una felicidad que no sentía.

Se preguntó si Charlie la instaría a bailar con él, aunque ambos fueran un desastre a la hora de danzar. Bella odiaba bailar, le hacía recordar su infancia, los tiempos en que había disfrutado bailando ballet. Pero siempre alguien hallaba una excusa para obligarla y, al final, lo disfrutaba.

El único detalle con aquella idea era que el único capaz de hacerla olvidar su nombre, estaba en alguna parte de ese salón, repudiando su presencia a cada segundo. Se descubrió a sí misma buscándolo con la mirada y se sorprendió al notar que estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El episodio que habían protagonizado parecía no haberlo inmutado en absoluto.

Padrinos. ¿Quién había sido el estúpido que había estipulado que los padrinos deberían ser pareja? Lo descubriría y se encargaría de que recibiera su merecido. Edward intercambiaba palabras con Carlisle y otro hombre que Bella reconoció, después de unos instantes, como el doctor Gerandy. Su cabello oscuro se volvía ralo y había encanecido; había arrugas alrededor de sus ojos modificando notablemente su rostro. El doctor Gerandy ya no era el hombre que había conocido cuando era niña; ahora se acercaba más a ser un anciano que un hombre. Se preguntó si alguna vez había envidiado Carlisle, quien parecía que el tiempo no lo había cambiado en absoluto.

Edward sintió su mirada penetrante clavada en su nuca y, como adivinó, cuando hubo mirado hacia atrás era Bella quien lo contemplaba con interés. Creyó que ella se ruborizaría sintiéndose descubierta, pero no fue así. Por el contrario, ella soltó una risilla y le sonrió traviesa. Él arqueó las cejas, confundido. Bella nunca despegó su mirada de sus ojos verdes, había un tono pícaro en ellos. Cuando le regaló un guiñó y retiró la mirada, Edward confirmó que había estado bebiendo. Esa era la única explicación lógica a su comportamiento. ¡Ella quería estrangularlo sólo unas horas atrás!

Rosalie comprendió la misma idea que Edward, por lo que se disculpó con uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Emmett y se dirigió a ella. Bella atraía la atención de los demás. Lucía bastante entretenida estando sentada ahí, sola.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? —dijo Rosalie con angustia, disimulando una sonrisa para los demás.

—Nunca estuve mejor, Rose—respondió. Rosalie se dio cuenta de su voz falsa inmediatamente, incrementando su preocupación.

— ¿Por qué no bailas? —sugirió, sentándose a su lado. —Diviértete.

—No hay nadie que quiera bailar conmigo —afirmó desafiante. —O nadie que tú aprobarías.

Había visto a Jacob en alguna parte mientras tomaba su segunda copa, pero ahora el recuerdo no era muy claro. Él era su única salida, pero ahora no estaba segura de si en verdad era él o sólo se le parecía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto vacilante.

—Vamos, Rosalie —resopló. —No soy estúpida. Haré esto por ti porque sé que es lo que sueñas. Me pararé en la iglesia del brazo de mi «pareja» pretendiendo que estamos bien aunque no sea verdad. Lo haré por ti, pero no me pidas más. No me pidas que le diga al mundo lo malditamente enamorada que estoy de él —dijo con irritación, hablando a susurros. Sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos e incluso ella se había sorprendido de sus palabras.

—No te estoy obligando —respondió comprensivamente.

—No —confirmó. —No va por ahí, Rose. Lo haré y estaré contenta de verte feliz. Pero, a pesar de lo que piensan todos, él y yo no encajamos juntos. Ya no.

La contempló por unos segundos, esperando uno veredicto. Sus ojos violáceos temblaron con arrepentimiento. Su pequeña discusión se vio interrumpida por la repentina irrupción de una nueva voz.

—Emmett necesita hablarte —susurró Edward con dulzura.

El orgullo que sentía hacia Rosalie era tangible. Ellos siempre habían tenido una relación curiosa. Simplemente no se soportaban. Pero había un apoyo fraternal entre ellos inquebrantable. Rosalie siempre consideró que Edward era su pequeño hermano, como Jasper, pero un poco más insoportable y un poco menos callado.

Ella le sonrió, aun con las dudas en la cabeza acerca de lo que les estaría haciendo a Bella y a él, forzándolos a estar juntos. Secretamente guardaba la esperanza de que el tiempo que compartieran les ayudara a recuperarse mutuamente.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti por ésta noche, ¿no crees? —dijo fastidiada, haciendo un mohín. Rosalie se contuvo de replicar. Ese no era su asunto y Bella estaría colérica si trataba de meterse.

—Deberías dejar de beber —recomendó a Bella cuando Rosalie se hubo escurrido entre la gente, con cierta lástima en la voz.

Ella lo miró indignada. ¿Por qué todos creían que estaba ebria? Había tomado tres copas y media hasta ahora. Y sólo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. ¿O habían sido cuatro y media?

—Deberías meterte en tus asuntos —respondió en tono mordaz.

—Deberías disimular—dijo en tono persuasivo. Ella quiso creer que estaba alucinando cuando se dio cuenta de que era el tono seductor que quería usar para convencerla de hacer algo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo inspeccionando su aspecto. —Eres más lindo cuando mantienes la boca cerrada.

—No podría habértelo dicho mejor —concordó. —Baila conmigo —sugirió tendiendo su mano con delicadeza.

—Estás de broma —aseguró incrédula.

—No recuerdo la última vez que bromeé contigo, Bella —murmuró impaciente. —Baila conmigo —repitió aterciopeladamente.

—¿Hay alguien más voluble? —preguntó para sí misma. Ella era perfectamente consciente de que él sería el héroe de la noche una vez más, salvándola a ella y a los novios de la humillación pública. No quiso buscarle explicación a su comportamiento; sabía que buscaba que dejara de llamar la atención de la gente y con eso era suficiente. No veía la razón para buscarle tres pies al gato.

Bella dudó unos instantes pero asió su mano. Él no pudo evitar notar que sus manos aún eran tersas y su roce ligero como una pluma. Se puso de pie con cierta torpeza, pero él la ayudó apoyarse posicionando su mano en su espalda desnuda. Debía recordarse respirar y no quedársele viendo más de lo necesario. No pensaba que fuera educado que Bella notara su irregular respiración.

Se golpeó mentalmente por no haberse esperado aquella visión. Ella era hermosa. Siempre lo había sido. Él debía aceptar que nunca había conocido a alguien como Bella. Ella tenía una belleza sencilla, natural. Ella lucía más hermosa cuando era sólo ella misma. Se preguntó cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes, mientras estaban en el segundo piso. Después se recordó que había estado ocupado recriminándole el pasado de la forma más hiriente que había encontrado. Tal vez Emmett tuviese razón y ella merecía una disculpa. No volvería a meterse con ella.

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de dejar que Edward rozara su cintura con los dedos e hiciera que pusiera su mano en su hombro. Sus manos libres se entrelazaron, junto a ellos, brindándole un sentimiento de protección incomparable. Podía recordar la última vez que habían estado en la misma posición. En su mente se coló el pensamiento de que, aquella vez, él la miraba cariñosamente y depositaba constantes besos en sus labios.

Él era un bailarín innato. La hacía sentirse cómoda entre sus brazos, sin importar la canción que sonara. Sus pies se deslizaban en el piso con gracia, sin un solo error, como una coreografía perfecta. Se obligaba a no mirarlo a los ojos para que de su boca no se escaparan las palabras equivocadas. Ella misma tenía que aceptar que, quizá, estuviese un poco ebria.

Inconscientemente recostó su cabeza en su hombro, inspirando profundamente. Su olor no había cambiado. Ese aroma que la envolvía y la hacía caer a sus pies se conservaba. Era parte de él. Sentía su nariz rozar sus largos cabellos peinados en un estilizado arreglo. Creyó haberse vuelto loca cuando los labios de Edward rozaron su oreja. Él_ no _había hecho eso, seguramente había sido su imaginación.

—Lo lamento —murmuró tan bajo que no estuvo segura de haberlo escuchado.

—¿Qué?

—Lamento haberte hablado de esa forma —volvió a susurrar. —No fue correcto.

—Hay una diferencia entre lo correcto y lo adecuado.

—No fue correcto —repitió. —Eres una mujer y debería haber respetado eso.

—¿Por esto querías que bailásemos? —inquirió en cierta forma ofendida. Preferiría que no hubiera dicho nada.

—No, no fue sólo por eso.

No supo en qué momento se acercaron tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban. Era consciente de que él la miraba a los ojos pero ella no le devolvía la mirada. La canción era tan íntima que los hacía sentir que no había nadie alrededor. La música iba despacio, como si quisiera que ellos estuvieran de esa forma un largo rato. En sus acordes finales, él la hizo girar hábilmente, haciendo que su vestido volará en el aire y después cayera graciosamente en su lugar de nuevo, rozándole los dedos de los pies.

La atrajo hacia él de nuevo en un movimiento preciso y certero, envolviéndola con sus brazos en algo más parecido a un abrazo que una simple posición de baile. La había acercado con tal fuerza que no cabía ni un centímetro entre ellos.

Sus sincronizados movimientos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que la música. Permanecieron uno frente al otro sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. Bella temió que si respiraba, su cuerpo estaría incluso más cerca del de él. Pensó que sufriría una combustión espontánea.

O, en el peor de los casos, caería a sus pies una vez más.

Una repentina, aunque inconmovible, determinación apareció en ella: nunca volvería a caer a sus pies. Jamás. Nunca permitiría que la hiciera pedazos como había hecho antes. Jamás se hundiría destrozada por su causa. No volvería a derramar una sola lágrima por él, se prometió. Aunque, dentro de ella, era consciente de que, por la noche, mientras yaciese en su cama, lloraría como una niña anhelando su presencia.

Ella desearía haber caído, pero no era prudente. No era lo mejor para ella y para los pequeños pedazos de su corazón.

Vio la forma en que el rostro perfecto de Edward se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Su dulce y mentolado hálito la golpeó, instándola a derretirse ahí mismo. Su nariz rozaba la propia y sus ojos buscaban los suyos. Pero ella ahora solo veía sus labios acercarse. Se regañó a sí misma por ladear su cabeza ligeramente, permitiéndole que sus labios superiores se tocaran ligeramente. Por un instante, creyó que se volvería loca. Tuvo la consciencia suficiente de retroceder un centímetro, manteniéndolo lejos. Aunque el parecía tener la completa y firme intención de besarla.

—No lo hagas —suplicó en un susurro quebrado. Se sintió patética con semejante tono de voz. —Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas.

Despegó la mirada de sus labios para levantarla y, aunque era un tanto complicado debido al exceso de cercanía, contempló su total desconcierto.

—No si quieres que conserve la cordura —quiso añadir, pero no le pareció un comentario acertado. Aunque a estas alturas le era difícil pensar con claridad.

Él reforzó su abrazo alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que sus huesos se volvieran esponjosos. Bella cerró sus ojos, con la inútil esperanza de que esto le trajera una solución coherente. Sin embargo, fue ella misma quien acortó la distancia un poco más.

—Edward, por favor —rogó.

Él se separó de ella lo suficiente para que su dedo índice pudiera presionar sus labios verticalmente, haciendo que guardara silencio. Cuando sus labios volvieron a estar libres, sin que pudiera controlarlo, murmuró:

—Yo te a…—se interrumpió a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le iba a decir. Menuda estupidez. —Yo no soy tan idiota como piensas —se corrigió rápidamente adquiriendo cierta amargura en la voz. —No vas a alimentar tu estúpido ego haciéndome esto, Edward. Nunca más.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, lo empujó por los hombros suavemente, liberándose por fin de su abrazo. Giró en redondo torpemente y caminó hacia adelante antes de que su subconsciente la traicionara de nuevo.

—¡Bella! —la llamó a sus espaldas. En un acto reflejo, giró la cabeza para mirarlo. —También yo—prometió con seguridad antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Sus pies parecían estar pegados al piso, preguntándose a qué se refería. No fue hasta minutos después que lo relaciono con lo que estuvo a punto de decirle. Quería decirle que lo amaba. ¿Se refería él a lo mismo?

Quizá. Pero no permitiría que sus palabras derrumbaran lo que había construido en todo ese tiempo. Al final, ya no compartían nada. No había compartido nada más que un baile.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas tardes, personas.<em>

_Is somebody still there? Tengo que aceptar que tuve el capítulo desde ayer a las 9 de la noche; pero tenía que revisarlo aún porque estaba segura de que está medio raro y bueno... Me entraron las náuseas y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Quizá esté embarazada... Bromeo. Lo siento, chicas, pero les dije que estaría aquí el ffin de semana, y aquí estoy. Si quieren culpar a alguien más por mi tardanza culpen a ** Milla Pattzn** porque estuve leyendo El Chismógrafo. No me llevó mucho tiempo pero... bueno, no más excusas. Léanlo, es bueno. **Nevermissme** tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó aquí. Ella quería un baile, así que ódienla a ella. La escena donde están en la habitación de Alice originalmente estaban en la oficina de Carlisle, pero la tenía que poner. Esa fue la primera escena que escribí :'). La modifiqué un poco pero conserva la mayoría de sus puntos. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Es algo confuso y bipolar. Quiero decir, es raro que primero se quieran matar y luego bailen. Para las que no lo entendieron del todo, aunque Bella no lo acepte, estaba ebria. El siguiente capítulo se refiere un poco a Charlotte y a su casi-novio... Díganme qué piensan. ¿Conclusiones? La mía es que están tan enamorados como el señor y la señora Cara de Papa. También agradézcanle o recrimínenle a Nevermissme que ya tengo el final. Habá dudado acerca de la escena y tengo que modificarla pero ese es, definitivamente, el mejor final que se me ocurre. _

_Tengo que darles las gracias por todo. Pasamos los 100 reviews (soy ambiciosa y me gustaría saber si llegamos a los 150) y tengo alrededor de 140 favoritos en mi bandej de entrada. Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus ccriticas, comentarios alentadores y halagdores. _

_Quiero resaltar que **escarlata ojala** hizo un compentario muy acertado: si amas de verdad, perdonas. Ella lleva la razón, ¿uh? Pero en este caso hay mucho más que una simple disculpa. engo que reconocer que ustedes tienen razón, hay mentiras hay secretos, hay cosas que cambian su perspectiva por completo. Como le contesté a ella, les digo a ustedes: personalmente, sin una disculpa explícita, no creo que haya algo que perdonar. Quizá diferimos, pero eso es exactamente lo que quiero que me digan. _

_Btw, no olviden que el martes 13 (cumpleaños de Bella) se estrena el segundo trailer de Amanecer. Vi el teaser trailer y... 3 No espero mucho de Amanecer pero eso superó mis expectativas. Leí en un grupo que por la diferencia de horarios estaría disponible desde el lunes a las siete de la noche pero no comprendo eso del horario del centro y el del este... Así que estén pendientes:)_

_Que tengan una excelente semana._

_Besos_

_Liz_


	8. Gracias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><em>So I want to say thank you<em>

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger, maks me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

~Christina Aguilera**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Gracias<strong>

Sus músculos estaban cansados. La mañana era fría, sin un solo rayo de sol. Sus cortinas, recién adquiridas, trataban de mantener el calor dentro, pero su gruesa tela no parecía ser suficiente en la interminable lucha contra la helada. Los vidrios ligeramente empañados lloraban, como consecuencia de la llovizna nocturna.

Sus huesos se sentían pesados a cada paso que daba. Se preguntó si Charlotte estaría muy enfadada si la dejaba esperándola. No había un motivo especialmente importante por el cual quisiera salir de casa. No tenía ánimos ni de pasarse por la oficina. No creía que su presencia fuese necesaria por este día.

Paseó por su habitación, buscando algo adecuado que usar. En el momento en que se deshizo de su blusa sintió como si alguien la mirara fijamente. Rodó los ojos para sí misma, estaba siendo paranoica. Nadie estaba ahí. Quizá estuviese nerviosa.

Ató su cabello en una coleta alta y descuidada. Lucía más desaliñada que de costumbre, pero no le importaba. Tomó su gruesa chaqueta del perchero, resignada a abandonar el hogareño calor de su apartamento. Tomó el pomo de la puerta principal pero, antes de que pudiera girarlo, timbró el teléfono.

El repiqueteo era estresante. Taladraba sus oídos perforando hasta su cerebro, donde el tintineante sonido retumbaba hasta volverla loca

—¿Hola?

—Bella —suspiró la voz femenina contra el auricular. —Me alegra que aún estés en casa.

—Estaba por salir —comentó amablemente. —¿Pasa algo, Charlotte?

—A decir verdad sí—confirmó apenada. —No podré verte hoy. Peter está ardiendo en calentura.

El corazón de Bella se encogió de ternura y preocupación. Peter era el niño más hermoso que hubiera conocido, con una alegría innata insuperable. Había algo en sus movimientos pueriles que brindaban una dulzura casi embriagante.

—Oh—gimió. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Ya has llamado a un doctor?

—No mucho—refutó cortésmente. —Pero gracias. Lo llamé ayer por la tarde pero estaba fuera de la ciudad, debe estar por llegar. Y… ¿por qué no vienes aquí? —sugirió súbitamente. —Sí, claro. Ven a mi apartamento y prepararé algo para ambas. ¿No es una excelente idea?

—No lo sé, Charlotte; no quiero ser una molestia.

—Peter estará muy feliz de que estés aquí y me gustaría saber si mantuviste tu promesa de no dejar que te lastimaran. Por favor, ven —suplicó.

—Estaré ahí en veinte minutos —accedió de buena gana. Sabía que hablar con Charlotte le haría bien.

Después de colgar, se apresuró a su auto y recorrió las calles húmedas de Seattle. Serpenteaba entre los otros coches ágilmente hasta encontrarse con el edificio de Charlotte. Había pasado por una dulcería que visitaba ocasionalmente cuando necesitaba un incentivo para continuar su día. Compró un montón de golosinas que, estaba segura, Peter amaría. Eran la clase de dulces que ella comía cuando era niña. Ese pequeño era un glotón de nacimiento. Quizá le subiría el ánimo.

Consiguió aparcar justo enfrente del edificio, para su buena suerte. Cruzó la calle con cuidado, volteando hacia ambos lados antes de caminar. El viento había desacomodado sus cabellos, por lo que de su bolso tomó un pequeño espejo de mano. Observó su reflejo por un par de segundos, sin prestarle mucha atención. Fue algo más lo que captó su atención: un hombre que caminaba por la acera de en frente. Fue casi un reflejo girarse y buscar con la mirada a ese hombre alto y delgado que andaba despreocupadamente detrás de ella. Estaba segura de que era Edward. Lo buscó con la mirada pero ahí no había nadie. Quizá se estuviera volviendo loca de verdad.

El apartamento de Charlotte era parecido en constitución al suyo, pero tenía una esencia muy distinta. Siempre estaba limpísimo, a pesar de que Peter era un revoltoso de primera. Los colores chillones resaltaban sobre las paredes claras y las suaves alfombras. Era un lugar lleno de vida, en el que se respiraba una comodidad innegable. Era ligeramente más grande que el de Bella. Pero aún así, estaba segura de que Charlotte no resentía la soledad que inundaba las frías paredes del hogar de Bella de vez en cuando.

—¡Creí que no vendrías! —exclamó Charlotte cuando la hizo pasar. —Comenzaba a preocuparme.

—Lamento la tardanza —murmuró. —Luces más animada de lo que te escuchabas en el teléfono.

—El doctor se fue hace un momento. Le prescribió unas medicinas a Peter y dijo que para mañana estaría como nuevo —argumentó soltando una exhalación de alivio.

— ¿Está en su habitación? —inquirió ilusionada. —Me gustaría verlo.

—Estará radiante —aseguró Charlotte, haciendo un ademán para hacerle pasar.

Bella se introdujo al pasillo, vacilante. Quizá estuviese dormido y sólo lo molestaría. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y lo descubrió sentado cómodamente en su cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, mirando la televisión.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó dulcemente, llamando la atención del niño. Peter posó sus grandes ojos azules sobre ella. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios tan contagiosa como la de su madre.

En general, Peter era muy parecido a su madre. Tenía esa mirada azul profunda que parecía poder desarmarte pieza por pieza mientras te analizaban. Sus labios delgados siempre estaban bailando en una sonrisa, y su risa era tan melódica como la de Charlotte. Su nariz respingada tenía un aspecto más tosco a pesar su edad y sus pómulos no eran tan marcados. Pero Bella sabía que Charlotte debía haber sido exactamente igual a su hijo cuando era una niña. Y, aún así, no podías dejar de notar cierto parecido con el hombre de la fotografía sobre la mesita de noche del niño. Charlotte le había comentado alguna vez que esa fue la última fotografía que se tomaron con el padre de Peter antes de que falleciera. El niño lo adoraba, a pesar de que no tuviera ni un solo recuerdo suyo.

—¡Bella! —gritó el niño en un chillido agudo. —Mamá dijo que vendrías.

—Ella no te mentiría, cielo —dijo severamente caminando dentro de la habitación. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Peter frunció el ceño con disgusto. Se revolvió entre sus sábanas de franela con estampado de dinosaurios, incómodo.

—Mamá me obliga a tomar medicinas —frunció los labios. —Saben horrible.

—Cuando era niña también me obligaban a tomarlas —lo apoyó, revolviéndole el cabello oscuro y lacio. —Pero siempre es mejor a una inyección, ¿no lo crees? —fingió estremecerse para darle énfasis a su oración.

—A mí no me gusta —se enfurruñó.

—Oh, Peter, pero el doctor dice que así te sentirás mucho mejor muy pronto —lo incentivó.

—Él me agrada —comentó. —No miente, como los otros señores con los que sale mamá.

—¿Charlotte sale con tu pediatra? —inquirió. Peter asintió vehementemente haciendo a Bella fruncir el ceño. —Traje algo para ti —dijo, queriendo distraerlo. Tomó de su bolso los dulces que había comprado para él y se los ofreció. —Pero no te los comas todos de una, o te enfermarás de nuevo —advirtió.

El rostro de Peter se iluminó. No era su cumpleaños ni Navidad y Bella le había llevado el mejor presente que podría obtener. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, que fueron lo único que estuvo a su alcance al estar ella de pie junto a su cama. Bella se inclinó para devolverle el abrazo fuertemente.

Vio en su rostro la somnolencia dibujada, claros efectos de los medicamentos. Lo arropó con suavidad y apagó la televisión, deseándole dulces sueños. Depositó un beso en su frente antes de dejar la habitación.

Caminó despacio para no hacer ruido de vuelta a la cocina, donde Charlotte tarareaba una canción. La invitó a sentarse a la mesa mientras ella iba de un lado a otro preparando el desayuno. Bella miró el reloj: marcaba las nueve y cuarto. Su estómago gruñía, enviando vibraciones por su abdomen.

—Casi termino —declaró Charlotte señalando lo que fuese que se estaba guisando en la estufa. Lo cierto era que desprendía un muy apetitoso aroma que le recordaba a Bella que debía haber tomado un tentempié. —¿Quieres algo? —preguntó señalando su propia taza de café.

—Sí —admitió Bella. —Quiero mi vida, para llevar si es posible.

Charlotte la contempló por unos instantes antes de volverse hacia la estufa. Suspiró con preocupación. Tenía que hacer algo por ayudarla pero no podía si ella no se lo permitía.

—¿Tan mal estuvo?

—Fue peor de lo que hubiera esperado —jadeó, dejando caer su cara entre sus manos. —_Casi_ le confieso cuán enamorada estoy de él. Claro, después de haber tenido una acalorada discusión en la que sacó a relucir el pasado de la forma más hiriente que pudo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes amarlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho —dijo con cierto reproche.

—Estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos… Nada de lo que hace o dice tiene sentido para mí. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero sé que él es irremplazable.

—Es un bastardo —confirmó con voz fría. —Debe ser especialmente difícil para ti, tomando en cuenta que es hermano de Alice.

—Entre él y yo siempre ha habido algo complicado—declaró, dándole un sorbo la taza de humeante café que Charlotte le había extendido. —De niños estábamos aterrados de decir en voz alta cómo nos sentíamos. Crecimos juntos y eso hizo que nos conociéramos como a ninguna otra persona. Mis padres lo adoraban y los suyos a mí.

»O era así hasta que nos convertimos en pareja. Mi padre nunca lo superó. Estoy segura de que lo apreciaba, pero supongo que no podía perdonarle que fuera precisamente _él_ quien arrancase a su niña de sus brazos. Sin mencionar que fuimos descubiertos más de una vez en una situación comprometedora —agregó obligándose a soltar una risilla. —Cuando estábamos en la universidad llegó un punto en el que mi padre me prohibió salir con él. No es como si fuera a obedecerlo, tenía diecinueve años, sabía lo que hacía. Sé que dentro de él no podría siquiera desagradarle, él es carismático por naturaleza, pero cada vez que volvíamos a casa era una tortura estar en la misma habitación que él. MI madre decía que sólo eran celos.

»Cuando Charlie estaba agonizando mencionó que deseaba verme antes de irse. Muy a mi pesar, no encontré forma de llegar Forks a tiempo. Sólo quisiera haber estado con él más tiempo antes de que partiese, y no evadir ese bendito pueblo olvidado por ser tan cobarde. Quizá hubiera podido pedirle perdón por no haberlo escuchado cuando me pidió que me alejase de él. No lo hubiera hecho, pero merecía saber que tenía razón.

—Estoy muy segura de que tu padre estará feliz si tú eres feliz —murmuró Charlotte sirviendo el desayuno. —Sólo quería protegerte. —Bella no contestó, haciendo que se produjera una atmósfera menos tensa, bajó el sonido de los cubiertos golpear la vajilla. —¿Crees que lo extrañe?—inquirió súbitamente. — Me refiero a mi Peter. ¿Extrañará a su padre?

—No tiene recuerdos de él —caviló Bella. —Tal vez a la larga sea eso lo más doloroso. No tener una imagen a quien aferrarte más que a las creadas por tú imaginación. No anhelas momentos que nunca viviste, pero sí te preguntas cómo habría sido tenerlos. Supongo que estará bien hasta que crezca un poco.

—Entonces no fue un buen fin de semana para ti, en definitiva —concluyó Charlotte.

—Tengo la sensación de que el tuyo fue más agradable.

—Algo así —suspiró, pero Bella no supo si era un suspiro resignado o uno anhelante. —Él es todo lo que alguien podría desear. Pero no parece estar interesado en una relación seria.

—¿Cuándo lo conociste, hace una semana? —indagó Bella. — No puedes esperar que quiera algo serio contigo después de haberte visto dos veces.

—La verdad es que lo conocí hace casi tres años—narró con expresión soñadora. —Estuve en urgencias porque Peter se abrió la frente. Mi pobre bebé no dejaba de llorar. Él era practicante o algo así. Me parece que estaba por terminar el internado. Recuerdo que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, a pesar de lo ojeroso y cansado que lucía. Fue cariñoso con Peter, aunque supuse que así trataba a todos sus pacientes. No lo volví a a ver en años. Ni siquiera recordaba su existencia.

»Cuando el pediatra de Peter falleció, me vi obligada a buscar uno nuevo. Una de las vecinas de mi madre me recomendó un pediatra que, a pesar de ser recién egresado, parecía ser toda una eminencia. Cuando lo conocí casi me voy de espaldas: era él. Estaba incluso más guapo ahora. Peter se enamoró de él en cuanto lo miró. Le inspira confianza y obedece todo lo que él dice.

»Nos encontramos por casualidad en un restaurante hace aproximadamente un mes. Iba solo y me pareció muy descortés no invitarlo a sentarse con nosotros. Después se ofreció a traernos a casa. Siente cierta fascinación por Peter. Dice que es su paciente favorito.

»Hemos salido un par de veces, a solas. La otra noche fue estupenda, es una persona muy inteligente y llena de temas de conversación. Le apasiona su trabajo de una forma sorprendente. Todo iba bien hasta que nos besamos.

»Creo que no se lo esperaba, pero fue lo suficientemente cortés de devolverme el beso. Pensé que estaría disgustado, pero insistió en que saliésemos de nuevo mañana por la noche. Él es de verdad una gran persona.

—Te ves feliz con él, me alegra mucho —comentó Bella, mientras jugaba con el tenedor con su desayuno.

La vida era irónica. Charlotte tenía lo que ella deseaba, pero no con el hombre que ella había amado pues éste había muerto. Bella tenía la oportunidad que le daba estar _viva_ de permanecer al lado de la persona a quien amaba, pero las circunstancias los había mantenido alejados.

—Él no ha tenido mucha suerte —declaró Charlotte, pensativa. —Quizá sea viudo o haya perdido a alguien muy querido. No habla mucho sobre sí mismo.

—Averígualo —recomendó Bella. —Quizá tenga un oscuro pasado y haya estado en prisión o desertó del ejército.

Charlotte soltó una carcajada que terminó por amenizar el desayuno. Sí, estar con Charlotte era definitivamente muy alentador.

Como se había prometido a sí misma ni de chiste se acordó de la existencia de su oficina. Pero sabía que irremediablemente tendría que ir al día siguiente si no quería que la amonestaran por su irresponsabilidad. A veces odiaba ser adulta.

Afortunadamente la mañana del miércoles fue más tranquila que de costumbre. Pasó la mitad del día sentada frente a su escritorio enterrada en borradores que debía revisar. Sin lugar a dudas, era el mejor trabajo que pudiese haber conseguido. No era desgastante ni demandante, por el contrario, disfrutaba cada minuto de su estancia en la oficina. Pero le fastidiaba tener que transportarse a la oficina, pudiendo trabajar desde casa.

La tarde caía cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa. Nunca le había gustado mucho la idea de llegar a su edificio por la noche estando sola. Era una cobarde de primera, tenía que aceptarlo. El encargado del condominio era un hombre robusto de ojos dormilones que dudaba seriamente que vigilara quien entraba y quien salía.

Cuando caminaba por la acera, cuando pasó al lado del señor Stone. Ese viejecito era el hombre más dulce que había conocido cuando llegó a vivir ahí. Vivía en el edificio adyacente; Bella a veces lo veía por sus ventanas leer pacíficamente sentado en el sofá, al lado de su esposa. Él le sonrió ladinamente, como si quisiera decirle algo y se contuviera. Siguió su camino sin cruzar palabra con Bella, dando lentos pasos largos a través de la calle.

Rebuscó distraídamente las llaves de su apartamento, de pie frente a la puerta. Pasó una mano por su cabello mientras daba un bostezo. Se estremeció, soltando un grito y dejando caer las llaves, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Llévese lo que quiera pero váyase —suplicó Bella, tratando de contener la respiración.

Sus músculos tensos no se relajaron ni un ápice en los largos segundos que su interlocutor no habló. Pudo respirar con serenidad cuando escuchó una sonora carcajada en su oído.

—Jasper —dijo bajo su resuello. Se giró para encararlo y por fin tranquilizar a su corazón.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que te asustaría —murmuró él con voz sedosa, persuasiva, aunque con un eco de sus risas.

—Casi me matas del susto —recriminó. Se inclinó para tomar las llaves del suelo y encajó la adecuada en el orificio del picaporte. —Pasa —lo invitó, antes de abrir la puerta.

—En realidad, pasaba por aquí y creí que te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo —admitió dulcemente. Puso su mano sobre la de Bella, impidiendo que girara el pomo. —Si quieres.

—¿Un paseo?

—Tú sabes, caminar un poco y quizá podrías aceptar una invitación a cenar —ofreció con calma. Bella lo observó fijamente. Estaba usando pantalones de vestir y una camisa. Tal vez, como ella, venía del trabajo.

—Me gustaría —confirmó.

Jasper envolvió su delgado brazo con el suyo, haciendo que volviera al vestíbulo y saliera a la calle una vez más. Preguntó cosas triviales, al igual que Bella. Contestaba amablemente, sin dar muchos detalles. Su carácter reservado le impedía externar más de lo que ya hacía.

Bella adivinó a qué se debía su repentino interés hacia ella cuando comprendió el ritmo que llevaban sus preguntas discretas. Emmett le había contado lo que había escuchado y, en vista que Alice, Rosalie y Emmett no había logrado mucho, decidieron enviar a Jasper a la misión.

—Estoy bien, Jasper, lo prometo —dijo con convicción. —Es extraño que estés aquí conmigo, en vez de con Alice.

—Me preocupo por ti —susurró mirando sus pies. —Paso con Alice todo mi tiempo libre; estoy seguro que a ella le encantará saber que estuve contigo hoy.

—Eres afortunado —mencionó mientras caminaban alrededor de una plaza a unas cuadras del apartamento de Bella. —Por estar con Alice, quiero decir —respondió a su mirada curiosa.

—Alice dice que es el destino —pensó en voz alta. —No creo que haya sido así. Todos tenemos suerte en cierta medida, pero algunos sabemos aprovecharla mejor que otros. Nosotros somos afortunados, Bella, muy afortunados.

—No puedo creer que hables en serio —murmuró mirando el cemento bajo sus pies, encogiéndose contra su chaqueta.

—Tú has pasado por lo que la mayoría de la gente desea tener durante toda su vida —argumentó. —Te enamoraste y tuviste una tórrida historia de amor que aún no termina. Atravesaste el país para hacer lo que querías. La persona que amabas atravesó varios estados más veces que cualquier otra persona sólo para verte. Tienes un grupo de amigos más grande que el de la mayoría. Hay gente que te quiere por quien eres y no por lo que has hecho a tu alrededor. Eres más afortunada de lo que crees, pero a veces te empeñas en ver sólo lo que has sufrido. Pero hay algo más allá de quedarse viviendo de recuerdos para siempre.

¿Cómo está el vaso, medio lleno o medio vacío? Le había preguntado retóricamente su más reciente amiga el día que la conoció. Iba a contestarle cuando una voz ajena a ellos la distrajo: conocía esa voz.

—Peter, no —exigía la voz aguda que, definitivamente, pertenecía a Charlotte.

La buscó con la mirada instintivamente. Estaba sólo a unos metros de ahí, mirando severamente a Peter con sus brazos en sus caderas. Pero había alguien más, un hombre. Bella pensó que sería él con quien había estado saliendo su amiga. Charlotte suspiró vencida, viendo como su acompañante corría tras su hijo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Sintió la mirada de Bella en su nuca, haciendo que su cabeza virase. Esbozó una sonrisa al encontrarse con ella y que, además estaba acompañada. Se olvidó por un momento de la persecución de Peter y se echó a andar hacia ellos.

—Veo que te decidiste a salir con alguien —puntualizó burlonamente. Escrutó a Jasper de pies a cabeza, detectando cada pormenor de su constitución. La discreción no era una de sus tantas cualidades —Charlotte Evans, un gusto.

—Él es Jasper Hale —presentó Bella. —Pero no es lo que tú piensas. Él es el novio de Alice.

Charlotte no pudo evitar una mueca de decepción, mientras estrechaba la mano de Jasper. ¡Parecía tan buena persona! Pero estaba ocupado. Todos los buenos lo estaban.

Los árboles que adornaban la plaza eran altos y brindaban una fría sombra extraordinariamente grande. Casi creaban un campo protector alrededor de los senderos. Bella veía a Peter caminar tan rápido como le era posible tomado de la mano del hombre, aunque él iba por las sombras y no lograba distinguirlo. Su expresión era de entusiasmo desmedido.

El tema de conversación que Jasper había sacado a colación captó su atención, quitándole la mirada de encima al pequeño hijo de Charlotte. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido y no fue capaz de deducir qué había sucedido primero. Peter gritó su nombre ilusionado, la cita de Charlotte tomó su cintura y cuando alzó la mirada, adoptó la misma expresión boquiabierta de Jasper y Bella.

—Es hora de irnos, Charlie —había murmurado, pero su voz murió lentamente restándole cualquier emoción a su voz.

—¿Él…él es…? —preguntó Bella mirando a Charlotte fijamente.

—Él es Edward Cullen —dijo con orgullo, ajena al encuentro que vivía. —Edward, él es Jasper Hale.

Jasper reprimió una sonrisa burlona y estiró su mano con intención de estrechar la de Edward.

—Me parece haberlo visto antes, señor Cullen —dijo con aire misterioso. Edward rodó los ojos, pero estrechó su mano fraternalmente.

—Fue en casa de sus padres, señor Hale —señaló Edward con formalidad. —El día que naciste.

—¿Se conocen? Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo —comentó Charlotte alegremente.

—Sí que lo es—secundó Bella con desdén.

—Edward, ella es Isabella Swan —dijo con tanta amabilidad como antes.

—Nos conocemos, Charlie —interrumpió Edward. —Nos conocemos más de lo que tú crees.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —exigió Bella mirando a Charlotte. —Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen.

—No comprendo…

—¡Bien hecho, Edward! —felicitó ella. —_Sedujiste _a mi amiga. No creí que pudieses llegar tan lejos. Juega con ella, como lo hiciste conmigo. Te sale bien.

—No trates de culparme —advirtió. —Yo no sabía que se conocían.

—Es una lástima que no te hayas dado cuenta que ella no es tan estúpida como yo —bramó. —Ella no caerá, Edward. Yo no lo voy a permitir.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que _él_ —señaló a su derecha el pecho de Edward —es el _bastardo_ del que te enamoraste?

La discreción estaba oficialmente borrada de su lista de cualidades. Edward ignoró la parte final del comentario y dijo en voz seca:

— ¿Bastardo?

—Mamá, ¿qué es bastardo? —preguntó Peter mirando hacia Charlotte. Ella lo tomó en brazos y murmuró tan bajo como pudo que se lo explicaría después.

—No encuentro un mejor calificativo para una basura como tú —increpó fúrica. — ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!

—Estás siendo paranoica.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de actuar, escrutando todo su cuerpo y su cercanía. Estúpidos hombres y su estúpido orgullo.

Ella atizó un puñetazo en su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo sus nudillos en su piel. Él giró su rostro como resultado y un incontenible gozo la inundó mientras los escuchaba gemir de dolor. Sus dedos estaban marcados en sus mejillas como rastro del golpe, regocijándola de su acción. Normalmente se sentiría infinitamente culpable por haber actuado sin pensarlo dos veces, pero esta vez se sintió liberada. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo había deseado hacer eso.

—Eso es por _él_ —dijo en un susurro malintencionado. —Y por todo el daño que me hiciste. Considéralo la disculpa que nunca recibí.

—No creo que sea _yo_ quien deba pedir disculpas —gruñó, pasando una mano por su barbilla y sobarla con sus dedos.

—Siempre tan encantador —suspiró. —Pero adivina qué: disculpas no aceptadas. Púdrete, Edward.

Jaló por el brazo a Jasper en dirección contraria. Quizá había sobreactuado; tal vez había exagerado la situación creando una situación que no existía. Pero estaba muy cansada de esto. Jasper la seguía en silencio, mirando hacia atrás de cuando en cuando, viendo que Edward se había enfrascado en una discusión con Charlotte.

—Bella…

—Ni una sola palabra de esto a Alice, Jasper Hale —amenazó bajo su aliento, intimidándolo.

—Mis labios están sellados —aseguró. Cruzaron la calle, aún con sus brazos enganchados.

* * *

><p>—¡Te advertí que ella era una mala mujer! —chilló Alice contra la bocina del teléfono. —Te dije que te traicionaría.<p>

—Alice, ella no hizo nada —repitió por cuarta vez. —Ni siquiera Edward es culpable.

—¿Y por eso lo abofeteaste? —inculpó. —Esa _mujer_…

—Ella se llama Charlotte y es mi amiga —la cortó bruscamente. —Sé que es difícil de creer pero no ha habido mala intención de parte de nadie.

—Ella no me interesa en absoluto —dijo con sequedad. —Pero tú sí.

—Estoy mejor que nunca. Debo colgar, Alice. Te llamaré si te necesito —prometió. No quiso esperar a que ella contestara y añadió sencillamente: —Adiós.

Caminaba distraídamente hacia su oficina. Los adoquines de mármol eran resbalosos pero se había habituado a atravesarlos con cuidado. Esa mañana se había levantado con el presentimiento de que su día no iría exactamente de la forma que su agenda lo estipulaba, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para obedecer un pensamiento tan trivial.

La primera señal de que su intuición no se equivocaba fue cuando tropezó con la esplendorosa aspidistra que adornaba la entrada, plantada en una suntuosa maseta de jaspe blanco, a juego con el resto de la ornamentación del vestíbulo. Se había maldecido a sí misma por usar zapatos tan altos; su tobillo se había torcido de una forma que parecía imposible y, aunque no se había lastimado, podía jurar que hubo escuchado su tacón crujir.

Su mente estaba muy lejos de nimiedades como el estado de sus zapatos. Vagaba por los amargos recuerdos; unos tan lejanos que permanecían pegados a su memoria y otros tan cercanos que era imposible eludirlos.

Pasaba nerviosamente sus dedos a través de su cabello. Lo había dejado suelto, contenta de haber descubierto que casi había vuelto a tener el mismo largo de antes. Hacía años que no lo peinaba de esa forma, regularmente le era incómodo hacer su trabajo. Siempre estaba picándole la cara o cubriéndole los ojos. Era sumamente fastidioso.

No se dio cuenta por dónde iba cuando se cruzó en el camino de un joven que jamás había visto antes. Apenas logró verle el rostro, pues el enorme arreglo de flores que llevaba en las manos no se lo permitían.

—Disculpe —dijo inmediatamente.

El interpelado la miró, asomando la cabeza por un lado, como si estuviera agradecido de encontrarla. El ramo tenía un aspecto bastante pesado.

— ¿Es usted Charlotte Evans? —preguntó en voz baja. Su rostro se crispaba, mostrando la dificultad que le representaba tener entre sus escuálidos brazos semejante adorno.

—No, —contestó apenada por el pobre muchacho —su oficina es en el tercer piso —. Sintió una oleada de compasión y añadió antes de que él pudiera lamentarse—: Voy para allá, puedo guiarlo.

El joven asintió, pero Bella no pudo verlo, escondido entre las ramas verdísimas y las flores. No fue hasta que estuvieron en el ascensor ella reparó en la clase de flores que llevaba: fresias. Se dio el placer de olfatearlas; estaban frescas y unas cuantas gotas de rocío las hacía lucir aún más hermosas. No se acercó demasiado, sabiendo los efectos alérgicos que tenían sobre ella, aunque las fresias habían demostrado ser bonachonas en ese aspecto, pues no le causaban ninguna reacción. Ésa era una de las razones, además de ser bellísimas, por las que eran sus flores favoritas.

La otra era que Edward solía regalárselas constantemente.

Prefirió no tomar en cuenta su último pensamiento y condujo por el pasillo al repartidor. Saludaba con sonrisas (no excepcionalmente sinceras) a los empleados que pasaban a su lado. El área de Textos Escolares estaba en el mismo piso que el suyo —Literatura.

Conocía muy bien la ubicación de la oficina a la que se dirigían, y no tuvo problema en abrirla aun cuando Charlotte no hubiera llegado todavía —tenía una copia de la llave. Mirando su reloj de mano, se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano para estar en aquel moderno edificio en el que trabajaba.

Dejó pasar al joven, cuyo nombre desconocía, para que depositara con delicadeza el arreglo de fresias sobre una mesita de cristal que estaba desocupada. Él lucía aliviado de haber cumplido con su entrega y poder marcharse.

A distancia, Bella no logró descifrar el nombre rotulado en su gafete, pero sí el logo de una famosa florería cerca de su apartamento. El hombre se encaminó hacia la puerta, donde ella estaba de pie. No había notado su gran estatura, casi debía inclinarse para no golpear el dintel. Le tendió una minúscula tarjeta, envuelta en un sobre blanco.

—¿Podría entregársela a la señorita Evans? Se las manda… —la miró, pensando, como si quisiera mantenerla intrigada deliberadamente. —Cullen, pero no puedo recordar su nombre. Ed…

—Edward —le corrigió ella, con la realidad golpeándola tan fuerte que le costaba disimular. Era tan obvio que no lo había podido adivinar.

—Sí, él —afirmó el muchacho, calmado. —Por favor, no olvide dársela. El hombre parecía bastante estresado…Gracias, señorita.

Se despidió con una frase educada que Bella no retuvo en su mente. Salió a paso lento de la oficina, para dirigirse a la propia. Distraerse era lo mejor que podía hacer; era lo que había hecho por muchos meses cada que cualquier trivialidad amenazara con derribar las paredes alrededor de sí misma que le daban sostén. Le entregó la tarjeta a la secretaria de Charlotte, para evitarse el bochornoso momento de dársela ella misma. No quería que ésta supiera cuanto le afectaba un detalle tan estúpido como ese. No permitiría que sintiese lástima.

Agradeció tener muchos pendientes por solucionar que ocuparían por completo su mente por lo menos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Estaba segura que durante esas horas encontraría una excusa lo suficientemente buena para no tener que salir con Charlotte.

Leía atentamente un manuscrito que le parecía prometedor; le intrigaba cada letra, envuelta en la historia que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Un par de golpes en su puerta la sacaron del mundo mágico en el que se encontraba inmersa. Con su dedo índice acomodó sus anteojos para leer que se había deslizado por su nariz. «Pase» murmuró situando un separador en el manuscrito.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludó Charlotte con timidez.

—Buenos días —contestó, sonando mucho más indiferente de lo usual. —Siéntate —agregó, para contrarrestar su repentina hosquedad, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo de la otra noche…

—No hay nada de qué hablar, _Charlie. _—Remarcó el sobrenombre sin darse cuenta. Sentía que la rabia ardía en su lengua, desesperada por culpar a alguien; pero Charlotte era la única inocente en toda aquella cuestión. —Creo que todo es más que claro, ¿no es así?

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho—recriminó con paciencia.

— ¿Qué? —continuó disimulando su indolencia.

—Que era _él_ de quien me hablabas —puntualizó, como si fuera obvio. —Que era él quien te había destrozado.

—No sabía que se conocían —se defendió ella, mirando el manuscrito sobre su escritorio. Fingía leer, pero ni siquiera estaba en la página en que se había quedado. —De todas maneras, no importa. Ustedes son una linda pareja.

— ¡Por supuesto que importa! —exclamó. —Nosotros no somos una pareja, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

—Están saliendo —le recordó. —Por mí, es perfecto. Eres una buena chica, Charlie, él merece alguien como tú…

— ¡No se trata de él y de mí! —chilló en voz baja consciente de lo delgadas que eran las paredes. —Tú eres mi amiga y créeme que no pretendía hacerte daño. ¡Y para de llamarme Charlie!

—Lo siento, Charlie. Edward y yo no somos nada, y me alegraría si llegan a algo—mintió descaradamente. Estaba sentada en su silla con la espalda recta y los hombros tensos.

Charlotte se levantó de la cómoda silla de piel para acercarse al escritorio y poder mirarla a los ojos. Bella no levantó la mirada, conservando su postura impertérrita.

— ¡Eres tan cabezota! —resopló. La forma en que le irritaba su actitud le recordó mucho a Alice. —Es lo que he venido a decirte, Edward y yo no somos una linda pareja, date cuenta de que nunca llegaremos a ser más que buenos amigos.

—Mala suerte —suspiró. —Estoy segura de que si tratan…

— ¡Nada, Bella! —gritó, perdiendo los estribos. —Nunca podremos ser nada; él nunca podrá emparejarse conmigo ni con nadie —le aseguró. —Él sólo piensa en ti, cada segundo lo dedica a recordarte. Sólo busca excusas para hablar sobre ti.

— ¿En serio? —respondió con sarcasmo, aún sin despegar la vista de su lectura. —Bien, creo que encontró un reemplazo.

—Bella, no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo —suplicó.

—No lo estoy. —Levantó la vista para enfocar sus ojos azules. —Pero no me importa lo que Edward haga de su vida. Hace mucho que decidimos que lo mejor era seguir separados.

—No creo que haya sido su más brillante decisión. —Charlotte estaba fuera de sí, hastiada de ver cómo tanto Edward como su amiga se lastimaban mutuamente porque su orgullo podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sorpresivamente, volvieron a tocar la puerta interrumpiendo su acalorada conversación. Charlotte se dejó caer en la silla, apoyando sus brazos en los reposabrazos de madera, sintiéndose derrotada. Nunca lograría vencer a alguien tan obstinado como Bella.

—Señorita Evans, —llamó la secretaria con voz monocorde —perdonen si interrumpo pero la buscan…

—¿Quién? —indagó, sobando sus sienes para tranquilizarse.

—Su apellido es Cullen. —Bella pudo ver en los ojos de la chica las emociones refulgir en su rostro. Eran exactamente las mismas que demostraban todas las mujeres cuando conocían a su actual ex novio. —¿Le digo que espere?

—No —contestó Bella con fluidez. —Nosotras ya hemos terminado de hablar.

—No, no lo hemos hecho—replicó, enfadada porque quisiera aprovecharse de la situación.

—Claro que sí —sonrió con cinismo mirando a la secretaria para luego volver su mirada hacia ella. —Anda, no lo hagas esperar.

—Sé lo que significan las fresias para ti —dijo, queriendo entablar de nuevo la inexistente conversación. —No fue mi intención.

—Las fresias, las rosas y las margaritas son todas iguales para mí —rió, simulando una perfecta calma que hasta a ella le sorprendió.

—No lo des por zanjado —le advirtió. —Retomaremos esta charla en cuanto Edward se haya marchado.

—Esperaré con ansias, Charlie.

Cuando Charlotte estuvo lejos de su oficina, se golpeó mentalmente por lucir sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad. ¡Edward no significaba nada para ella! Había sido su mejor amigo de niños y su novio de adolescentes, sí, pero ahora no eran más que dos extraños que dedicaban todo su tiempo juntos a hacérselo lo más amargo al otro que les fuera posible.

Charlotte era una buena mujer. Tenía muchos problemas pero también tenía muchas ganas de vivir y solucionarlos. Tenía esa actitud de siempre encontrar el lado positivo del asunto y tratar de seguir adelante que ella nunca había tenido. Bella era más de las que le gustaba sufrir en silencio. Ella solía acurrucarse en los brazos de Edward sin decir una palabra. Eso era suficiente para que él supiera que algo andaba mal. En cambio, Charlotte se lo diría con todas sus letras, sin tapujos.

Lo que Bella no estaba tomando en cuenta era que lo que él necesitaba era uno de esos abrazos, no que lo atosigaran todo el día con imparables platicas irrelevantes. Bella nunca decía cosas irrelevantes.

Agudizó el oído para escuchar por lo menos una parte de su conversación, pero se decepcionó al saber que ellos entrarían a la oficina. Tomó rápidamente su bolso y su saco para salir disparada directo a la cafetería en la que ella y Charlotte solían almorzar. Era perfectamente consciente de que había salido una hora antes de lo establecido, pero le daría el margen perfecto para no encontrarse con Charlotte y Edward, quienes seguramente almorzarían juntos.

No comió. El estómago se le cerraba cada que pensaba en el hermoso arreglo de flores dirigido a Charlotte. No era envidia lo que sentía, estaba contenta de que Charlotte pudiera ser feliz. Eran celos los que no la dejaban vivir; era el anhelo del pasado lo que no le permitían continuar. Empezaba a creer que estaba obsesionada, mucho más de lo que había pensado. Quizá fuera patógeno.

Volvió a la oficina después de tres tazas de café. A pesar de su intolerancia a la cafeína, tenía la esperanza de que éste despejara su mente. Su intento fue fallido pues lo único que consiguió fue una inmediata visita al sanitario.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso se dio cuenta de que sólo había estado cuarenta minutos fuera. Su premonición matutina volvió a su mente cuando chocó con un cuerpo del que se desprendía una loción conocida.

Su nariz s estrelló contra el pecho de éste, permitiéndole llenar sus pulmones de la inolvidable fragancia. Automáticamente, lo rodeó con los brazos para no caer. Él puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Su tacón finalmente cedió, dando un chasquido que arremetió contra sus oídos. Su pie se dobló una vez más, en un ángulo mucho más doloroso que en la mañana. Soltó un aullido lastimero cuando sintió que ya no era el tacón el que crujía sino su tobillo.

Una pequeña parte de su mente registró que era el mismo tobillo que se había roto cuando tenía doce años, tratando de bailar ballet.

—Oh, por Dios, esto duele —gimió.

—Ay, Bella —suspiró. Ella quiso devolverle el comentario sarcástico, pero las lágrimas se anegaban en sus ojos y el dolor la aturdía. No quería soltar un sollozo porque volvería la situación incluso más vergonzosa.

Él se sorprendió cuando sintió que sus pequeños dedos se aferraban a su camisa, desesperados. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la posición de su pie. Él podía recordar perfectamente el tiempo en que _ese_ tobillo había estado roto. Él mismo le había ayudado a moverse por semanas.

—Oye, esto se ve mal —dijo con preocupación —. Déjame revisarte.

—Estoy bien —anunció. —Llamaré a Carlisle cuando llegue a casa.

—Mi padre es doctor, no mago —dijo. Sentía una intensa necesidad de revisarla él mismo. —Además, si esperas a cuando llegues a casa, además de que no soportarás el dolo, habrás molido tu hueso por completo.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres llevar la razón?

—Siempre la llevo, Bella. — Con cuidado rodeó su cintura, que era más estrecha de lo que recordaba, y la alzó pasando un brazo por debajo de sus piernas. —Deberías recordarlo.

—Créeme, lo hago —gimió cuando miró su pie. Comenzaba a amoratarse.

Ella omitió el detalle de que cada día recordaba, además de terco, era indudablemente caballeroso, sobreprotector y atento. Miró hacia otro lado, viéndose obligada a rodear su cuello con los brazos. Nunca admitiría lo malditamente cómoda que encontraba su posición.

—No montaremos una escena, ¿de acuerdo? —exigió, sintiendo las miradas inquisitivas de todo el mundo posarse sobre su cuerpo. Captó la peculiar mirada de Charlotte, quien parecía a punto de tirarse al suelo a reír.

—Por supuesto —dijo, irónico. —Nosotros jamás montamos escenas, ¿cierto?

Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería, pero lo ignoró. Las últimas veces que se había encontrado habían protagonizado acaloradas conversaciones llamando la atención. Últimamente el drama era su fiel compañero.

Insistió en caminar por sí misma pero él se negó rotundamente. Ahora ella era su paciente, no la mujer de la que se había enamorado años atrás para luego terminar abruptamente en una situación no muy cómoda.

Dentro de su oficina la hizo sentarse en el sofá que adornaba la pared este. Literalmente, sólo adornaba pues no recordaba haberle dado uso en ningún momento. Se hundió suavemente bajo su peso.

Silenciosamente Edward revisó su tobillo, descalzándola con habilidad. Ella sintió cosquillas cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la planta de su pie. La miraba fijamente, asegurándose de que no hubiera fractura. Pidió a la secretaría un maletín de primeros auxilios del cual tomó un par de vendas con las que envolvió el pie de Bella.

Trabajaba sin emitir ni una palabra, excepto un par de gruñidos por lo bajo. Sus dedos eran como el roce de una pluma. Él era verdaderamente profesional, tenía que reconocer. Bella prefirió pensar que, debido a su constante trato con niños, debía ser mucho más delicado.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó, concentrado en su tarea de enrollar la venda en el tobillo de ella.

—¿Qué?

«Tenerme a tus pies con un solo movimiento» quiso contestarle.

—No entiendo cómo haces para que todo el mundo siempre esté de tu lado —explicó.

—Aún no comprendo…

—Charlotte quiere que me mantenga alejada de ella —expuso, soltando una risilla. A él no le importaba demasiado, sólo lamentaba no poder formar una amistad con alguien como Charlotte. —Lucía tan avergonzada.

—¿Que ella te dijo qué?

—Lo que escuchaste—dijo con paciencia. —Dice que prefiere dejar las cosas como están antes de perder a alguien como tú. No lo comprendo, pero si es lo que quiere…

—Yo tampoco lo hago—admitió sorprendida.

—Como sea, supongo que es cosa de chicas —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me siento culpable, de verdad lamento haberlo arruinado. —Él se tensó, preguntándose si estaba siendo sincera, negándose a mirarla y comprobarlo. Sin darse cuenta sus dedos presionaron mucho más bruscamente su pie. — ¡Idiota, eso duele!

— ¿Yo soy idiota? —cuestionó, ofendido. —Disculpa, pero yo no fui quien tropezó.

—Estúpido engreído —dijo para sí misma, aunque él pudo escucharla perfectamente. Bella observó su rostro, no había marca alguna del puñetazo que le había propinado y él no parecía tener ánimos de mencionarlo tampoco.

—No hay fractura ni esguince, pero sería recomendable que sacarás una radiografía —comentó, ignorando sus ofensas. —Sabes que tu pie es frágil y podría romperse con algún otro movimiento.

—Lo haré, gracias.

—Por tu zapato no hay nada que hacer —lo alzó para que entrara en su campo de visión. —De todas formas no es bueno que uses tacones. Ten cuidado.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —quiso saber, desconcertada por su repentina dulzura. —¿Por qué me ayudas?

—No te sientas tan importante —resopló. —Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera que necesitara atención médica.

—No me siento importante —contestó. —Sé que para ti no tengo valor alguno. Pero te lo agradezco, Edward.

Sin importar lo que pudiera haberle advertido, se puso de pie, haciendo que su pie izquierdo soportara casi la totalidad de su peso. Le tendió la mano y espero a que él se decidiera a estrecharla. Fue un corto apretón, aunque no pudo evitar sentir la calidez de sus manos y la suavidad de sus dedos.

—Gracias —dijo solemnemente, mirándolo a los ojos en un intento de demostrarle su sinceridad.

—No hay por qué.

—No, sí lo hay —respondió, firme con una sinceridad rayana en el sentimentalismo. —Gracias por todo lo que llegamos a ser que, aunque ahora no queda nada, puedo creer que un día fue de verdad. Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste. Gracias por cada día en el que tú fuiste mi única razón para levantarme de la cama y seguir adelante. Gracias por salvar mi vida en más de una ocasión. Mi más honesta gratitud es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Edward. Eso y el recuerdo de lo que solíamos ser a pesar de que haya sido hace tanto tiempo que no queden ni siquiera los más ligeros vestigios.

Él no se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para entablar una conversación y mucho menos recordar junto a ella el anhelo de lo que no fue. Sin embargo, tampoco se sintió lo bastante fuerte como para reprimir sus impulsos. Ya tendría tiempo después para recriminarse por ser tan estúpido.

—Gracias a ti —contestó en voz baja, inclinándose hacia abajo para estar más cerca de ella de lo que había estado en años.

No se detuvo a pensar en lo arrepentido que estaría después y los estragos que causaría en él. Juntó sus labios contra los de ella. Eran inclusive más tersos de lo que recordaba. Por supuesto, no esperaba que Bella lo rodeara con los brazos, correspondiendo a su beso. Un beso tan desesperado y expresivo. Delataba la forma tan inquietante que habían extrañado la proximidad el uno con el otro. Y, sin importar lo reconfortante que pudiera ser la cercanía, sus brazos rodeando su cintura, sosteniéndola sin dejar un centímetro de espacio entre ellos, ella sintió la despedida en sus labios. Ese adiós silencioso que era, quizá, más doloroso que simplemente verlo lejos.

Suavemente, desasió su abrazo alrededor de la menuda figura de Bella. Se permitió cerrar los ojos antes de enfrentarla; encararla y afrontar esos ojos curiosos de los que se había enamorado cuando era un niño.

—Eso —habló con ese tono circunspecto que no presagiaba nada positivo — fue el adiós que no nos dimos nunca. Hasta nunca, Bella.

—Hasta nunca —dijo con la misma serenidad, luchando contra sí misma y los irremediables deseos de tirarse a llorar. —Hasta nunca, Edward Cullen.

Lo vio partir, sabiendo que sus palabras iban mucho más allá de lo literal. Lo volvería a ver, de eso no había duda, pero se despedía de la más mínima posibilidad de que ellos pudieran volver a ser quienes eran. Había un pequeño indicio de esperanza dentro de ella que prefirió ignorar, sólo lograría romperla más. Quiso convencerse a sí misma de que lo mejor era dejar todo en el pasado.

Pero aunque se empeñara en negarlo, seguía teniendo fe en Edward y en todo los sentimientos que alguna vez se había profesado.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas noches.<em>

Primero que nada quiero decirles que son las 11:28 en mi ciudad, o sea que aún es sábado. Estuve muchísimas horas trabajando en este capítulo, no tienen idea del sueño que tengo. Soy como los Sims, que me caigo de sueño.

No tengo mucho que decir además de que yo amé escribir el beso. Y también amé a Charlotte, indiscretamente hermosa. Ummm, quiero darle las gracias a **nevermissme** una vez más porque sin ella esto no sería realidad. Gracias, bebé, te amo. Se queja un poco de que haya gente que la odie porque inspiró a Heidi y porque ella se sabe el final de la historia y ese rollo pero es la mejor consejera del mundo. No te preocupes, cariño, tu dirección está a salvo conmigo :)

Quisiera aclarar que las fechas que ppongo (los meses, las fiestas blah blah, blah) van de acuerdo a MI hemisferio que es el mismo que en Estados Unidos. En general las fiestas de México son las mismas que en Estados Unidos, pero están basadas en lo que sucede allá, porque la trama es allá. Sé que esto parece sin sentido, pero de pronto me dicen las chilenas que porque si es diciembre se están muriendo de frío; o las argentinas preguntan por qué si no celebran el día del amigo o el día del amor y la amistad que me parece que es por septiembre. En mi hemisferio no es así, así que por favor piensen en eso antes de echarme en cara todos mis errores en cuanto a las fechas.

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus rewiews eran 145 la última vez que chequé. Espero que podamos llegar a los 200 pronto :)

Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía o alguna palabra mal escrita, de verdad muero de sueño. Tengo muchisimas horas pegada a la computadora haciendo esto. Mis ojos ruegan descansar.

Espero que les guste,

nos leemos pronto

Liz

**P.D.: Las frases que pongo al principio, no las pongo porque me gusten. O sea sí me gustan, pero tienen algo relacionado con el capítulo. Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>(aún)<strong>

**17.09.11**


	9. Love is in the air

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><em>People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out<em>

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_~Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Love is in the air<strong>

Peter dejó caer con suavidad su vaso de plástico sobre la mesa. Agradeció en voz baja la cena con un gesto que Bella creyó que era lo más adorable que había visto. Sus pequeños labios carnosos se abrieron en todo esplendor y cerró sus ojos soltando un corto bostezo.

—¿Estás cansado, cariño? —murmuró Bella con noble preocupación. Tomó una servilleta y limpió las mejillas de Peter con tiento. Sus ojos azules lucían apagados, sin esa chispa refulgente que los caracterizaba. Él apenas asintió con la cabeza, como si no tuviera energía para realizar cualquier otro movimiento. —Mamá volverá pronto —prometió, mirando el reloj consternada.

Charlotte había prometido volver tan pronto como la convención a la que había sido invitada finalizara. La tarde caía en una puesta de sol asombrosa. Los rayos de sol traspasaban la ligera llovizna, que multiplicaba sus rayos rojizos de una forma espléndida.

A pesar de que tenía una habitación extra, llevó a Peter a su propia pieza y, tras deshacerse de sus zapatos, lo ayudó a acostarse y lo cobijó amablemente. El niño cerró sus ojos en cuanto su cabeza hubo tocado la almohada, entrando en un sueño completamente pacífico. Su expresión de absoluta paz lo hacía lucir como un pequeño querubín. Su piel pálida contrastaba con sus labios rosas que estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosado.

Bella tuvo un sentimiento dulce embargando su cuerpo viéndolo yacer algo tan pequeño en una cama tan grande. Charlotte había pasado horas pensando en si sería correcto pedirle a Bella que lo cuidase, sin saber lo placentero que le resultaba a ésta. Bella despeinó los cabellos lacios y oscuros de Peter contemplándolo un momento. Él había tenido un día muy largo, era comprensible que no pudiera mantenerse despierto.

A pesar de que era demasiado temprano, no tenía el corazón para dejarlo solo en una habitación que desconocía, por lo que se recostó a su lado y, poco a poco, cayó dormida ella también. No era un sueño profundo ni mucho menos, pero sí uno libre de malos sueños en el que podía descansar plácidamente.

Despertó poco más de una hora después, cuando el timbre tuvo como único propósito perturbar su tranquilidad. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, por lo que notó que el sol se había ido por completo, siendo reemplazado por la luna y sus fieles compañeras, las estrellas. Para su sorpresa, Peter se había acurrucado contra su cuerpo como si buscara la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba. Se desasió de sus bracitos regordetes cuidadosamente y se calzó las pantuflas para acallar al insistente timbre.

Peinó su cabello con los dedos, esperando que su aspecto no fuera tan abúlico como lo era por las mañanas. Frotó sus ojos, desperezándose, mientras abría la puerta.

—Charlie —dijo con una alegría inaudible debido a lo irregular que le salió la voz.

—Lamento mucho la hora—se disculpó, adentrándose en el apartamento. Su impermeable escurría y ella temblaba ligeramente. — ¡Parece que se va a caer el cielo!

—Pescarás un resfriado —advirtió Bella. Hizo un gesto para que la siguiese y ambas se adentraron en la cocina, donde Bella se apresuró a preparar café humeante para su invitada. —Peter se ha quedado dormido. ¿Qué tal la convención?

—Tú sabes cómo son esas cosas —resopló tras beber gustosa un poco de su café. —Aburridas, eternas, con gente idiota que cree que todos sabemos quiénes son y nos interesan sus discursos políticos sin sentido alguno. Pero obtuve unos cuantos ejemplares de libros que parecen ser muy buenos.

—Estarás cansada —supuso. —Iré por Peter, volveré en un segundo —dijo levantándose de la mesa pero cuando pasó a su lado, Charlotte la detuvo por el brazo.

—No —pidió. —Me gustaría hablar contigo sin que él esté revoloteando de aquí allá, escuchándonos.

Bella la miró curiosa. Volvió a tomar asiento, en una posición desgarbada que acentuaba su desaliñado aspecto decorado con una pantalonera verde y una blusa holgada. La contempló con atención, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, sin éxito alguno.

—Vi a Edward —soltó de pronto. —Almorcé con él.

—Charlotte, eso es algo que, sinceramente, no me interesa —murmuró tajantemente. —Yo sé que le pediste que se alejara de ti y no creo que haya sido lo más sensato pero fue tu…

—Y yo sé que te besó—la interrumpió con calma. —Sé que hicieron un espectáculo en la oficina y que todo el personal observó la escena dentro de tu oficina en la que ustedes se besaron y después él se fue y tú derramaste un par de lágrimas.

—Y ahora todos creen que tu novio te engaña conmigo, lo sé —confirmó Bella con exasperación. —No me interesa lo que ellos piensen sobre mí, pero sí lo que tú creas; no sé qué explicación darte a eso, excepto que no estuvo en mis manos.

—No quiero una explicación —argumentó. —No acerca de ti y él. En el momento exacto que me supe la relación que había entre tú y él, dejó de parecerme tan maravilloso.

—No comprendo por qué lo mencionas ahora ni adónde quieres llegar — puntualizó Bella, entrecruzando su mano izquierda con la derecha.

—Él te ama —aseguró con tanta firmeza que a Bella le fue difícil contradecirla.

—Él me amó —contraatacó. —Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y estoy algo cansada de que todo el mundo piense que conservamos algo de lo que fuimos. Nadie parece comprender que ya no queda nada que salvar.

—Deberías de hablar con él —pidió. —La forma en que habla de ti, cómo sus ojos se pierden como si estuviera viéndote fijamente; la manera en que te vio aquel día, tan delicadamente… Tú eres cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió. —¿Cómo sabes que se trata de mí? ¡Cómo sabes que la persona de la que habla soy yo! Estoy segura de que no menciona mi nombre. El solo pronunciarlo le asquea, así como a mí el suyo.

—Edward no habla mucho, creo que eso lo sabes. Pero lo poco que me ha contado es que tú fuiste lo más importante en su vida; y sé que eres tú porque su historia concuerda con la tuya. Sé que eres tú porque habla de ti como tú lo haces de él. Tienes razón, no pronuncia tu nombre jamás. Sólo lo ha hecho una vez y el hacerlo parece dañarlo, como si le provocaras deliberadamente un sufrimiento que es incapaz de sobrellevar. No es que me haya hablado mucho sobre eso, pero creo que tienen puntos de vista ligeramente distintos sobre lo que sea que haya sucedido en Massachusetts. Quizá deberían hablar y aclarar todo.

—¿Hablar? —dijo Bella tan sarcásticamente que casi soltó una carcajada. —¿Crees que es posible hablar con ese asno? No hay nada que aclarar, Charlotte. Las cosas son como son; y aunque ahora podamos arrepentirnos nunca nada reparará los daños hechos. No me interesan sus disculpas ni a él las mías. No quiero nada de él, ya tuvimos suficiente de esto.

—No creo que ustedes hayan terminado realmente con todo —opinó Charlotte en voz baja. —Nunca será suficiente, Bella.

—Veinte años creo que lo son —discrepó, entornando sus ojos. —Nunca conocimos otra vida que no nos involucrase a ambos; y todo eso no fue suficiente para él. Yo no fui suficiente para él. No voy a seguir regalándole mi dignidad.

—¿Es dignidad o es orgullo? —inquirió pensativa. —Hay una línea muy delgada entre el orgullo y la soberbia.

—¡Ya basta, Charlotte! —exigió. Se puso de pie hoscamente para darle la espalda. —Me equivoqué. Fui estúpida y quizá en eso Edward tenga razón: fui inmadura y escapé en vez de afrontarlo. Pero ya no tengo nada porque pelear.

—En su defensa puedo decir que estaba realmente sorprendido que fuésemos amigas —apeló cautelosamente. —No es tan malo como tú piensas.

—Sé que fue idiota de mi parte pensar que se había acercado a ti por mí —suspiró. Se dio la vuelta una vez más tratando de recuperar el aliento. —No te bases en mí y en todo mi rencor para desairarlo. Él es una persona impresionante y creo que merecemos olvidar lo que nos hemos hecho a nosotros mismos y si eres tú la persona para él, estará bien para mí. Él y yo no somos más que dos extraños ahora. Y tú… Tú quizá seas lo que él necesita. Aunque, siendo sinceros, _yo_ soy la menos indicada para decir eso después de todo.

Charlotte se quedó en silencio, jugando con la cuchara dentro de su taza de café. Había tantas cosas que podría decir pero no tenía las palabras adecuadas para ninguna. Vio a Bella morderse el labio, como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. Entonces, se armó de valor y preguntó sorpresivamente:

—¿Quién es Heidi?

Bella casi rió de su pregunta. Relajó su postura y volvió a sentarse frente a ella cruzado los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Heidi es la mujer más cruel que haya conocido nunca —dijo con una sonrisa sarcasmo. —No sé si su odio esté dedicado al mundo o exclusivamente a mí, pero es una persona fría, seca, sin una gota de piedad en sus venas. Edward la tiene en un pedestal… ¡Pobre idiota! Quizá al final haya descubierto la clase de persona que era y esa sea la razón por la que…

—¿Por la que qué? —la instó Charlotte.

Bella iba a abrir la boca para terminar su oración, pero entonces escuchó el timbre repiquetear. Bella sonrió con disculpa y se puso de pie. Se preguntaba quién podría tocar su puerta a esa hora. Miró distraídamente el reloj colgado en la pared. El péndulo se mecía en un movimiento oscilante y perezoso. En un par de minutos daría las diez campanadas. No podía creer que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido.

Afuera aún llovía. El ventanal delantero estaba empapado. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban con gracia hacia abajo. Con fuerza, jaló las pesadas cortinas de seda marrón. El sonido del timbre era continuo como si hubieran dejado su dedo sosteniendo el botón. Era increíble como un solo movimiento podía ser tan molesto.

Se apresuró a la puerta, temiendo que pudiera reventarse los tímpanos. Se asomó por la mirilla pero no había nade. La curiosidad le picaba. Quizá fuera estúpido abrir la puerta a esa hora de la noche a alguien no identificado, pero ella era Bella Swan. Estaba segura de que no sería nadie interesante.

O quizá sí.

—Buenas noches —dijo el hombre en la puerta con voz gruesa, con un tono misterioso. Su capucha negra estaba sobre su cabeza escondiendo su rostro. Sus pantaloncillos y zapatos de deporte estaban tan mojados que estaba segura de que si caminaba dejaría charcos tras de sí. — Estás sola —advirtió con malicia. Pasados unos segundos agregó—: ¿Puedo pasar?

Bella estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo desternillándose de la risa. El hombre subió la mirada y la observó con inocencia en sus ojos. Había una nota de humor en sus ojos ensombrecido por la duda.

—Claro que sí, Emmett —dijo trastabillando por la risa. —Interesante horario de visita —observó. Lo llevó a la cocina, donde Charlotte permanecía en la misma posición erguida y relajada, bebiendo café.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella cortésmente. —Charlotte Evans.

—Soy Emmett—dijo con amabilidad, observándola con diversión. —Disculpen si interrumpo su noche de chicas. ¿Hablaban sobre algo importante?

—Charlotte me daba un discurso sobre la vida de Edward, ¿te gustaría unírtele? —murmuró Bella con sarcasmo, haciendo que Emmett soltara una carcajada.

—No tengo nada que decir sobre la vida de mi hermano —comentó sorprendiendo a Charlotte. El hombre parado frente a ella no tenía ni un solo parecido con Edward, excepto quizá, su innegable atractivo. —Es bastante aburrido cuando se lo propone.

—También hablábamos de Heidi —mencionó Charlotte, expectante de conocer algún dato adicional sobre ella.

—Oh, Heidi —suspiró Emmett. —Ella es sin duda una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido, y mira que conozco mujeres.

—Si Rosalie te escucha…

—Me volvería a sacar del apartamento —suspiró con decepción. —¡Juro que no hice nada! Sólo quise tomar su mano y de pronto comenzó a llorar y a decir que ya no la quería y que no le veía el sentido a que estuviéramos juntos si yo sólo la veía como uno más de mis estúpidos amigos. Esa chica tiene un problema.

—Sólo está nerviosa, Emm —apoyó Bella. —Casarse contigo es lo único que quiere en la vida, te lo aseguro.

—Ya es la tercera vez que me saca en el mes —se quejó con cierta desesperación.

Charlotte no pudo reprimir una risilla. Bella negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Y aún no se casan… —dijo bajo su aliento. —Sólo tienes que ser paciente con ella y recordarle más seguido cuánto la quieres.

—Bella, —la miró a los ojos con simpatía —yo no soy Edward.

Bella estampó la cuchara de metal que así contra su cabeza, estirándose todo que pudo para llegar a su meta exitosamente.

—Cállate o tendrás que pedirle asilo a Alice —amenazó. —Discúlpalo, Charlie, no sabe lo que dice.

Un brillo de comprensión relució en los ojos de Emmett. Escrutó cada centímetro de Charlotte sin pudor alguno, haciéndola ruborizar.

—Es ella, ¿cierto? —inquirió curiosamente. Bella comprendió su pregunta observando la sonrisa burlona que se formaba en su cara que trataba de esconder su consternación.

—Sí, es ella —confirmó con una seca cabezada manteniendo una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Les molestaría hablar en cristiano? —intervino Charlotte ligeramente molesta por la exclusión.

—Tú eres la novia de mi hermano —afirmó Emmett sin una gota de tacto.

—Temo que se equivocan; yo no tengo ninguna relación con Edward —acotó. —Sólo somos amigos.

—Es ella —reafirmó Emmett mirando a Bella, haciéndola reír.

—Creo que es hora de que «ella» se vaya —murmuró Charlotte. Reprimió un bostezo que le recordó lo terriblemente cansada que estaba. —Bella, ¿quedamos para mañana?

—¿Mañana?

—Mañana es martes, Bella —dijo lo obvio, como si tuviera un trasfondo que para Bella pasó totalmente desapercibido. —Películas en mi casa. Tú, Peter y yo.

—Seguro. ¿Quieres unírtenos, Emmett? —preguntó amablemente girándose a mirarlo.

—Mañana es mi última oportunidad para que Rosalie me perdone —suspiró con un ligero entusiasmo. —Pero gracias.

Charlotte se marchó pronto, con un Peter somnoliento caminando a su lado en vuelto en una sudadera gruesa que lo hacía lucir adorablemente mullido. Era tarde cuando Bella y Emmett decidieron que era hora de irse a la cama. Emmett prometió no ser una molestia e incluso para cuando Bella desertase él ya se habría ido, aseguró. Bella le restó importancia; estaba tan cansada que casi no escuchó lo que decía. Pero fue su último comentario lo que captó su atención:

—Me alegra que tengas planes para mañana. No quería que estuvieras sola —dijo con ternura envolviéndola en sus gruesos brazos en un abrazo cálido y depositó un beso en su coronilla.

¿Quién demonios hacía planes para un martes?

La cama se le antojó extremadamente confortable como para abandonar su calidez por la fresca brisa mañanera; sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su mente le recriminaba por su irresponsabilidad, haciéndole saber que no era opcional.

Sabía que había una razón específica para querer evitar _ese_ día en especial, pero no lograba atraerla a su cabeza. Era de esos hechos implícitos, que no era necesario mencionarlo para dar a entender su naturaleza lastimosa; pero, justo ahora, le gustaría saber qué era lo que se le estaba escapando, sin importar lo que fuese. Entre sueños había escuchado ruidos anómalos que la habían sobresaltado, pero se dijo a sí misma que sólo era Emmett que debía haberse marchado. Se giró en la cama y se acurrucó una vez más.

Los grandes números rojos del despertador en la mesilla le informaban que era demasiado temprano para abandonar su lecho caliente y suave; aunque tarde para llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Lo que más extrañaba de Nueva Jersey eran las poco asiduas visitas a la oficina; su nuevo puesto podría traerle cuantos beneficios de los que su jefa había parloteado por más de una hora, pero debía madrugar, lo que contrarrestaba cualquier aumento de sueldo.

Se recordó una vez más que no se había trasladado del otro lado del país de vuelta casa por ella misma, sino por su madre. Su propósito de Washington era regresar esa sonrisa vivaz, jocosa, tan característica de Renée Swan, a sus labios delgados.

No se sentía especialmente activa aquella _madrugada_, pero se dio ánimos bajo el pensamiento de que nadie lo estaría a las siete de la mañana. Su madre la reprendería, diciendo que era demasiado tarde para que siguiera en la cama. Salió del montón de mantas revueltas para sentir un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda.

No se apresuró en la ducha; por el contrario, tardó más de lo necesario. Estaba muy cansada. El efecto del agua hervir sobre sus hombros no fue tan revitalizante como esperaba, pero al menos le había espantado la tremenda somnolencia que hostigaba sus párpados.

El apartamento estaba en penumbra cuando salió del cuarto de baño. Encendió las lámparas, aún cuando las cortinas abiertas le hubieran brindado más luz. No tenía ánimos de sentir la mirada del vejestorio del edificio de al lado fija en su ventana, observando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras buscaba cualquier cosa para usar. ¡Y ella que lo había considerado un inocente ancianito cuando lo conoció! Y había resultado ser su mirada lasciva la que sentía por las mañanas mientras se desnudaba. Había sopesado la idea de denunciarlo, pedir una orden de restricción o algún documento legal que la defendiera de semejante acoso, pero decidió que era más sencillo mantener las cortinas cerradas.

Después le haría llegar su factura de luz al carcamal.

Trenzó sus cabellos marrones con cuidado; odiaría cuando se encontrara con Charlotte y ella comenzara a bromear con respecto a su peinado. «La inmaculada Bella Swan» diría entre risas en cuanto apareciera dentro de su campo de visión, pero no le importaba. Después, huiría de su amiga para evitar que tratara de arrancar las horquillas de su cabeza. «No te pega, Bella» le aseguraría cuando lo hubiera conseguido.

Haría su mejor esfuerzo para que, cuando lograse su cometido, hubiera terminado su jornada y pudiera regresar a casa. Le fastidiaba el obstáculo que representaba su cabello suelto mientras leía; en realidad, le fastidiaba cualquier cosa que interrumpiera su apacible y sosegada lectura.

Rosalie le había dicho que debía de terminar con esa insulsa amistad con Charlotte, era demasiado infantil para su edad; no tenía la madurez que su puesto ameritaba, ni las que sus condiciones de vida requerían. Aunque después, con una risilla ahogada, le había pedido que olvidara sus comentario, mientras Alice llegaba, dando piruetas jubilosas.

Alice y Charlotte eran exactamente la clase de personas que necesitaba en su vida. Ellas emanaban alegría, una dulzura inocente difícil de resistir, una visión del futuro tan próspera que no dejaban —ni dejarían—de soñar jamás, aunque no se perdían de las maravillas de su presente, dejando de lado lo negativo.

Ellas eran tan parecidas que juntas harían corto circuito; si ellas gobernaran el mundo, habría invasiones de muñecos de felpa en lugar de sanguinarias guerras. Sin embargo, era ese parecido entre ellas lo que no les permitía llevarse bien, además de los estrictos prejuicios de Alice. Ella no era de las chicas que perdonaban fácilmente una traición, y consideraba que Charlotte había traicionado a Bella. Fingía llevarse bien con ella, con el único fin de manejarla a su conveniencia y mantenerla alejada de su hermano. Después, reflexionaría el hecho de perdonar su _crimen_.

Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa en el espejo cuando terminó de pintar sus labios. Una repentina ola de satisfacción la envolvió al pensar en Alice y en Rosalie. Debía buscar un buen momento para verlas, le hacían falta. Quizá debería involucrarse un poco más en la organización de la boda de Rosalie.

Otro beneficio de su puesto —que tampoco compensaba el hecho de tener que madrugar—era que si se retrasaba un poco, nadie la vería severamente, cuestionándola, ni le descontaría el día. Podía beber su café con calma mientras miraba el noticiero.

El reportero era un hombre robusto, con un bigote espeso y negrísimo, al igual que su cabello. Su nariz se extendía por su cara y brillaba en el sol; sus labios gruesos dibujaban una sonrisa los cortos segundos que no hablaba. Sus pómulos eran anchos y, a su parecer, asimétricos. Sus ojos castaños estaban entrecerrados, probablemente por el exceso de luz. Hablaba pausadamente aunque con cierta énfasis que te arrastraba entre sus palabras, llamándote a prestarle atención.

La noticia que anunciaba era una que a Bella no le importaba, pero no pudo evitar volver su cabeza hacia el televisor cuando el hombre dijo alegremente:

—Eso es todo. Que tengan buen día, Seattle; y feliz día San Valentín.

Bella se atragantó con el café, quemándole la garganta. De inmediato, buscó su agenda y no demoró en comprobar que el gordo reportero llevaba la razón: era catorce de febrero.

—Demonios —suspiró.

El año anterior, por esos días, había estado hundida en un manuscrito que la editorial le había proporcionado. Había invertido tantas horas en él, que no se había percatado de los días pasar. Cuando recordó el día de los enamorados, el calendario marcaba el dieciseisavo día del mes. No quiso molestarse en recordar el de tres años atrás, en el que había estado rodeada de regalos con melosas tarjetas, escritas con letra pulcra e impecable. Pero era inevitable que éste permaneciera pegado a su mente.

—Catorce de febrero 2009 —suspiró.

Y es que ése había sido la última vez que había visto a Edward con ojos de amor. Él le había regalado el mejor día de San Valentín que hubiese tenido nunca y se había sentido tan dichosa que creía estar soñando. Esa fue la última vez que se encontraron frente a frente creyendo que compartirían muchos años más juntos. Pero no fue así, y no se sentía con ánimos de martirizarse tan temprano.

Tampoco se detuvo a meditar el hecho que su mente había concebido recién. Salió apresuradamente de su apartamento hacia la oficina. Creyó que sería fácil ignorar la fecha, pero erró. Las calles estaban inundadas de globos, flores, y cajas de dulces. Los corazones la rodeaban como si estuvieran estampados en los muros.

Los miró sin prestarle atención. Se enfocaría en sus actividades diarias y sería como cualquier otro día. En el edificio en el que trabajaba, las cosas no eran muy diferentes a la calle. Había montones de regalos en recepción, esperando por ser entregados a sus respectivas y enamoradas dueñas. Y la cosa no paraba ahí; no había una sola mujer en aquel lugar que no hubiera dedicado más tiempo a su aspecto ese día. Incluso la señora de la limpieza, una mujer que rondaba los sesenta, había rizado sus pestañas y empolvado su nariz.

Megan, por su parte vestía orgullosa una blusa tafetán rosado, demasiado fastuosa para el cargo que ocupaba. La empalagosa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios rojos era imperturbable, indeleble.

—Buenos días, Bella—saludó, zalamera. —Qué buen día, ¿no?

—Glorioso —contestó, correspondiendo su sonrisa con un deje imperceptible de ironía que Megan no logró captar.

—Bella, yo me preguntaba si sería posible…—suspiró, vacilando un segundo ante su petición. Bella suspiró y la cortó antes de que pudiera terminar, evitándole una embarazosa escena.

—Te necesito por una hora o dos después del almuerzo; después podrás irte —le aseguró, condescendiente. Ella debía que admitir que, si bien ella no tenía nada que celebrar, no podía arruinar la efusividad ajena.

Ahora entendía a lo que Charlotte y Emmett se referían la noche anterior.

Su mente sagaz maquinaba rápidamente múltiples cuestiones que se habían suscitado en el transcurso de la mañana. Charlotte, como cada día que cumplía su desigual jornada en la oficina, le hizo interminables visitas tratando de restaurar cualquier clase de fulgor en sus ojos, pero Bella permanecía inflexible. Rehuía su mirada, escabulléndose de sus interrogatorios tan impredecibles.

Había captado la insistente mirada de Tom Wilson perforar la ventana; él no podía verla pero ella a él sí. Se le formaba un agujero en la espalda cada vez que debía levantarse del escritorio y salir por algún motivo y él seguía sus pasos tan cerca que ni siquiera era posible disimularlo.

Se preguntaba que hacía ahí; su área estaba en otro piso. Lo había conocido el día que comenzó a trabajar en aquel lugar, pero jamás había cruzado más palabras con él —fuera de una junta— que un «buenos días» o «con permiso».

Cada vez que pasaba junto a él podía escuchar como su respiración se atoraba en su nariz afilada; trataba de dedicarle una sonrisa fugaz para no sentirse tan incómoda y sin embargo, los labios de él, gruesos, rosados y rodeados por una barba incipiente, permanecían inmóviles. Se mantenían entreabiertos mostrando una parte de sus relucientes dientes.

Veía por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad como los ojos grises de Tom la contemplaban, delirante. Moría por desgañitarse la voz y exigirle una explicación por su inusual comportamiento. Una par de gotas de sudor caían por su frente, dándole un ligero brillo a su piel trigueña. Se rascaba constantemente la parte trasera de su cabeza, desordenando ligeramente su perfectamente acomodado cabello oscuro.

—No parece un mal bicho —le comentó Charlotte durante el almuerzo. —Es bastante atractivo; aunque tiene una mirada acongojada que no termina de convencerme —pensó en voz alta, desviando sus ojos al techo del acogedor restaurante, con ese deje soñador en su expresión. —Deberías salir con él —agregó unos segundos después echándole un vistazo a Bella.

Su pequeña mandíbula se desencajó, dejándola muda por unos segundos. Cada día creía menos en las absurdas calamidades que Charlotte decía y, por más que las pensaba, parecía ser lo más prudente en aquel momento de su vida.

—Sí, es lo mejor que puedo hacer —replicó, irónica. Hubo un momento tirante después de murmurar esa frase que fue interrumpido por una carcajada sincronizada por parte de ambas. Bella se aclaró la garganta y trató de expresar sus ideas de forma sucinta: —Ni siquiera me habla, sólo me mira y eso me asusta.

—Vamos, Bella —la instó matizando su frase con ademanes con las manos —. No puede ser tan malo; es San Valentín.

En su mente divagaba por cualquier sitio que estuviera muy lejos de ahí mientras volvía a la oficina. Se sobresaltó al sentir el roce de unos dedos cálidos rodear su muñeca. No se esperaba era que Tom rompiera su eterno mutismo tan súbitamente con un tímido y escueto:

—Hola, Isabella.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberle escuchado decir una frase lo suficientemente larga para apreciar su voz. Era mucho más alto que ella, de cabellos rizados y oscuros. . Por primera vez pudo observarlo lo suficientemente cerca para comprender lo que Charlotte afirmaba: su falsa sonrisa era contrarrestada por un velo de angustia. Podía sentir el ligero temblor de sus manos al sostener su muñeca, como si fuera un adolescente de grasiento cutis acercándose a una animadora pedante.

Ella le dirigió una difusa sonrisa cortés. Tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder verlo a la cara, lo que le era muy incómodo. Su mano callosa se negaba a soltar su muñeca como si eso le brindara algo de confianza adicional. Intercambió con él un par de frases que, estaba segura, eran las más largas que había dicho en su vida. Se quedó callada unos instantes cuando las palabras salieron a borbotones de la boca de Tom como si fuese incapaz de detenerlo; Bella tuvo que rechazar su confusa invitación a cenar, asegurando que Charlotte y ella tenían planes de antemano.

En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió. Los ojos grises de Tom se volvieron triste y había un rubor en sus mejillas tan tenue que podía confundirse con su tono natural pero Bella podía leer su vergüenza en sus miradas gachas. Tartamudeó un poco antes de retirarse, dejando a Bella con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

El silencio atrapaba sus oídos. Podía ver a través de la semi transparencia de la puerta que las luces habían empezado a apagarse. Escuchaba el lejano murmullo del parloteo del personal, dispuestos a retirarse enseguida. Megan había corrido en cuanto Bella le había indicado que ya no la necesitaba. Nunca creyó ver una mujer correr tan rápido en tacones; y aún así, su cabello no se movió ni un centímetro. Megan era la persona más eficiente que había conocido en años, siempre llevando la delantera a sus peticiones y esforzándose por cada penique de su sueldo.

Se alegró de confirmar otro beneficio de su trabajo: no debía cumplir un horario ni asistir seis días a la semana. De hecho, ella pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí, únicamente para entretenerse, aunque la mitad de sus actividades podía hacerlas desde su casa. Pero seguía odiando que el horario de oficina comenzase tan temprano.

Charlotte había estado tan contenta de no pasar el día de los enamorados sola. Peter era lo suficientemente adorable para despejar sus mentes por un par de horas mientras disfrutaban de sus películas de dibujos animados.

Bella estaba cansada y deseaba fervientemente poder enfundarse en su pijama; el tobillo le había estado doliendo todo el día y sólo quería olvidar todas sus responsabilidades. Iría a buscar a Charlotte y ya sería luego cuando pensara en su oficina de nuevo. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, cuando giró la llave en el pestillo por fuera, no era la única ocupante del pasillo. Tenía tres acompañantes, aunque solo dos habían captado su atención.

—No estoy segura de que sea correcto —susurraba Charlotte.

—Hazlo por mí —contestó Edward de la misma manera. —Por favor.

Él tenía ese aspecto patético que solía actuar cuando realmente quería algo y adoptaba cualquier actitud que, supiera, fuera convincente.

—Por favor —repitió con ese tono hipnotizador que cautivaría a cualquier mujer. Hablaba tan bajo que debía inclinar su cabeza y acercar sus labios al rostro de Charlotte para que ella pudiera entender sin dificultad.

Bella los ignoró olímpicamente fingiendo buscar algún objeto en su bolso de mano.

Entonces reparó en la presencia de Tom al otro lado del pasillo. La sonrisa que brotó de sus labios fue tan sincera que él no tuvo otra que devolvérsela. Una sonrisa pequeña, tímida; apenas curvó sus labios hacia arriba, viéndose tan tierno y sensual al mismo tiempo.

—Isabella —dijo dubitativo.

—Isabella —repitió haciendo un mohín. —Dime Bella.

—Parece que tu amiga ha encontrado algo más que hacer —murmuró casualmente. Su aspecto taciturno hacía imposible creer que hubiera cualquier clase de malicia en su comentario. —Después de todo es San Valentín.

—¿A quién demonios le importa el estúpido San Valentín? —dijo por lo bajo tan rápido que apenas ella misma pudo entenderse. Tomó una bocanada de aire y miró en dirección a Charlotte. Ella deliberaba algo con Edward en voz baja haciendo efusivos ademanes con las manos. —Sí, creo que encontró algo mejor que hacer.

—A menos que quieras frustrar su cita, no creo que sus planes sigan en pie. Sólo es una cena y…—comenzó a decir, como buscando palabras adecuadas para convencerla.

Bella creyó que necesitaba un par de clases para poder una cita de verdad sin humillarse en el intento.

—Muero de hambre—confirmó. Echó una última ojeada sobre su hombro antes de tomar el elevador a la planta baja. Ellos tendrían un bonito día de los enamorados. Era tiempo de dejarlo ir; de dejarlo ser feliz. —Tienes razón. No frustraré su cita. No intervendré entre ellos _nunca_ más.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas noches, gente.<em>

_En mi país es sábado desde hace veinticinco minutos. Soy cool, ¿uh? Por fin me digné a subir algo. Tengo una explicación a eso y creo que todas hemos pasado por eso: cierre de bimestre. Cristo, es lo más espantoso de la vida. Espantosisisissimo, diría mi querida **Johana**.No he tenido un minuto para respirar. Además estoy medicada, chicas, cada precioso segundo libre que tenía lo invertía en dormir. Y justo ahora me caigo de sueño. siento si tanta espera para eso las ha decepcionado, de verdad lo lamento :( No he respondido ningún review, pero lo haré en algún momento. Vamos en 168, guau, gracias. Chicas, no den por hecho que lo que piensan es verdad. Que yo no les diga que no es cierto no significa que esten apegados a mi realidad. _

_ En fin, tienen este capítulo para especular y el siguiente. No sé si el siguiente yo vaya a insertar algo o simplmente vaya directo a lo que nos interesa: la verdad. El capítulo donde se dice "el secreto" se llama Cena Familiar. Probablmente sea el siguiente, quizá hasta el otro. Diez u once, no estoy segura. Si no se me ocurre nada lo suficientemente bueno para poner en el diez iré directo a Cena Familiar. _

_Tengo que comentarles algunas cosillas:_

_La primera es que estoy pensando en una nueva historia que se llama **The**** Girl in the Picture** que la empezaré a subir cuando terminé con Forever and Always (la cual consta de, máximo, 14 capítulos). The Girl in the Picture es una historia con mucha dulzura es TAAAN Disney. A mí me encanta la idea porque es como el romance de cuento de hadas. Debo agregar que la idea no fue mía sino de **HanaPoison**. Algunos sabrán que ella ahora está retirada y como este era un proyecto que realizaríamos juntas heredé los derechos de la historia y yo la voy a desarrollar con la asesoría de mi amada hermana chilena. Es sobre un coleccionista de pinturas y la magia de un corazón herido. _

_Mi otro comentario es que yo quiero creer que recuerdan que yo ya tenía un final, ¿no? Pues resulta que Forever and Always tiene tres finales: uno muy cursi (como los que me gustan :)), uno no tan cursi (que tendría que pensar) y uno que es trágico. Entonces lo quiero someter a **votación. **En sus reviews me pueden decir qué final prefieren: cursi, no ta cursi o trágico. El original es el muuuuy cursi pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esto._

_Creo que eso es todo por ahora, gracias por su paciencia. Estaré actualizando la sigueinte semana, ya que mi bimestre ya terminó y puedo respirar un poco. Espero que aún siga por ahí algun alma caritativa que me lea. _

_Besos_

_Cambio y fuera_

Lizeth

**P.D.: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, gramática o algún error que noten. Estoy demasiado cansada, de verdad. **

¿Reviews?

* * *

><p><strong>08.10.11<strong>


	10. Dudas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>

_'cause you broke all your promises_

_~Christina Perry_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Dudas<strong>

Caminó con decisión hacia la puerta de la oficina. Había una rabia incontenible creciendo en su estómago que se fundía con su instinto protector. Sus zapatos resonaban contra el suelo de resplandeciente cerámica. Su rostro dibujaba una expresión adusta que era tan poco usual en ella como la indignación en sus ojos. Su mirada errabunda era casi intimidante.

Había arrebatado de las manos de la chiquilla insulsa que caminaba en la misma dirección que ella un montón de carpetas amarillentas. No le importaba su contenido, pero no tenía ánimos de permitirle a nadie que la interrumpieran. Cuando la minúscula chica quiso protestar Charlotte le envió una mirada desafiante que acalló la menor queja.

Entró sin llamar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie. Lo último que quería eran mirones entrometidos que buscasen la forma de escuchar la conversación que tendría con la ocupante de aquella acojinada silla.

Bella estaba ensimismada leyendo y no se tomó la molestia de elevar la mirada hasta que su lectura se vio interrumpida por la súbita y ruidosa intromisión de los folders en su escritorio.

—Te lo manda Matt —dijo en un tono inexpresivo, manteniendo su rostro inescrutable. —¿La pasaste bien en tu _cita_? —añadió con acidez.

—Gracias —murmuró tomando las carpetas y meterlas distraídamente en un cajón. — Fue aburrido. Supongo que es lo mejor que podía esperar para una noche de San Valentín. Aunque parece que tu _cita_ no fue excepcional.

—¿Mi cita? —inquirió con sarcasmo. Entrecerró los ojos evaluando su expresión y añadió con un tono histérico: —Mis planes para ayer fueron un absoluto desastre. Gracias por presentarte, por cierto.

—¿Presentarme adónde? —dijo con tanta hosquedad como su interlocutora. —¿A tu cita romántica con Edward? No, gracias.

Charlotte sonrió con sarcasmo. Había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Bella era _tan_ transparente. Y ella no se daba por enterada. Por un segundo quiso bajar la guardia y sonreírle amablemente pero recordó las lágrimas derramadas por ella y su furia volvió a llamear dentro de ella.

—Creí que no te importaba —murmuró entornando los ojos. Tenía que aceptar que era un golpe muy bajo y debería asegurarse de disculparse pronto.

—No me importa—espetó. —Pero tampoco necesito saber _qué_ era lo que hacían ustedes dos en la noche de San Valentín. Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Bella?

—Lo que no estoy segura es de si tu lealtad hacia mí es genuina —dijo seriamente.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —gruñó con intemperancia. —Sé bien a quien soy leal; pero también sé que hay secretos que no me pertenecen.

—Y son los mismos los que te atan a las personas —respondió taimadamente. —No tienes que elegir, Charlotte. Yo no necesito ser considerada como _opción._ Sé muy bien lo que conlleva.

—No me corresponde decírtelo. —Sus labios temblorosos fluctuaban entre gritarle lo que sabía o esperar. —Pero es mi deber aconsejarte que _necesitas _hablar con Edward. Yo no tengo derecho a decírtelo, pero él tampoco a ocultártelo.

—¿Por qué mis problemas siempre involucran a Edward? —jadeó. —La curiosidad mató al gato; y yo no tengo más vidas que entregarle.

—¡Caray, Bella! —se soliviantó. —Yo me deshago los sesos para que no te sientas traicionada y tú sólo lo ignoras. ¡Menuda tozuda! Y además, ¡me dejas esperándote como una idiota!

—No te dejé esperando. Tú saldrías con Edward, ¿qué caso tenía arruinarte la noche?

—Deja de ser estúpida, Bella. No hubo _tal_ cita. Y tú dejaste que _mi_ pobre Peter llorara horas enteras porque su «Valentín» estaba cenando con un mequetrefe en vez de estar con él como había prometido.

—¿Que yo qué? —tartamudeó Bella.

Por primera vez Charlotte relajó sus músculos y recobró su habitual aspecto carismático. Tomó una bocanada de aire, abatida y continuó:

—Creo que no te has dado cuenta—musitó con su voz de campanillas temblando—, pero está enamorado de ti. Escúchame bien, Swan, nadie, absolutamente _nadie _le rompe el corazón a mi bebé.

—Estás realmente enfadada, ¿cierto?

Bella no sabía si romper a reír a carcajada limpia o sentarse al lado de Charlotte a soltar un par de lagrimillas. Quizá ella no debería haber sobre reaccionado de esa forma, pero podía comprender que su instinto maternal la obligaba a proteger a Peter, y ella lo había lastimado. Vaya que la entendía.

—No tienes _idea_ de lo que es ver sufrir a tu hijo —gruñó entredientes.

—Lo arreglaré, Charlotte, lo prometo. —Se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio y poner una mano sombre su hombro delicadamente. —Nunca quise dañarlo, lo siento. —Había una cicatriz en su corazón que amenazaba con abrirse y comenzar a sangrar de nuevo. La envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante, Charlotte no era culpable de nada y debía mantener eso en mente. —Hablaré con Peter; pero olvida que me acerque a Edward a más de diez metros.

Charlotte suspiró con cierta lástima. Besó la mejilla de Bella con una dulzura incalculable y se alejó a paso firme hacia la puerta.

—Piénsalo —sugirió. —Podría ser importante.

—Él no tiene cosa más importante que insultarme a cada paso que doy.

—Por una vez olvídate de _ustedes _y piensa en _ti _—suplicó recargada contra la puerta, con el pomo entre sus dedos lista para salir de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué podría decirme acerca de _mí_ que no supiese ya?

—De ti no —asintió. —Pero, ¿qué hay sobre tu padre?

El corazón de Bella latió más fuerte. Esa era una herida que trataba de ignorar constantemente; aunque lograba fingir para sí misma, seguía estando presente por ahí, en alguna parte profunda de su alma. Una que sería parte de ella como la sal lo es del mar.

—No sé si…

—Yo no puedo decírtelo —repitió. —Pero busca a Edward. Él lo hará. Esta noche a las ocho en _Il Terrazzo Carmine. _

—Charlotte, no creo que sea una buena idea —murmuró con nerviosismo.

—No tienes nada que perder, sólo quizá la venda en tus ojos.

* * *

><p>Aun si el <em>maître<em> no la hubiera conducido hasta la mesa, no le hubiera sido difícil reconocerlo. Sus hombros anchos se movían casi imperceptiblemente bajo su camisa de algodón blanco a cada respiración. Pudo percibir su ligera intranquilidad mientras caminaba por el corredor que se formaba entre las sillas de brillante madera. Él no podía verla, pero ella tuvo la opción de escrutarlo de arriba abajo e incluso la oportunidad de huir. Pero el lazo que los envolvía era tan fuerte que no podía seguir escapando.

—Buenas noches —dijo con voz más aguda de lo normal, temblorosa.

Él subió la mirada confundido. Estaba ensimismado, cavilando tantos pensamientos a la vez que si no estuviera frente a él, pensaría que había alucinado escuchar su voz. Esa voz tan carente de emoción y a la vez tan pacífica.

Se puso de pie con la torpeza propia del aturdimiento y le tendió la mano. Observó que sus ojos dudaban ante la perspectiva de tocarlo. Sin embargo, su mano minúscula y cálida se dejó envolver por la de él cortésmente. Le ofreció asiento dulcemente como si no hubiera una tensión bailando en el aire rodeándolos de una incomodidad tangible.

Y en ese momento, Bella se sintió la mujer más estúpida del planeta por estar ahí, sentada frente a él enfundada en el vestido más bonito que había encontrado en su armario. Estúpida Charlotte y sus frases incompletas. Estúpida curiosidad.

—No sabías que vendría —dijo ella con voz fría y con un tonillo de falsa indiferencia.

—A decir verdad yo esperaba a…

—Charlotte, lo imagino—lo interrumpió suavemente. —Siendo honesta yo tampoco sé qué demonios hago aquí.

—Te lo dijo —observó un rato después, cuando ya habían ordenado. —Le pedí que no lo hiciera y aún así lo sabes. Deberías decirme cómo consigues la buena voluntad de todos quienes te rodean —dijo amablemente, libre de sus anteriores reproches.

La luz blanca de las lamparillas se difundía a través del restaurante dando una luminosidad uniforme y, combinada con los suaves acordes de piano que daban un sentimiento de sosiego que invadía el cuerpo, completaba un ambiente de romanticismo ajeno a la situación que ellos vivían.

La tela ligera de los manteles que adornaban las mesas producía un casi inaudible susurro en el aire. Había muchas personas a su alrededor, pero nadie les prestaba atención más que los meseros insistentes que no les cabía en la cabeza que no necesitaban nada por el momento.

—Charlotte no dijo nada, sólo que era algo que no le correspondía. Y por eso estoy aquí, creo: porque te corresponde a ti decírmelo.

Edward iba contestar pero los interrumpió el chico desgarbado que los atendía esa noche. Tuvo que contenerse de no levantarse y exigirle que dejara de interrumpir su conversación. No obstante, esperó en silencio agradeciendo en voz baja.

No pudo evitar notar que Bella seguía siendo tan sencilla como antes; tenía una simplicidad que la diferenciaba de las demás. Era la clase de persona que nunca cambiaba sus gustos esenciales, como lo que ordenaría en un restaurante.

—Es bastante irónico, ¿no crees? —comentó cuando hubieron quedado solos de nuevo. —Tú y yo en un lugar como este, cenando un día a mediados de febrero. Nueva Jersey tenía cierta cualidad mágica.

—Era la magia del día de los enamorados, Edward —corrigió mirando fijamente sus cubiertos. —Pero no vine a discutir contigo la _fantasía_ de nuestra relación.

—Si quieres la verdad, no iba a decírtelo —aceptó. —No sé porque te empeñas en hacérmelo más difícil. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Charlotte, tienes derecho a saberlo y yo no soy nadie para ir en contra de la última voluntad de alguien.

—No necesitamos más mentiras entre nosotros —dijo con sequedad que contrastaba con el brillo acuoso de sus ojos. —Tus intereses personales para no querer hablarme…

—No lo ves, ¿cierto? —la cortó, mirándola a la cara aunque ella no lo miraba a él. —No es por mí, Isabella. Nunca fue por mí.

—Se trata de mi padre. Nunca siquiera supe la razón exacta por la que se fue. Fui lo suficientemente cobarde para reprimir el deseo de saberlo para no hundirme más a mí misma. Pero no puedo comprender tus razones para no decirme de frente lo que sucedió.

—El día del funeral me sentía decaído, abatido —confesó tomando un suspiro. —Sabía que te vería ahí, era algo completamente lógico. Pero no estaba preparado para verte completamente rota. Deberías haberte visto…

—Sé cómo me sentía, Edward. Créeme que no es algo que no olvido.

—Estabas más pálida de lo normal, incluso más delgada de lo que recordaba —prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta lo que ella había dicho. —Y tus ojos… Había un sufrimiento desgarrador flotando en ellos cubiertos únicamente por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. No sabía quién era la más lastimada Renée o tú. No eras en absoluto la chica que recordaba, aún cuando la última vez que nos vimos no estabas en tu mejor día.

—Los hospitales me enferman —arguyó, mezclando una rabia que florecía dentro de ella junto con el recuerdo de una sensación de traición y desolación. —No es necesario esto, creo que ambos sabemos que ni el día del funeral de Charlie ni ese último día que nos vimos fueron las mejores situaciones que hube vivido.

—No lo entiendes —prosiguió picando con su tenedor la comida. —Lucías tan débil, tan vulnerable y quebrantable como nunca antes. Y no estoy tratando de herir tu orgullo —aseguró con timidez— de verdad que no. Pero yo simplemente te vi, y no pude. Aún no puedo.

—¿Poder qué, inventar cualquier estupidez que se te venga a la cabeza y esperar que te crea? La confianza se gana—añadió despegando apenas un segundo sus ojos del plato.

—No podía romperte más si es que eso es posible. Estabas destrozada y no quería ser _yo_ quien diera el último golpe.

Su cabeza se alzó tan rápido como si tuviese un resorte. Apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su cinismo era casi hiriente. Y, sin embargo, su rostro y su voz parecían ser sinceros. Pero debía recordarse que siempre había parecido sincero y eso los había llevado a donde estaban ahora.

—_Tú_ me hiciste esto —gruñó. —Tú me hiciste quien soy ahora. Tú fuiste el que deshizo cada parte de mi vida y ahora pretendes que _crea_ que no querías lastimarme más. ¡Por favor! ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no necesito fingir una estúpida ingenuidad como lo hace _Heidi_; vine aquí por una verdad, no a un compromiso social, Edward. Yo no soy la niña idiota que está a tu disposición. Yo no soy _ella_.

—Es una interesante pregunta —admitió. —Por quién te tomo…La verdad es que ya no sé qué creer porque tú no eres la persona que yo conocí.

El silencio los envolvió en una ola de confusión y de acritud. Era casi tormentoso estar sentado uno frente al otro. Había tantas cosas que ella quisiera hacer… La primera sería abofetearlo tan fuerte como lo había hecho algunas semanas atrás, después largarse a llorar desamparada y finalmente plantarle un beso en los labios como solía hacerlo antes. Maldijo sus recuerdos por ser tan vívidos y poco alentadores.

—¿Así que…? —inquirió Bella cuando estaba casi por terminar su platillo.

Edward tomó un suspiro profundo y lastimero. Ella no iba a darse por vencida.

—¿En serio es necesario? —preguntó una vez más, rogando al cielo que ella desistiera. Pero no lo hizo. —Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que habías venido a Washington —comenzó. —No preguntaré la razón porque ni es relevante ni me interesa tu vida personal. Era octubre, hacía mes había sido tu cumpleaños y el único contacto que habías tenido con tus padres fue una llamada de tres minutos y medio. Charlie estaba preocupado por ti.

»Renée insistía en que no deberían importunarte. Tú estabas haciendo tu vida, lejos de ahí, pero eras feliz del otro lado del país. Creo que ni siquiera ella misma podía asimilar ese hecho, pero trataba de comprender. Pero a Charlie simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza. Tenía que hacer que volvieras, que fueras una vez más la niña que él había criado. Pero tú simplemente nunca aparecías. Fue entonces que Charlie decidió ir a verte.

—¿Verme? —lo interrumpió desorientada. —Pero él nunca fue a… Oh, por Dios —exclamó comprendiendo la dirección que tomaba su relato.

—Conducía por la carretera a Port Angeles cuando comenzó a llover. Qué raro. Debió detenerse, pero no lo hizo. No tenía intención de seguir retrasándose. Y fue cuando el accidente ocurrió. Ni siquiera Renée sabía dónde estaba. Alguien vio el auto de Charlie y llamó a emergencias. Lo trajeron de regreso a Forks tan pronto como se pudo. Carlisle dijo que estaba mal, pero nunca creí que a ese grado.

»Yo estaba en casa con mi madre cuando Carlisle llamó—sus dedos jugaban temblorosos con su copa, dudando entre mirarla a los ojos o no. —Charlie quería verte; quería _vernos._ Juntos. Renée estaba ahí, junto a él, cuando llegué. Había perdido todo rastro de juventud que hubiera podido conservar. Su palidez enfermiza rayaba en un tono grisáceo. Sus ojos carecían de ese brillo expresivo que lo caracterizaban. Renée lloraba en silencio y Charlie acariciaba con parsimonia el dorso de su mano con sus dedos. Casi podría asegurar que se alegró de verme.

»—Edward —murmuró con voz tan baja que podría confundirse con un gemido. Dirigió una mirada a Renée en la que parecieron capaces de mantener toda una conversación si decir una sola palabra. Ella sólo asintió y se disculpó un segundo.

»Lo último que creí fue que quisiera vernos para decirme algo como eso. Se disculpó a susurros, apenas logrando mantener sus ojos abiertos.

»—Descansa, Charlie —le pedí consternado. —Después hablaremos todo lo que quieras.

»—No hay tiempo—replicó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz sonase neutral. —¿Sabes? Nunca mereciste que tratara de la forma en que lo hice, pero debes entender que estabas robando lo que más amo en mi vida.

»—Lo sé —respondí con franqueza. Podía escuchar su pesada respiración luchando por jalar un poco de oxígeno. —No te guardo ningún rencor; no hubiera esperado menos de ti.

»—¿Dónde está Bella? —me urgió. —¿Está aquí?

»—Bella debe estar tomando un vuelo hacia aquí, Charlie. Tranquilízate, por favor —rogué. Su aspecto se volvía cada vez más débil, como si la muerte estuviera rodeándolo lentamente. —Estará aquí pronto —prometí.

»—Ay, Bella —suspiró. —Siempre tan independiente, tratando de ser autosuficiente. Pero mi pobre niña nunca lo será del todo. Ella siempre te va a necesitar a _ti_ en su vida.

»—Tú sabes que no es así —respondí.

»—Por ahora —discrepó. —Pero sé que se necesitan tanto el uno al otro para vivir como se necesita de respirar. Por eso quiero hablarles, Edward. Necesito _saber_ que Bella estará bien.

»—Me parece que se las ha arreglado bastante bien hasta ahora —comenté tratando de subirle el ánimo. —Bella es fuerte; sabe lo que le conviene y, sobretodo, no es estúpida. Estoy seguro de que le irá bien.

»Charlie me contempló por escasos segundos que parecían eternos. En sus ojos podía ver que él tenía la razón: no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Su voz cansada salía a susurros débiles de su boca, apenas audibles para alguien que estaba tan cerca como yo. Su rostro macilento y demacrado era casi doloroso. Sus labios estaban tan faltos de color se confundían fácilmente con su piel de un blanco mortecino.

»—Me gustaría despedirme de ella —dijo con un suspiro ahogado...

—Basta —suplicó Bella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Había lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y un dolor latente renaciendo ahora con una fuerza abrasadora inextinguible. Edward pudo distinguir en ella la culpa y el remordimiento; podía ver lo que él le estaba causando. La estaba matando lentamente con cada palabra y eso era justo lo que quería evitar. —No necesito saber los detalles. Ahórratelos y dime por qué quería verme.

—Quería que nos pidiésemos perdón el uno al otro frente a él —murmuró en voz baja. —Quería que cuando él se fuera yo cuidara de ti, sin importar nada. Para Charlie era muy importante que supieras que aunque nunca había aceptado nuestra relación porque no había nadie en la faz de la Tierra que fuera suficiente para ti, a su criterio yo estaba muy cerca. Necesitaba tu perdón.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con su voz ligeramente quebrada. Tomó las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa para comenzar a guardarlas en su bolso. Apenas lograba retener las lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos, pero mantenía la cabeza en alto, negándose a dejar atrás su orgullo.

—Me pidió que te dijera que te amaba —confesó con seguridad. —Que aunque él ya no estuviera aquí, siempre serías la mejor parte de él. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no habértelo dicho en persona; pero necesitaba que lo supieras de una forma u otra. Charlie murió apenas terminó de hablar conmigo. Renée me pidió que no te dijera nada y yo tampoco quería hacerlo… Pero al final estas cosas son inevitables.

— ¿Mi madre? —inquirió. — ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Mi madre sabía que Charlie quería verme a _mí_? —Edward asintió dubitativo. Ella era tan predecible. — ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—No creo que haya una persona en Forks que no sepa que Charlie Swan murió a causa de un accidente vial.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —exigió. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando lo vio suspirar pesadamente y respondió apesadumbrado:

—¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?

Ella se puso de pie súbitamente, tomando un respiro para tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Las lágrimas habían fluido una tras otra sin darse cuenta. Al ver su reflejo en una de las copas se recordó comprar maquillaje a prueba de agua. Gimió ligeramente cuando se apoyó sobre sus pies y recordó que su tobillo aún estaba lastimado.

—Te dije que no deberías usar tacones —advirtió mirando sus pies. Ella le envió una mirada envenenada.

—Gracias por tus consejos, Edward, son de mucha utilidad —escupió. De su bolso tomó un billete y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Antes de que él pudiera protestar, se alejó apresurándose a la puerta. De pronto el lugar se había vuelto asfixiante y necesitaba salir de ahí tan pronto como pudiera.

Mientras caminaba por la calle frente al restaurante, pudo ver por el cristal frontal a Edward bebiendo el último sorbo de su copa. Parecía acongojado. Pero en ningún momento dio señas de levantarse. Una vez más, la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y eso era algo que, sin duda, jamás podría perdonar.

* * *

><p>Introdujo la llave del apartamento en el pomo descuidadamente. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. En cuanto entró se deshizo del nudo en la corbata y la arrojó a alguna parte de la sala. Se extrañó al ver que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida. Él <em>nunca<em> dejaba encendidas las luces.

Se acercó a paso lento, sin hacer un solo ruido. No estaba asustado, pero tampoco era tan estúpido para hacer notar su presencia. Sus hombros tensos se relajaron cuando escuchó una risilla ligera y aguda acompañada por otra igualmente aguda aunque más fuerte.

Se detuvo en el umbral para encontrarse a Charlotte sentada en su cama al lado de Peter. Esa mujer un día lo mataría de un susto. Ella estaba haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo en todo su pequeño cuerpo, lo cual era la causa de sus risas. Charlotte apenas levantó la mirada y le sonrió juguetonamente. A veces no estaba seguro de quien era más travieso, ella o Peter.

—Mira quien está aquí, cariño —murmuró Charlotte en voz baja en el oído de Peter.

El niño alzó su cabeza con curiosidad. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron y no tardó más de un segundo en levantarse y echar a correr. Era tan bajito que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas a Edward, pero eso no le impedía envolver su pierna en un abrazo. A veces Charlotte se decía a sí misma que debería dejar de incentivar ese cariño hacia Edward y a Bella pues eventualmente los querría más que a ella.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó amablemente. Se puso en cuclillas frente a él para que sus ojos estuvieran a su altura.

—Hola, Edward —le sonrió él. Besó su mejilla sonoramente, haciendo que Edward sonriera también. —Qué bueno que llegaste porque mamá es _tan_ pesada cuando se desespera —bufó, haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

En esta ocasión, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Charlotte reprendió a su hijo por hablar de más y lo envió a la otra habitación a ver el televisor, casi era hora de que fueran a casa.

—Él no tiene la culpa de que seas gruñona —la acusó. Miró sobre el sofá su bolso y, enseguida, las llaves de su apartamento. —Y acosadora —añadió. —Tendré que pedirte mis llaves de vuelta. Charlie, no es que tenga nada en contra de que vengas sin avisar pero si sigues entrando a mi casa cuando yo no estoy voy a proceder legalmente contra ti.

—No lo harías —se jactó. —Además, esto califica como una emergencia. No te la devolveré hasta que esté segura de que cierta chica duerme bajo tu mismo techo. _Contigo._

—Traería a mi hermana pero ella ya tiene con quien dormir —comentó sentándose en la cama.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir —regañó. —Luces mal, querido. ¿Tan mal estuvo?

—Te dije que ella no debería saberlo —culpó con cierto resentimiento —La conozco; o al menos creo que lo hago. Ella se culpará el resto de su vida por la muerte de su padre. No importa que tan ilógico parezca, s_iempre_ encuentra la forma de culparse y torturarse a sí misma.

—Quizá necesite a alguien que le dé consuelo —animó sonriendo.

—Deberías haberla visto —suspiró. —No quería ser yo quien le hiciera esto sabiendo que no haría algo por ella después.

—Entonces libera tu conciencia y haz algo por ella, hombre. ¡No es tan difícil! —exclamó.

—No lo entiendes; a veces me olvido de por qué estamos donde estamos. Sólo tengo que mirarla tratando de ser fuerte y afrontar todo lo que se le viene encima para querer protegerla del mundo entero si fuese necesario. Pero no_ puedo._ El rencor no es un buen amigo, Charlie, créeme. Yo tengo tanto rencor hacia ella que no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar y pretender que nada pasó. No _quiero. _Ella luce frente a todos como si hubiera sido yo quien la lastimó; incluso me lo dijo a la cara. Pero mi única culpa fue confiar en ella. Tienes que creerme, Charlotte.

—Te creo —dijo cansinamente. Y era verdad, ella creía en cada palabra de Edward, pero no podía evitar pensar en las ocasiones que había visto a Bella sufrir por él. Ya no sabía a quién adjudicarle el papel de víctima y a quién el de verdugo. —No te tortures más, Edward. ¡No la tortures a ella! Te ama, de verdad que sí. Te ama tanto que no tiene ninguna objeción con que tú busques a otra persona.

—Se llama indiferencia, Charlie, te la presento. No le importa porque simplemente es un cero a la izquierda. Lo soy. Por el amor de Dios, ¿tú crees que yo haría algo en contra de alguien que ella amara? No sé si ella merece algo de mí, pero lo tiene todo.

—Cariño, a mí no me engañas —murmuró viéndolo a los ojos, segura de que había ganado. —Ayer te consumías de celos. Niega que querías ir y _matar_ al imbécil con el que se fue. Vamos, niégalo —lo retó, aunque, para su satisfacción, sólo consiguió que él lo recordara y tratara de controlar en vano su temperamento. —No puedes, ¿cierto? Pero no te angusties, ella te cela de la misma forma. Deberías haberla visto hoy por la mañana. Mi pobre amiga creía que tú y yo habíamos tenido una cita del día de los enamorados. Y estoy muy segura de que lo que la enfurecía no era precisamente la parte de la cena.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No eres idiota, piénsalo. Ella creía que _tú_ harías conmigo lo que solías hacer con ella cada San Valentín. No necesito detalles, estoy muy segura de saber lo que hacían.

Edward rió tratando de disimular en inminente rubor en sus mejillas. Se sentía atrapado, como un niño pequeño que lo descubren comiendo galletas antes de la cena.

—Créeme que si pudiera, no estaría aquí sentado junto a ti. Pero hay algo dentro de mí que no me deja. Es demasiado fuerte, Charlie. No puedo contra ello.

—Creo que a ella le pasa lo mismo. Está bien, si no puedes lo entiendo. Pero entiende tú que sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Cuídala, Charlie. Justo ahora se sentirá más sola que nunca.

—Lo haré —prometió. —Por cierto, un chico le habló a la oficina pero Bella no estaba. Yo tomé la llamada; dijo que estaba preocupado porque no había respondido en su apartamento tampoco. Su nombre era Jason. ¿Sabes quién es?

—No conozco ningún Jason —dijo con una voz ligeramente enfadada. —¿No dijo su apellido?

—Black. Jason Black —pensó Charlotte, esforzándose por recordar.

—¿No es _Jacob_ Black? —inquirió reteniendo una carcajada.

—Él —dijo ella restándole importancia. —Puedo sabotear sus llamadas si quieres.

—No es necesario —aseguró. —Debo dejar de meterme en su vida; y Jacob ha sido su mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños.

—Creí que _tú_ eras su mejor amigo —dijo con desconfianza hacia _Jacob._

—Bella y yo nunca fuimos amigos. Siempre hubo algo diferente, y ya ves, ahora no somos nada —dijo con nostalgia.

—Oh, Edward… —iba a decir algo para hacerlo sentir mejor cuando escuchó el timbre. Miró la hora y frunció el ceño. —Quizá sea tu princesa que viene a pasar la noche contigo.

—Comienzo a creer que eres tú quien necesita pasar la noche con alguien. —Rodó los ojos levantándose para ir a abrir.

—Quizá —aceptó. —¿Esperas a alguien? —inquirió curiosa. Quizá fuera Emmett, como la otra noche cuando estaba con Bella. Edward negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta.

Entonces Charlotte confirmó que, efectivamente, _no _era Emmett. Definitivamente _no _lo era.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas noches, lindas personas.<em>

_¿Me perdonan? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor! Qué puedo decir, he tenido mucho que hacer, pero la siguiente semana sí va a haber capítulo. Sé que eso dije la semana pasada pero ahora es diferente. Oh. My. Gosh. Sigue **Cena Familiar**. Tengo que modificarlo porque lo escribí hace como siete meses y necesito ajustarlo a nuetra historia actual y además tenemos un Edward** demasiado**_ rudo, así que tengo que cambiar eso. Pero es lo que había estado esperando desde enero del año pasado. __

__**Por cierto el primero de noviembre se cumple un año de haber terminado Todo Comenzó en una Fiesta de Cumpleaños :') **Tenía catorce por esos días, casi tengo dieciséis ahora...__

__Estoy tan agradecida por sus reviews. Me siento tan bien. Estoy algo decepcionada por todos los plagios que ha habido, creo que a este paso nos quedaremos sin autoras que realmente valgan la pena en muy poco tiempo. Rayos, chicas, después sólo tendrán autoras tan malas como su servidora. Pobres de ustedes... En fin, en serio tengo mucho que agradecer por los 195 reviews que llevamos y espero llegar a muchos mas :)__

__¿Les gustó el capítulo? Tenía la idea pero no sabía donde introducirla y aunque creo que quedó hasta cierto punto tonta, encaja con mi historia :) En serio espero que lo hayan disfrutado. __

__Como dato adicional, deben agradecer a mi hermosa **nevermissme **porque estuvo TODOS estos días diciendo: Liz, escribe. Liz, escribe. Liz, escribe. ¿QUE NO VAS A ESCRIBIR? Sin ella quizá no hubiera terminado aún.__

__Qué más...Oh, sí. **En serio** tienen que leer el **El Chismógrafo** de **MillaPttzn. **Verdaderamente es uno de mis fanfics favoritos. Ella y su amiga (y mi amiga:)) **Kote Cullen Swan** son buenas chicas con buenas ideas. Igual que **Luciernagas** y **Sweet'Dangerous. **Ow, y **Strangeeers **y **Tutzy Cullen.** Sí, estoy haciendo publicidad :) __

__Ay, mis niñas, ya no las aburro más. Una vez más, gracias.__

__Que tengan una excelente semana. __

__Besos__

__Liz  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>23.10.11<strong>__


	11. Cena Familiar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>I never imagine we'd end like this<br>~Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Cena Familiar<strong>

Perdonar era algo que le parecía más difícil cada vez. Había sido traicionada tantas veces; había sufrido tanto tiempo en silencio que ya casi no sabía lo que significaba creer en alguien más. El calor estival era casi reconfortante para el frío de su interior. No lograría derretir el hielo que se acumulaba dentro de ella, pero trataría de que deshiciera la mayor parte.

La verdad era que se había escondido en ella misma una vez más porque todo el coraje que había tratado de mantener para seguir adelante, se había reducido a cenizas. Era el miedo la que la incentivaba a mantenerse en la oscuridad. Habían pasado ya tantas semanas desde aquella última cena con Edward en febrero que ya casi no recordaba el resentimiento que había sentido inicialmente hacia quienes se habían reservado para ellos mismos cierta información que le competía. Se estaba volviendo experta en el tema de aislarse de quienes la querían en verdad.

Sabía que Alice no resistiría mucho tiempo más llevando las cosas de ese modo; conocía la forma en que ella manejaba su vida y esperaba que cualquier día apareciese por ahí con una sonrisa excesivamente zalamera con encomios brotando de sus labios. Y no es que creyera que sus gestos fueran fariseos o hubiese cualquier signo de falsedad en sus ademanes, pero su entusiasmo irrefrenable lo que la asustaba.

Y así sucedió, un día de junio en el que el cielo despejado lucía un hermoso sol brillante. A pesar de la presencia de éste, el calor se había sido vencido por una constante lluvia que enfriaba las calles haciendo a cualquiera estremecer.

—Quiero que te levantes en este momento y salgas de esta claustrofóbica oficina —canturreó Alice, exigentemente. —Por favor —agregó, dándole una nota cortés.

Bella levantó la mirada del manuscrito sobre su escritorio. No le dirigió el saludo, así como ella tampoco lo había hecho. Sus anteojos para leer se deslizaron por su nariz. Había estado tan concentrada en la lectura que no la había escuchado entrar a su oficina.

La observó con una mezcla de enfado, interés y parsimonia reflejada en los ojos. Su atuendo era combinablemente colorido. El amarillo le iba bien; aunque podría decir lo mismo del verde y el azul. La verdad era que, enmarcado por un cabello tan perfectamente peinado y un rostro tan angelical como el de su amiga, nadie reparaba en su ropa. Quien lo hacía, se topaba con que el color palidísimo de su piel combinaba con cualquier color que pudieras derivar.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? —indagó, mirándola por entre sus espesas pestañas, con la dulzura resaltando en su voz. Alice tenía esa aura encantadora que con una sola mirada la hacía caer a sus pies. Quizá fuese de familia. No supo si maldecir o reír cuando Alice esbozo una sonrisa traviesa tan contagiosa que tuvo que luchar por no devolvérsela.

—¿No te enseñaron a descansar? —contraatacó. Revoloteaba a su alrededor, recopilando lo que consideraba indispensable mientras estuviera lejos de la oficina. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero y, haciéndola ponerse de pie, le ayudó a ponérselo —. Vamos, vamos, casi puedo sentir la urticaria —apremió. Bella recordó la ridícula frase de su amiga, afirmando alergia hacia las oficinas; o mejor dicho a _su_ oficina.

—Estoy ocupada —replicó, viéndose alejada de su amada silla frente al escritorio que se había convertido en su refugio. —Alice, necesito terminar esto.

—Es tu día libre —refutó, implacable. No estaba dispuesta a salir de aquel edificio sin compañía. —Esme estaría encantada de que vinieras a cenar, hace meses me lo ha estado repitiendo.

—No puedo irme así, de la nada —intentó persuadirla, fallando por completo..

—Hablé con _Charlie_ —pronunció su nombre con un deje de rencor, aclarando que no había olvidado el episodio entre ella y su hermano—. Dijo que no tenías por qué estar aquí.

—Traidora —dijo bajo su aliento.

—Lo sé, —bufó —hace tiempo que no estábamos _tan_ de acuerdo.

Bella no contestó. Sabía que su resentimiento hacia Charlotte sería indeleble hasta que ésta le demostrase lo contrario. Alice no dudaría ni un solo segundo de su culpabilidad. La contempló unos momentos esperando encontrar algún rastro de incomodidad o arrepentimiento, pero no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Escúchame, Bella —pidió tomando una bocanada de aire. —Tengo que ser sincera contigo: no me arrepiento ni un ápice de no haberte contado nada. Pero tampoco estoy orgullosa de habértelo ocultado. Yo sabía lo que significaría para ti y era más fácil dejar que Edward hiciera el trabajo sucio. Y no sólo yo creo eso. Fue inmaduro, irresponsable e incluso cobarde pero aún así, si pudiera devolver el tiempo, no lo cambiaría. No estoy dispuesta a verte caer ni una sola vez más. No quería verte llorar; creo que toda una vida juntas me ha enseñado cuan doloroso es verte sufrir y no tengo complejos masoquistas. Si estoy aquí es para levantarte no para darte la última apuñalada.

—Ya perdí irremediablemente lo que más amaba en mi vida; no necesito perder más —murmuró por lo bajo. Sonrió por primera vez y tomó la mano de Alice —Vamos.

—No creo que hayas perdido a Edward del todo; no todavía —respondió, observando que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, era más parecida a una mueca. Envolvió su mano con fuerza, brindándole un apoyo fraternal silencioso.

—No estaba hablando de Edward.

—No te preocupes, —calmaba Esme en la cocina, —Emmett no te dejará en el altar.

Rosalie, a su lado, picaba cuidadosamente un montón de verduras que formarían parte de la cena. Sus manos extremadamente cuidadas, se movían con agilidad, sincronizando sus movimientos con el constante golpeteo del cuchillo.

Lo hendía con fuerza sobre el tomate, salpicando un par de gotas de su jugo, seccionándolo en cubitos perfectos. Su mano izquierda se curvaba sobre el vegetal, luciendo el hermoso anillo de compromiso que Emmett le había obsequiado.

—Mamá, —dijo Alice—lo he logrado, he traído a Bella a cenar.

Esme volvió su cabeza hacia el umbral, distrayéndose un segundo de su tarea de condimentar la carne que cocinaría. Les dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha, formando pequeñas arrugas alrededor de su cara, enmarcando sus ojos verdes.

—Sabía que lo harías, querida —felicitó. El orgullo parecía desbordarse por sus ojos. —Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir, Bella.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó, sintiéndose inútil. Alice había caminado graciosamente a la encimera para luego sentarse sobre ella, observando a Rosalie interactuar con Esme. Alice no era la clase de chica que metería sus dedos en carne cruda.

—No —contestó Alice antes de que Esme siquiera pudiera levantar la mirada. —Tú eres mejor cocinera que Rosalie y si Emmett sabe eso puede que cambie de opinión acerca de la boda —dijo con un fingido tono serio. Compartió un par de risillas cómplices con Bella, notando como Rosalie se tensaba volviendo sus movimientos mucho más rígidos e inestables.

Se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su madre, quien añadió:

—No prestes atención. Sólo quiere ponerte nerviosa.

Cada día que pasaba sentía que los nervios carcomían más su cordura; cada día que pasaba era uno menos para su boda y sentía que cualquier excusa podría arruinar el día más esperado de su vida.

—Lo consigue —susurró.

Alice no hizo más comentarios sobre el tema, si bien le divertía verla estremecerse, no quería que sufriera un _shock_ o algo.

La ensalada resultaba apetecible a simple vista a pesar de sus pocos ingredientes, aunque cuantiosos. Esme jamás olvidaba ni un detalle; siempre tenía presente cuanto odiaba Alice la cebolla y que Emmett era alérgico a las fresas; a Edward le asqueaban las aceitunas y a Carlisle le disgustaba el exceso de sal. Ella siempre encontraba la forma de complacer a cada miembro de su familia con un solo platillo.

Encontró la oportunidad de hablar con Bella en privado cuando Alice insistió en mostrarle a Rosalie los arreglos que había planeado para la recepción de la boda, tan próxima en estos días.

Había una comodidad en el ambiente que ofuscaba los pensamientos de Bella, que no iban en ninguna dirección específica. Sólo vagaban alrededor de su mente, dejándola completamente en blanco. Estaba algo cansada, había sido un viaje largo. No tenía idea de cuándo podría regresar a Seattle pero tenía que ser pronto. Tenía que admitir que las horas con Alice parecían minutos que corrían presurosos.

Removió mecánicamente el espagueti en la olla para evitar que se pegara en el fondo. El queso gratinado se escurría entre los fideos, dándole un ocioso entretenimiento en que ocupar su mente vacía. Esme pensó que era momento de hablar.

—Bella, cariño, —llamó su atención —estoy muy agradecida porque has aceptado nuestra invitación a cenar —empezó, un tanto nerviosa por lo que se sentía obligada a advertirle. —Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí.

—Sí, lo sé—contestó, desconcertada por su declaración tan súbita. —De verdad lamento no haber venido antes —agregó; sentía la necesidad de disculparse por la tosquedad que había actuado últimamente.

—Creo que deberías de saber que Edward llamó —anunció, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos escrutando su reacción. —Cenará con nosotros —agregó con cuidado.

Bella permaneció impertérrita. Esme creyó que, por lo menos, haría un mohín, pero su rostro era la perfecta representación de ella misma carente de algún sentimiento.

—Él es tu hijo. —Rodó los ojos, pues eso era lo más evidente y estúpido que podría haber dicho—. Quiero decir, es obvio que él esté aquí y no me importa —se sinceró, cerrando sus ojos apenas un segundo. —No me importa si a ti tampoco.

—Ese no es el problema, Bella —explicó, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos inundados de vergüenza. —Él me pidió que pusiera otro lugar en la mesa.

Bella, quien había vuelto a mirar el espagueti, giró el cuello hacia Esme como si tuviera un resorte. Comprendía perfectamente adónde iba esa conversación y era una que no iba a tener. No ahora. No ahí. No con ella. No con la madre de su ex.

—¿Representa un problema para ti que esté presente? —inquirió, dándole un giro inesperado al tema. —Puedo irme, si así se te facilitan las cosas. Iré a casa de mi madre.

— ¡No! —exclamó horrorizada. Su ceño se había fruncido y sus labios perfectos formaban una mueca de incredulidad. —No, no era lo que quería decir.

—Entonces, ¿qué era, Esme? —dijo, serena, mucho más de lo que Esme huera esperado.

—Si tú te sientes incómoda por esto yo…—suspiró, buscando una alternativa. —Yo puedo pedirle a Edward que venga solo.

Fue el turno de Bella para fruncir el ceño. Había soltado el cucharón con el que mecía los fideos, ahora sobrecalentados.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dijo, aturdida. —No _puedes_ hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? Es mi casa.

—Por el amor de Dios, Esme, ¡él es tu hijo! No puedes ponerme por encima de él.

—No te estoy poniendo por encima de él —arguyó Esme, como si fuera lógico. —Te estoy poniendo por encima de _ella_. Tú eres más que cualquier chica que pueda traer a casa, por cortés o agradable que sea.

—No estás siendo imparcial —discrepó. No podía creer que Esme estuviera hablando en serio. Estaba tremendamente agradecida pero era inverosímil.

—Edward tampoco lo ha sido contigo —contestó rápidamente.

Bella escudriñó su expresión, tan relajada como siempre, en busca de algún deje de broma. No lo encontró.

—Voy a cenar con ustedes —confirmó, evadiendo el tema. —No me importa quién o _qué_ pueda traer a casa, es por ti, no por él.

Esme la envolvió en sus brazos, dándole su comprensión de forma física. Sabía que quizá no sería tan sencillo como parecía, pero lo trataría; trataría de ser paciente y guardar la compostura; trataría porque Esme merecía el intento.

Rosalie, Alice y Bella pusieron la mesa, asegurándose de que cada cuchara estuviera perfectamente acomodada sobre el amplio comedor de los Cullen.

Los platos se distribuyeron por la madera finamente tallada al igual que las copas y las servilletas. Era una mesa mucho más grande de lo común, tanto, que cualquiera podría asegurar que la mesa compartida por los Cullen era la más grande de Forks.

Apagó el fuego que mantenía caliente la sopa que había preparado para dirigirse después al comedor y reunirse con los demás. Tomó la única copa que había faltado y la llevó consigo.

—Supongo que recuerdas a mi hermano, Emmett—escuchó la voz de Edward resonar desde la sala. Evadió sus pensamientos que vagaban entre lo galante que sonaba y lo mucho que extrañaba que se dirigiera a ella con tanto cariño.

Se descubrió a sí misma parando en seco para escuchar la plática. Acomodó la falda de su traje sastre, tan usual en ella para trabajar. Se preguntó si su atuendo sería inapropiado y después se regañó a sí misma por ello. Estaba perfectamente formal y la presencia de Edward no la perturbaría.

En su camino hacia el comedor, escuchó un montón de pasos acercarse también, excepto que ellos entrarían por el otro lado. Suspiró, relajando sus hombros y preparándose mentalmente para conocerla a _ella. _

Quizá fuera tan encantadora como Charlotte; tal vez tuviera temas interesantísimos sobre los cuales hablar; probablemente fuera una de esas chicas humildes que sacrifican la mitad de su sueldo por ayudar a los desamparados.

Sus expectativas cayeron al suelo cuando levantó la mirada y la vio.

Era _ella._

Su cuerpo escultural se veía envuelto en un vestido informal —mas no por eso menos fino. Sus piernas largas estaban descubiertas mostrando su piel bronceada. Su cabello color caoba caía por su espalda rizado; lucía como si hubiera invertido largas horas peinándolo. Sus rasgos finos e imperturbables eran hermosos. Pero esos ojos tan especiales, esos ojos violetas eran una característica que jamás olvidaría. Eran un color que jamás había visto, una extraña combinación entre el azul y el rojo dándole un púrpura profundo y penetrante. Eran esos ojos los que habían visto cómo su corazón se destruía y no habían reflejado ni un poco de misericordia.

—Heidi —pronunció con desdén. —No esperaba verte.

—Siento lo mismo, Isabella —contestó, refiriéndose expresamente al desagrado que le causaba tenerla frente a ella.

—Bella —le corrigió Emmett. La amiga de su hermano no terminaba por convencerlo, pero él le había asegurado que solamente compartían una amistad.

—No —se adelantó Bella antes de que ella pudiera asentir. —Isabella es perfecto —le espetó, ante la mirada asombrada de sus acompañantes. Ella _siempre_ había odiado su nombre.

—Isabella, será—contestó con un cinismo que solo ella pudo apreciar. Edward le retiró la silla para ayudarla sentarse.

—Esme, ¿me acompañas un segundo? —suplicó sin mostrar lo miserable que se sentía en presencia de esa mujer.

Esme la siguió de inmediato disculpándose cortésmente. Le pisaba los talones alejándose de la mesa y de _ella_.

—No puedo hacer esto —confesó Bella, expresando su desesperación. —Sé que te dije lo contrario pero de verdad creí que era capaz de sobrellevarlo. Lo soy, pero no con _ella_.

—Bella, sé que es lamentable que tú y Edward…

—No —chilló en voz baja. —No se trata de él y yo; es sobre ella y yo. Ella…—vaciló un segundo en qué tanto debería contarle.

—Ustedes ya se conocían —dijo con seriedad. —Fue ella, ¿verdad? Ella fue la culpable de todo lo que sucedió entre Edward y tú —.No era una pregunta, lo decía con tanta firmeza que era como si conociera la historia de cabo a rabo.

—No exactamente —suspiró. —Por favor, no me hagas compartir la mesa con ella.

—No se trata de mí, hija —negó con la cabeza, susurrando. —No se trata de que tú compartas la mesa con ella, si no ella contigo. No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes, pero no le des el placer de verte huir.

Bella tomó asiento, mirando con atención como Heidi ocupaba el lugar en el que ella siempre se había sentado, convencida de que Esme tenía razón. Ella misma había cambiado su lugar, prefiriendo permanecer lejos de Edward, pero no pudo evitar que una punzada de celos la embargara.

Asió sus cubiertos con dedos lánguidos y temblorosos; sus labios estaban hechos una línea tensa que no podría disimular, aunque se lo propusiera. El aroma del filete recién cocido era tan suculento que le haría agua la boca a cualquiera y, aún así, el nudo en su estómago la hacía vacilar entre cada bocado; su garganta se cerraba a cada sorbo de su copa. Nunca había sentido algo semejante. Nunca antes por compartir la mesa con alguien como ella.

Le enfermaba la forma en que su mandíbula se mecía casi imperceptiblemente mientras comía; le causaba náuseas la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios escarlata después de cada uno de sus comentarios presuntuosos; sentía el impulso de querer asesinarla con cada mirada que Heidi cruzaba con él.

Ansiaba correr lejos de ahí y desmoronarse hasta que no le quedara una sola lágrima, una sola gota de la esencia de su ser, cada vez que él acariciaba su mano sobre la mesa.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, escuchando y obsequiando su mejor sonrisa a la persona que más detestaba en el mundo, engullendo su cena sin siquiera notar el sabor de la salsa escocer en su lengua; lo camuflaba el de su corazón.

—Estuve en Italia el último año —dijo altiva. A Emmett le faltaba poco para sacar a flote su inmadurez y arrojarle un chícharo para que cerrar la boca de una vez por todas. —Es un país maravilloso… Pero basta de mí. Me gustaría saber de ustedes; Edward hablaba todo el tiempo sobre su familia.

—Edward es tan adulador —comentó Rosalie con acidez. —No sé cómo lo hace pero se relaciona con personas _tan _encantadoras. Por favor, síguenos hablando de tus maravillosos viajes por el mundo. ¡Apuesto que tienes sorprendentes anécdotas que contarnos!

—Ilumínanos, Heidi —apoyó Jasper desde el otro la de la mesa. —Quizá algún día seremos tan afortunados como tú de conocer _tantos_ lugares extraordinarios como tú.

Ella sonrió con hipocresía, fingiendo no notar la ironía tangible en las voces de los hermanos Hale.

—Qué va —resopló. —Sé que tienen cosas más interesantes que contar ustedes. Por ejemplo, tengo entendido que Isabella trabaja para una editorial importante, ¿no es así? Me gustaría saber, Isabella, ¿no es un empleo muy solitario?

—Cuando aprendes a elegir tu compañía es difícil sentirse solo, Heidi —respondió con voz fría, casi escupiendo su nombre.

—Dudo que pases mucho tiempo sola —comentó Edward casualmente. —Estás saliendo con este chico…¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, claro, Tom.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Podía distinguir en ellos el afán de molestarla. Imaginó que era una pequeña venganza por las miradas que Heidi y ella habían estado intercambiando durante el transcurso de la cena. Entrelazó su mirada con la suya, permitiéndose recordar tan solo un segundo cómo solían conectarse entre ellos. Por un instante, creyó que él también se había sumergido en sus ojos como ella, pero retiró la mirada demasiado pronto.

—No tengo nada que decir sobre Tom.

—Es tu novio, ¿o no? —cuestionó, encajando su tenedor un trozo de carne. La miraba con interés, expectante de su respuesta.

—No —respondió con frialdad. ¡Era tan cínico! ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrogarla cuando había traído a cenar a _esa_ mujer?

—Pero sales con él —insistió con una sonrisa pícara formándosele en los labios. Ella la identificó como falsa.

—Fuimos a cenar una vez —resopló, acallando sus insistentes preguntas. —Y sólo fue porque moríamos de hambre.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a salir con hombres tan estúpidos, Bella? —dijo, después de un par de segundos de completo silencio. La interrogante había atraído la atención de todos hacia su interlocutor.

Bella soltó una risilla jocosa y, sobretodo, sincera. Lo miró, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar una carcajada aunque sin disimular una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió, aunque un tanto irónica.

—Cuando tenía quince años —declaró.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. La expresión burlona de Edward decayó, indignado. Incluso Carlisle, quien había conservado un semblante serio, no pudo evitar reír, disimulándolo con una tos muy mal actuada.

—Yo creo que ella tiene razón —intervino Rosalie, con la mirada fija en su plato.

—Quizá —apoyó Esme, regalándole un guiño a Bella.

—Supongo que estás rodeada de hombres que te pretenden —murmuró con cierta irritación. —No me extrañaría.

—No vine aquí a hablar sobre esto —evadió la respuesta inteligentemente. No admitiría que después de él se había sentido demasiado deprimida como para intentar algo tan romántico con alguien más.

—¿Entonces a qué? —inquirió, empuñando el cuchillo tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. La interrogante había salido de sus labios antes de que pudiera siquiera analizarla. Se golpeó mentalmente por tratarla de una forma tan estúpida. —Estamos en familia, Bella. Puedes hablarnos de ti sin tener que avergonzarse. Después de todo, es lo más importante para ti, ¿no? Tú misma —agregó en un tono tan despreocupado y a la vez humillante que no pudo reconocerlo. Ella se quedó sin habla, completamente anonadada por su respuesta. —Siempre fue así.

Ella iba a responderle con algún improperio pero Esme se le adelantó.

—Basta, Edward —exigió, sin importarle la presencia de Heidi. —Fue suficiente. No habrá un solo insulto más en _mi_ mesa. Si vas a seguirte comportando de una forma tan poco educada no quiero verte en _mi_ casa.

—Señora Cullen, disculpe —se inmiscuyó Heidi—pero me parece que ha sido Isabella quien…

—Te voy a suplicar, Heidi —dijo con tono severo —, que guardes silencio por lo menos un segundo. Escúchame, hijo —prosiguió—no me importa si la señorita es tu amiga, tu novia o lo que sea; si ella no puede soportar a Bella, no está obligada a hacerlo, pero la que se va es ella, no Bella.

Edward soltó un bufido enfadado, exasperado por la actitud de toda su familia.

—¿Por qué todos se empeñan en defenderla a ella? —preguntó. — ¡Por qué!

—Porque la persona que está ahí sentada en el lugar de Edward, _mi_ Edward, no la conozco —aseveró, retándolo con la mirada. A pesar de su arrogancia, Edward jamás se atrevería a desafiar a Esme. —La persona que yo crié era un hombre caballeroso, educado, que nunca ofendería a una mujer. Mi hijo, es alguien muy diferente a ti —declaró tratando de que su voz no se cortara. Sabía que sus palabras le herirían pero debía hacerlo entrar en razón. —Mi hijo era uno que se enamoró de Isabella Swan el día en que la conoció.

Su última frase movió el corazón de Bella, incitándola a derramar también lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos.

—Mamá, yo… —el arrepentimiento era palpable en su voz, sin embargo, no fue capaz de completar su oración.

—Eres lo suficientemente mayor para decidir por ti mismo —dijo, muy a su pesar. —Pero que quieras hacer de tu vida un lío, no significa que vaya a permitir que arruines la de Bella también.

—Está bien, Esme —la interrumpió Bella, apreciando lo que hacía por ella. Ella estaba haciendo por ella mucho más de lo que merecía. —Lo nuestro pasó hace mucho.

—Demasiado —agregó Edward.

—Lamentable, ¿no? —murmuró Esme, guardando la calma.

—Quizá si alguien hubiera querido dar un poco de sí y ser sincero… —dijo Bella, dejando que el comentario flotara en el aire, llenándolo de tensión.

—Tal vez si hubiéramos sido un poco menos egoístas hubiera funcionado —miró a Bella haciéndole saber que había sido ella la culpable. —Si hubieras pensado un poco en mí hubiera funcionado. Se arruinó, sí, ¡se arruinó cuando comenzaste a ser lo único importante para ti misma! —incriminó, una vez más exasperado, enfadado consigo mismo, pero sin alzar la voz. Trató de mantenerse impasible pero su mirada acusatoria era casi ofensiva.

—¡Tú lo arruinaste cuando decidiste que ella —se puso de pie, gritando y señalando a Heidi —era mejor que yo! ¡Tú echaste todo a la basura cuando me mentiste!

—Esto se pone interesante —susurró Emmett en voz tan baja que solo Jasper pudo escucharle. —Diez por Bella.

—Te doy veinte a que Edward fue el culpable—contestó Jasper de la misma forma. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos bajo la mesa, sellando el acuerdo.

—No trates de culparme por algo que tú decidiste, Edward —gritó, haciendo ademanes con las manos, con las lágrimas por fin aflorando por su rostro. —Yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida para creer en ti porque te amaba; pero eso no fue suficiente para ti.

—¿Yo decidí? —contestó de la misma forma, incrédulo por su afirmación. Había una furia en su interior que lo hacía más cruel con sus palabras; había un deseo dentro de él de echarle en cara lo ruin que ella había sido. —¡No recuerdo haberte pedido que te deshicieras de _él_! ¡Tú arruinaste cada sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia ti cuando _abortaste_ a _mi _ bebé!

Todos los ocupantes de la mesa contuvieron el aliento. La cara de Bella se crispó de dolor, recordando aquel suceso tan trascendente en su vida. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su vientre como si quisiera proteger el producto inexistente dentro de ella. Tuvo que sostenerse con toda la firmeza que le brindaba sus manos para que sus piernas frágiles no la dejaran caer.

Heidi bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando la que la telaraña de mentiras que había construido se le viniera encima. Después de todo, quizá _sí_ había perdido. Había perdido más de lo que nunca había ganado.

* * *

><p>Buenas noches.<br>Bueno, queridas mías, ya saben lo que pasó. Bueno más o menos. Tuve que modificar el original para quitarlo lo agresivo a Edward porque en serio iba a matarlo. La verdad no lo leí así que disculpen cualquie error, falta... Hubo algunas que adivinaron lo que pasaba pero yo fui muy perra y les dije que no era eso :) La primera en sospecharlo fue Kote Cullen Swan pero ella realmente me impresionó quiero decir, lo adivinó en el tercer capítulo. Umm... qué más puedo decirles...

No he respondido sus reviews, lo sé, pero tuve una semana muy muyocupada. No crean que me la paso de floja tengo clases de lunes a sábado (sí, también los sábados) d de la tarde. Espero sinceramente que no se hayan decepecionado. Faltarán como tres capítulos para concluir pero noestoy segura todavía. Estoy feliz porque en realidad me gustaba la idea y bueno... aquí estamos. Por este tema es que la historia es T; quizá sea soso pero creí que no podía clasificarlo K+ por esto. Pero lo demás es completamente K+. Resolveré sus dudasen los siguientes capítulos. Hay un dato sobre todo esto del aborto (?) que nadie ha adivinado... Espero sus opiniones.

¡No me vayan a decir: me lo imaginaba pero no lodije antes por...! Porque no les voy a creer jaja. Gracias por todo chicas, faltan pocos capítulos y tengo la esperanza de poder llegar a los 250 favor, háganme feliz.

Estoy esperando por Amanecer ansiosamente, ¡oh, por DIOS! Espero poder terminar la historia para esas fechas. Ese sábado (diecinueve) es mi cumpleaños así que quizá pueda autoregalarme eso. ¡Ayúdenme con sus reviews!

Una vez más gracias

Que tengan bonita semana  
>Liz<br>P.D.: Yeih, en mi país aún es sábado...  
>29.10.11<p> 


	12. Confusión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless. <em>

_How could you be so heartless?_

_~The Fray_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Confusión<strong>

Caminaba por la vacía acera, cubierta por el manto que le ofrecía la noche. Las luces de las casas y edificios comenzaban a escasear, a pesar de que no era muy tarde. El tiempo había corrido especialmente lento aquel día. Su vuelo había sido retrasado por irracionales causas alegadas por las azafatas que no lograba entender; su mente estaba muy lejos, dividida entre el malestar que le ocasionaban las náuseas y su próximo destino.

El hotel en el que había reservado una habitación estaba demasiado cerca del apartamento de Edward como para solicitar un taxi; era un desperdicio de dinero. Además, le haría bien caminar un poco; necesitaba despejar su mente y desenmarañar sus ideas. Había practicado tantas veces la conversación a la que se acercaba más a cada paso que no tenía idea de cómo empezarla.

Decidió seguir el consejo de Hilary y llevo el hilo de sus pensamientos por otra parte. Ella, sin saberlo, le había dado los consejos más útiles en mucho tiempo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo permanecería ahí, en Massachusetts. No le desagradaban los hoteles, pero a la larga resultaba incómodos. Cada vez que entraba a su habitación sentía el frío de la soledad golpearla; la impersonalidad de ésta la hacía estremecer. Los hoteles le hacían añorar su hogar, al otro lado del país, en Washington.

Sabía que Edward insistiría en que debía quedarse en su apartamento; era demasiado cortés para dejarla pagar su estancia. No le mortificaba la posibilidad, por el contrario, le alegraría. Pero le incomodaría el constante pensamiento que vendría a interrumpir las actividades cotidianas de Edward. Negó con la cabeza tratando de disipar semejantes ideas; su estado la estaba volviendo más sentimental. O quizá era paranoia, más que sentimentalismo.

El edificio era altísimo. Nunca había llegado al último piso y lo agradecía. La claustrofobia de estar encerrada en un elevador por doce pisos la haría perder la cabeza. Era una suerte que el de Edward estuviera en el número cuatro.

El anciano portero la saludó alegremente. Ella estaba segura de que la confundía con alguna inquilina pues habían sido pocas las veces en que habían cruzado más de dos palabras. Edward se quejaba constantemente de su inminente curiosidad y su afición por el bulo, únicamente por diversión propia. Sus ojos azules, saltones, estaban cubiertos por una finísima capa grisácea que era difícil distinguir a través de sus gruesos anteojos que resaltaban aún más el tamaño de éstos.

El vestíbulo era amplio, decorado ostentosamente. Era obvio que no habían escatimado en gastos. Era casi doloroso pisar las baldosas relucientes. Éste era tan concurrido como una avenida principal, aunque ahora estuviera prácticamente vacío. Se detuvo frente a los elevadores y espero con paciencia a que alguno tuviera la voluntad de abrirle sus puertas. Se reflejó en las puertas cromadas de éstos y pudo ver, vagamente, la expresión tan descompuesta de su rostro. Estaba tan nerviosa… Se animó con el positivismo que Hilary había tratado de inculcarle y, cuando se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa, pudo hacerlo con sinceridad. ¿Había alguna razón para no estar feliz? Si tuviera que describir su estado de ánimo, dejando de lado su nerviosismo, diría que estaba más que rebosante de alegría; la euforia era el único sentimiento que su corazón emitía, además de la ilusión.

Cuando, finalmente, puso subir al elevador, le pareció ver caminar al vecino de al lado de Edward hacia la puerta, pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado. Presionó con suavidad el botón marcado con el número «4». Se distrajo observando el resplandor alrededor del número; era un brillo inesperado, que casi nadie notaría, pero significativo. Ella era ese número «4», exactamente igual a los demás, sin ninguna cualidad que la hiciera resaltar, pero con su propio destello; y ése era la personita en su interior.

Entonces, el fulgor volvió a su mirada, a través de los cuales podías deducir sus emociones. Conocía de memoria el camino. El número en la puerta del apartamento estaba grabado en su cabeza, había sido el único en el que había pensado las últimas semanas.

Tocó el timbre con delicadeza, como si eso fuera a aminorar el volumen de éste a repiquetear, temerosa de encontrarlo en un mal momento. Mordía su labio con fuerza, esperando el momento en que él se asomara por el umbral. Sin embargo, él nunca abrió. Ella miró ceñuda el timbre, como si éste fuera el culpable. Volvió a accionarlo pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Nunca se había detenido a pensar la posibilidad de que él pudiera estar fuera de casa. Se había negado rotundamente a llamarlo, deseando que fuera una sorpresa.

La tercera vez que llamó a la puerta sin ningún resultado se rindió. Rebuscó en su bolso, tratando de ubicar el duplicado de las llaves que él le había dado alguna vez y jamás había sido sacado de su cartera. Nunca la había necesitado. Escuchó pasos ligeros acercarse a ella pero no le prestó atención. Sonrió victoriosa cuando logró encontrarlas en una pequeña y recóndita bolsita de plástico.

Le sorprendió ver a una mujer observándola con detenimiento. Había una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos, aunque ella estaba segura de no haberla visto antes. Tenía unos hostiles e imponentes ojos azules violáceos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera dentro de un delirante sueño interminable. Era más alta que Bella. Era la clase de mujer que contrastaba con ella. Podías adivinar su porte alzado aun a la distancia; su forma de vestir le decía que no era, en absoluto, una persona tímida. Ella desbordaba prepotencia y presunción.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —dijo la mujer con voz dulce, aparentando una introversión que no iba con su papel, aunque su actuación era formidable.

La desconocida tenía la mano derecha en el pomo, con claras intenciones de girarlo, pero lo desasió y dejó que su mano cayera, flácida a su costado.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Swan —se presentó educadamente. —Estoy buscando a la persona que vive aquí, él es mi… —quiso explicarle, pero ella la cortó con un gesto.

—Buscas a Edward, ¿cierto? —le dijo ella, envolviéndola con su tono zalamero, en el que se escondían otras intenciones que Bella, ni por asomo, podría descifrar. —Soy Heidi Dawson, un placer —le tendió su mano izquierda con deliberada lentitud. Dejó que la sostuviera un momento, en un gesto excesivamente formal. A Bella le llamó la atención el suntuoso anillo que adornaba su dedo anular. No era la primera vez que veía _ese_ anillo; y podía recordar exactamente donde lo había visto antes. —Soy su prometida —agregó con orgullo. Había una sonrisa placentera en su boca que matizaba su declaración.

Bella soltó su mano de inmediato, como si esta le repeliera. Tenía la mirada fija en el dedo anular de _Heidi_. Su voz melodiosa le hizo un par de preguntas que ella no escuchó. En su mente se repetían sus palabras, pero extinguiendo el tono melodioso de su voz, lo decía con dolo, con una energía lastimosa. Sentía una grieta abrirse paso en su corazón y pensó que lo mejor sería retirarse antes de humillarse más a sí misma. Estaba completamente segura que era el anillo que Alice le había mostrado el verano pasado, explicándole que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre desde hace más de un siglo. Era _ése._ Era completamente inconfundible e inolvidable. Y Bella simplemente no podía despegar los ojos de él.

—Edward nunca se lo daría a nadie sin estar plenamente a casarse con ella —le había dicho Alice aquel día. Después había añadido algo acerca de que estaba segura de que esa mujer sería Bella, pero justo en aquel momento la opinión de Alice no importaba.

—¿Estás bien? —la escuchó decir. —¿Pasa algo malo?

—No —contestó con tanta firmeza como le fue posible. —No sabía que estuviera comprometido —agregó con frialdad. —Enhorabuena, señorita Dawson —la felicitó, forzándose a entablar una conexión visual. —Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer. Con permiso.

— ¡Oiga! Pero, ¿no quería hablar con Edward? —la detuvo Heidi, arqueando sus cejas.

—Ya todo está dicho —argumentó, mirándola por encima de su hombro.

Sus manos se aferraron a su abdomen, como si quisiera protegerse a sí misma y a su bebé. La euforia de la noticia había durado muy poco. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando por desbordarse y recorrer su rostro compungido. No lograba asimilar las palabras de Heidi. Había un dolor punzante en su pecho, naciente.

Ardía.

Ardía tanto, que solamente deseaba salir de aquel lugar desmoronarse lejos de ahí. Quería volver a casa y no saber nada más de Massachusetts otra vez. No estaba dispuesta a creerlo. No lo haría; no hasta hablar con Edward. Sin embargo, miró hacia atrás y la echó un vistazo una vez más: ella era perfecta. Era hermosa y elegante; ella su antítesis. Heidi Dawson era la viva imagen de lo que ella siempre había creído que Edward merecía. Pero ella aún creía en él. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Edward la amaba casi tanto como ella a él. Pero una sola duda asaltaba su mente: ¿por qué ella debería de mentirle? Ni siquiera la conocía. Heidi no sabía quién era ella. Pero ahora Bella sabía quién era Heidi_. Era la prometida de su novio._ Y, ¿cómo desmentirla si llevaba la ineludible prueba colgando de su dedo? Él nunca le habría dado ese anillo a nadie más que a la mujer que quisiera desposar, Alice lo había dicho y después Edward se lo había confirmado en un indirecta. Y esa mujer era Heidi. ¿O había alguna otra razón para estar comprometido en estos días?

_Comprometido_.

La palabra taladraba su cerebro. Le hacía daño. Quizá debiera buscarlo y echárselo en cara. Cada minuto se convencía sí misma más de que no había razón para que aquel hecho no fuese verdad. Lo correcto sería buscarlo, sí, pero, ¿para qué? Sólo para reiterar un hecho que solo le causaría más daño. Sentía su interior caerse a pedazos. Apenas conservaba fuerza para seguir caminando. Se hundiría en el sufrimiento tan profundo que atacaba su pecho y tomaría el siguiente vuelo a Nueva Jersey.

Si su mente ya estaba confundida por la cantidad de pensamientos que había tenido en los últimos días, ahora era un total caos. Había escenas creadas en su cabeza, imaginando su reacción cuando se lo contara mezcladas con los más melosos recuerdos, rellenos de encomios y elogios. Sentía una parte de ella morir lenta y tortuosamente.

Moría junto con las memorias; su corazón latía irracionalmente aprisa. Solo debía conseguir llegar a su hotel. Sufrir en silencio se le daba bien, pero no estaba segura de poder soportar un dolor semejante. Y aún con el cúmulo de sentimientos dentro de ella, las lágrimas fluyendo rápidamente, sabía que no podría olvidarse de él tan fácilmente, aunque tratara con todo su esfuerzo. Adentro de ella había un recordatorio permanente del que estaría orgullosa de portar.

¿Acaso él la había tomado en cuenta antes? No estaba segura en qué momento su relación había terminado, pero el hecho era que ya no existía. Había dejado de existir cuando él se comprometió con alguien más. Sería justa. A ella tampoco le importaría su opinión. Evitaría verlo cuanto pudiera y así el sería muy feliz con _Heidi_; mientras que ella disfrutaba el resto de su vida lejos, muy lejos.

Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, dificultando su visión. Sentía sus pasos dobles, pero lo ignoró. Sólo faltaban un par de calles para resguardarse en la seguridad del hotel y dejarse derrumbar. Pronto habría llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar y mañana sería otro día. Mañana levantaría una coraza impenetrable a su alrededor y no dejaría que nadie la atravesara. No se permitiría volver a pensar en él. Pero todos esos planes, comenzarían mañana. Hoy, el desgarrador sentimiento la aturdía hasta un punto en el que no podía pensar con claridad. Soltó un par de sollozos reprimidos.

Cuando sólo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su tan esperado destino, se dijo a sí misma que era una verdadera y completa imbécil. Edward siempre había sido fiel, no tenía por qué ser diferente esta vez. Le daría el beneficio de la duda. Después, si confirmaba lo dicho —que en su interior se decía que era lo más lógico —entonces lo dejaría atrás y seguirían por caminos separados. Sería fuerte; por ella y por el niño.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación. De pronto, se encontraba en la mitad de la calle frente a su hotel, con un par de deslumbrantes faros cegándola. Después, olvidó el dolor, el pesar, el sufrimiento y dejó de sentir para sumirse en una benévola inconsciencia que le otorgó el sopor momentáneo que necesitaba. Pero ese alivio lo pagaría muy caro.

—Edward —murmuró Heidi, curvando sus labios hacia abajo en un gesto de preocupación. Estaba envuelta en una impecable bata blanca aunque había olvidado ponerse esa máscara de serenidad que usaban los doctores. —Oh, Edward, lo lamento tanto.

Había un par de lagrimillas bordeando sus ojos. Él, frustrado, le exigió una respuesta ante su temible silencio. Heidi había creído que lo más prudente sería llamarlo. En un principio estaba completamente paralizada. Había seguido a Isabella, sin que ella misma supiera por qué. Sólo sabía que _debía_ seguirla. Lo último que esperaba era ver cómo era arrollada. Su primer pensamiento racional fue llamar a emergencias y mantenerla con vida hasta que pudiera llegar al hospital. Después, lo llamó a él.

Tenía que decírselo a Edward; no podría soportar verlo a los ojos sabiendo que _ella_ estaba en cirugía por un accidente. Le aseguró que, mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento, había visto por casualidad un accidente y había hecho cuanto había podido pero necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. Heidi en verdad estaba asustada y esa sería su única defensa.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que él se reuniera con ella. Era un excelente amigo. Si había sido corto el periodo de espera para encontrarse, lo fue aún más el que tuvo que transcurrir para que él pudiera reconocer a la paciente. Se había vuelto loco, maldiciendo en voz alta, como nunca antes; lloraba y suplicaba. A pesar de que en ese hospital hacía su internado, no le fue permitido atenderla como su doctor debido al a relación personal que tenía. Heidi, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí.

Trató de olvidarse de quien era ella e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por salvarle la vida. Era una mujer brillante, cuyos objetivos siempre eran alcanzados. Sin embargo, ella no contaba con una complicación semejante: Bella estaba embarazada. Podría jurar ante un altar que hizo cuanto estuvo en sus manos pero no le fue posible salvarlos a ambos. Era ella o el producto dentro de ella, el cual era demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir. Además, sabía que Edward nunca le perdonaría que la dejara morir; no a _ella. _

Aquella noche, fría, húmeda y oscurísima había habido un accidente gigantesco en una calle excesivamente transitada que había involucrado a tantas personas que los dedos de las manos no alcanzaban, incluso si los usabas dos veces; por lo que los doctores y las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro salvando cuántas vidas podían. Y por razones que únicamente el destino podría explicar, ella, y únicamente ella era responsable de _esa_ la responsable de que su corazón siguiera palpitando, pero no fue capaz de lograr lo mismo con su hijo no nato. Incluso sintió la necesidad de pedirle perdón en voz baja. Ella podía ser Isabella Swan, la futura esposa de Edward; podía sentir un repudio inevitable hacia ella pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por la pérdida de su hijo. Ella era mujer y podía ponerse en su lugar por solo ese instante.

En los meses que llevaba ejerciendo nunca había tenido que hacer nada tan difícil como decirle a Edward lo que estaba sucediendo. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para informarle la verdad, pero _debía_ hacerlo. Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle, cómo iba a explicarle? Cuando la había visto ahí de pie, frente al apartamento, no podía creer que fuera ella. Sólo quería entregarle a Edward el abrigo que había olvidad, pero en su lugar simplemente actuó con un cinismo que hasta a ella le impresionó. Sabía que estaba en un aprieto, uno muy serio.

Siempre había sido buena actriz pero jamás había usado esa habilidad para un fin tan protervo. Pero no se podía echar para atrás, ya no. No podía perderlo. Desde que había concebido la idea en su mente sabía que era descabellada pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron y vio en ellos el mismo sentimiento que Edward solía expresar a cada momento, recordó su profundo rencor, la envidia y la ambición. Ella ni siquiera se esforzaba por conseguir algo de él y, aún así, estaba completamente a sus pies.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo —y lo que haría —sería lo más ruin y cruel que jamás haría en su vida, pero cada vez que la veía le asqueaba su ternura, su simplicidad, su humildad. Ella era todo lo que ella nunca podría —y nunca desearía ser. Ella no era nada.

—Ella estará bien —suspiró finalmente, dando por terminado la angustia de Edward. —Pero era muy tarde para el pequeño —agregó con pesar.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? —indagó, completamente desorientado. A ella le sorprendió más darse cuenta de que él tampoco lo sabía.

Tomó una bocanada aire, preparándose para continuar. Tuvo que comenzar por informarle de su embarazo y prosiguió describiendo el estado en que había ingresado. Trataba de hablar pausadamente para mantener la calma. Sentía su corazón partirse con cada lágrima que él derramaba, pero se animaba pensando que todo valdría la pena después de un tiempo. O eso esperaba.

—Ella tenía once semanas de gestación —murmuró, evadiendo su mirada, a la espera de su reacción. —Lo siento mucho, Edward.

—Tenía… —dijo en un susurro ahogado, marcando el pasado con un dolor deprimente.

—No importa si hubiera sido atendida antes, no se podía hacer nada… Ella había estado administrándose abortivos—puntualizó formando un gesto inexpresivo. Pudo ver la duda y la incredulidad que emanaba su rostro y añadió—: Mandé una prueba de sangre al laboratorio.

Eran demasiadas noticias para una sola noche. Él ni siquiera sabía que estaría en la ciudad, ¡y ahora pretendía que asimilara que Bella, _su_ Bella, había abortado! Había tantas cosas en su mente que lo abrumaban; en aquel momento no importaba lo que ella pudiera haber hecho, solo quería verla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—Quiero verla—exigió, modulando su voz. Reprimió un gemido lastimero, pensando en todo lo que había pasado de un segundo a otro. Dio un paso hacia adelante para dirigirse hacia el cuarto donde debería estar pero Heidi no se lo permitió.

—No puedes —murmuró. Cerró los ojos y, con su mano en su hombro, explicó —: Ella no quiere verte. No quiere saber nada de ti, Edward. Cuando le dije que estabas aquí me pidió, me _exigió, _que no te dejase entrar. Tú sabes que no puedo dejarte entrar si ella no lo permite.

Él la miró completamente pasmado; no podía creerle pero la realidad era que ella no tenía una razón para mentir. Retrocedió el paso que había avanzado; y a éste le siguió otro y otro y otro más.

—Edward, no sé qué pretendía viniendo aquí —murmuró con voz temblorosa. —Pero definitivamente ella no deseaba continuar con su embarazo. Te lo digo como tu amiga, fue inducido.

El olor a penicilina y cloro le alertó que algo no iba como debería de ser. Ésa no era su habitación y tampoco era su cuarto de hotel. Su cuerpo estaba inundado de cables por doquier y el insistente chillido del indicador _Holter_ comenzaba a desesperarla. Era excesivamente constante.

Sentía la presencia de alguien más a su lado pero tuvo que tratar en repetidas ocasiones abrir los ojos para conseguirlo. Sus párpados parecían pesar varios kilos cada uno y se negaban a abrirse, amenazándola con enviarla de nuevo a la oscuridad de la somnolencia.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero podía deducir por su marcada figura que era una mujer, a pesar su vaga consciencia. Su cabello caoba caía por su espalda, largo y brillante. Pronto la pudo reconocer como _Heidi_.

—¿Tú? —dijo con voz débil, casi inaudible.

—¿A quién esperabas, al hada de los dientes? —contestó sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Había borrado su careta de afabilidad y ahora se mostraba tal cual era. Había una expresión fastidiada en su rostro; sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca de repugnancia. —Tuviste un accidente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le preguntó aturdida.

—¿Tú dónde piensas, idiota? —. Rodó sus ojos como si fuera obvia su ineptitud. —Estuviste sedada unas quince horas, dieciséis quizá. No me senté a contarlas y, en realidad, tampoco me importa.

—Accidente —repitió sin entenderlo aún. Fruncía el entrecejo, haciendo esfuerzo por recordar, pero a su mente solo venían imágenes de una pesadilla; una en la que Edward estaba comprometido. —¿Cómo está mi bebé? —quiso saber, acariciando su vientre, notando de inmediato que la firmeza que había adquirido con las semanas había desaparecido. Jadeó en búsqueda de ésta, pero no logró encontrarla.

—Murió —dijo con simpleza. Revisaba cada uno de los aparatos que la rodaba, de los cuales Bella no tenía idea de su utilidad, con desinterés. —Aunque no se puede llamar «muerte» a lo que sucedió con…_eso._

Un gemido se atoró en su garganta. El nudo en su garganta era terriblemente doloroso, pero nada comparado con el de su corazón. Entonces, comprendió que no había sido un mal sueño, sino la pura verdad que la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza, haciéndole daño, asfixiándola.

Las lágrimas brotaron en silencio unos segundos antes de dar pie a lastimosos y sonoros sollozos interminables. Negaba en voz alta; maldecía su suerte y afirmaba desear terminar con todo esto en aquel mismo segundo.

—Velo por el lado positivo —le comentó Heidi con tono trivial. —No pasarás la vergüenza de que el padre de tu hijo te desprecie; seamos sinceros, no le inspiras mucho más que lástima. Le evitaste la pena a ese pobre niño de ser un _bastardo_.

Cada palabra la hería profundamente, enterrando más las dagas en su cuerpo. La respiración le faltaba y sentía —aunque ahora todos podrían escucharlo —su pulso acelerarse. De sus labios no salían palabras coherentes, solo lamentos desgarrados y lloriqueos que desgañitaban su garganta.

—Quiero ver a Edward —demando entre sollozos, aunque dejó ver la autoridad en su voz. Heidi rió por lo bajo.

—Pero él a ti no —afirmó. —De todas formas, él está en casa —sonrió con nostalgia, como si añorara _su_ hogar. —Déjalo ya, niña, date cuenta que no hay nada que él agradezca más que haber podido deshacerse de la responsabilidad de ese _bastardo._ Tú sólo significas un estorbo en su vida, en _nuestra _vida.

Bella hiperventilaba y su corazón palpitaba desbocado; el cuarto estaba inundado por sus incesantes jadeos y el irregular sonido de su pulso.

—Le diré a una enfermera que te sede de nuevo, das menos problemas mientras duermes —dijo mientras anotaba rápidamente algo en un cuadernillo.

Salió de la habitación a paso lento, balanceándose a cada zancada como si no escuchara sus desesperados sollozos. Bella pensó que quizá lo estuviera disfrutando. Regresó pocos minutos después con una mujer mayor, claramente una enfermera, quien se apiadó de ella y le inyectó un sedante. La somnolencia logró acallar sus gemidos, aunque fue perfectamente consciente de la presencia de Heidi. La debilidad de su cuerpo la inundaba lentamente como si estuviera cayendo por un precipicio despacio. Sin embargo, la falta de energía para externar el profundo dolor que la hería no significaba que éste desapareciera. Por el contrario, permanecía ahí, incrustado en su pecho. Brillantes hilillos recorrieron su rostro, ahora sin más gemidos que sordos jadeos nacientes en su garganta.

—Una cosa más, _Bella _—acarició su nombre con los labios de una forma que resultaba ofensiva —. _No _vuelvas. Déjale olvidar que alguna vez fuiste parte de su vida; o que alguna vez estuviste embarazada. Aunque creo que ya lo ha olvidado, nunca le importó… Adiós, Bella. Espero no nos veamos nunca más.

Bella cerró los ojos, vencida por la pesadez de éstos. Se hundió en la oscuridad densa con el dolor palpitando en su pecho, desgarrando todo a su paso. Abría un herida tan profunda que, tenía la certeza, nunca sanaría. Y es que él no estaría ahí para ayudarla a curarla.

* * *

><p><em>Buenos días, gente.<em>

_Bueno, sé que es algo fuerte pero eso fue más o menos lo que pasó. Bella me dió pena; aunque faltan algunos hechos de explicar. Como ven, Edward no es tan malo. Edward es víctima, no lo acusen. Ow, Edward, es una dulzura, de hecho._

_No tengo mucho que decir sólo que había estado algo distraída por una idea de un OS para Nevermissme; pero no tiene mucha importancia. Realmetne espero que no se decepcionen. La idea original de esto fue escrito el 14 de abril de este año y fue leído por primera vez en un Starbucks por Nevermissme. Ese fue un buen día... Ese día Nevermissme dijo_: _tienes que hacer esto. Así que aquí estoy. Prongs, cariño todo es por ti, recuérdalo. Espero no decepcionarlas a ustedes porque son unas lectoras maravillosas, en serio lo son. Pero también es muy importante para mí la opinión de mi Prongs, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, siempre seré tu Moony..._

_Supongo que es todo... Ah, feliz cumpleaños retrasado para dory - 25. Felices diecisés, querida. Ya casi se vienen los míos... y el preestreno de Amanecer (sí, les presumo que tengo mis entradas desde hace una semana).  
><em>

_Gracias por sus 240 reviews, son maravillosos. Faltan poco capítulos, me pregunto si llegaremos a 300._

_Gracias por todo una vez más_

_Liz_

P.D.: Chicas, sé que mi Penname ess LizBrandon, pero no se dirijan a mí como "LizBrandon:..." Me la llamo Lizeth o Liz, como prefieran. :)

P.D.2: **ME VAN A MATAR. En serio que sí. Escribí esta nota ayer, sábado, pero sólo lo subí en DocumentManager y no lo actualicé. Hoy no revisé mi correo en todo el día y no me dí cuenta de que no había subido nada. Lo lamento, es un verdadera estupidez. No volverá a ocurrir, ¿me perdonan? Gracias a Heart on Winter por hacermelo notar. Besos, que tenga una excelente semana.**

* * *

><p><strong>06.11.11<strong>


	13. Perdón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><em>Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth<em>

_And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in_

_full view _

_~Sara Bareilles_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Perdón<strong>

Sus piernas trémulas apenas podían soportar su peso. Tuvo que sujetarse de la orilla de la mesa para no desplomarse cual muñeca de trapo. Su respiración errática se dificultaba a cada segundo. Emmett, a su lado, se puso de pie para sostenerla por la cintura. De pronto se vio rodeada de personas que le suplicaban que se tranquilizara, pero ya no estaba en sus manos. Su corazón latía fuerte, como si quisiera apresurar los latidos que le quedaban y escapar de todo lo que le rodeaba.

El bullicio se había levantado, pero no lograba descifrar lo que los murmullos bajo sus alientos susurraban torpemente. Quiso decir algo pero no lograba encontrar su voz.

—¡Silencio! —quiso gritarles. Pero de su garganta no salió ni siquiera un gemido.

—Bella, cariño, respira —dijo Carlisle mirándola directamente a los ojos. —No los escuches, Bella. Sólo respira. No pienses en nada, justo ahora sólo quiero que respires. Vamos, hija, hazlo.

Bella se concentró en sus ojos azules que parecían poder atravesar su alma para llevarle algo de la calma que ya casi no podía reconocer. Carlisle acariciaba sus manos con ternura, como si sus caricias estuvieran yendo directamente a su corazón. Bella cerró sus ojos y dejó de escuchar lo que le rodeaba.

—Respira —le suplicó Carlisle en un susurro. Sentía que las lágrimas calientes deslizarse por sus mejillas. Había una desesperación dentro de ella incontrolable.

Edward apenas podía creer lo que veía. Trató de levantarse, con genuina preocupación, pero una mano envolvió la suya deteniéndolo.

—Deja que se tranquilice —murmuró Heidi inexpresivamente. —Sólo se pondrá peor, Edward.

Edward trató de analizar los movimientos de Heidi, pero no había nada que ver. Excepto quizá un pesar en sus ojos que era innegable. Pero tenía la sensación de que más que compasión por Bella era hacia ella misma. Había algo en su expresión que lo hizo dudar. Ella siempre se había mostrado abierta y sonriente, inspiraba la confianza que él necesitaba en alguien más.

—Emmett, llévala arriba —pidió Carlisle amablemente. —Haz que se recueste; y abre la ventana, le hará bien. Estará bien —prometió mirando hacia Esme.

—Vamos, pequeña. —Le sonrió alentadoramente, como si nada estuviera mal. Emmett la envolvió en sus gruesos brazos brindándole la seguridad de que nadie traspasaría el muro que le brindaba su amigo. La meció entre sus brazos tranquilizadoramente, tratando de que su respiración dejase por fin de ser superficial.

Edward se deshizo de la mano delgada que aferraba sus nudillos en un agarre firme aunque no lo suficiente para su fuerza. Quiso convencerse de que ella sólo estaba actuando, pero no podía. Una vez más, por más que trataba de decirse a sí mismo que no era lo que parecía, las pruebas eran irrefutables. Se puso de pie, siguiendo casi inconscientemente a Emmett.

—Edward —lo llamó su hermana en voz baja. Él detuvo sus movimientos pausados y vacilantes para girarse y mirarla. —¿Es cierto? Lo que has dicho, ¿es cierto?

—Temo que lo es, Al —dijo por lo bajo, en un hilo de voz que apenas se escuchaba sobre los comentarios ajenos.

—Tú la conoces —lloriqueó dando un paso adelante. —Tú sabes que ella no… ella no haría eso. Nunca. Y mucho menos si se trata de ti. No puedes haberlo creído, Edward. _No._

—Me negué tanto como tú o quizá un poco más. Pero al final no te queda más que aceptar la verdad —respondió mirándola a los ojos, exactamente iguales a los de él. Se detuvo un segundo a observar cuánto había cambiado a través del tiempo y cómo sus facciones reflejaban una incredulidad mezclada con el dolor que lo hacían retorcerse. Él hubiera hecho todo porque Alice nunca lo supiera, pero simplemente no había podido contenerse.

—No creo que sea lo mejor justo ahora —intervino Jasper interponiéndose entre Edward y el camino que Emmett había seguido. —Hazle daño y olvidaré que somos _hermanos_.

—Si no te mueves también yo lo haré —respondió Edward de la misma forma, aparentemente sereno pero sin dejar de lado la nota amenazante.

—Jasper, esto es entre ellos —acotó Rosalie al otro lado de la habitación, captando la atención de sus acompañantes. —Quizá deberíamos dejarlos solucionarlo ellos mismos.

Edward caminó hacia las escaleras de caracol, sin importarle la barrera que suponía Jasper. Subió cuidadosamente, como si fuera posible que se perdiese. Su corazón amenazaba con fallar en cualquier momento. Siguió el pasillo, buscando la habitación adonde Emmett y Bella se habían dirigido, pero no había nadie aparentemente. Subió al tercer piso pero le pareció poco probable que ellos estuvieran ahí.

Le sorprendió que, efectivamente, Emmett la hubiera llevado hasta su habitación. Bella reposaba sobre la que había sido su cama, hundiendo ligeramente el edredón dorado con su peso. Tenía las manos acomodadas en su regazo y la brisa que entraba por la ventana movía sus cabellos.

—Emmett, estoy bien —argüía. —Sólo fue un momento de… debilidad.

—Será mejor que te relajes —pidió con paciencia. —Creo que la noche aún no termina. ¿Lo ves? —miró hacia el umbral, trabando su mirada con la de su hermano. Esbozó una sonrisa cordial como si le diera permiso de entrar a su propia habitación. —Esto será largo, pequeña, así que tómalo con calma.

—Gracias por tus consejos, hermano —dijo Edward recargándose contra la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. —Te aseguro que no nos asesinaremos el uno al otro, sólo me gustaría hablar con Bella, si no te importa.

—No creo que tenga que dar mi autorización —convino Emmett. —Pero ella sí.

—Sólo vete, Emm —pidió Edward afablemente.

Emmett asintió. Intercaló su mirada entre Edward y Bella antes de salir apresuradamente, como si de pronto estuviera incómodo entre ellos. Edward esperó a escuchar que bajaba las escaleras para introducirse en el cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Esto sería privado.

— ¿Estás mejor? —inquirió.

—Como si te importara —respondió ella. Se incorporó lentamente para evitar marearse pero fue inevitable que el suelo pareciera moverse en círculos por un momento.

—No te levantes —pidió. —Tampoco quiero ser el culpable de que te golpees la cabeza y entres en coma o algo. Sólo necesito hacerte una pregunta.

—No es raro que busques evadir la culpa, Edward —acusó, sentada al filo de la cama, con sus piernas firmemente cerradas y sus tobillos cruzados. Su espalda estaba tensa y tan recta como le era posible. Su postura erguida le informaba cuan nerviosa estaba. — ¿Y qué si me niego a contestar?

—La duda me ha consumido por larguísimos meses, Bella; tantos que ha dejado de ser una duda para convertirse en un enigma indescifrable. Dime por qué. Sólo dame una razón válida para justificar lo que hiciste. Sólo una.

—¿Hacer qué, creerte? —dijo irónicamente. —Ser estúpida, ¿no es suficiente?

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Ilumíname —exigió con voz dura. —Y tú dime en qué fallé. Dime qué fue lo que hice para merecer tus mentiras, y no sólo eso, todo lo absurdo que has dicho antes, durante la cena.

—No trates de darle vueltas—pidió. —Lo pienso y lo pienso y aún no encuentro una excusa para hacer algo tan vil. Podrías habérmelo dicho, al menos…

—Espera —lo interrumpió. —¿Tú _de verdad_ crees que _yo_…? —iba a completar su oración pero de sólo pensarlo un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—¿Qué, tratarás de hacerte la desentendida ahora? —indagó con la furia naciendo en su estómago, amenazando por invadirlo. Pero necesitaba pensar con claridad, no dejaría que ella lo confundiera. —¿O tratarás de conmoverme?

—Edward, mentir constantemente hace que tú mismo creas tus mentiras —advirtió como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. —No sé de dónde hayas sacado una idea tan estúpida, pero no es así. Nunca fue mi intención terminar con la vida de _mi_ bebé.

—Era _nuestro_ —remarcó. —Debía ser nuestra decisión. No puedes pretender borrar eso con un par de palabras. Pudiste habérmelo dicho pero ni siquiera llegaste a eso, sólo actuaste por tu cuenta. Antepusiste tu propio bien sobre el de nosotros. Y no digo que esté mal, pero no puedes esperar que yo perdone tu egoísmo.

—¿Perdonar? —casi rió. —¿Tú a mí? Deberías de suplicarme por todo lo que me hiciste pasar. Negaré haber decidido a_bortar_ hasta el último día de mi vida porque no estuvo en mis manos, si lo hubiera estado no estaría aquí frente a ti.

Eso fue suficiente para que Edward se soliviantara. La miró casi con desprecio, tratando de atravesar la máscara de indiferencia que se había colocado y no parecía estar dispuesta a ceder.

—¡No trates de engañarme! —bramó. —Ya no, Bella. No puedo creer en ti después de todo.

—Y, ¿por qué yo debería creer en ti? —respondió con la misma furia brotando de su interior. No dejaría que pisoteara su dignidad una vez más. —No sólo te reíste de mí, me abandonaste. Me dejaste sola cuando yo suplicaba por ti. Me dejaste caer tan bajo que aun no he logrado escalar del todo. Dejaste que _ella_ me atormentara con sus palabras frías y duras.

—¿Ella, Heidi? —preguntó un tanto desubicado. —¡Por favor! Ella sólo estaba preocupada por ti. Dime, Bella, ¿ni siquiera merecía enterarme? ¡Nunca lo mencionaste! Tenía el derecho a saberlo.

—¡Y qué demonios crees que hacía en Massachusetts en abril! —gritó, pensando que trataba de hacer comprender a la pared. —No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Me tomó varias horas saber qué hacer. Por un lado, podías enfurecerte y sacarme de tu vida; por otro, podías decirme que hiciera lo que creyera conveniente pero que no te inmiscuyera; y finalmente podías alegrarte tanto como yo. Pensé que lo mejor era que lo decidieras tú mismo.

—Tardaste demasiado, ¿no lo crees? —dijo, dando por hecho que la había descubierto. —Once semanas son suficientes para pensar las cosas detenidamente. Nunca fuiste de las que le da demasiadas vueltas al asunto. ¿En todo ese tiempo no tuviste ni una sola oportunidad para mencionarlo?

—¡Yo tampoco lo sabía! —gimió. —Estaba asustada; pero no de que _él _arruinara lo que teníamos, sino de que no fuésemos lo suficientemente fuertes para afrontarlo juntos. Estaba aterrada de decírtelo, pero nunca me pasó por la cabeza _deshacerme_ de él.

—Entonces explícame esto —vociferó tan fuerte que Bella creyó que los cristales de las ventanas se romperían. Él rebuscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche, donde él había escondido el frasco anaranjado para alejarlo de su vista diaria en su apartamento. Alzó el pequeño frasco semitransparente con su nombre escrito sobre la etiqueta.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —susurró, impresionada que estuviera en sus manos. Lo había estado buscando por semanas.

—Se lo diste a Rosalie para que ella investigara lo que habías pasado —acusó con voz filosa y llena de rencor. —Lo hiciste deliberadamente para que ella creyera que habías estado en depresión, aunque tú y yo sabemos que esto tiene más de un efecto. Rosalie se lo diría a Alice y ambas me culparían por ello.

—Edward, cariño, deberías ser detective —aceptó, con expresión rendida. —No seas estúpido —gritó, poniéndose de pie con su rostro deformado por la ira. —¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión? Rosalie lo encontró por casualidad y nunca supe que había sido ella quien lo había tomado. Y si ellas creen que caí en depresión por un tiempo, entonces están en lo correcto.

—No sigas con esto —dijo con rudeza. —No me culpes a mí de tus motivos para auxiliarte de algo tan bajo como consumir esto para abortar. Ya nadie creerá que fue por mí tu depresión.

—¡Pero qué ego tan grande! —resopló Bella. —No te jactes de lo que no eres. ¡Por favor! Nunca fue por ti, Edward. _Nunca._ Era por él. Era por mi bebé, por el dolor de haberlo perdido que no encontraba la forma de levantarme. Era por él, nunca por ti.

—¿Por qué creería eso? —inquirió retóricamente. —Tú nunca quisiste un bebé. Ni siquiera te gustaban particularmente los niños. Cuando hacíamos planes para el futuro, nunca planteaste la posibilidad de un hijo. No había razón para que te aferraras a él como ahora aparentas, en vez de eso te deshiciste de él tan pronto como pudiste.

Sus palabras taladraron una nueva herida en el pecho de Bella. Ardía en su interior con la fuerza de y furia de un huracán. No le bastaba con lo que ya la había lastimado.

—Nunca creí que llegaría a desear tan fervientemente un bebé —admitió. —No lo supe hasta que supe que había uno dentro de mí. No sólo era un niño, era, como bien has dicho, _nuestro niño. _No sabía que podía amar tanto alguien que aun no nacía hasta que la prueba dio positivo. No sabía que podías hacerme tan feliz; yo lo amaba, Edward. Yo no quería un bebé, yo quería a _ese_ bebé porque era nuestro. Porque antes de amarlo a él, te había amado a ti. No era consciente de lo mucho que deseaba ser madre hasta que tuve la oportunidad, así como no sabía lo que deseaba casarme contigo hasta que me lo preguntaste el invierno pasado.

—Te creería —admitió —si las pruebas no estuvieran en tu contra. Marzo 2009, Bella. Marzo.

—Cuando me enamoré de ti, pensé que eras inteligente, astuto, como nadie que había conocido. Ahora veo que eres más imbécil de lo que creí y, además, no sabes leer —dijo con acidez. Arrebató el frasco de sus manos y confirmó que la tinta se había corrido, haciendo imposible leer la fecha. —Dice mayo 2009, Edward. Yo no usé ningún abortivo, yo _amaba _a mi bebé.

—Heidi me mostró las pruebas, Isabella —el rencor que intentaba sentir hacia ella se había reforzado al ver todo lo que era capaz de inventar para que él le creyera. —Es innegable, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Heidi es una perra —afirmó sin ningún remordimiento.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan malagradecida? Ella estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, asegurándose de que estuvieras bien, de que sobrevivieras.

—No sabes lo que deseé que no se entrometiera y me dejara morir —espetó. —Deseaba morir, era la única salida a mi sufrimiento. Era lo único que deseaba y ella también me lo arrebató. Heidi se encargó de hacer de mi vida un infierno. Y lo peor era que ella decía la verdad; no dejaba de decir lo agradecido que estabas de que _mi_ bebé hubiera muerto. Ella nunca se preocupó por mí, sólo quería que me retorciera de tanto sufrir. Te ibas a _casar_ con alguien más. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía?

— ¿Qué yo qué? Nada de lo que dices es verdad —acusó, con su mente ofuscada, diciéndose a sí mismo que ella no mentía, pero había creído lo contrario tanto tiempo que no concebía la idea de que ella hubiera salido lastimada en algún momento.

—Yo contesté tus preguntas, ahora contesta las mías —pidió, tomando una bocanada de aire para detener el llanto y hablar con claridad. —¿Por qué creíste en Heidi sin hablar conmigo? En el supuesto caso de que hubiera accedido a hablarte, claro —quiso excusarse y así conservar una pizca de dignidad.

— ¿Qué iba a hablar contigo?—contestó con sencillez, escrutando su rostro, tratando de encontrar indicios de engaño. No lo encontró. Encontró más sufrimiento y rencor del que hubiera visto en ella jamás. —¿Qué? Sólo para confirmar las pruebas que ya había visto.

—¿De qué pruebas me estás hablando?

—Análisis de laboratorio —respondió más que con el orgullo de haber ganado, con el pesar de confirmar la verdad.

—¿Por qué? —insistió. — Creíste todo lo que ella decía y ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de saber cómo me sentía —incriminó descargando todo la aversión que había guardado dentro de sí. Fue consciente del significado de sus palabras y agregó —: Físicamente, claro está.

—¿Eso crees?

—Es lo que sé. Pasé muchas horas bajo el efecto de la anestesia, pero no te preocupes, tu _amiga_ se encargó de decírmelo.

—Heidi es una buena persona. Es gentil, es amable, tú haces parecer que es lo contrario.

—¡Y si tan amable es por qué no te casaste con ella! —rugió, harta de que le repitiera constantemente las maravillosas cualidades de Heidi. —Escúchame —farfulló apretando los dientes — no me interesa si no me crees. Se feliz, Edward. Vete y cásate con ella como lo habías planeado. Sigue con esa boda que se arruinó por un _malentendido_ —dijo, recordando que en alguna ocasión él le había dicho que esa había sido la razón de su distanciamiento. —Haz con tu vida lo que quieras, pero a mí déjame en paz.

—No comprendo lo que me dices.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó retóricamente, con sus ojos desbordando lágrimas. —A ella le quedaba mejor de lo que me habría quedado a mí. El anillo, quiero decir. Ella se veía mejor a tu lado de lo que yo jamás me vi. Ella, al final, sí era suficiente para ti. Sólo tenías que mirarla y luego mirarme a mí. Y cuando la conocí, con sólo verla mencionar tu nombre, pude ver cuánto te amaba. Así que no tiene caso que me lo niegues.

—¿Heidi y yo? —Su ceño se había fruncido con incredulidad. Eso era lo más absurdo que había escuchado. —¿Qué anillo? Yo nunca le di ningún anillo a Heidi.

—Yo lo vi, Edward —afirmó con su voz quebrada. —Ella misma me lo dijo. No quise creerle pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de lo que tú habías demostrado? ¿Cómo lo habría obtenido si no? Era _el_ anillo. Explícame tú eso.

—Estás mintiendo —aseguró. Rebuscó en la cajonera de su armario hasta encontrar la caja de terciopelo. —Lo traje aquí el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Rosalie y Emmett.

Le tendió la caja, invitándola a comprobar su contenido. Él era consciente de que Alice había develado su _secreto _en algún momento por lo que Bella sería totalmente capaz de reconocerlo. Bella lo tomó, vacilante. Tardó unos instantes en abrirla, dudando en lo que encontraría.

—Que lo tengas no prueba nada —acusó. —Cuando rompieron su compromiso ella debió habértelo devuelto.

—Míralo bien —la invitó. —Míralo y dime si yo iba a casarme con Heidi.

Bella tomó entre sus manos el delgado anillo de oro. Era hermoso, tal y como lo recordaba. Brillaba a contraluz. Sus diamantes pequeñísimos formaban hileras que destellaban de la forma más sutil y hermosa que hubiera visto. Lo miró de arriba abajo pero no encontró nada. No hasta que lo miró por dentro. Pudo ver que estaba delineado perfectamente una letra E seguida de una I. La visión la hizo contener el aliento.

—Como puedes ver no era Heidi a quien yo quería desposar —gruñó.

—No comprendo —susurró. —Me mentiste, me abandonaste. Esto no tiene sentido. Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba…

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el golpeteo de unos nudillos contra la puerta. Eran tímidos y dudosos. A Bella le costó un segundo adivinar quién era. Heidi abrió la puerta ligeramente dejando suficiente espacio para asomar su cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos. Pidió permiso para pasar en voz baja, pero no esperó a que se le concediera para entrar.

—Disculpa si soy grosero —dijo Edward, apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos —pero tenemos aquí una discusión importante.

—Me parece que habrá detalles que no entiendan —contestó cabizbaja. —Por eso estoy aquí.

Bella la miro ceñuda. Su posición tan encogida y tan dubitativa no concordaba con la mujer fuerte de sus recuerdos. Esa no era la Heidi que ella había conocido. Tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama. Heidi hizo lo mismo sin ser invitada, sabiendo que tardaría un poco más que unos cuantos minutos ahí. Estaba en la otra esquina de la cama, dejando tanto espacio como pudo entre ella y Bella.

—Primero me gustaría decirles que fui estúpida —exhaló, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja. —Era inmadura e idiota; aún lo soy. Nunca fue mi intención que esto llegase tan lejos. Nunca quise destruir sus vidas en la forma que lo hice.

—No te estoy entendiendo, Heidi —murmuró Edward con cuidado, confundido por sus palabras, ofuscado y a la expectativa por la verdad.

—Edward —suspiró ella. —Oh, Edward. Nunca merecí la amistad que me ofrecías; no soy lo suficiente para lo que tú me dabas y, aún así, siempre aspiré a más. Estoy tan arrepentida. Esto no estaba en mis planes pero supongo que es lo único que me queda por hacer para remediar esto de alguna forma.

»Todo empezó hace unos años, cuando era estudiante de medicina —comenzó en voz baja, con la esperanza de que ellos no la escucharan. —Edward y yo lo éramos. Estudiar en Harvard era mi mayor logro hasta el momento. Nunca tuve una vida difícil; crecí creyendo que mis deseos debían ser acatados por todos quienes me rodeaban. En mi familia nunca conocí lo que era un «no». Nunca sufrí carencias y los mimos de mis padres me hacían sentir como si fuera lo único que importara. Era inevitable fijarse que los hombres me miraban. Pero como todos, no le di importancia a ninguno hasta que conocí al único que no me dedicaba ni una sola mirada.

»Había oído hablar de un Cullen, que era el mejor de todas su clases e irresistiblemente atractivo. Pero era un campus grande y no había tenido el placer de conocerlo. Faltaban pocos semestres para graduarme y la secretaria había impreso mal mi horario, poniendo ahí una clase que yo ya había tomado. Estaba muy enfadada por su inefectividad. Estaba especialmente irritable desde la muerte de mis padres. Cuando encontré el aula, ya todos estaban ahí y al profesor no pareció agradarle mi retraso, aún cuando traté de explicarle. Me hizo callar, mandándome al único asiento disponible. A mi lado había un chico, quizá de mi edad, concentrado en leer ávidamente el libro entre sus manos. El chico eras tú, Edward.

»Tardé casi lo que restaba de la clase en obtener su atención. Y fue sólo hasta el final que logré saber su nombre, y creo que sólo me lo dijo por cortesía. Él era más de lo que había esperado. Y, además, tenía toda mi atención por su aparente indiferencia.

»Hice que la secretaria me retribuyera el tiempo que me había hecho perder modificando algunas de mis clases para que coincidieran con las de él. Estaba orgullosa de que, una vez más, había conseguido mi propósito. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Edward se fijara en mí—confesó con una sonrisa triste de medio lado —. Me acerqué tanto como pude pero él ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Con el paso de las semanas el fue abriéndose un poco más, pero solamente al punto de saludarme con una pequeña sonrisa si me veía por los pasillos. Siempre estaba pensativo. Llegué a creer que era homosexual o algo. Había investigado todo lo que había podido sobre él. Nunca salía con chicas y sus amigos eran escasos. Y ellos no estaban dispuestos a decirme nada. Entonces decidí que la única forma era que él me viera como su amiga.

»Trabajé muy duro para entablar una conversación con él. Después supe que él era de pocas palabras. Conseguí hacer que me hablase de cuando en cuando y su número de teléfono. No había forma de pensar que no tenía uno, cada minuto libre que tenía estaba soldado a él. Pasaron meses antes de que él pudiera llamarme su amiga. Pero, una vez pasado esa frontera, me convertí en su incondicional compañera. Yo no se trataba únicamente del chico atractivo que no me miraba, ahora sabía que había algo detrás de su apariencia enigmática. Había un chico dulce, honesto, caballeroso y carismático. Había logrado traspasar las barreras de Edward Cullen. Su inteligencia era innegable, y puedo decir que sin él no habría llegado a donde estoy.

»Edward sabía todo de mí y yo sabía más que cualquier otro en el campus sobre él. Y no sé en qué momento esa amistad tan sincera se volvió en un enamoramiento. Al principio creí que era pasajero pero con el transcurrir de las semanas y ver que no desaparecía ese sentimiento sin precedentes, lo tomé como si fuera platónico. Quizá lo admiraba solamente. Pero fue la primera vez que fui a su apartamento que supe que era más que eso.

»Él siempre se negaba a llevarme a su piso, como si fuera una falta de respeto. Tanto para mí como para él mismo. Era algo que ningún hombre había hecho por mí. Pero aquel día que entre por primera vez, me quedé pasmada. No era lo lujoso que era o el exquisito gusto con el que estaba decorado lo que me impresionó. Yo estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas y no hubiera esperado menos, siendo honestos. Lo que me sorprendió fue la cantidad de fotografías que había por todas partes.

»Sabía que Edward tenía hermanos y un par de amigos a quienes extrañaba a diario —cerró los ojos, como si su mente se trasladará a aquel momento. —Contemplé las fotografías y pude adivinar sin vacilar quién era cada uno. Pero había una quinta persona para quien no tenía una personalidad que asignar. Una mujer sencilla y sonriente que me miraba desde el portarretratos, con su cintura envuelta por los brazos de _mi_ amigo. Sentí una punzada de celos pero me calmé diciéndome que tenía fotografías para recordarlos y a mí me veía a diario, no necesitaba recordatorios.

»Pero cuando le pregunté su nombre su respuesta me dejó helada.

»—Ella es _mi_ Bella —me dijo sin vacilar, esbozando una sonrisa casi soñadora. —Es mi novia.

»Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que en realidad me había enamorado de Edward. No era un estúpido capricho como lo había sido toda mi vida. Lo amaba. Pero él amaba a alguien más. A partir de entonces, nunca dejó hablar de ti, Bella. Conocí toda su vida juntos. Jamás hablaba de otra cosa. Lo vi sufrir por ti tantas veces que yo no podía hacer más que odiarte. Odiarte porque tenías lo que yo anhelaba y no sabías aprovechar. Edward desperdiciaba horas y horas viajando para verte. La perspectiva era inmejorable cuando se iba, pero cuando regresaba, siempre tenía ese brillo decepcionado. Y no es que tú hicieras algo mal, es sólo que él nunca tenía suficiente de ti.

»Cuando tú viajabas a Massachusetts a verlo yo desaparecía de la faz de la Tierra. Edward insistía en presentarnos pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ver los derrochar amor con sólo intercambiar una mirada. Conocía tu voz mejor que la mía, oí más de una conversación por teléfono. Te conocía por fotografías y sabía todo de tu personalidad por las palabras de Edward.

»Fue unas semanas antes de… de que todo ocurriera. Nuestra amistad era más fuerte que nunca después de años transcurridos desde nuestro primer encuentro. Ustedes habían peleado, más que nunca antes. Edward pasó días enteros sin decir una palabra. Por esos días yo me había dado cuenta de que no importaba cuantos novios pudiera tener, ninguno daría el ancho. Tenían unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar. Por lo mismo ambos habíamos estado pensativos y sin mucho que decir.

»—Ya encontrarás a alguien —me dijo una noche. —Alguien que comprenda lo valiosa que eres y la maravillosa mujer que hay dentro de ti —sonrió tratando de alentarme. —¿Sabes? —agregó después de uno minutos. —Si no estuviera tan enamorado de Bella, creo que tú serías la indicada para mí.

»Él nunca supo que sus palabras habían hecho mella en mí. Pasé días y días con aquellas palabras en mi cabeza. Quizá tuviera una oportunidad. Yo podía hacer muchas cosas que tú no. Tú eras simple y sin gracia, tú eres todo lo que yo no soy y viceversa. Pero entonces no veía que era por lo mismo que Edward nunca me amaría como a ti.

»No lo había vuelto a ver después de esa noche, hasta unas semanas más tarde. Me había invitado a cenar a un bonito restaurante, elegante y sofisticado, como Edward. Cuando me había dicho que había algo muy importante que decirme no dudé ni un segundo en ponerme mi mejor vestido y acceder a la cita.

»Era un lugar agradable, con comida excelente, buena música y todo eso. Él había estado ligeramente nervioso durante toda la noche. No le tomé importancia hasta que él tomó de su saco una caja de terciopelo. Esa —señaló las manos de Bella, que aún acunaban cuidadosamente la caja que Edward le había tendido —caja de terciopelo.

»Fui tan estúpida para creer que me pediría matrimonio. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Me había llevado ahí para que le aconsejara la mejor forma de pedírtelo. Sus ojos brillaban de euforia; al parecer su pelea se había disipado y ahora no era más que un mal recuerdo.

»—En un par de semanas ella vendrá a vivir aquí —había dicho con la alegría rebosando sus ojos. —Por fin. Por supuesto ella vivirá conmigo, en mi apartamento. Esos son nuestros planes y parecen estar bien para ella. Pero no es lo que yo quiero. La amo como no puedes imaginarte, Heidi. Ella lo es _todo_. Y no quiero que sea así, Bella merece algo más. Quiero que nos comprometamos antes de que venga a Boston. Quiero que todos sepan que ella es _mía_; que ella sepa que no hay nadie más a quien yo puedo querer. Pero necesito un par de consejos acerca de cómo pedírselo —finalizó, soltando una risita nerviosa.

»Yo no me esperaba eso, absolutamente. Pero éramos amigos y en aquel momento mi papel era apoyar sus decisiones, aun cuando éstas no me incluyeran. Era tarde cuando salimos del restaurante. A pesar de que era primavera, la brisa refrescaba mis hombros haciéndome estremecer. Entonces Edward me ofreció su saco. Supongo que ese fue único error, lo que desencadenó todo esto.

»Cuando llegué a casa, me tiré a llorar como nunca antes. Él, mi mejor amigo, el hombre del que me había enamorado, se comprometería con otra. No comprendía qué era lo que tenías que yo no. Lo analicé muchas veces pero nunca lo entendí. Mi vanidad era gigantesca, sin mencionar mi ego. Lo que sentía por Edward era lo más puro que había sentido nunca; quizá el único sentimiento honesto y desinteresado que he sentido.

»Fue hasta que estaba por quedarme dormida que me di cuenta de que aún estaba usando su saco. Por eso fui a su apartamento la noche siguiente, el día que te vi cara a cara por primera vez. Discúlpame si soy sincera pero eras más insignificante de lo que creía. En el momento en que salí del elevador me di cuenta de que el estuche de terciopelo estaba en el bolsillo. No lo pensé dos veces para enfundar mi dedo con él. Soñar que era verdad fue hipnotizador, me creí mi papel y supongo que fue eso lo que te convenció. Las palabras de Edward aún revoloteaban en mi cabeza: sólo necesitaba una pequeña oportunidad con él para demostrarle que podía amarme. Los había visto discutir antes. Dejaban de hablar por unos días y, después, uno de los dos llamaba pidiendo perdón.

»Sólo sería cuestión de días. Era todo o nada. Cuando caminaste por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor me di cuenta que habías dejado caer la llave que Edward te había dado. La tomé y entré al apartamento y dejé el saco en el perchero de la entrada, devolviendo el anillo a su lugar. Había un remordimiento en mi conciencia por lo que salí tan rápido como pude y te seguí. Por supuesto, yo no esperaba ver que fueras arrollada por un estúpido conductor ebrio. Captó mi atención la forma protectora con la que envolvías tu vientre. Estaba asustada, ofuscada. Había sangre y tu cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras.

»Llamé a Edward desesperadamente. Deberías haberlo visto; deberías haber presenciado la forma en que sollozaba suplicando porque estuvieras bien. Me rompía el corazón a cada segundo.

»—Bella, amor, todo estará bien —prometía con la voz quebrada. —Yo estoy aquí y todo irá bien. No tengas miedo, por favor, yo estaré contigo.

»Puedo asegurarles a ambos que lo único que no me esperaba era que estuvieras embarazada. Me dolió en cierta forma que lo estuvieras. Era sólo un elemento más que los unía. Pero les juro que hice todo lo que pude. Me devané los sesos para salvarlos pero no lo logré. Sabía lo que venía después, así que hice de tripas corazón para decirle a Edward lo que pasaba. Pero me di cuenta de que si le decía la verdad, entonces tú le dirías que te había mentido. Y eso significaría el fin de nuestra amistad y de mis posibilidades. Había tanta necesidad aquella noche y tan poco personal que nadie se daría cuenta. Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió: aproveché el hecho de que hubiera tenido que suministrarle vía intravenosa más de una sustancia. Y después mande una muestra de sangre al laboratorio. Era eso lo que te mostré, Edward. Es por eso que confundiste los resultados con uso de Prozac. Te conté toda esa historia sólo para obtener mi pequeña posibilidad.

»Te dije que a Edward no le interesabas, Bella. Pero no era así. Edward había hablado tanto de ti que sabía exactamente la forma en que tú creerías mis palabras. Él, por su parte, como buen médico era un hombre de ciencia; sabía que a él no le quedaría la más mínima duda si lo probaba. Y aún así, todavía había la sombra de la duda en sus ojos.

»No permití que vieras a Edward en ningún momento. Dormías horas y horas y era entonces que Edward estaba contigo, pero tú no estabas consciente. Él lloraba por ti mientras tú dormías, creyendo una mentira. Él te amaba tanto que te habría perdonado aún cuando fuera cierto si yo no hubiera intervenido. Envenené su concepto de ti con pruebas que yo misma había inventado; hice de tu vida miserable para que nunca volvieras a creer en él. Creo que la única vez que lo viste fue cuando te di de alta y él estaba en recepción, cubriendo con todos los gastos. Te dedicó una mirada indiferente y tú la correspondiste.

»No necesité más para que creyeran que todo era verdad, ustedes mismos se lo hicieron creer el uno al otro.

»Por supuesto, yo tampoco me esperaba que ustedes se lo tomaran tan en serio. Creí que era cuestión de tiempo así que hice cuanto pude por tener mi oportunidad. Pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado sufriendo por ti. Lo levanté después de haberlo dejado caer tan profundo. Pero supe que era momento de actuar cuando él decidió hacer su internado en Washington. Lo seguí a través del país con la excusa de levantarle el ánimo. Fue entonces que conocí a los Cullen. Ellos me acogieron como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Me aferré a Edward tanto como pude porque era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia y yo lo había echado a perder.

»Creí que ya te había olvidado y que no tenía tiempo que perder. Entonces, le confesé mis sentimientos, esperando que me confesara que él sentía lo mismo o alguna cursilería de esas. Pero, una vez más, me sorprendió. Él no dijo nada, sólo dijo que si quería mantener nuestra amistad tratara de mantener mis sentimientos a raya porque él no podía corresponderlos. No cuando tú seguías en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Me alejó de él, como si la sola insinuación manchara tu recuerdo. Porque solo eran eso, recuerdos.

»Me sentí humillada, casi estúpida. Había jugado con fuego y me había quemado. Así que empaqué mi maleta y tomé un avión al otro lado del mundo. Le dije a Edward como excusa que había un programa en la Universidad de Francia que era casi un sueño y no dudé en irme lo antes posible. Estuve lejos por mucho tiempo, sola, compadeciéndome a mí misma. Traté de dejarlo atrás pero estaba adherido a mi mente como si hubiera sido grabado permanentemente. Y fue hace unos pocos meses que me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido; ustedes nunca me dañaron intencionalmente, no merecían que yo les hubiera mentido. No sólo mentí, los persuadí de que hicieran lo que yo quería.

»Estaba en Verona recorriendo sus antiquísimas calles, sintiéndome más sola que nunca rodeada de tantas parejas evidentemente enamoradas. Y pensé en ustedes. A aquellas alturas ustedes ya deberían haberse reconciliado; me pregunté si se habían casado. Incluso creí que habrían tenido un bebé. Por eso volví. Quizá en un acto de masoquismo, pero volví para verlos de lejos, verlos ser felices. Necesitaba asegurarme de que su amor siguiera siendo irrevocable. Cuando vi a Alice en la calle creí que me delataría; y creo que lo hizo, pero al menos no de forma trascendente. Los busqué, averigüé todo de ustedes y supe que no sólo no estaban juntos, sino que no tenían ninguna clase de relación.

»Tuve la noche de hace unos días la esperanza de que aún hubiera una posibilidad para mí, pero se fue tan pronto como llegó. A pesar de todo, no había entendido que no eras para mí —su voz se cortó mientras su mirada enfocaba el rostro inexpresivo de Edward. —Ni siquiera duró un segundo esa estúpida ilusión… Casi me voy de espaldas cuando en tu departamento había una mujer y un niño. Me pregunté si era tu esposa y tu hijo, pero el niño era demasiado grande para ello. Cuando ella se despidió tan pronto como me vio, supe que tú no sentías nada por ella. La mirabas como solías mirarme a mí. Ella, Charlotte, hizo por ti lo que yo no fui capaz. Ella te apoyó sin ningún interés más allá de tu amistad. Yo sé que no viviré lo suficiente para obtener su perdón, y la eternidad que me espera estará llena de culpas porque no puedo ni siquiera perdonarme a mí misma. Pero aún así me atrevo a implorarles que acepten mis disculpas.

—Confié en ti, deposité en ti toda mi vida, la vida de ella —gruñó Edward señalando a Bella. —Te di el poder de decidir sobre mi mundo entero y tú sólo pensaste en ti. No pensaste en lo que me hacías, en lo que le hacías a Bella. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que causaste? —dijo con voz afilada y acusatoria. Había lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos; sus manos temblaban casi incontrolablemente. —Vete—exigió. —Vete y asegúrate de no cruzarte nunca más en mi vida o lo lamentarás. ¡Vete!

Heidi asintió, abatida. Se escondió detrás de su cabello, que de pronto parecía menos brillante. Bella la observaba sollozando silenciosamente, conteniendo los gemidos que luchaban por brotar desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Sus manos habían soltado el estuche de terciopelo y se abrazaba a sí misma, acariciando su vientre, como si aún quedara algún vestigio de vida dentro de él.

Heidi se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose débil. Murmuró una despedida por lo bajo y salió de la habitación con pasos vencidos y cansados, con el dolor del arrepentimiento palpitando en su pecho.

—¿Es todo lo que harás al respecto? —dijo Bella con un hilo de voz, frustrada y herida. —Después de todo lo que nos hizo, ¿es todo lo que harás?

—No sé qué clase de venganza es la que pretendas —respondió permaneciendo impertérrito. —A menos de que quieras proceder legalmente, no veo qué más puedo hacer. Y creo que sólo nos desgastaríamos en largos procesos inútiles, teniendo que reencontrarnos en incómodos e innecesarios momentos que parecerán interminables. Y aunque no me enorgullezco de decirlo, sé que sufrirá más de este modo; pero ya no tengo más compasión que malgastar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Lo esperaba todo menos que él diera un paso adelante y limpiara sus gruesas lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares. De pronto, había dejado de lado ese semblante inescrutable, reflejando una frialdad atemorizante y sus ojos se habían vuelto blandos, como si el verde de éstos se derritiera.

—No volvió por nosotros —le aseguró. —Creo que sé lo suficiente de ella para saber que no fue por eso que regresó a Estados Unidos. Volvió porque añoraba su hogar, porque sentía una repentina nostalgia de su país; volvió porque se negaba a morir sola en un país desconocido. Es algo irónico, ¿sabes? —murmuró con pesar en la voz —. Nos quitó todo cuanto teníamos, te arrebató a _nuestro_ bebé. Y ahora ella no será capaz de tener uno ella misma. Volvió porque le diagnosticaron cáncer cervical. Se niega a sufrir el tratamiento; es algo estúpido a mi punto de vista, pero quiere disfrutar lo que le queda de vida. Nos robó todo, pero ella tampoco tiene nada.

—Eso no me reconforta ni me devuelve nada —acotó Bella a susurros. —Nada lo hará. Puedo llegar a comprenderla, no creo haber hecho lo mismo en su lugar, pero sé lo que es estar desesperadamente enamorada. Y quizá sea una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que nos hizo, pero no encuentro ninguna para lo que tú me hiciste a mí.

—No has sido la única afectada, Bells —musitó, mostrando por primera vez la herida tan profunda que había sido cavada en él.

—Me juzgaste, me inculpaste y sentenciaste a una pena que nunca merecí —farfulló contemplándolo con serenidad. —Me abandonaste cuando más te necesité, me dejaste sola. Quizá haya sido ella quien mintió, pero fuiste tú quien me hirió con crueldad. Sé que yo hice lo mismo, y pido perdón por ello. Pero te pido que, por favor, no me pidas perdón tú a mí. No lo necesitas. El problema no es perdonar, Edward, porque con tu propio sufrimiento ya te lo has ganado; el problema es que yo pueda olvidar.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones? —pidió. —Mi error fue creer en lo que creía ver; nuestro error fue no confiar lo suficiente. Quizá pecamos de olvidar que la distancia no era un impedimento, sólo un obstáculo a cruzar. Siempre creí que lo lograríamos, y henos aquí.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —susurró en un suspiro entrecortado. —Seguiremos adelante como si nada hubiera pasado; nos veremos de cuando en cuando, dirigiéndonos escuetos saludos como hasta hoy. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas tú —respondió él cautelosamente.

—Pienso que, quizá, hubiera sido mejor quedarnos como estábamos —declaró. Cerró sus ojos, como si con eso fuera a desaparecer y librarse de semejante situación.

—Creí haberte llegado a conocer más que nadie —puntualizó, mirándola a los ojos, mas ella no le devolvió la mirada. —Después, pensé que en realidad nunca tuvimos nada; y tal vez sea verdad, por una parte, porque no confié en ti lo suficiente. Pero en este momento no sé qué debería pensar. Pero sé que no hubiera podido seguir viviendo con esa falsa idea de ti.

—Sería menos doloroso. —Tomó una bocanada de aire para poder proseguir —: Sería más fácil.

—Sería más fácil haber creído en lo que somos juntos y no en lo que podía alejarnos. Pero nos rendimos y lo dejamos pasar, como si no fuera importante.

— ¿Y lo es? —inquirió Bella. Subió la mirada, aventurándose a contemplarle. — ¿Aún lo es?

—Puede que las personas cambien con el tiempo pero hay cosas, recuerdos, que permanecen intactos; hay sentimientos que puedes sentir con la misma intensidad el resto de tu vida, aún cuando tu memoria no es capaz de evocar los detalles.

— ¿Y qué propones? —exigió, incrédula. —Ahora seremos tan felices —agregó con ironía. —Ignoraremos todo lo ocurrido y seguiremos adelante, juntos, como lo planeamos hace tanto tiempo; jugaremos a ser los niños tontos que fuimos. Es una idea muy buena.

Se quedó en silencio, con las palabras flotando en el aire, rozando sus labios, queriendo no haber sido dichas o, tal vez, instar a algunas otras a salir. La brisa se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, haciendo bailar las cortinas de seda. Su peinado pulcro se había deshecho y ahora un par de mechones caían sobre su cara, dándole un aspecto un tanto perturbado.

—No estoy dispuesta a equivocarme dos veces—dijo ella directamente. —No somos lo que solíamos ser y nunca volveremos a serlo, por más que lo deseemos.

— ¿Lo deseas? —indagó, escrutando su expresión.

—Eso no es trascendente —evadió la pregunta con inteligencia, dispuesta a seguir externando su opinión.

—Para mí lo es —la interrumpió con un súbito destello de furia en sus ojos. —Tienes meses escondiéndote detrás de una máscara de indiferencia que, cree, que yo no reconozco. Pero te tengo una noticia, lo hago. Estoy cansado de que estés a la defensiva. Nos equivocamos y, si en verdad no quieres cometer el mismo error, entonces confía.

—¿Confiar en qué, —se exaltó —en lo que fuimos o en lo bien que nos llevamos últimamente?

—En lo que podemos llegar a ser, Bella.

—Fuimos alguien juntos pero no creo que podamos llegar a ser la mitad de ello —afirmó, deshaciéndose de sus manos que aun sujetaban sus mejillas. —Necesitamos un poco de confianza y ni siquiera entonces la tuvimos.

—¿Cómo pudiste creer algo así? —reprochó, una tanto decepcionado y estresado por el tiempo perdido.

—Tengo la misma pregunta para ti —contestó con fluidez. —Como sea, eso es pasado aunque me alegra que lo hayamos resuelto.

—¿De verdad quieres que sea pasado? —la cuestionó con incredulidad. —¿No crees que haya algo más allá de un par de disculpas?

—Lo que vivimos fue maravilloso —admitió, fijando su vista en la pared pulcra. Se perdió en sus recuerdos, una vez más. Se alegró de saber que éstos ya no le causaban un dolor taladrante que la desarmaba. Sin embargo seguía siendo penoso que hubiera terminado tan abruptamente. Volvió al presente agitando su cabeza imperceptiblemente y agregó: —Mientras duró.

—¿Y eso es todo? —farfulló conmocionado. —Ahora seguiremos siendo amigos por el resto de nuestras vidas, recordando que lo que sucedió fue solo un acontecimiento más sin ninguna relevancia. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Ella suspiró con cierto deje de dramatismo, dejándose caer en el sofá. No era lo que realmente quería pero no tenía otra opción. ¿Qué otra elección podría tener?

—Yo ya no pertenezco a tu mundo—susurró. Levantó su cabeza, escrutándolo. Su rostro se había crispado en una mezcla de dolor y decepción; sintió la urgencia de alisar con sus dedos su ceño fruncido, indicando su confusión. Cerró los ojos apenas un segundo, privándola de la nube de sentimientos reflejados en ellos, soltando un suspiro.

—Bella, —articuló, tomando su brazo para que lo mirara de frente —tú siempre fuiste mi mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas noches,<em>

_Sé que debí haber actualizado hace una semana y que no he respondido reviews :( Y no es un excusa, chicas, pero no tengo tiempo ni de respirar. Y a esas personas que les gusta acosar  e insultar mediante mensajes privados, les tengo una información, mis no muy estimados amigos: tengo vida. Y si esas personas que les gusta mandarme diez inbox diarios insultandome porque soy una perra que no actualiza, cariños, les recomiendo que abran un Facebook o algo, yo no voy a soportar esa clase de tratos hacia mí. Y no, si dejo de actualizar no es para hacerme la interesante es porque no he tenido tiempo, porque estoy cerrando semestre y la próxima semana es mi última semana de clases de verdad. Así que agradecería a esas personas que les gusta hAÄbLaRr a5sI1 bIe3Nn mÖxXo y agredirme les informo, que antes exigirme que deje de ser una inútil, aprendan a escribir en español. Mi reina, de verdad, traté de darme por ofendida pero simplemente no pude entender lo que me quisiste decir, excepto las palabras altisonantes que escribiste en mayúsculas. _

_Bueno, a las demás, una disculpa por esto, ustedes saben que agradezco sus reviews e inboxes y que respondo de uno por uno. __Ustedes saben quien debe darse por aludida y quien no. Debo de decir que Heart on winter esta excluida de esto, ella me mandó un inbox pero ella fue completamente amable._

_En temas más bonitos, espero que no se hayan decepcionado, son catorce hojas de mi corazón, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias una vez más por todo lo que hacen por mí, son muy muy dulces._

_Feliz cumpleaños a mi **BFFT**** Kitzia** y, por supuesto, a mí. Decidí subir hoy porque ayer (o sea hace como diez minutos) fue el estreno de Amanecer y hoy es mi cumpleaños. Era como un regalo para mí misma. _

_¿Me dejarían reviews? A las que ya vieron Amanecr díganme qué les pareció. Yo simplemente la AMÉ. Es la mejor de todas, me fascinó. La vi la madrugada del jueves y ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Simplemente sin _palabras.

_Que tengan bonita semana_

LizBrandon.

P.D.: se aceptan regalos de cumpleaños :D jajaja JK, nos leemos hermosas lectoras!

* * *

><p><strong><em>19.11.11<em>**


	14. En otra vida, quizá

**Disclaimer:  
><strong> Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>In another life, I would be your girl. <em>

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world. _

_In another life, I would make you stay._

_~Katy Perry_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Bueno, hay una parte que me inspiré mucho oyendo una canción (All about us, de He is we ft. Owl City). Si quiere escucharla... me divertí mucho pensando que era esa canción. Es bastante obvio la escena en que la elegí, es EB.** _Take my hand... I'll teach you to dance. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: En otra vida, quizá.<br>**

Miró al espejo y trató de sonreír. La chica en el reflejo sólo pudo simular un remedo de su mejor sonrisa. Sus manos temblaban, apoyadas sobre el tocador. Apartó la vista de sí misma para mirar el brillante tocado de Rosalie. Sus ojos violáceos relucían de entusiasmo, el cual, parecía ser irrefrenable, brindándole una energía inaudita.

— ¿A qué le temes? —inquirió Alice, posando su mano sobre la de Bella. —Todo irá bien, lo prometo.

—No estoy asustada —respondió sin vacilar, enfocando su rostro a través del espejo, como si éste fuese a protegerla de la interrogante dibujada en el rostro de Alice. —No de lo que tú crees.

Alice sonrió.

—Es el gran día —le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Rosalie y su sonrisa creció convirtiéndose en una orgullosa —todo será perfecto porque estamos aquí.

Bella asintió repetidas veces, tratando de relajar los músculos de su espalda, tensos por la anticipación. Se puso de pie lentamente, temiendo que si se apresuraba cometería algún error. Los pasos ligeros e inaudibles de Alice la guiaron hacia el pasillo. Sus propios pasos le parecían demasiado torpes cuando Alice caminaba delante; la tensión de su espina los volvía, además, monótonos. Sentía su corazón latiendo contra su pecho fuertemente, como si luchara por salir de su lugar. Su respiración se había acelerado ligeramente pero trataba de disimularlo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había ensayado las suficientes veces como para hacerlo automáticamente.

Podía ver a través de los amplios ventanales de cristal la cantidad de gente que reposaba en el jardín, armando un ligero bullicio con sus voces mientras evaluaban su alrededor. Podía ver en sus rostros que buscaban cualquier mínimo error, pero Bella sabía que no lo encontrarían. No después de que Alice hubiera pasado meses organizando detalle a detalle.

Al final, todo había resultado tal y como hubiera esperado. El cielo de mayo era del tono más azul que nunca verías en Forks, siempre tan lluvioso y oscurecido por la masa de nubes grises envolviendo la ciudad en una esfera esponjosa. Se respiraba vida. A pesar de que la multitud resultaba desconocida para Bella casi en su totalidad, aún sentía ese calor hogareño que brindaba la casa. Y podía asegurar que todos los demás también lo hacían. Una calidez familiar, imposible de negar cuando te acogía entre sus lazos. Las guirnaldas de azahares blancos perfumaban cada sendero, en el fondo verdísimo que les brindaba el pasto. El pasillo, larguísimo, estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra blanca, en la que se había esparcido pétalos de rosas rojas a lo largo de su contorno en una línea recta desigual. Los pilares que sostenían la cúpula bajo la cual el pastor estaba de pie, firme y sereno, estaban cubiertos por largas enredaderas de vistosos rosales. Cascadas de flores caían alrededor, llenando el altar con su bálsamo encantador.

Un par de violinistas y chelistas eran acompañados por un pianista, inundaban el ambiente de notas armoniosas que completaban el ambiente íntimo rayano en lo acogedor. Escuchaba a lo lejos, mezclándose con los sutiles agudos del violín, las risas temblorosas de Emmett.

—Todos están esperando a la novia —comentó una voz ligera.

—Gracias, Bree —respondió Alice. —¿Dónde está Jasper?

—Creí que estaba con ustedes —añadió la chica. —Quería hablar con Rosalie.

—Oh, demonios —gimió. —Iré a buscarlo. No podemos comenzar si él no está aquí.

Bella la miró marchar de vuelta escaleras arriba, dejándola ahí, consumiéndose por los nervios. Sentía la brisa acariciar sus hombros desnudos. Se apoyó contra el ventanal de cristal, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Su instinto la tentaba a girar la cabeza y mirar a quien contemplaba fijamente su espalda, penetrando su nuca hasta hacerla estremecer. Soltó un suspiro ahogado. La multitud arremolinada en las largas hileras de sillas blancas ni siquiera se inmutaron en su presencia. Aunque, claro, ella tampoco se haría notar.

Tenía los músculos de la espalda tensos como una cuerda; sus incisivos amenazaban con hacer sangrar su labio inferior. Se armó de valor y, dándose media vuelta, encaró a Bree.

—Nunca hice algo tan estúpido en mi vida como esto —dijo en un susurro, con voz trémula. —Ni siquiera cuando escapé de casa cuando tenía diez. Entonces todo era tan… distinto. Y me pregunto, ¿por qué demonios soy la única que se consume por dentro de nervios? —agregó, hablando rápida y atropelladamente—. Oh, claro, porque ellos no están malditamente aterrados de caer en el pasillo y hacer un desastre descomunal en la que podría ser la mejor boda que ha visto este puñetero pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios y así arruinar el día más importante de la vida de Rosalie. Ella ha sido mi amiga desde que tengo memoria y si es importante para ella, también lo es para mí; y ¡diablos! No quiero que esto sea un desastre por mi culpa.

Tontamente, quizá, esperaba un discurso inspirador por parte de Bree que le ayudase a reunir el suficiente valor de caminar por el pasillo al lado de su compañero y acomodarse en su lugar antes de que Rosalie hiciera su espectacular entrada. Sin embargo, Bree sólo rió. La analizó desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos, con esos ojos tan dulces aunque duros de mantener la mirada debido a su infinita profundidad. Bella luchó contra un espasmo que se formó en su espina dorsal.

—Todo irá bien. Estás hermosa —murmuró Bree, sonriente. Su vestido corto, malva, la hacía parecer más alta y su cabello recogido le daba un aspecto más serio. Bella iba responderle amablemente cuando la mirada de Bree enfocó un punto detrás de ella; abrió sus ojos celestes tanto como pudo y, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, añadió con un hilo de voz: —Y también él.

—¿Dónde está Rosalie? —susurró Edward en su oído repentinamente. El estremecimiento que había retenido segundos atrás, finalmente encontró camino por su columna debido a su inesperada cercanía, pero fingió serle indiferente. —Emmett se está volviendo loco.

Escondió una sonrisa observando la forma en que Bree bajaba la mirada, como si con eso fuera a desaparecer de ahí. Sus mejillas rojizas llegaron a un tono escarlata, completamente abrumada por la presencia del tercero. Bella se alejó un par de centímetros de él veladamente, tratando de mirarlo de frente. Y cuando obtuvo una visión total de éste, no supo si arrepentirse o quedársele mirando para siempre.

Él lucía impecable. Sus ojos del color del jade irradiaban una calurosa felicidad que la hacía sentir acogida. Era como en antaño. La miraba con curiosidad y admiración mezcladas en un gesto que resultaba tan seductor a sus ojos que creyó que había vuelto a sus días del instituto.

Su traje era tradicional, de corte recto y tres botones. Su camisa blanca, de puño francés, se escondía bajo su chaleco gris, cuya textura era exactamente igual a la de su corbata de seda. Tenía un aspecto tan formal e imponente que resultaba irresistiblemente atractivo. Bella tuvo que obligarse a mirar en otra dirección, para evitar la embarazosa situación en la que se vería envuelta si él notaba que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Alice está buscando a Jasper para que pueda empezar la ceremonia —dijo evitando cualquier contacto visual. Miró de soslayo las largas escaleras por donde debería volver Alice y la encontró al pie, caminando apresurada. —¿Es hora? —preguntó con timidez, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Lo es —admitió esbozando una sonrisa radiante. —Rosalie bajará en cualquier momento.

Bella intentó en vano tranquilizar a corazón, respirando profundamente, pero éste palpitaba desbocado como si quisiera apresurar sus latidos y llegar hasta el último tan pronto como le fuese posible. Sentía su rostro hervir anticipadamente. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago, tratando de reflejar un porte seguro y elegante, pero lo único que había logrado había sido cuadrar sus hombros en una incómoda y rígida posición. Sus tacones de aguja se clavaban en la tierra mientras salía al jardín trasero cuidadosamente, dándole un soporte que sus piernas no hubiera logrado por sí mismas.

Miró a Edward, quien, a diferencia de ella, estaba de pie tan relajado y una expresión tan noble en su rostro que podías mirar a leguas la elegancia de su postura. Él sintió su mirada e instintivamente se la devolvió, esbozando para ella una sonrisa torcida que le quitaría el aliento si Bella tuviera diez años menos. Ella apenas pudo elevar las comisuras de sus labios en respuesta. Edward tomó una ligera bocanada de aire, mirando hacia el suelo, antes de encararla una vez más y ofrecerle su brazo. Ella vaciló un segundo casi imperceptible en rodearlo con el propio.

Caminó junto a él despacio, tratando de disimular que cuidaba cada paso que daba. Sabía que no importaba que tan fastuoso fuera su vestido, lo deslumbrante de su maquillaje, lo impresionante que estuviera su cabello; ni siquiera importaba lo despampanante que ella luciera, jamás tendría la gracia innata de Edward. Y, aún así, alzó la cabeza y miró hacia adelante. No se permitiría intimidarse por todo lo que él era; se sentiría alta y disfrutaría las miradas envidiosas sobre ella por quien le acompañaba. Ya no le importaba si él la eclipsaba sin ningún esfuerzo o intención. Quizá ya hubiera aprendido lo suficiente.

Se separó de su firme agarre para tomar su lugar en seguida de donde estaría Rosalie. Veía a Emmett casi temblar. Daba pequeños pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás tratando de tranquilizarse. Su rostro se había ruborizado y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa debido a la anticipación.

De pronto, él miró en un punto fijo y todos sus movimientos se detuvieron. No estaba paralizado, parecía más bien hipnotizado. La marcha nupcial que ahora resonaba en sus oídos, coincidió con este repentino cambio. Entonces la vio. Caminaba por el pasillo, larguísimo y cubierto de pétalos de rosas. La gente la miraba con ojo crítico, evaluando su caminar, su porte, su vestido, sus zapatos, su sonrisa… Sentía sus miradas sobre ella, pero ella los ignoró. Siguió caminando hacia el altar. Rosalie estaba radiante, había un sentimiento de felicidad que la inundaba era casi abrumadora. Había temido muchísimo ese día, pero ahora estaba ahí y todo parecía estar en su lugar. Incluso ella.

Tomó su lugar con un suspiro soñador y volvió su mirada a Emmett. Él sonrió ligeramente, nervioso. Luego, ambos dirigieron la mirada al pastor que se disponía a iniciar con la ceremonia. Predicó fervorosamente un entrañable sermón, cuyas palabras habían llegado hasta el fondo del alma de cada uno de sus oyentes. La boda fue maravillosa, con votos sencillos pero sinceros. El vestido blanco que envolvía el cuerpo escultural de la novia le sentaba exquisito y, aún cuando ella lloraba en voz baja, lucía deslumbrante.

Su largo cabello había sido rizado cuidadosamente hasta lograr un peinado elegante, complicado y único. Maravilloso. Su rostro pálido estaba ruborizado ligeramente y algunas lágrimas calientes lo recorrían enfriándose en su camino hacia su cuello. Sus labios rojos dibujaban una sonrisa que mostraba apenas un mínimo de su alegría.

Cuando el pastor los declaró marido y mujer, Emmett giró su cuerpo hacia el de su esposa y tomó entre sus manos su rostro. Se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un toque tan íntimo que pareció borrar a todos quienes los rodeaban. Sólo eran él y ella, juntos, tratando de iniciar una nueva historia, aunque ya tuviera tanto que contar. Una nueva etapa en su vida, que estaban seguros, los mantendría unidos por el resto de la eternidad.

La multitud rompió en aplausos atronadores, el bullicio animado los devolvió a la realidad, aunque la conexión que habían establecido en ese beso sería permanente. Para siempre. Porque no había nadie más que pudiera ocupar el lugar del otro y dar el ancho.

Bella apenas logró envolver brevemente a Rosalie con sus brazos y dirigirle una sonrisa a Emmett cuando la aglomeración la hizo apartarse para dar sus propias felicitaciones. Dio pasos vacilantes, asegurándose de no caer. Cuando finalmente pudo salir de entre el gentío, dio un ligero tropezón, amortiguado por una mano que se apresuró a sujetar la de ella.

—Gracias —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Ten cuidado, cariño —contestó Esme. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente, de la misma forma en que un par de arrugas se mostraron alrededor de sus ojos. Bella no pudo evitar recordar aquel día que la había conocido, hacía tanto tiempo.

—Salió bien, ¿no crees? —puntualizó Bella, mirando hacia atrás, donde estaba el altar aun atiborrado por los desconocidos invitados.

—Absolutamente maravilloso—concordó. —Alice hizo un excelente trabajo y sé que Emmett estuvo feliz de dejarla hacerlo. Estoy orgullosa de ambos… de los tres —despegó su vista de Bella para enfocarla en Emmett que abrazaba tan fuerte como podía a Edward, quien lucía ligeramente abochornado. —¿Sabes, Bella? Nunca creí que Emmett fuera el primero a pesar de ser el mayor. Tú sabes, es un gran paso.

—Bueno, Alice siempre ha sido…

—No me refería a Alice —interrumpió suavemente. —Edward siempre fue el más maduro de los tres; pero quizá también el que se ha equivocado más. Siempre creí que tú serías la primera en formar parte de mi familia, de _nuestra _familia, porque siempre has pertenecido aquí. Él me contó lo que pasó, y me dijo que tú se lo dirías a Renée Dijo que sentía haber sido tan cobarde de no habérmelo dicho antes, pero creo que puedo comprenderlo. Lo siento, Bella. De verdad lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto sola.

—Creo que ni Edward ni yo queríamos lastimarte contándote la verdad —se excusó, avergonzada. —Cada uno en su forma, pero sabíamos que iba a ser duro para ti y preferimos ahorrarte esto.

—Y se los agradezco —musitó, tan seria como nunca antes la había visto, insegura. —Aunque me parece que Alice lo tomó peor. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo más difícil para ella no fue aceptar su relación, sino el bebé. Bueno, era nuestra sangre. Estoy segura de que él… o ella…

—Él —la corrigió en un susurro entrecortado. —Iba a ser un varón —dijo con voz más firme.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? —vaciló, con genuina curiosidad. —Edward dijo que tú…

—Nadie me lo dijo —farfulló. —Sólo lo sabía. Lo _sentía._

—Sí, creo que sé a lo que te refieres —asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza como si le costara asimilar sus palabras. —¿Eso significa que tú lo sentías…? No, olvídalo, cielo. No es el momento para hablar sobre ello —simuló un amago de sonrisa, como si con eso diera su conversación por terminada. Pasó sus dedos esbeltos por entre los mechones de cabello marrón, en una caricia tan superficial que apenas sintió sus dedos.

—¿Si lo sentía real? —preguntó, dubitativa. Mordió el interior de su mejilla en espera de alguna reacción de Esme, pero ella no dijo nada. Se dedicó a perforar su rostro con la mirada, tratando de adivinar lo que iba a decir. —No tienes idea de cuán real era para mí.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Tan real como lo mucho que te hiere, y hiere a Edward. Mira a tu alrededor —sugirió. —No te condenes a esta penitencia; no cuando no has sido tú quien ha pecado.

—Fue mi culpa—dijo parpadeando rápidamente para alejar la humedad de sus ojos. —Habíamos discutido tanto… Él trató tantas veces de hacerme ver que yo debía confiar en él. Pero mi humor cambiaba tanto que él ya no sabía cómo manejarlo. Es que lo extrañaba tanto, Esme, tenía tanto miedo. Y quizá no estuve satisfecha hasta que nos hice lo que tanto temí. Me prometió tantas veces que faltaba muy poco para que esa situación terminara, pero yo no podía. Dudé tantas veces, pero no de él, sino de mí. Yo lo orillé a creer todo lo que Heidi _probó. _ Y cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos tirando todo por la borda, estaba postrada en una camilla de hospital llorando porque no podía asumir que había perdido a mi hijo. No así.

—Era natural que estuvieras insegura, tú…

—Dejemos esto, Esme —pidió. —Por favor. Me alegra que Edward te haya contado todo y que no nos juzgues. Pero es algo que siempre estará dentro de mí, y por mucho que trates no lograrás que me perdone. Tengo un par de años intentándolo y, confía en mí, es inútil.

—¿Y ya te preguntaste si Edward está dispuesto a perdonarte? Creo que cuando averigües la respuesta sabrás si puedes seguir adelante o no, hija.

Esme giro sobre sus talones y se alejó a paso lento, con su vestido de raso bailando al ritmo de sus acompasadas zancadas. Parecía un poco molesta, y quizá tuviera razón para estarlo. Bella tenía la capacidad de dañarse a sí misma sin necesidad de ayuda.

Esperó por lo que le parecieron horas para salir de su aturdimiento, pero cuando unos gruesos brazos rodearon su cintura se dio cuenta que apenas había pasado un minuto.

—Te están buscando —murmuró en su oído el dueño de los brazos. —Y necesitaba hablarte antes de que una muy disgustada novia me arranque la cabeza.

Ella lo encaró, aun con su cabeza metida en la conversación que había tenido con Esme. Lo saludó escuetamente, aunque tenía que admitir que no esperaba verlo ahí, aun cuando fuera algo completamente lógico.

—Es bueno verte, Jake —agregó, descubriendo que se había comportado más fría de lo que esperaba. —Me estaba cansando de tus promesas telefónicas de ir a verme a Seattle.

—Tú sabes, mucho trabajo —se encogió de hombros.

—Tú ni siquiera trabajas, pequeño mentiroso —lo acusó soltando lo que se parecía más a una risa histérica que a una carcajada espontánea.

—¿A quién llamas pequeño? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. —Creo que no te has visto en un espejo últimamente. Y claro que sí trabajo; no es mi culpa que Quil y Embry se _ofrezcan _a hacer mis labores.

—Nunca cambiarás, Jacob Black —argumentó, negando con la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y fingió una expresión dura, que terminó en una risa real. —Verdaderamente tienes que empezar a cumplir tus promesas y visitarme algún día.

—¡Lo hice! —bufó. —Llamé a tu casa como un desquiciado y nunca atendiste y cuando llamé a tu oficina, me respondió una chica diciendo que no estabas disponible por el momento. Y cuando por fin me decidí a ir, me di cuenta que no sabía donde vivías y fui a tu oficina. Resultó que no habías ido a trabajar en toda la semana. Quise que me dieran la dirección de tu apartamento pero me dijeron que esa «información no estaba disponible para alguien como yo» ¿Alguien como yo, de verdad tengo ese aspecto de matón?

—No pareces muy enfadado por eso —cuestionó enarcando una ceja. Jacob dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y añadió:

—Bueno, no conseguí tu dirección, pero obtuve el número de esta chica… tú amiga, según sus palabras —arrugó la frente, tratando de recordar. —Bueno, la verdad es que no le presté mucha atención a lo que decía porque ella _en verdad _era hermosa. Ya recordaré su nombre… Pero arreglamos una cita. Así que no fui en vano. —Él lucía completamente complacido por su relato cuando sus ojos mostraron el reconocimiento, iluminando su rostro. —Evans. Su nombre era Charlotte Evans.

Bella tuvo que contener una carcajada. Al parecer a Charlotte le agradaban las mismas personas que a ella. Charlie… Siempre tan realista y comprensiva. Le debía más de lo que podía reconocer, le había tomado semanas darse cuenta de que si ella había orillado a Edward a contarle lo que había pasado antes de que su padre muriera, nunca había sido por algún sentimiento de crueldad, sino porque sabía que ella necesitaba saberlo. Siempre le había sido fiel, a pesar de verse dividida repentinamente entre ella y Edward. Había encontrado la manera de apoyarlos a ambos, y tenía sus sospechas de que había sido ella quien lo había convencido de su total inocencia. Charlotte le había demostrado que era una amiga de verdad, aunque no podía enorgullecerse de que el gesto fuera recíproco. Anotó mentalmente hacer algo por ella tan pronto como fuera posible. Quizá pudiera empezar por cuidar a Peter por las tardes, aunque eso no fuera precisamente un sacrificio.

—Ella es una mujer increíble —afirmó. — Merece el riesgo, Jake. Suerte con eso.

—Suerte para ti también —dijo, con un tono que le dio a entender que él sabía más de lo que pretendía saber. —Siempre supe que había algo raro con tu historia. Tú sabes, conozco de cerca tu tórrida historia de amor.

—Rosalie —resopló en voz baja. —Suerte es algo que nunca he tenido, Jake.

—Creo que la necesitarás justo ahora —dijo tan bajo que sólo ella podría escucharla, con la vista fija en un punto detrás de ella. Le sorprendió que la rodeara con sus brazos. Se sintió incómoda con su cercanía, a pesar de que era y siempre sería su mejor amigo, sentía su abrazo era demasiado íntimo. Sus manos lo empujaron tan ligeramente que no estuvo segura de si lo sintió, pero no tenía caso desperdiciar esfuerzos, de todas formas el era mil veces más fuerte. —Oh, vamos —rió en su oído —deja que me rompa la nariz de nuevo, es divertido verlo _furioso_.

Ella iba a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando escuchó un ligero carraspeo justo a su lado. Alzó la cabeza desorientada, pero no le costó mucho comprenderlo.

—No es el momento, Jacob —discrepó, alejándose de él. —Te veré luego.

—Sólo recuerda lo que te dije en la playa —pidió mientras ella se alejaba. Ella frunció el entrecejo, la escena en su mente parecía demasiado lejana a estas alturas. —Quizá el espejo no te sea suficiente para verte a ti misma, pero los demás no necesitamos uno, y eso lo incluye a él.

Trató de encontrarles algún sentido a las palabras de Jacob, pero no parecían tener pies o cabeza. Caminó con cuidado sobre el pasto verdísimo, ligeramente rociado, cuyo aroma se mezclaba con el cúmulo de esencias liberadas por las flores que la rodeaba. Inevitablemente, sentía que la mirada de más de un entrometido intercalaba miradas entre ella y Alice, quien estaba al otro lado del jardín desbordando alegría. Le sorprendía que sus vestidos, iguales, no llamaran la atención del a forma en que ella hubiera esperado, con un odioso tono melocotón o tan corto que podrías confundirlo con un camisón. Por el contrario, era de un exquisito gris azulado, con escote de corazón que se ajustaba en su cintura y caía recto hasta rozar el suelo a pesar de los zapatos tan altos, frunciéndose diagonalmente en su cintura.

—¿Te diviertes? —inquirió con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. Ella quiso darle una mirada hastiada pero sólo logró enfocarlo confusamente, haciendo que él enarcara una de sus gruesas cejas en respuesta. —Baile. Discurso. Brindis. Juntos. Ahora.

—Suena como algo que Alice diría —murmuró con desgana. —No sabía que habías preparado un discurso, —mencionó casualmente —aunque no es que hayamos hablado mucho últimamente, ¿eh?

—Oh, no lo hice —sonrió torcidamente, como si recordara un chiste privado. —El discurso no lo daré yo. Lo darás tú.

Puso su mano en su espalda baja, haciendo que acelerara el paso, aferrando sus dedos a su cintura como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se alejara ni un centímetro. Ella apenas podía esconder lo helada que estaba. Los mechones que salían de su peinado rozaban sus hombros haciéndole cosquillas, sacándola de quicio a cada segundo. Sus ojos, ahora mucho más profundos debido al maquillaje oscuro, enmarcados por sus espesas pestañas, no podían concentrarse en un solo lugar. Y ella tontamente había creído que ya no tendría más oportunidades de humillarse a sí misma. Tomó el brazo de Edward, deteniéndolo en seco.

—¿Estás de broma? —indagó con la mirada desorbitada. —No estoy para estúpidas peroratas que nadie escuchará.

—Rosalie y Emmett lo harán, te lo aseguro.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? —soltó enfadada. —¿Por qué no Jasper? Él es bueno en esto, y Rosalie es su hermana. ¡Por qué no tú!

—Porque eres la más espontánea —se encogió de hombros —.Vamos, lo harás bien. Sólo tienes que decirles que estás feliz por ellos. No tienes que estar nerviosa.

—No estoy nerviosa —chilló bajito, apretando los dientes. Tuvo que contenerse de rechinarlos cuando escuchó a Edward reír.

—A veces eres _tan_ transparente…

Entonces el recuerdo completo de aquel día en la playa vino en su mente, como si Edward hubiera encendido el interruptor súbitamente con sus palabras.

—Todavía cuentas los días —murmuró para sí misma. —Lo puedo ver. En realidad, creo que todos pueden. Te apuesto que incluso él lo ve.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —dudó. —Escucha, sé que tú y yo no estamos en las mejores circunstancias, pero creo que hemos estado peor. Sólo hay que hacerlo por ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió, ansiosa. Tomó un suspiro antes de dejarse guiar por él, integrándose a la multitud que se movía de un lado al otro sin parar. Llegados a un punto, sabía lo que le esperaba. Rosalie y Emmett parecían estar dentro de su propia burbuja, como si no hubiera por lo menos un centenar de personas a su alrededor, abriendo paso por ellos mientras bailaban. Suspiró superficialmente cuando fue consciente de la cercanía de Edward a la cual estaría expuesta. Trató de tragarse todos sus miedos y enfrentarlo. Estaban tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración. Se dijo a sí misma que debía serenarse, pero lo que más le molestaba era que él pudiera ver mejor que ella misma sus sentimientos.

—Sólo será hasta el brindis y después podrás irte, lo prometo —dijo con solemnidad, mirando hacia abajo para que sus ojos encontraran los de ella. Posicionó ambas manos en su cintura con tanta ligereza que Bella apenas las sintió. —No tienes que estar conmigo hasta que termine.

—Ese siempre ha sido el problema entre tú y yo, Edward —murmuró pensativa, tratando de ser tan directa como era posible. —Nunca luchamos con la suficiente fuerza por lo que amamos; nos dejamos vencer antes siquiera de haber comenzado.

Edward se limitó a asentir. No era difícil seguir sus pasos ágiles y acompasados, guiaba sus pies fácilmente, haciéndola flotar. Bella mordía su labio inferior débilmente, apenas lo suficiente para que alguien más lo notase. Él sonrió, travieso. Dio un paso atrás y la hizo girar entrelazando su mano con la de ella, tomándola por sorpresa. La haló hacia él de nuevo cuidadosamente, volviendo a rodear su cintura. Ella aún lucía algo desorientada.

—Relájate —pidió en un susurró inteligible.

Edward rió. Hacía tiempo que no reía tan despreocupadamente. Él se deslizaba con facilidad, llevándola con él. Su vestido se mecía con ellos, abriéndose graciosamente cuando giraban repentinamente y caía rozando los dedos de los pies de Bella. No estaba segura cuánto tiempo habían bailado, pero no tardó mucho en acompañarlo en sus risas.

Casi había olvidado que los rodeaba toda una aglomeración; había dejado de lado sus diferencias con su pareja de baile, permitiendo que fueran las buenas memorias las que los unieran. Había encerrado en un lugar lejano de su mente cada lágrima para que su momentánea alegría no se viera empañada. Miró de soslayo que decenas de parejas se les habían unido y otras tantas había desaparecido, probablemente en busca de algún bocadillo. Pero lo que captó su atención haciendo que le dedicara una mirada y no solo su visión periférica, era Rosalie. Su vestido blanco recorría toda la pista de baile con un ritmo envidiable, pero su pareja ya no era Emmett, ahora era el señor Hale. Podía ver sus labios moverse ligeramente, como prueba de que mantenían una charla secreta que hacía a Rosalie sonreír. Su padre la miraba a través de sus anteojos, sosteniendo su cintura con tanto tiento que pareciera tener a una muñeca entre sus brazos.

—Charlie también hubiera bailado contigo —susurró Edward cerca de su oído obteniendo así toda su atención de nuevo. —No sé si todos puedan notar la forma en que los miras, —cortó un instante su contacto visual para mirar a Rosalie detrás de Bella para luego añadir: —pero yo sí. Veo la forma desearías que Charlie hubiera compartido algo como esto contigo. Y él hubiera deseado lo mismo. Te habría entregado en el altar y estaría orgulloso de ti.

—Pero él no está aquí —arguyó. —Aunque no lo creas, he crecido y madurado de alguna forma. Soñar no es suficiente para que tus deseos se materialicen frente a ti.

— Ese siempre ha sido el problema entre tú y yo. Nunca luchamos con la suficiente fuerza por lo que amamos; nos dejamos vencer antes siquiera de haber comenzado —repitió en un hilo de voz, evaluando su expresión. —Lamento muchas cosas que he hecho; no soy perfecto. Pero lo que más lamento es haberte hecho desdichada. No lo merecías. Siento haberte quitado esta posibilidad _también_ —dijo mirando a Rosalie, que ya no bailaba, sino que caminaba al lado de Emmett alejándose de los demás.

—No sé si sea el momento adecuado para hablar sobre esto —musitó mirando a su alrededor.

—Nunca hacemos las cosas a su debido tiempo, ¿lo has notado? —observó sonriendo de medio lado. —No sé qué sea lo que nos espera; ni siquiera sé qué somos ahora. Pero me pregunto si nos vamos a dar por vencidos _otra vez_. No sé tú, pero yo ya estoy cansado de fingir.

—¿Fingir qué? —indagó a la defensiva.

—Que ya no queda nada —respondió apesadumbrado. Sus pies seguían moviéndose acompasados sin notar siquiera que había gente a su alrededor. —Estoy cansado de fingir que no veo como te debates internamente a cada pregunta, a cada comentario que hago. Estoy cansado de fingir que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa por tu mente. Todo entre nosotros siempre fue tan… natural. Encajábamos en todos los sentidos sin necesidad de pretender nada y míranos ahora. No hay forma de que pueda remediar lo que te hice, pero quisiera que vieras que soy sincero cuando te pido perdón, aun con el conocimiento previo de que no es y nunca será suficiente.

—Perdonar nunca fue un problema —aseguró. —Es sólo que olvidar no resulta tan fácil.

Bella recordó lo que Esme le había dicho antes. Evaluó sus posibilidades y, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, tenía razón. No podía perdonarlo verdaderamente, librarlo de culpas que no le pertenecían hasta que se perdonase a sí misma. Y nunca podría perdonarse haber enredado tanto las cosas, arrastrándolo a él a su miseria. Necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y aceptarlo por completo.

—Es mejor que pienses en algo que decir antes del brindis, porque me parece que está por empezar —aconsejó en su oreja, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Perdóname por no haber confiado en ti —suplicó, pretendiendo no haberlo escuchado. —Por no haberme detenido un segundo a escucharte.

—No había nada que escuchar —la animó. —Te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos llegar a ese punto. Pasé meses preguntándome por qué te habías ido y jamás regresaste.

Quiso cortar esa conversación, pero Jasper lo hizo por ella. Asió el hombro de Edward, pidiéndole que lo acompañaran. Instintivamente, cuando él le ofreció su mano, Bella la aceptó, como si fuera a brindarle la seguridad que le hacía falta. Veía a Emmett sentado junto a su esposa en una mesa tan grande que era imposible no notarla sobre las otras. Tenía una copa en sus manos, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención puesto que ésta estaba enteramente en Rosalie.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —apremió Alice. — Es tu momento, Bella, aprovéchalo bien porque estoy segura de que no podrás cruzar más de tres palabras con los novios por el resto de la noche.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a dar cuidadosas instrucciones a Rosalie y a Emmett, con Jasper a su costado, agarrando su mano con dulzura, tratando de que lo tomara con calma. Llamó la atención de los invitados, instándolos a que guardaran silencio para que fueran capaces de escuchar lo que Bella tenía para decir. Eran tantos que le costó bastante que todos la escucharan, cosa que Bella agradecía pues le daba tiempo para pensar en algo rápido. Cuando el bullicio fue menguando, visualizó mentalmente el punto justo donde se pararía. Frente a la mesa de los novios parecía un lugar ideal, céntrico y, después de todo, cualquier estupidez que dijera, sería dirigida a ellos y sólo a ellos.

—Lo harás bien —repitió Edward amablemente.

—Edward…—nombró. Miró de soslayo a Alice, quien volvería a su sitio en cualquier instante. Era su única oportunidad para hablar. —No regresé, cierto. No lo hice porque tú no fuiste por mí.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, giró en redondo ubicándose en el lugar que había predispuesto para hablar. Tomó una copa en sus manos, tratando de esconder la forma casi violenta en que éstas temblaban. No le dirigió ni una mirada a Edward, consciente de que no sabría controlarse bajo la intensidad de su expresión.

—Buenas tardes —dijo a la multitud. —Bueno yo… Hace menos de una hora me dijeron que tenía que pararme aquí, frente a ustedes, y decirles lo feliz que me siento por Emmett y Rosalie. Pero la verdad es que no puedo. No creo que alguna vez sea capaz de expresar lo contenta que estoy de que estemos aquí. Cuando conocí a esa niña con trenzas rubias nunca creí que llegaríamos a este punto tan pronto; y, por supuesto, tampoco creí que el novio sería ese niño que me doblaba el tamaño a los seis años, y aún es así. Y es que el tiempo a su lado ha sido lo mejor que he podido desear. Cada uno, independientemente, me ha enseñado tantas lecciones que no pude haber aprendido de una mejor forma. Aunque me parece difícil pensar en ustedes de forma independiente. No necesito decir la forma en que se complementan porque creo que todos lo sabemos y es la razón por la que estamos aquí.

»Sé que quizá no he sido la mejor dama de honor, Rose, pero no tienes la menor idea de cuánto agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado, y no me refiero a las últimas semanas, sino a la vida entera que hemos compartido. Y, claro, que me hayas dado el honor de estar a tu lado en el altar. Emmett, oh, rayos, Emmett, eres todo y mucho más de lo que siempre esperé de ti. No creo que Alice me permita tanto tiempo aquí frente a todos ustedes para enlistar todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y a lo que me gustaría llegar con todo esto es… Demonios, chicos, felicidades.

»Felicidades porque sé que estar juntos ha sido la mejor decisión que han tomado nunca. Porque no estoy segura de si es sólo mi percepción de las cosas, pero es evidente su pertenencia. Felicidades porque es sólo un paso más en su vida juntos, porque a eso le llamo estar toda una vida juntos. Y me siento muy feliz de saber que les queda mucho por delante. Le dan un nuevo significado al matrimonio; no sólo es un papel que los declara marido y mujer y les da el derecho sobre la cuenta de banco del otro. Es unión. Es confianza, es todo lo que ustedes dan por el otro. No logro imaginarlos un solo minuto con alguien más. Y no puedo pensar en un solo obstáculo que no puedan sobrepasar. Así que les pido a todos que se pongan de pie y brindemos por la felicidad de este nuevo matrimonio.

Su copa se alzó, siendo seguida por cien copas más. Ella miró a su público, que la había escuchado sin una sola interrupción y añadió:

—Un amor como el suyo no es algo que se vea todos los días —congratuló con una sonrisa sincera, tan grande que casi no cabía en su rostro. —Por los novios —casi gritó.

—Por los novios —respondió la multitud en un coro desentonado y sin un ápice de sincronización.

—Gracias —vio a Rosalie articular en su dirección.

Se escurrió, aprovechando el momento de distracción. Necesitaba salir de ahí, pero sabía que no era de la fastuosa recepción de donde tenía que irse. Quería escapar de su vida entera, quería volver a empezar, quería volver a ser esa niña de Arizona que venía a Washington por primera vez. Quería que Charlie estuviera ahí. Quería desesperadamente romper a llorar ahí mismo, sin que nadie la observara y preguntara cual era el motivo de su llanto.

La casa parecía un lugar seguro. Siempre lo había parecido. Había crecido rodeada de esas paredes, después de todo. Siempre había sido parte de los Cullen. Ellos la amaban, ellos eran su familia. Había sido así tantos años. Tal vez Edward tenía razón, había que dejar de pretender que nada pasaba, que todo ese tiempo no lo había extrañado hasta el punto de perderse ella misma, que lo amaba de forma casi desquiciada.

Se perdió entre las paredes, caminando casi por instinto más que consciente de por donde iba. Sentía los escalones bajo sus pies y veía el pasillo esconderse bajo su vestido. Cuando volvió a tomar en cuenta donde estaba, había llegado al tercer piso, al umbral de la que había sido la habitación de Edward. No estaba segura de que tan inteligente era estar ahí, pero parecía ser el lugar correcto.

Todo estaba en su lugar. Justo como lo recordaba. Como la última vez que había estado ahí, junto a él. Como cuando todo no parecía estar al revés. Afuera, tenía que ser la radiante dama de honor, pero aquí podía darse el lujo de flaquear. No iría abajo hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que podía sonreír sin problemas. La alegría que le había traído el brindis se había disipado.

Después de que Edward le pidiera perdón en esa misma habitación, había huido tan pronto como le había sido posible; tan pronto como había podido deshacerse de sus labios dulces y suaves. Quizá hubiese sido tan solo un beso, pero era como un recordatorio de todo los que anteriormente habían compartido. La lista era interminable, aún cuando pensara exclusivamente en los que las paredes que la rodeaban en ese momento habían testimoniado. Recorrió vagamente la habitación, desde el edredón dorado hasta el sofá de cuero en la pared este, pasando por cada recuerdo que estaba impregnado en el mobiliario. Tenía tanto que pensar, que razonar, pero necesitaba tener la cabeza fría. Los minutos pasaban raudos y ella no podía hacer más que mirar. Observar lo que un día tuvo y no le pertenecía más.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó la voz cantarina de Alice. —Estaba preocupada.

—He estado aquí —respondió con simplicidad.

—No me extraña —admitió. —¿Estás bien, Bella?

—No sé —dijo con sinceridad.

—Desapareciste después del brindis, Rosalie quería despedirse antes de que se fueran pero no logramos encontrarte.

—¿Tanto ha pasado?

—No tienes idea, las personas comienzan a irse.

—No hago mucha falta allá abajo, Al —dijo. —No quiero arruinar lo que has hecho tan bien.

—Claro que haces falta —musitó. —Eres parte de esto.

Alice le sonrió, o casi. La instó a que la siguiera por el pasillo, alejándose de la habitación para encontrar el camino hacia las escaleras. No dijo nada, quería ordenar sus pensamientos antes de ello y así evitar decir algo indebido. Bella, por su parte, había perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora el cielo que se asomaba por las ventanas se había tornado oscuro y estrellado.

—Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos —comentó cuidadosamente. Alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido, exactamente igual al de su amiga. —Me refiero a hablar _de verdad. _

—Sólo tienes que preguntar lo que quieras saber —la animó. —No creo que haya algo que no sepas ya.

—Bueno, yo no estoy tan segura —dijo por lo bajo.

Al pie de la escalera, estaba Renée, que parecía estar esperan su aparición. Su mirada consternada las sobresaltó ligeramente.

—Bella, Alice —llamó Renée desde el pasillo. —Eh… necesitamos que salgan un momento, por favor.

Su nerviosismo era casi tangible, lo que causó que Alice y Bella intercambiaran miradas extrañadas. Alice casi alcanzaba la altura de Bella debido a la altura de sus zapatos. Escucharon lejanamente un par de carcajadas que parecían conocidas, aunque distorsionadas. Risas secas y desentonadas que casi molestaban el oído. Alice tuvo que contener el aliento cuando supo de donde provenían las risotadas.

—¡Jasper! —gimió.

Agradeció internamente que la mayoría de los invitados se hubiesen marchado o lejos del árbol bajo el cual reposaban Jasper y Edward, riendo sin parar. Se habían deshecho los nudos de sus corbatas y sus camisas estaban fuera de sus pantalones, tenían los pantalones empolvados y el cabello completamente despeinado.

—Oh, Alice —dijo él, casi conmocionado. —Alice, Alice, Alice…. ¿A que es maravillosa la vida, mi amor? —hipaba, tratando de ponerse de pie, trastabillando y apoyándose de la cabeza despeinada de Edward para equilibrarse. —Te amo, ¿te lo he dicho últimamente?

—Sí, cariño, lo has hecho —respondió ella enfadada. —¿Qué significa esto?

Los tres miraron a Edward como si esperaran una respuesta pero él estaba tan ido como Jasper, al borde de entregarse al sueño. Había una sonrisa idiota en sus labios como si disfrutara lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y sus ojos estaban tan irritados que le daban un aspecto perturbado. Sobre el césped, estaban los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron un par de copas.

—Jasper dijo que necesitaba relajarme—dijo alegremente. No lucía para nada como hace un rato, el semblante tranquilo y confiado había desaparecido, en cambio, su rostro sonriente parecía perdido en sí mismo.

—Ay, Edward —suspiró Alice —. Levántate, hermano. Estás haciendo el ridículo.

—No quiero —resopló. Esquivó a Alice para mirar a Bella, que estaba de pie detrás de ella, muda. —¿A que es hermosa, Al? —miró hacia su regazo, para luego levantar la mirada una vez más. —No me equivoqué cuando me enamoré de ella, ¿o sí? —preguntó a su hermana confundido. Sobó su cabeza con la mano izquierda como si un dolor irrefrenable lo atacara de pronto. — ¿Alguna vez irá a perdonarme?

Jasper volvió a reír, apoyándose en el tronco para no caer abruptamente en la tierra. Se ganó la atención de sus acompañantes, pero no podía contener su ataque.

—¿No crees que ya se aburrió de tus disculpas? —escupió Jasper. —Vamos, hombre, haz algo de verdad.

—Ya no puedo hacer nada —gimió Edward. Había lágrimas acumulándose de sus ojos verdes. —Ya no quiero romperla más. Ojalá hubiéramos hecho las cosas diferente; ojalá lo hubiera hecho bien.

Su mirada se perdió y sus ojos verdes se desorbitaron, poniéndolos en blanco para luego fijarlos en un punto en específico. Un sollozo brotó de sus labios repentinamente, agitando su pecho. Jasper, quien había perdido el equilibrio, se dejó caer a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos. Soltaba risotadas de cuando en cuando, pero estas fueron aminorando su intensidad hasta que se convirtieron en huecos jadeos, eco de los de Edward. Bella se acercó lentamente hacia él como si temiera asustarlo, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Las lágrimas nunca llegaron a derramarse, pero sí acentuaba la tristeza de sus ojos, volviéndolo vulnerable.

—Quizá en otra vida lograríamos olvidarlo todo—susurró, aunque sabía que era en vano pues, probablemente, cuando volviera a estar sobrio no lo recordaría. —No sé si tú puedas perdonarme en ésta.

—Nunca hubo nada que perdonar —respondió aun recargado en Jasper. Sus párpados parecían ser extremadamente pesados como efecto del alcohol, cada vez que parpadeaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos menos tiempo. —Y si lo hubo, yo ya lo olvide.

—Hay que llevarlos adentro —suspiró mirando a Alice. —Están demasiado ebrios.

Miró a Jasper hipar de nuevo un sollozo, murmurando ininteligiblemente algo que parecía un improperio. Edward sobaba la cabeza de su compañero en un gesto consolador. Se debatieron por un par de segundos, pensando en cómo actuar. Ambos eran demasiado pesados para que ellas pudieran hacer algo más que arrastrarlos. Finalmente, decidieron buscar ayuda en Jacob y en Carlisle. Quiz_Lucier_á ellos pudieran hacer algo más.

—Bella —dijo Edward, impidiendo que se incorporase. —No necesito otra vida. No sin ti.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, gente, buenas tardes.<em>

_Sé que soy perra por no actualizar en como dos meses y no responder reviews, pero si ustedes supieran lo complicada que es mi vida... En fin, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son maravillosos. Quiero agradecer a las que se preocuparon por mí, es un lindo detalle. A los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos, nos faltan un capítulo y el epílogo. Me he sentido... no muy bien. Pero estoy mejor, espero la próxima semana estar actualizando de nuevo. _

_Por cierto, a todos esos e-mails maravillosos que recibí a mi correo personal dciendome que soy una perra malnacida y que no tengo imaginación. Gente, de verdad no me importa lo que piensen. Me interesan las críticas constructivas. A las chicas que han mandando cosas amables, por favor no se den por aludidas. Gracias por el apoyo a quien lo merece. A quien no, si la intención era hacerme llorar o traumarme o algo, no lo lograron. Estuve bloqueada todas estas semanas por estrés personal, creanme que no fue por sus agradables mails m0öxXos :)_

_Tengo algo de prisa pero me interesa subir esto antes de irme. No sé cuando pueda contestar reviews,, pero creanme que lo haré. Son un cielo, chicas. Gracias, Luciernagas, por tus pm's que me hacen sentir especial. _

_Para todas, como agradecimiento a que me hayan esperado y no me hayan juzgado, les dejo esto:_

—¿Y qué harás? —dijo en un tono tan enojado que rayaba en lo desafiante. —¿Esperarás a que tu vida termine para darte cuenta que has sido una estúpida amargada infeliz? ¿Verás cómo quienes te aman miramos hacia adelante sentada en el pasado? Contéstame —exigió. —¿Esperarás a su lecho de muerte para decirle que lo amas? Si es así, entonces siéntate, Bella, que la espera será muy larga. Por mi parte lo harás en soledad, porque no voy a verte hundirte tan miserablemente.

_Besos_

LizBrandon.

* * *

><p><strong>29.01.12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota 2:<strong>

_Sé que arriba dice lo contrario pero no sé si pueda actualizar este sábado poruqe tengo mucho que hacer además de que digamos que me tropecé con un libro en el camino... Como sea, si no actualizo esta semana, lo haré la siguiente SEGURÍSIMO. Aunque me rompa la cabeza, juro que lo haré. Ahora que si me quieren incentivar con unos reviews... qué mejor. _

_No es algo que me guste hacer porque me parece... de mal gusto en cierta forma, pero esta semana voy a estar manejando lo que es **Review =** **Preview. **Sólo por esta ocasión porque soy una mala autora y no merecen esto. No puedo publicarlo aquí porque tengo que pensar muy bien el capítulo y si me apresuro... bueno, quedara tan mal como este. _

__Gracias por su comprensión

Lizeth


	15. Mi hogar

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_~Christina Perry_

* * *

><p><em>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before,_

_Every feeling, every word..._

_~Adele_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Mi hogar<strong>

Pasó una mano por su cabello castaño, acomodándolo detrás de sus orejas. Caía sobre sus hombros, libre y sinuoso recorriendo su espalda, tan largo como lo era cuando tenía diecinueve. Los suaves reflejos del sol que se colaban por entre las nubes espesas se asomaban por los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto, haciendo brillar ligeramente los pisos lustrosos. Caminaba lentamente, admirando el cielo grisáceo que se extendía por toda la ciudad. Sonrió ligeramente. Lucía _tan Washington. _

En Filadelfia todo parecía tan soleado, con una brisa cálida que movía sus vestidos diurnos en sus caminatas matutinas, y por las tardes el calor estival que traía con él esa fragancia tan dulce que parecía ser dicha líquida al inhalar… Todo hasta que resbaló caminando por la acera mojada. Estúpidos zapatos. Ahora, había renunciado a los tacones, usarlos sólo era pretender ser quien no era; quería dar una imagen seria e imponente, pero sólo se engañaba a sí misma. Esa no era ella. Había nacido torpe y moriría de la misma forma. Pero no se quejaba. Sus pies caían en el suelo rítmicamente, cuidadosamente, fijándose dónde pisaba para no volver lastimarse el tobillo.

A lo lejos, podía ver en el horizonte anaranjado anunciando que la noche se aproximaba a cada minuto. Vio a lo lejos las montañas, rojizas, alejadas de las nubes tormentosas, que parecían arder en llamas. Se veían de la misma forma en que se veían en Forks, desde su prado. Aquel pequeño edén que había encontrado cuando tenía doce, ese que, más que pertenecerle, ella pertenecía ahí. Ella y Edward. Un suspiro inesperado se deslizó entre sus labios.

Estaba cansada. Su vuelo había sido más que inestable; la turbulencia nunca tuvo fin, haciendo que las náuseas inundaran su estómago y su rostro se tornara más pálido de lo normal. Los vuelos nunca habían sido su parte favorita de los viajes, pero, llegado un punto, se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, la necesidad de volver a casa era más fuerte que la urgencia por perder la consciencia en el mar denso de sopor sublevado que le ofrecía desvanecerse en su asiento.

Habían sido las tres semanas más largas de su vida. Nunca había estado en una convención con aquélla y era sin duda la clase de experiencias únicas e irrepetibles que deberían quedarse en su memoria con un buen sabor de boca. Y, ciertamente, la había disfrutado. Pero uno debe tener cierto tiempo determinado en la vida destinado a estar lejos de casa; ella ya lo había sobrepasado hacía mucho tiempo. Blasfemaría si dijese que había padecido cada segundo estando en Pensilvania. Pero sí se había preguntado más de una vez por qué Mathew Devitt, su jefe, la había elegido a ella para representar a la editorial de Seattle y no a cualquier otro, si ella no era la más inteligente, ni la más atractiva, y mucho menos la más extrovertida. Cuando le había preguntado por qué ella y no Charlotte, el señor Devitt sólo había sonreído, un tanto sonrojado, y admitió:

—Charlotte es maravillosa, sin duda —esclareció. —Pero tú eres observadora, reservada, no sé si te das cuenta de lo interesante que resultas. Siempre he sabido que tienes toda una historia que contar, y creí que te haría bien respirar un aire diferente.

Pero ese aire diferente, había resultado casi asfixiante. La gente a su alrededor caminaba alegre, jalando maletas con ellos, con niños agarrados de sus manos, totalmente indiferente a ella. Vio cómo eran recibidos por sus familiares, amigos o quizá parejas. Se vio a ella misma reflejada en esas personas, en sus acciones. Ella solía correr de la misma forma en que la pelirroja que se había sentado delante de ella ahora corría hacia un chico moreno cuando volvía de Nueva Jersey en Navidad, o cuando iba a Massachusetts en sus fines de semana libres.

Pero antes de que la estela de recuerdos invadiera su cabeza, escuchó unos pasitos fuertes y torpes acercársele y unos bracitos envolver su cintura. Miró hacia abajo, metiendo sus dedos en ese cabello oscuro que rozaba su vientre, al igual que su rostro redondo.

—Hola, Peter —susurró, devolviéndole el abrazo. Detrás de él, Charlotte caminaba tan rápido como le era posible, pero al parecer, no podía mantenerle el paso. —Charlie —casi gritó.

—Por fin llegaste —suspiró, uniéndose al abrazo de su hijo. Peter se separó de ella pero asió su mano con firmeza.

—Eres tan melodramática —acusó. Haló a Peter para que caminase a su lado mientras avanzaban por el aeropuerto. Charlotte sonreía como de costumbre. Tenía que aceptar que la había extrañado.—Gracias por venir.

—Un placer. Pero sé que Alice nunca te va a perdonar—enunció con cierta seguridad que asustó a Bella.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa —comentó. —Tú sabes, llegar antes y eso.

—Sí, por supuesto —asintió, usando una sonrisa sarcástica. Tomó la mano de Peter para que Bella pudiera ir a buscar su equipaje pero, antes de que avanzara, añadió: —Tu intención nunca fue que Alice no le comentase a Edward que habías regresado una semana antes de lo programado.

—No, nunca fue la intención —farfulló con firmeza.

Buscó con tranquilidad su equipaje, meditando las palabras de Charlotte. ¿Tan transparente era? Si Charlotte había podido suponerlo, Alice lo sabría antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra. Y no es que no quisiera verlo, si era sincera consigo misma, moría por ver su rostro una vez más. Pero la forma en que su nueva relación se desarrollaba no era saludable para nadie; o al menos no para ella. Después de la boda lo había visto en un par de ocasiones pero el ambiente era tan tenso que ambos preferían evadirse.

Cuando pudo recuperar sus maletas, se unió a Charlotte para volver a casa. Por fin. Peter murmuraba todo lo que se había perdido estando en Filadelfia, desde los conocimientos recién adquiridos en el jardín de niños hasta las múltiples salidas de Charlotte. Bella asentía y reía, fingiendo prestarle atención.

—Peter, no la abrumes —le ordenó Charlotte, atando sus agujetas con cuidado, para luego ajustar su cinturón en el asiento trasero del auto. Después, ella tomó el lado del conductor a la par que Bella se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero.

—Está bien, hacía mucho que no lo veía. No me molestaría cuidar de Peter un día de éstos mientras sales.

—Él estaría fascinado —admitió. Miró por el espejo retrovisor del auto a Peter, que había encontrado muy entretenido tratar de leer un viejo folleto. —Mi papá lo consiente mucho, pero al parecer mamá no resulta muy divertida. ¿O no, cielo?

—Eh… —dudó Peter. —Amo a la abuela, pero tiene que darse cuenta de que ya no soy pequeño. ¡Tengo seis! La abuela quiere que tome siestas todo el tiempo. —Después volvió a su lectura, como si realmente comprendiera lo que leía.

—Tenemos una partida de _Scrabble_ pendiente —comentó con una sonrisa bailando en su boca, volteando a mirarlo desde el asiento del pasajero. Al parecer, comenzaba a aburrirse pues sus párpados comenzaban a caer. Después se dirigió a Charlotte: —Ese niño tiene algo con las palabras. No puedo creer que me haya ganado. Ahí es cuando descubres que la licenciatura no te sirvió de nada, un niño de seis años sabe más palabras que tú.

—No es como si no supiera que lo dejaste ganar —acusó, aunque parecía complacida. —Por cierto, está muy interesado en el libro de cuentos del que le hablaste.

—Se lo llevaré en cuanto pueda —prometió.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo —dijo con pena. —Haces demasiado por él; y por mí.

—No, hago lo que merecen. —Miró de nuevo a Peter, pero él ya estaba más dormido que despierto, en cuestión de minutos. —Es el niño más adorable de todos.

—Yo también creo que lo es —admitió. —Pero soy su madre, debo decir eso. Pero sé que tú lo ves de la misma forma.

—Pero sé que él no es mi hijo —susurró más para sí misma que para Charlotte.

—Oh, cariño, no me refería a eso —murmuró, mirando hacia adelante, pero con sus manos tensas alrededor del volante.

—Lo sé —afirmó. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre inconscientemente. —Peter es lo que yo hubiera querido de mi bebé. No puedo evitar verlo en la forma en que lo vería a él.

—Peter te adora —la animó.

—Pero yo no soy su madre y él no es mi bebé —suspiró.

Una repentina soledad la abrumó. Si bien se dirigía a su hogar, sabía que no había nada que le esperara, nadie estaba ahí. No había un Jasper, como el que le esperaba a Alice cuando volvía; no había un Peter que corriera a sus brazos en cuanto atravesaba el umbral. Y aún cuando volviera a casa, no estaría el hogar en donde había crecido. Estaría su madre, siempre dispuesta a acogerla, pero no estaría Charlie ni su niñera.

Mientras recorrían las calles, trató de despejar su mente. No le haría bien pensar en ello. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Charlotte se detuvo frente a su edificio. Le agradeció de nuevo y, aunque insistió en que se quedara, ella dijo que debía llevar a Peter a casa.

Cuando hubo subido, sólo atinó a caer rendida sobre el sofá. No tenía idea de qué debería hacer, quizá deshacer sus maletas pero no tenía ánimos de hacer un desastre que tener que limpiar después. Había pasado la mitad del tiempo trabajando y la otra mitad durmiendo por los últimos meses. De vez en cuando salía con Charlotte a comer o con Alice y Rosalie a cenar. El tiempo se había ido muy rápido, más de lo que podía imaginar. Pero en tardes como aquellas, era cuando la realidad la golpeaba. No tenía nada, nadie por quien volver, nada por el cual luchar.

En un intento de distraerse, se dirigió al closet donde guardaba las cosas viejas. Por ahí debía de estar el libro de cuentos del que le había hablado a Peter. A ella le encantaba cuando era menor, seguro a él también le gustaría.

Las cajas estaban apiladas, llenas de polvo, arrumbadas en el fondo. Había tantas que no había por dónde empezar. Pero creía recordar que la caja que buscaba estaba sobre la repisa y no apilada en el suelo. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar las cajas de cartón, pero todas eran muy parecidas. Cuando visualizó una más pequeña, en medio de todo el desastre, tuvo la certeza que ahí se encontraban sus libros viejos. La jaló con ahínco pero la caja que estaba sobre ésta cayó sobre su cabeza golpeándola en la frente y llenando el ambiente de polvo.

Su nariz se incomodó, haciéndola soltar un tremendo estornudo. Miró la caja culpable con odio, pero el letrero escrito en ella captó su atención: «Recuerdos de Bella» Era incluso más vieja que las demás y la caligrafía torpe de su madre hacía que viniera a su memoria la imagen de esa misma caja guardada en su armario en Forks. Arrancó con facilidad la cinta vieja, desgastada y amarillenta por el tiempo. Abrió las solapas con cuidado pero no pudo evitar que las partículas de polvo impregnadas en el cartón se distribuyeran en el aire.

Estaba llena hasta el tope.

Lo primero que pudo ver fueron sus antiguos diarios que documentaban cada momento de su vida de sus primeros años. Había ido perdiendo el hábito con los años, debido a que sus actividades y horarios habían cambiado drásticamente dejándola demasiado agotada por las noches como para escribir un diario. Todos tenían su nombre y el año. Había tantas memorias ahí escritas, pero prefirió dejarlas de lado. Escarbó en la caja, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de objetos, ahora inútiles, que guardaba. Pero a pesar de que parecieran sólo un montón de basura, para ella eran tesoros invaluables. Encontró aquella vieja tarjeta que le habían obsequiado cuando cumplió seis, al lado del viejo collar que solía usar junto con Alice. Tomó en sus dedos la cadena oxidada dejando que el dije pendiera irregularmente frente a su rostro. Había significado su amistad por tantos años…

Siguió buscando viejas novedades en la caja destartalada. Había sobres, viejas boletas de calificaciones, credenciales vencidas, boletos de toda clase, dibujos que había hecho cuando era niña… Había esparcido todo sobre el suelo del pasillo. De pronto pareció que había extendido su vida a su alrededor. O una parte de ella; pero aún así era una muy importante. Después de todo, quizá sí tendría que limpiar. En el fondo, se encontraba un antiguo álbum de fotografías. Su cubierta marrón no se había deteriorado ni un ápice a pesar del tiempo. Los detalles dorados en los márgenes aún brillaban a contra luz, su textura era ligeramente rugosa pero agradable al tacto y, sobre todo, la sonrisa indeleble pintada en el rostro de una Bella mucho más joven. Notaba que sus pómulos eran mucho más redondos y su mentón más marcado. Tenía un brillo en los ojos visible en la imagen que sólo podría deberse a una euforia incomparable. El amarillo de su toga y su birrete hacían ver su piel pálida, resaltando el rubor permanente de sus mejillas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese día…

Tomó entre sus manos el álbum quitándole con los dedos cualquier rastro de polvo que hubiera en él. Caminó sin prestar atención al desastre que había dejado en el suelo, dirigiéndose al sofá. Casi nunca se sentaba en la sala de su apartamento. Incluso resultaba extraño hacerlo, como si se sentara sin ser invitada en una casa ajena, pero ignoró la sensación y tomó asiento con lentitud.

Se tomó unos minutos antes de abrirlo para observarlo. No había visto ese álbum en por lo menos seis años. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por la cubierta y el lomo, las orillas y el canto. Cuando lo abrió por primera vez, le sorprendió ver que un sobre amarillo salía de entre sus hojas cayendo en un golpe seco en el suelo. Lo tomó entre sus manos observándolo, buscando en su memoria su origen, pero no lo encontró. Trató de abrirlo, pero la goma era tan vieja y tan pegajosa que terminó rompiéndolo y su contenido se extendió en la alfombra, tapizándola de tarjetas y sobres. Tomó una tarjeta al azar e identificó la caligrafía al instante, era de Edward. Tenía fecha de julio del 2008. Rezaba, con esa letra pulcra y estilizada:

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi por primera vez que quizá puedes pensar que ya no lo recuerdo, pero te equivocas. Tengo en mi mente cada momento que hemos estado juntos, sin importar cuan lejanos parezcan. Nos queda mucho por vivir y no pido más que estar cada segundo a tu lado. La mejor historia que será escrita será la nuestra. Te amo más de lo que nunca podrás saber. _

_Feliz aniversario._

_Edward._

La dejó de lado. Le había quitado el aliento. La recordaba muy bien. Se la había obsequiado con un arreglo de fresias en el último aniversario, el séptimo. Casi habían celebrado el octavo. Casi. Ahora recordaba ese sobre. Hilary la había obligado a guardar en alguna parte todas las tarjetas de Edward, estaba cansada de que el apartamento estuviera tapizada por ellas. Decidió que sería más saludable para su cordura hojear el álbum.

Lo abrió al azar, a unas veinte hojas del principio. Ahí estaba ella, con unos siete años, en el jardín de los Cullen, al lado de Alice, seguida de una fotografía en la que Rosalie estaba sentada al lado de Emmett en casa de Bella. Pasó las hojas rápidamente, hasta que una imagen captó su atención: era ella, con doce años, al lado de Edward. Recordaba aquel día, había sido el día cuando encontraron el prado. _Su prado. _Sus rostros eran tan diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo que la asustaba. Siguió pasando las hojas, descubriendo que había cientos de fotografías dedicadas a ella y a Edward. Juntos. En casa de Esme, en la de Renée, en el instituto, incluso había una en el prado. En cada una, había un signo de su crecimiento más marcado. Al principio sólo estaban cerca, pero conforme los años pasaban había pequeños gestos que los identificaba, indudablemente, como más que un par de amigos. Se tomaban de las manos, y él la abrazaba por la cintura, podía ver la confianza entre ellos, las miradas, las sonrisas idiotas. Era una niña entonces, una niña tonta, una niña muy enamorada.

Cuando se acercaba el final del álbum, pudo observar un importante cambio. Cuando miró el pie de las fotos se dio cuenta de por qué se veían más unidos que nunca. Era aquel verano en que él le había dicho que ella era lo mejor de su vida, que la quería más que a nadie más. Sabía que sólo estaba martirizándose a sí misma, pero no podía dejar de pasar las hojas. Cada fotografía era una daga en su pecho. Como si cada uno de sus recuerdos fueran sumergidos en ácido. A pesar de que había muchas fotografías en las que estaban rodeados de personas que eran parte de su vida, sus ojos sólo se centraban en ella y él, en sus dedos rozando su rostro, en sus brazos rodeando su cintura, en su sonrisa exclusiva para ella, en sus labios besando los suyos.

Cerró el álbum de golpe cuando creyó que era demasiado para su ya magullado corazón. Lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se puso en cuclillas para recoger las tarjetas que habían caído. Las amontonó acunando sus manos y volviéndolas a poner en el sobre. Se preguntó por qué no las botaba a la basura pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la fuerza para eso. Con cuidado las acomodó dentro del sobre, soltando uno que otro suspiro. Asió la última y la curiosidad pudo más. Creía recordar esa, aunque le parecía que era de las más antiguas. Y, según la fecha, lo era: _Trece de septiembre de 2001._

_Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no podía dejar pasar este día. Un día escuché que amar hacía la vida menos complicada y que sólo aprendería a amar el día que yo amase de verdad. Tú me haces ver la luz en estos días tan oscuros, tú haces que la vida parezca más sencilla. Si yo sé lo que es amar, es por ti. Y por eso decidí obsequiarte esto. Hace once años apareciste, y robaste algo de mí. Y aún lo tienes. Ésta sólo es una pequeña representación de que mi corazón es tuyo. _

_Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío. _

_Edward_

La soltó como si le quemase, quedando justo al lado del álbum sobre la mesa de centro. Sus ojos se habían aguado. Lo extrañaba, no podía negarlo. Lo añoraba. Quiso quitar la idea de su mente, por lo que volvió su atención al álbum. Lo abrió sin fijarse en dónde, en la tercera o cuarta hoja. Pero fue entonces que perdió el piso por completo. Supo que aquella imagen que la había perseguido por tantos meses de un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes no la había creado ella misma. Era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de la fotografía que estaba frente a ella.

La fotografía frente a él era la de un pequeño bebé de apenas unos seis meses, con una sonrisa sin dientes y sus ojos bien abiertos. Era completamente adorable. Era el bebé más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Era el bebé de sus sueños. Pero éste no era su hijo, en absoluto. Era Edward.

— ¿Así serías, mi precioso bebé? —preguntó al aire. Sus dedos recorrieron su vientre, levantando la camiseta mientras observaba al niño de la fotografía. —¿Así me sonreirías a mí? ¿Me amarías la mitad de lo que yo te amo a ti, mi cielo? No sabes cuánto desearía que estuvieras aquí…

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado, quizá. Tal vez debería considerar retomar sus terapias, o tomar Prozac de cuando en cuando. Pero sospechaba que era algo que siempre estaría con ella, ese dolor que la partía en pedazos. Su bebé sería parte de ella como el agua que besa la costa, que aunque es fácil de ignorar cuando la marea baja, arrasa furiosa con todo lo que se ha construido cuando por las noches la Luna sale y surte efecto.

Escuchó ruidos extraños, pero los ignoró. Podían asesinarla ahora mismo y dolería menos. No importaba la forma. Su garganta soltaba ligeros gemidos, casi inaudibles, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas interminables.

—¿Bella? —escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con las mangas de su blusa y la miró fingiendo que nada pasaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Alice? —preguntó soltando una risa que se quebró a la mitad. —No…no te escuché entrar.

Alice se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en la alfombra de la sala. La miraba dubitativa, calculando sus movimientos.

—Se supone que volverías la semana que viene —comentó.

—Hubo un par de problemas con los eventos y reprogramé mi vuelo, llegué hace unas horas —explicó, ignorando lo aguda que sonaba su voz debido al nudo en su garganta. Se sorprendió al ver a través de la ventana que ya no quedaba ni un resquicio de luz del sol.

—Yo sólo vine para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien mientras no estabas—se excusó. —Toma —le extendió la copia de la llave de su apartamento que Bella le había dado antes de irse de viaje. —Supongo que ya no la necesito.

—No, quédatela —pidió. Sus manos temblaban y Alice no lo dejó pasar. —Me alegra verte.

Alice observó el álbum abierto sobre la mesa y, sobre él, la tarjeta blanca. Los miró sospechosamente, recordaba el álbum, por supuesto, ella había invertido muchas horas llenándolo con fotos. El rostro de Bella estaba enrojecido al igual que sus ojos y podía notar cómo le temblaban los labios.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó tomando entre sus manos la tarjeta. La vio por el rabillo del ojo, reconociendo la caligrafía de su hermano.

—Por supuesto —asintió Bella. Cuidadosamente despegó la vista de Bella para dirigirla a la tarjeta.

—Cumplías diecisiete —acotó apenas vio la fecha. —No recuerdo qué fue lo que te obsequió ese… La pulsera—comprendió de pronto.. —El diamante en forma de corazón.

—Es un cristal —la corrigió.

—Es un diamante —insistió. —Pero Edward nunca quiso que supieras que en realidad lo era, era de la abuela. Igual que el anillo. Él es tan cursi, ¿cierto?

—En algún momento voy a olvidar todo esto —dijo, tomando la pequeña carta. —Todo está bien.

—Esa se ha convertido en tu frase favorita. Nada está bien, sólo mírate —farfulló limpiando con sus dedos los restos de lágrimas. —Dime qué sucede. No es sólo por Edward, ¿a que no? — Miró el álbum, viéndose a sí misma en la que había sido su cuna y después a Edward. Pero no lo comprendió. Quiso pedirle una explicación a Bella, pero ella se había vuelto a ensimismar mirando al bebé. El entendimiento llegó a ella cuando miró sus manos sobre su estómago. —Oh, Bella.

—¿Así sería él, Alice? Respóndeme —exigió casi sin voz. —¿Estaría aquí con nosotras? ¿Sus ojos serían como los tuyos? ¿Su sonrisa sería como la de él? ¿Sería como él, Al, mi bebé sería como Edward?

Por primera vez, se derrumbó frente a alguien pensando en su hijo no nato. Y como siempre, desde hace veinte años, había sido Alice quién había sabido consolarla, guardando silencio mientras ella maldecía su suerte.

—¿Por qué él? Era sólo un bebé. Sé que me dirás que ni siquiera era eso, pero para mí lo era. Era _mi _bebé. Era _nuestro_. _Era todo_. Dime, Alice, ¿por qué no fui capaz de mantenerlo a salvo? Ni siquiera estando dentro de mí. ¿Cuál hubiera sido su primera palabra? ¿A qué edad comenzaría a caminar? Maldita sea, ¿sabes lo que yo hubiera dado por escucharlo _una vez _llamarme _mamá_? Daría la vida entera.

Acuclillada como estaba, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella y la hizo que recargara su cabeza contra su pecho. Deslizó sus dedos por sus cabellos marrones, dejando que la lágrimas de su amiga rodasen por su propio rostro hasta mojar la blusa verde olivo de Alice.

—Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, pero no deberías dejarte vencer por ello —susurró bajito para que no notase que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—Todo habría sido tan diferente…

—Estamos donde estamos y no podemos retroceder el tiempo. Mejorará, lo prometo —dijo animosamente. —Edward dijo que podrías haber muerto. Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Cuántas veces el cielo te ha dado oportunidad de estar aquí? Eso significa algo, significa que no puedes llorar para siempre que tu bebé se haya ido.

—¿Lo amarías, Alice? —pronunció su nombre delicadamente, como si estuviera asustada de su respuesta.

—Lo amo, cariño —le aseguró. —Es mi sangre, ¿recuerdas?

—Y, ¿tú crees que Edward lo habría amado?

—No entiendo cómo puedes preguntar eso —la regañó con tiento. —Quizá fuiste la única que tuvo tiempo suficiente que soñar con él mientras aún había posibilidad, pero no significa que no sea duro para todos nosotros también. El día que te llevé a cenar a casa, mientras tú y Edward estaban en el otro piso, Emmett desapareció. Lo escuché bajar, pero nunca se reunió con nosotros en el comedor. Mi madre y yo lo encontramos en el jardín. Estaba llorando.

»—Hubiera sido parte de nuestra familia, Alice —me sonrió. —Está sufriendo, ¿sabes? Nuestro hermano.

»—Eso siempre lo supimos, Emmett —respondí, sentándome a su lado. Mi madre sólo nos miraba, como si se sintiera excluida de la escena.

»—Sí —admitió él. —Pero ahora no estoy seguro de qué es lo que le duele más: ella o el bebé.

»—Ambos —murmuró mamá.

»Siempre hemos sido una familia, Bella. Él —con su dedo índice hizo círculos sobre el abdomen de Bella—sólo era una extensión de nosotros mismos. Si tú caes, nosotros también. Pero podemos levantarnos.

Bella, que había descansado su cuerpo contra el de Alice, se desasió de su abrazo y se levantó de la alfombra para sentarse en el sofá. Cerró de golpe el álbum y lo alejó como si sólo verlo la lastimara.

—Las cosas son como son —dijo con dureza. —Lo que haya pasado, lo que pude haber sido, lo que no fue… Todo eso es pasado. No necesito esto. Quizá es hora de dejar de luchar por conservar recuerdos que sólo mantienen abierta la herida. Tú lo dijiste, podemos levantarnos. Puedo.

Alice frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie, observándola con interés.

—¿Y eso es todo? —inquirió.

—Esto es algo que hubiera preferido evitar. Sólo deberías olvidarlo —dijo con más rudeza de la necesaria. —Sólo hay que pretender que esto no pasó.

—¿Y qué hay con Edward? ¿También pretenderás que nada pasó?

—No hay nada, eso es lo que hay. Edward y yo fuimos _amigos_ muchos años, podemos seguirlo siendo. Y si no…

—¿Y si no qué harás? —dijo en un tono tan enojado que rayaba en lo desafiante. —¿Esperarás a que tu vida termine para darte cuenta que has sido una estúpida amargada infeliz? ¿Verás cómo quienes te aman miramos hacia adelante sentada en el pasado? Contéstame —exigió. —¿Esperarás a su lecho de muerte para decirle que lo amas? Si es así, entonces siéntate, Bella, que la espera será muy larga. Por mi parte lo harás en soledad, porque no voy a verte hundirte tan miserablemente.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que haga, pero esta vez se trata de lo que yo crea mejor para mí —dijo con calma, pero con esa acidez espontánea que habría herido a Alice si no hubiera estado enfadada.

— ¿Sabes? A veces eres estúpida. Tienes ideas bizarras y una capacidad impresionante para lastimarte a ti misma sin mover un solo dedo. Pero aún así, tienes algo, algo tan propio de ti, que hace que no pueda evitar quererte. Y es por eso que te pido, que dejes de ser tan orgullosa. Si decides hacerlo, llámame.

Alice tomó la tarjeta sobre la mesilla y la dejó caer sobre el regazo de Bella, que seguía tensa en el sofá. Estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de escenas con Alice, pero nunca la había visto actuar con tanta seriedad. Se puso de pie, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda, como si no estuviera bien que estuviese en su propio apartamento.

—¿De verdad vas a hacerte esto? —dijo retóricamente, bolsa en mano, preparada para irse. —La niña que yo conocí era más valiente. Sé que no has tenido una vida fácil, pero ninguno la hemos tenido. Demuéstrame que lo que has perdido no se ha llevado con él lo mejor de ti.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Alice —dijo, casi pusilánime. Y como cada parte de Alice, la sorprendió regalándole un abrazo, corto pero afectuoso. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se detuvo en seco, y la miró por encima del hombro para murmurar:

—Ah, por si te interesa saberlo, el turno de Edward terminaba temprano, ahora debería estar en casa.

Bella iba a responder que el comentario estaba fuera de lugar, pero Alice sonrió y salió de la habitación y Bella escuchó la puerta cerrarse apenas unos segundos después. Estuvo congelada en su lugar por lo que le parecieron horas, que en realidad fueron interminables minutos, que la envolvían en los segundos incontables. Miró la carta entre sus manos. Tenía la pregunta de Alice grabada en la cabeza como si hubiera sido tallado en piedra. _¿Y qué hay con Edward?_

Entonces, decidió que averiguaría qué pasaría con Edward.

* * *

><p>La lluvia había comenzado súbitamente mientras caminaba. Hizo una nota mental de nunca más caminar largas distancias cuando el cielo era de un gris oscuro, tan cerrado que sólo traería una estrepitosa lluvia cuyas gotas heladas terminarían por dejar sus brazos adoloridos. El resguardo que le ofrecía el edificio era casi sublime, rodeándola de una sensación de calidez que las calles estaba casi olvidada. La lluvia, mezclada con el viento, le habían calado los huesos a pesar del suéter que llevaba. Había olvidado lo húmedo que era agosto.<p>

El sonido del timbre le resultó desconocido. De hecho, todo el lugar le resultaba desconocido. Sabía donde vivía Edward y es que era imposible no saber dónde estaba el lugar, siento tan céntrico y relativamente cercano a su propio apartamento, pero nunca había estado ahí. El número en la puerta le sonreía, haciéndola sentir un _déjà vu. _La escena se le parecía mucho a aquel día que había estado en Massachusetts por última vez. Sólo esperaba que esta vez no apareciera alguien inesperado. Se preguntó por enésima vez por qué estaba ahí. Pero tenía que ser firme, estaba ahí por una razón y no se iría hasta cumplir su misión.

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Pudo ver la expresión de Edward pasar de la inminente somnolencia al fastidio innegable, hasta convertirse en una máscara de su más sincera sorpresa. Iba descalzo. Su cabello estaba despeinado, más de lo normal, como si hubiera pasado horas restregándose contra la almohada; tanto sus pantaloncillos como su camiseta negra estaban arrugados. Reconoció el escudo representativo de la universidad en ésta última. Su barba incipiente la hacía pensar que quizá no habría estado en casa por más de dos días, a menos de que hubiera perdido sus hábitos de aseo diarios. Aunque tenía que admitir que le daba un aspecto serio, maduro, incluso más seductor. ¿En qué momento Edward había dejado de ser el niño que conoció? El hombre frente a ella, no era el adolescente escuálido con el que se había perdido en el bosque cuando tenía doce; no era el joven que solía sujetar su mano cuando iban por los pasillos del instituto. Él no era la persona por quien había pasado tantas horas en vuelos de ida y vuelta luchando por un sentimiento quizá sin ningún futuro. Pero, en definitiva, era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

—¿Bella? —preguntó tontamente, con una confusión rayana en lo encantador.

—Siento haberte despertado —dijo ligeramente avergonzada, mas no lo suficiente para que sus mejillas se tintasen de rojo o para marcharse. Se recargó en la pared adyacente al umbral, apoyando su peso en el pie derecho mientras que el izquierdo se sostenía únicamente con la punta.

—No, no estaba dormido —le resto importancia. Pasó una mano por su cabello, como siempre que estaba nervioso. Observó en silencio el rostro inquisitivo de ella. Había enarcado una ceja y entornado sus ojos ligeramente, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa dejándole saber que había descubierto su mentira.

—A menos de que estés con alguien allá adentro… —comenzó a decir, mirando atentamente su cabello. Cobrizo era la única palabra que encontraba para describirlo. Estaba tan largo que estaba segura que si Esme lo viera, lo llevaría ella misma a la peluquería.

—No —la interrumpió inesperadamente. —Quiero decir, ¿quién podría venir aquí a esta hora? —añadió con un tono despreocupado.

—¿Hace cuánto que no duermes, Edward? —inquirió resistiendo las ganas de pasar sus dedos por las amoratadas ojeras que rodeaban la parte inferior de sus ojos.

—Duermo bastante bien —se defendió. Siguió con su discurso, hablando rápida y atropelladamente. Tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Esa no era la forma en que él actuaba regularmente. Ella cruzó los brazos, sin creerle una palabra. Su nerviosismo era casi tangible, como si temiera decir algo que hiciese que ella diera la media vuelta y se marchase. De nuevo. —De hecho estaba durmiendo hace un rato y…

—Entonces sí estabas dormido —lo atrapó en sus palabras enredadas que ni siquiera él entendía.

—Bueno yo… Discúlpame, ¿quieres pasar? —se cortó a sí mismo, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara, pero ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no. He venido a traerte algo y no estoy segura de adónde nos llevará esto.

—Me gustaría saber dónde estamos —dijo, tratando de aminorar la tensión que se había formado. —Estás chorreando, por favor, pasa y te daré algo para que te cambies.

—No —dijo con suavidad. —Tu ropa siempre me quedó demasiado grande. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Recuerdo más de lo que puedes imaginar.

—Entonces recuerdas esto —hurgó en su bolso de mano y no tardó mucho en encontrar el estuche de terciopelo. Lo tomó entre sus dos manos y se lo acercó, instándolo a que lo tomase.

—Estaba en la habitación de Alice el día de la cena de compromiso de mi hermano —recordó, tomándola entre sus dedos cuidadosamente, rozando los de ella en el proceso. —Lamento todo lo que te dije aquel día.

—Eso quedó en el olvido —dijo, afable. Lo miraba expectante, despertando la curiosidad de Edward. —Pero no me refería a ese día. Antes. Muchos años antes. ¿Puedes recordarlo?

Él se quedó pensativo. Intercaló miradas entre el estuche y ella, como si esperase que la respuesta brotase de la nada. Tuvo que usar toda su concentración para evocar memorias que había enterrado con tanto esfuerzo. Entonces, una imagen vino a su mente. Miró la muñeca derecha de su ex novia. Pálida como el resto de su cuerpo, estaba desnuda.

—La pulsera —dijo en un susurró. Levantó la tapa del estuche para encontrarse con aquella pulsera de plata y el diamante en forma de corazón enganchada a uno de sus eslabones. Bella asintió lentamente, con paciencia.

—Vine a devolvértela —murmuró en un hilo de voz, temerosa de su respuesta, pero con tanta dulzura como le fue posible.

Edward frunció el ceño. La cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria y se la tendió.

—No la quiero.

—Es tuya —insistió ella.

—No. Te pertenece a ti, y sólo a ti —dijo él con voz dura. —Tiene un significado, ¿sabes? No puedes pretender que se la dé a cualquiera y la use.

—Tampoco puedes pretender que yo la use —se defendió, aunque ella seguía usando ese tono casi comprensivo.

—No, Bella, no. —gruñó bajito. —¿No lo entiendes? —Él tomó una bocanada de aire y subió la tapa de nuevo. Tomó entre sus dedos la pulsera con delicadeza y cerró el estuche, poniéndolo sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la entrada de su apartamento. Tomó la muñeca derecha de Bella y cerró el broche tras colocar la pulsera alrededor de ella. —Es tuya. Cuando te la obsequié te dije que tenía un significado. No era la estúpida pulsera lo que te estaba dando. Te estaba dando todo de mí, te estaba diciendo que iba a entregarte mi vida si era preciso. ¿Ves esto? —inquirió mientras alzaba el brazo de ella, dejando que el corazón brillase a contraluz, pendiendo de su mano. —Ahora es mi turno de preguntar si lo recuerdas. Para mí no era regalarte un cristal, era un símbolo de que tú tenías…

—Tu corazón, lo sé —suspiró.

—Nadie más puede tenerla porque eres la única por la que yo hubiera sentido eso; la única por quien lo siento. Entiendo si no la quieres, puedes botarla, venderla, regalarla, no me importa. Pero por favor, no me pidas que la tenga de vuelta.

—Sé lo que significa, y no sabes cuánto aprecio lo que hiciste y lo que haz hecho todo este tiempo por mí —farfulló, luchando por mantener su mirada. —Pero es por eso que te la devuelvo. No quiero que te sientas ligado el resto de tu vida a mí. Te devuelvo la pulsera, te devuelvo todo lo que me hayas dado, te lo devuelvo para que seas libre de hacer lo que mejor te convenga, con quien te plazca.

—¿Nunca lo vas a entender? Yo puedo comprender que me odies, que no quieras verme, que rechaces todo esto y lo que significó —dijo tomando su mano una vez más. —Pero entonces yo espero que tú comprendas que yo no quiero nada de esto, no quiero que me devuelvas nada, porque entonces estaría vacío. Habría perdido el valor que tuvo alguna vez, sería el recuerdo de cada error que cometí y no fui lo suficientemente bueno para remediar. No me importa si jamás no puedo estar con alguien más, por no es lo que yo quiero. Yo te quiero a ti.

—¿Quieres que lo conserve? —preguntó, con su voz quebrada.

—Tanto como vivas —respondió con sinceridad. —No lo quiero sin ti.

—Lo encontré con tu carta —confesó con un suspiro casi apesadumbrado. —En ella me _acusabas_ de haberlo robado cuando cumplí seis años, el día que te conocí —narró acariciando con sus dedos el corazón. —No tenías derecho, ¿sabes? No cuando tú habías hecho lo mismo.

Levantó la mirada, con la esperanza de haberle dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro. Y así había sido, él había esbozado la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

—Lo conservaré con una condición —susurró dando un paso hacia adelante, eliminando casi por completo el espacio que había entre ellos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mirando fijamente como ambas manos se unían con las de él. Elevó su mirada, consciente de que aquel movimiento la dejaría más cerca de él que nunca. Entonces, cuando pudo retener su mirada con la suya, murmuró: —Tú conserva el mío.

—_Siempre_ —musitó en respuesta, sintiendo su aliento rozar la piel de ella.

Sólo les tomó un instante asentir. Mientras sonreía, se inclinó para, por fin, rozar sus labios con los de ella, con una promesa silenciosa. Porque después de muchos años de creerse lejos, Bella había vuelto a casa. Su hogar estaba junto a él. Y esta vez, sería _para siempre_.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas tardes.<em>

Necesito pedir disculpas de nuevo, pero no tienen idea de lo rápido que se me han ido estas semanas, que pronto se volvieron meses. Sólo puedo agradecer a quienes isguen conmigo y a las que no... graicas por ser pacientes aunque la paciencia no haya resultado suficiente. Demonios, tenía tanto que hacer. Y la verdad tengo la escena final del siguiente capítulo, (el epliogo) pero tengo que sentarme y esperar a que me sangre el cerebro de pensar.

Gracias por todos sus reviews que no he contestado y realmente no es porque no los ame, es porque no he tenido tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado, a mí la verdad comenzaba a cansarme abrir el archivo y ver lo mismo y lo mismo. No saben cuántas veces lo escribí.

Gracias a mi amada _Jimmy, Nevermissme_, porque ella es la que friega todo el día diciendome: Moony, escribe. Y digo, demonios, sin ella no tendría nada de esto. Tengo ideas en la cabeza, muchas historias, demasiados dramas, pero no he aterrizado ninguna. Pero después de todo, creo que a pesar de que me duele muchísimo terminar Forever And Always, aun quedará algo de LizBrandon, para cuando suba el epilogo.

Necesito un tiempo, por lo menos hasta el 30 de Abril. Pero juro por mi vida que hago todo lo que puedo. Estoy muy contenta porque mi cuento "El lugar al que perteneces" tiene el tercer lugar de mi colegio, tercero de 186. Eso me inspiró un poco, además de que conocí al "amor de mi vida" en el concurso de ortografía.

Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de meterme en cuanto concurso se me puso enfrente en la semana cultural, esa es una de las principales razones por las que no había escrito mucho. Pero salió bien; espero que esto también...

Tengo este adelanto para ustedes:

_Edward abrió el cajón que Bella le había indicado y, efectivamente, dentro había una caja. Aunque no era la clase de caja que esperaba. Ésta era una mediana, de cristal. Tenía detalles ondulados por todas partes, lo que no le permitía ver lo que había dentro. Las delgadas patas con las que se apoyaba eran doradas al igual que la cerradura. La curiosidad lo llenó al observar el cerrojo, como si anunciara que dentro se escondía un secreto. Sin embargo, la llave estaba insertada en é, tentándolo._

_«Sigue tus sueños» rezaba la tapa por dentro, grabado en una caligrafía elegante sobre el vidrio._

_Edward sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando observó su contenido. _

Ya saben, está sujeto a cambio. Me voy a volver a estar manejando de la misma forma que el capítulo anterior: Preview por Review. Necesito algo de tiempo para idear mi último capítulo, así que me parece lo mejor para ambas partes.

Un agradecimiento a quienes se preocuparon por mí debido al sismo en México, estoy perfectamente bien. Si alguna no recibe su adelanto, no es por mala intención, sólo panteenme el trasero para que se los envíe. Con confianza :)

Que tengan buena semana... o lo que queda.

Besos

Lizeth.

* * *

><p><strong>21.03.11<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.D.: Feliz estreno de los Juegos del Hambre 3 y del Trailer de Amanecer parte II :D<br>**


	16. Epílogo: El Porvenir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>All I have, all I need<em>

_he's the air I would kill to breathe._

_~Sara Bareilles_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: El Porvenir<strong>

El teléfono timbró, sobresaltándola. En la quietud de su apartamento, ese que se había convertido en su refugio por casi un año, se sentía su tensión. Apenas podía despegar la vista del reloj, como si aquella acción no hiciera más que retrasarla más.

─Llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde…─susurraba ensimismada, tan alterada que no resultaba inteligible ni para ella misma.

Cojeaba tan rápido como le era posible hasta la cocina para coger el teléfono, tratando de abrochar la cintilla de sus tacones mientras avanzaba. Se dio por vencida al darse cuenta que no lo lograría antes de llegar a su destino. Si era un estúpido agente bancario tratando de ofrecerle una tarjeta de crédito, juraba que los demandaría.

─¿Hola? ─dijo al levantar el auricular. Luchó con el broche de su collar que se negaba a cerrarse cuando su interlocutor contestó:

─¿Bella? Hola, cariño ─dijo la voz entusiasta a través del teléfono que reconoció como la de su madre. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos con impaciencia.

─Hola, mamá. Tú siempre tan oportuna en tus llamadas ─dijo con ironía en la voz, descansando las palmas sobre la encimera de madera. Sin embargo, Renée no pareció entenderlo. Su voz distraída tenía una nota eufórica mezclada con el falso enfado.

─¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

─Mamá, de verdad, no estoy para acertijos. ¿De qué hablas?

─Edward y tú… ─murmuró, dejando al aire su comentario, sabiendo que Bella entendería. Después soltó una risilla ligera.

─Lo que pasa con Edward es... impredecible ─dijo con nerviosismo.

─Pero estás con él. _Volviste_ con él.

«O él volvió conmigo» quiso decirle, pero no quería entrar en detalles. Por lo menos no en ese momento.

─Yo… no sé qué pueda pasar con nosotros, pero estamos bien. Supongo que sí, estamos juntos.

─¿Y tú estás feliz con eso?

─Mamá, es tardísimo. Debo estar en media hora en el _Embassy_ para la fiesta de la editorial.

─¿Es hoy? ─inquirió Renée distraídamente. ─Ningún aniversario es más importante que tu madre, Isabella. Contéstame.

─Bueno…. Sí, estoy feliz con ello, ¿de acuerdo? ─suspiró, con cierta incomodidad. Nunca le habían gustado esa clase de charlas con su madre. Ella era tan introvertida mientras que su madre era todo lo contrario. ─Él y yo… ─dudó ─vamos a intentarlo. De verdad que sí. Y no puedo negar que ahora todo parece ser… mejor. No sé si pueda decirlo tal y como es. Me siento bien con él. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

─¡Oh, cariño! ─chilló su madre. ─Sabía que las cosas se arreglarían. Siempre han sido tan unidos. Y ahora dime, ¿ya te ha dado el anillo?

─¿Qué? ¿Cuál anillo? ─indagó ella, aunque el entendimiento le llegó un segundo tarde, haciendo que su rostro se calentara, tiñendo sus mejillas de un carmín único.

─Esme y yo queremos tener una fecha para la boda para poder planearla sin presiones ─declaró Renée, tan despreocupada como si hablase del clima.

─No me voy a casar, mamá ─exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. Escuchó el suspiro decepcionado de su madre en la bocina, y se adelantó antes de que le recitara su discurso de lo importante que era verla vestida de blanco. ─Por lo menos no ahora. Quiero decir, han pasado sólo unos meses...

─¡Meses y no encontraste ni un minuto para decírmelo! Tú siempre tan tozuda ─suspiró. ─Sólo una pregunta más ─dijo Renée después de unos segundos de silencio. ─Antes lo tenía muy claro. Pero quiero saber la respuesta ahora, justo en este momento. ¿Lo amas, hija?

─Absolutamente ─murmuró rápidamente.

─¡Entonces por qué esperar! ─gimió. ─He visto un par de vestidos, Bella, que te quedarían maravillosos ─decía Renée entusiasmada. Entonces, el sonido del timbre se esparció por toda la sala, llegando a la cocina, haciendo que Bella respirase aliviada. Miró de reojo su reloj de cucú y leyó que eran exactamente las siete treinta.

─Tan puntual ─suspiró dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. ─Escucha debo colgar ahora, prometo llamarte mañana. ¡Prometo ir a Forks el siguiente fin de semana!

─¿Edward está ahí? ¿Qué haces ahí parada, niña? ¡Cuelga y ve por él! ─dijo ella, ligeramente exasperada. Bella rió ante sus inminentes cambios de humor.

─Te quiero, mami ─dijo a modo de despedida.

─También yo, hija.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de escucharla cuando ya había cortado la llamada. Bella suspiró. A veces creía que el papel de hija le correspondía a su madre y a ella el de madre. Terminó de acomodar su pie en el zapato, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. La pequeña área del tacón pegaba contra el entarimado en un golpeteo constante y hasta cierto punto molesto. Tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente para tomar el pomo. Debía recordarse que sus zapatos le daban trece centímetros extras a su estatura.

Y aún así, cuando finalmente estuvo frente a él, que había descansado su peso sobre su hombro, apoyado en el umbral, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para enlazar su mirada con la de él.

─Buenas noches ─murmuró, sonriéndole despreocupado.

─Buenas noches ─respondió ella. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara, pero no se esperaba que él se inclinase para encontrar sus labios con los de ella.

No era un beso excepcionalmente pasional, pero tampoco era un saludo casual. Era apenas un roce, pero era suficiente para que su hálito mentolado la envolviera. Tenía unos labios cálidos y suaves, se ajustaban a los suyos, carnosos y femeninos.

─Luces…maravillosa ─felicitó él, separando sus labios, aunque sólo para poder mirarla a los ojos

─El crédito es de Alice. Ella eligió todo ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Caminó dentro del piso, haciendo que los zapatos resonaran en el silencio una vez más. ─Yo quería un vestido más… discreto pero conoces a tu hermana ─suspiró, mirando hacia abajo, inspeccionándose a sí misma.

Él entró en el piso también, y se sentó en la sala, aun si que ella lo invitase. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su propio apartamento. La miró de arriba abajo, con ojo crítico. Estaba realmente bellísima. El vestido vino se ajustaba a su cuerpo, con un escote sencillo que la hacía ver elegante. Tenía corte de sirena, resaltando su cintura mientras que el dobladillo le rozaba los dedos de los pies. Y, en realidad, no importaría si ella luciera espantosa o si el vestido fuese el más feo de la ciudad, para él siempre sería su hermosa y asombrosa Bella.

─Estás preciosa ─le dijo con dulzura, mientras ella buscaba impacientemente algo en su bolsa. Ella alzó su mirada para que entendiera su agradecimiento mediante su sonrisa acompañada de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

─¿Has visto la invitación? ─preguntó, esperando que en verdad tuviera una respuesta. ¡Como si no tuviera ahí dentro menos de cinco minutos! ─Demonios, se hará tarde.

─No, pero te ayudaré ─dijo con sencillez. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Lo más probable era que estuviera en el lugar más inusitado que pudiera pensar. Se preguntó si ella se enfadaría si buscaba dentro del horno microondas. La escuchaba bufar por lo bajo con frustración. ─Eres la editora en jefe, no necesitas una invitación ─murmuró, con la intención de que ella se relajara, pero sólo logró que gruñera por lo bajo.

─Yo pensé lo mismo. ¡Charlotte y sus ideas! ─exclamó. ─Juro jamás ofrecerme a ayudarla a hacer estas cosas.

Estuvo revisando las encimeras y echó vistazo al comedor, pero no la encontró. Escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Bella recorriendo la sala. Negó con la cabeza. Ella debería saber que correr no era una de sus habilidades más desarrolladas. Y menos si estaba más de un decímetro del suelo. Mientras él miraba en el baño de visitas, escuchó un jadeó que lo alertó. Pasados apenas un par de segundos escuchó el típico sonido del cristal romperse. Se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia donde había escuchado el golpe para encontrar a Bella sentada en el suelo de la sala, rodeada de cristales que resultaron ser lo que quedaba de su mesita de centro.

─La encontré ─medio sonrió. Alzó su mano, mostrándole el sobre que llevaba su nombre que, presumía, era la invitación.

Se aproximó a ella tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, tratando por todos los medios no reírse. No sería cortés. Bella asió su mano pero, cuando ella intentó apoyarse sobre sus pies, soltó un gemido. Apenas había logrado alzarse unos centímetros y volvió a caer sobre los cristales afilados, haciendo que chocaran unos con otros. Edward se puso en cuclillas a su lado, la envolvió con sus brazos y la sostuvo en vilo antes de depositarla en el sofá. Se sentó a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

─Estoy bien ─se adelantó.

─No es lo que parece ─dijo con paciencia. ─¿Cómo fue que rompiste la mesa?

─No lo sé, sólo… supongo que me tropecé con mis propios pies ─admitió avergonzada. ─No es que pueda verlos con claridad con este vestido.

Ella tenía las piernas extendidas a través del sofá. El primer pensamiento que tuvo Edward es que quizá se hubiese lastimado el tobillo pero cuando lo miró, parecía estar intacto. Pasó sus dedos por encima de su pie, pero ella no emitió ninguna queja.

─Parece estar todo bien ─murmuró. Sus dedos palparon su otro pie, buscando algún punto lastimado, pero no encontró nada. Levantó su vestido ligeramente, únicamente lo que consideró educado, continuando con su examen. Pero entonces sintió algo húmedo correr entre sus dedos. Puso su mano frente a su cara para comprobar que era sangre.

─Será una pequeña cortada ─le restó importancia haciendo ademán de levantarse.

─No ─dijo Edward, haciendo que se recostara de nuevo. ─Déjame ver.

Levantó su vestido con cuidado hasta las rodillas, comprobando que _no _era una _simple cortada_. Su pierna izquierda tenía un corte un tanto profundo que atravesaba la mitad de su pantorrilla. La sangre manaba lenta y perezosamente, después de haber cubierto la mayor parte de su pierna de un rojo intenso. Observó que, en el momento que ella miró su pierna, sus ojos se agrandaron desorbitados y ahuecó su mano para cubrir su nariz.

─Sabes que esto necesitara suturarse, ¿cierto? ─ musitó intercalando miradas entre Bella y su pierna.

─Por supuesto que no ─contradijo. ─No es para tanto. Sólo iré por un poco de alcohol y podremos irnos. Es tarde, Edward.

─De ninguna forma vas a salir así. Iré por mi maletín.

─No vas a meter ninguna aguja en mi cuerpo ─afirmó con seguridad. ─Edward, por favor, no ─pidió con tanta dignidad como le quedaba cuando vio que él se levantaba con toda la intención de proceder. ─Y es ahí cuando lamentas que tu novio sea médico.

La risa de Edward se extendió por la habitación. Bella suspiró con la mirada fija en su vestido. fuera de su lugar. Escuchó los pasos de Edward desvanecerse por el pasillo después de haber atravesado la puerta. Podía imaginarlo tomar el ascensor para luego, en la calle, dirigirse hasta su Volvo. Pasaron largos minutos mientras ella esperaba. El reloj de cucú marcaba las ocho menos cuarto.

En medio del silencio escuchó algo vibrar seguido de una melodía, esta típica de los teléfonos al timbrar, aunque más agradable al oído. Fue hasta entonces que fue consciente de que Edward había dejado su móvil en el brazo del sofá. Se preguntó si debía contestarlo, pero le pareció inapropiado. Después de unos momentos, el teléfono dejo de moverse y su luz se apagó, como si nada hubiese pasado.

─Esto está mal ─lloriqueó. El segundero avanzaba rápidamente y su pierna ardía cada vez más. No había sido consciente del dolor hasta que una imagen tan grotesca como su pierna ensangrentada apareció ante sus ojos.

─Estará muy bien cuando acabe contigo ─escuchó a Edward decir, que volvía en aquel momento. ─¿Estarías más cómoda en otra parte?

─Estaría cómoda en el auto, de camino a la recepción ─sonrió irónicamente. Suspiró con pesadez, él no era culpable de que ella fuese tan estúpida. ─Lo siento. Quizá en mi habitación.

Por alguna razón, no se esperaba que volviera a alzarla en sus brazos y caminara por el pasillo. Sentía que flotaba entre sus brazos. Él estaba siendo más condescendiente de lo que debería. Y ella… ella se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña.

La llevó hasta su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama con suavidad. La colcha se hundió bajo su peso y después bajo el de él. Había encendido la luz aún con ella en brazos con una facilidad inaudita, como si ella no pesara cincuenta kilogramos. Lo miró fijamente mientras él se quitaba el saco negro y lo dejaba sobre la cama para luego abrir su cabás. Cubrió sus manos con un par de guantes de látex y limpió su pierna con paciencia, como si el reloj digital de la mesita de noche no avanzara alarmantemente. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir cuando el algodón mojado en alcohol tocó su piel.

─Te pondré anestesia local y sólo serán un par de puntos, no es muy larga ─la tranquilizó. ─Te prometo que no te va a doler.

Tenía que admitir que verlo tan concentrado en lo que hacía era un distractor único. Ahora agradecía el momento en que él había elegido esa carrera, aunque lo había separado de ella tanto tiempo, verlo trabajar podría recompensar todo eso. Sin embargo, dejó de ser una distracción cuando sintió la aguja atravesar su piel. Quiso chillar pero no quiso parecer ridícula. Mientras él inyectaba la anestesia el dolor se volvía más agudo y poco a poco sintió su pantorrilla dormirse, cayendo pesada e inerte.

─Tienes suerte ─comentó. ─No hay esquirlas en la herida así que terminaré pronto.

Ella suspiró, asintiendo.

─¿Sabes lo molesta que estará Charlotte si no estoy a tiempo?

─Charlie entenderá ─dijo. Había transformado su tono serio a ese autoritario que casi nunca utilizaba con ella.

─Sí, claro. Y la próxima vez que la llames _Charlie_ quien estará muy molesta seré yo ─advirtió mientras él daba los puntos cuidadosamente.

La risa de Edward vibró a través de su garganta para luego resonar hasta sus oídos, suave y armoniosa.

─No deberías preocuparte ─dijo con calma. ─Nunca logré salir realmente con ella. No sin pensar en ti.

─Pues a mí me parece que ibas muy en serio con ella. Hasta le dabas _fresias_ ─comentó con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible, ignorando que su interlocutor metía y sacaba una aguja en su piel.

─Eso sólo fue una vez. Y fue para disculparme, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo ─dijo tomando una bocanada de aire. ─La verdad es que nunca había tenido que disculparme con nadie más que contigo. Y contigo era tan… fácil.

─¿Estás diciendo que soy una mujer _fácil_? ─fingió estar ofendida. Vio la diversión en los ojos de Edward, pero él no le devolvió la mirada.

─Absolutamente no ─respondió. ─Pero siendo sinceros, cariño, no es muy difícil seducirte.

Esta vez fue turno de Bella de soltar una carcajada incontenible. Y es que él hablaba con tanta sinceridad que resultaba imposible ofenderse. Además, aunque quisiese negarlo, era la verdad.

─Estoy segura de que no sería demasiada complicación para ti seducirla a ella ─argumentó.

─Tú vives creyendo que puedo seducir y _deslumbrar_ a cuanta chica se me atraviese. Te aseguro, amor mío, que la realidad es muy distinta.

─Organizaré una entrevista. Podemos empezar en mi trabajo. No hay una sola que no cuchichee a mis espaldas acerca de ti ─aseguró, un tanto molesta.

─Eso es porque ellas piensan que le robaste a tu amiga a su cita ─puntualizó. ─Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

─Aún no me dices por qué no simplemente sedujiste a Charlotte en vez de enviarle flores.

─Bella, ¿has pensado alguna vez que no lo hice porque no _quería_? Le envié fresias porque es lo único que sé hacer. Yo quería fingir que ella eras tú. Es por eso que no funcionamos juntos; es una excelente amiga, pero sólo eso.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Y él tenía un punto. Ambos había estado juntos desde que iban al instituto, nunca tuvieron una relación alguien más. Y, si se hubiera presentado la ocasión, ella probablemente hubiera actuado como si estuviera con Edward. Volvió la mirada a su pierna, que ya no estaba ensangrentada y se veía mucho mejor.

─Listo ─dijo él con satisfacción después de largos minutos de meticulosa curación. ─La anestesia se pasara en unos minutos y podremos irnos. Aunque no creo que puedas bailar mucho esta noche, cariño.

─¿Dolerá? Cuando pase la anestesia, quiero decir…

─Te molestará un poco, pero nada que no puedas ignorar con un buen conversador a tu lado ─aseguró, regalándole un guiño. ─Eres la mejor paciente que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no te quejaste ni una vez.

─Trataré de ver eso como un cumplido, tomando en cuenta que tus pacientes son niños que lloran con la sola idea de pisar tu consultorio ─bromeó, tratando de hacerlo enfadar. Sin embargo, él rió y se acercó a ella para besar su frente.

─Voy a darte esta pomada ─dijo él mostrándole una caja de cartón alargada que contenía la medicina. ─Es para que no se infecte. Mañana te revisaré de todas formas ─le sonrió serenamente, infundiéndole confianza.

─Gracias ─dijo tan bajo que no estuvo segura de que la hubiera escuchado.

Contrajo y estiró su pierna repetidas veces con la intención de determinar si el efecto de la anestesia había pasado por completo. Sentía la pierna más pesada de lo normal pero poco a poco recuperaba la sensibilidad. Él limpió el pequeño desastre que había armado, juntando en sus manos lo que debería botar en la basura para después guardar en su maletín sus pertenencias.

Ella lo observaba en silencio. Mientras tanto, trataba de acomodar su vestido en la posición que debería estar. Era una suerte que Alice hubiera insistido en que llevara un vestido largo. Debía recordarse darle una nota de agradecimiento. Entonces, cuando Edward estaba a punto de terminar ─y entonces podrían irse finalmente─ escuchó de nuevo esa vibración constante seguida de los timbres melodiosos del móvil de Edward.

─Hace un rato timbró también, cuando estabas abajo ─comentó amablemente.

─¿Podrías antender? ─pidió. ─Necesito terminar con esto.

─Oh, sí. Por supuesto ─contestó tratando de no vacilar. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, confiada de que, aunque dejase de timbrar, llamarían de nuevo.

─Eh… Bella, ¿dónde debería guardar esto? ─inquirió antes de que ella pudiera salir de la habitación. Vio que entre sus dedos bailaba la caja que contenía la pomada que debía untar en caso de infección.

Bella se detuvo en el umbral un segundo y, ladeando la cabeza, respondió:

—En el cajón del tocador. En el último a la derecha hay una caja, dentro hay otras pomadas—dijo apoyándose sobre la pierna buena. —Volveré en un segundo.

Edward abrió el cajón que Bella le había indicado y, efectivamente, dentro había una caja. Aunque no era la clase de caja que esperaba. Ésta era una mediana, de cristal. Tenía detalles ondulados por todas partes, lo que no le permitía ver lo que había dentro. Las delgadas patas con las que se apoyaba eran doradas al igual que la cerradura. La curiosidad lo llenó al observar el cerrojo, como si anunciara que dentro se escondía un secreto. Sin embargo, la llave estaba insertada en él, tentándolo.

«Sigue tus sueños» rezaba la tapa por dentro, grabado en una caligrafía elegante sobre el vidrio. La tomó con cuidadosos movimientos para sentarse sobre la cama y ponerla sobre sus piernas. Nunca había visto eso antes, estaba seguro. No sabía si era correcto abrirla, después de todo, era algo personal y quizá no le gustaría que alguien husmeara en sus cosas. Pero un pequeño vistazo no le haría mal a nadie.

Edward sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando observó su contenido. Había un sobre con el membrete de un hospital y, dentro, estaban los resultados de una prueba de embarazo y una ecografía. Antes de que pudiese detenerlas, sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que la pequeña mancha en el papel oscuro era su hijo. En la esquina inferior Bella había garabateado con caligrafía torpe: «mi pequeño Edward».

Los dejó a un lado y observó los otros objetos. Había unos pequeñísimos zapatos de estambre y un suéter azul. Eran tan pequeños que apenas un muñeco entraría en ellos. Su pecho se encogió. Bella los había comprado para su hijo. Los observó por largos minutos en los que permaneció en un completo silencio. Escuchaba la voz de Bella en la sala murmurar con tono afable. Pero no lograba entender lo que decía; aunque tampoco le interesaba. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de las palabras que Bella había escrito en el borde de la impresión.

—Dije derecha, Edward—murmuró Bella desde la puerta de la habitación, tal y como se había detenido antes de salir. Él la miró con ojos acuosos, sosteniendo los que hubieran sido los pequeños zapatos de su hijo. —Abriste el de la izquierda.

—No fue mi intención —susurró, temeroso de que su voz se cortara.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Había instalado una expresión nostálgica en su rostro. Edward se preguntó si alguna vez había visto ese sentimiento de anhelo en el rostro de Bella. Recorrió sus memorias, desde que era un niño hasta la persona de casi veintisiete años que era hoy, y sólo pudo encontrar una en la que hubiera visto tanta melancolía en sus finas facciones, esas que conocía de memoria. Sin embargo, aunque lo buscó por larguísimos instantes, no encontró ni un ápice de congoja. Ella se había dado la oportunidad de perdonarlo y perdonarse a sí misma y quizá, sólo quizá, había llegado al punto en que sólo podía imaginar los resultados de un pasado desafortunado como un sueño lejano que podría alcanzar de una forma diferente, una menos esperada.

Caminó hasta donde él estaba sentado para posarse a su lado, con sus hombros rozándose. Apoyó su cabeza en él, en un gesto cariñoso. Edward sostuvo la caja de cristal con sol una mano y con la otra rodeó la cintura de Bella, acariciando con sus dedos la mano de ella.

—El día que fui al hospital por los resultados esta tan abrumada. Y aunque estaba asustada, lo único que podía ver en mi mente era mi bebé—relató con cierta alegría. —Y cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo que pasaba yo… Nunca me había sentido así. Estaba tan entusiasmada. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, vi esto en un aparador —murmuró sosteniendo el suéter. —Creí que lo necesitaría para venir a Washington. ¿No lo crees?

—No sabes cómo lamento lo que sucedió —dijo taciturno.

—También yo —musito con abatimiento en sus ojos. A él no le pasó desapercibido que ella había llevado sus manos a su vientre. —Pero no lo podemos cambiar. No sabes cuántas veces intenté imaginar cómo… cómo sería mi vida con él. Y si tú querrías que fuera _nuestra_ vida.

Edward puso la caja de cristal a un lado y la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola entre ellos. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de ella, no en el sentido emocional. Ella no solía compartir sus sentimientos frecuentemente, por lo que, el hecho de que compartiera con él aquello significaba mucho. Hundió su nariz en sus cabellos, siempre tan suaves y con ese aroma a fresas que la caracterizaba. Ella había encontrado sus brazos tan cómodos que le hubiera gustado no tener que moverse.

—Llamaban del hospital —informó con voz solemne. —Querían decirte que esta noche van a transferir a Boston a tu… _paciente._ No quiso decirme su nombre.

Edward tragó con pesadez, inseguro por primera vez.

—Heidi —pronunció casi con lástima. —No iba a decírtelo, no necesitabas saberlo. Pero tampoco quiero mentirte. Fue a verme hace una semana. Tenía cosas en la cabeza, y ella era la última persona que quería ver. Pero ahí estaba, pálida y desgarbada; tenía unas ojeras casi intimidantes. Quería mi ayuda. No tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. Estaba enfadado de sólo escuchar su nombre. Me negué a hablar con ella. Pero, entonces, cuando giré sobre mis talones, ella se desmayó. Debido a su… estado de salud, la llevaron a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Después que despertó no volvió a mencionar que quería hablar conmigo. Y yo tampoco fui a su habitación. Sé que pagará una fortuna para que la lleven a Boston, pero eso lo sabe todo el hospital. Ella nació ahí, es natural que quiera volver. Su oncólogo es mi amigo. Ha tratado de comentarme sobre el caso de Heidi en varias ocasiones pero no se lo he permitido; no es algo que me interese saber. Supongo que lo hace porque sabe que ella fue mi compañera en la universidad. Quien llamó, debe haber sido porque él se lo pidió.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó con timidez.

—No tiene muchas esperanzas —dijo en tono neutro. Bella intentó buscar algún indicio de tristeza en él, pero no había ninguno. Sin embargo, tampoco mostraba alegría. —Es inminente. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Tampoco pregunté cuánto.

—Lo siento —farfulló en un hilo de voz. —Sé que Heidi fue importante para ti.

—No quiero hablar de eso —aseveró Edward, con sus labios rozando la frente de Bella. —Es muy tarde, ¿cierto? —preguntó, sintiendo como el menudo cuerpo de Bella temblaba en una risilla como respuesta.

—Ya no importa. Nadie se dará cuenta si llegamos un poco después —contestó honestamente. Entonces, él notó que ella sostenía en sus manos fuertemente el pequeño suéter de estambre. Rodeó sus manos con sus dedos, tratando de que éstas se relajasen.

—Sé que jamás podrá usarlo —le susurró, acercando su frente a la de ella. Sus ojos chocolate volaron hasta encontrar los de él, que mostraban una tierna seriedad. —Sé que jamás podremos recuperar lo que perdimos. Pero sé que si estoy contigo, nada puede ser tan malo —declaró tan cerca de sus labios que _casi_ los tocaba cuando hablaba. —Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá sus hermanos puedan usarlo. —Sus dedos le quitaron la prenda de las manos mientras hablaba. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado debido a su sonrisa, esa que podría iluminar la ciudad entera.

—¿Hermanos? —inquirió alzando la voz un par de octavas. La había tomado por sorpresa, pero sin duda una que le daba una perspectiva nueva, brillante. Desasió los largos dedos de Edward para subir sus manos y acunar el rostro de éste. Su piel parecía vibrar bajo sus manos, que acariciaban con tiento sus mejillas. — ¿Tendrá hermanos? —preguntó con minuciosa precaución, aunque con una diversión indeleble en su tono de voz.

—Oh, sí —afirmó, muy pagado de sí mismo. —Tendrá muchos hermanos.

— ¿Es una promesa? —quiso saber. Su mano izquierda había abandonado su cara para entrelazarse entre los hilos de cabello cobrizo en su nuca.

—Es una promesa. _Para siempre_ —respondió por fin, para aplastar sus labios con los propios y desear nunca separarse.

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I was ther when you said<br>_

**_Forever and Always.  
><em>**_~Taylor Swift.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Buenas tardes, mis estimadas lectoras.<em>

_Hoy, **15 de abril del 2012** (cumpleaños de Emma Watson) a las **13:24 **horas doy oficialmente por terminado **Forever and Always** con **107, 602 **palabras aproximadamente, **341** reviews —hasta ahora— y un poco más de **80** alertas. Empecé con esta idea incluso antes de terminar con **Todo comenzó en una fiesta de cumpleaños**, la cual, si no me equivocó, terminé el **1ero de noviembre del 2010** y el epílogo el **23 de julio del 2011. **Todos esos meses estuve trabajando en esto. El primer borrador lo hice en enero. Y de ahí, escribí algunas de las partes más importantes de esta historia. Una semana después de haber subido el epílogo de TCEUFDC, el **30 de julio del 2011** subí el primer capítulo de **F&A**. Por lo que puedo decir que concluímos después de **37 **semanas. _

_No sé si saben lo que significa para mí su apoyo y sus ánimos, sus críticas y comentarios. Esta es una de mis historias favoritas y terminarla es para mí una gran satisfacción. Y no puedo hacer más que agradecerles por todo. A todas, sin importar la clase de crítica que me hayan brindado, gracias. A**Nevermissme** por cada llamada por teléfono, por cada conversación de messenger, por cada vez que tomamos un café, pluma en mano y me brindaste tu apoyo, gracias mi hermosa Jimmy, mi merodeador favorito. _

_Realmente no quiero terminar esta nota porque será la última. Hay muchas que me han seguido desde TCEUFDC y poner el punto final aquí significa el fin de algo importante para mí. Pero cada final significa un nuevo comienzo. Dios, soy tan ridícula. Juro que lloraré. Si han llegado hasta aquí sin que sus ojos se hayan desangrado, no sé si puedan apreciar la dimensión de mi ** S.**_

_Por otro lado, en los infomerciales (?) quiero recomendar a **Ali Shadow** (junto) de quien soy lectora desde hace bastante tiempo y me honró siendo ella la mía. Tiene unas historias muy buenas. Personalmente me gusta bastante **se busca compañero de piso**. Les sugiero que pasen por su perfil. _

_En otras noticias... Bueno, estoy algo triste porque esto ha llegado a su término. Pero tengo una nueva historia que subiré pronto. Su título es **Chain of Fools**. Aquí esta el summary (el cual me acabo de inventar así que si está horrible es por eso..):_

Un ultimátum. Matrimonio y un hijo. Era lo último que Edward esperaba, a sus veintiocho años. Lo último que deseaba. Pero entonces, ella entró inesperadamente a su oficina, tan simple y sin gracia alguna. Su mente fraguó un plan bastante sencillo: enamorarla, casarse con ella y, cuando ella le diera un hijo, se desharía de ella de algún modo y se quedaría con la criatura. Pero quizá ella guardaría más secretos de los que él podría imaginar, inmiscuyéndolo en el problema más grande de su vida: enamorarse.

_Sé que suena bastante... común. Pero la idea se basa en los secretos que ellos guardan, los cuales si se los digo, perdería el sentido. He estado trabajando esta idea así como un original, pero espero que pueda subirla muy pronto. Es clasificación **T**, y aun no decido el género. Probablemente lo deje en **Romance** únicamente. _

_Bueno, mis amadas lectoras, ha sido un placer compartir esto con ustedes. _

_Es tiempo de despedirse..._

_Que tenga una excelente semana._

_Quisiera decir por última vez: **¿Reviews?**  
><em>

_Besos_

_**LizBrandon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>15.04.12<strong>  
><em>


End file.
